


Definitely, Probably, Maybe

by TommyToya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Profanity, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Stalking, Violence, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 93,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyToya/pseuds/TommyToya
Summary: After years of suffering, Naruto finally finds the courage to leave his abusive relationship. He moves away and slowly begins to put his life back together. He meets a tall, handsome, dark-haired stranger who helps to bring light back into his life, but everything is at stake when his violent past comes back to haunt him.*Please be advised that this work depicts instances of emotional and physical abuse. This may be upsetting to some readers so please proceed at your own discretion.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Past Hidan/Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 202
Kudos: 259
Collections: Amazing never forget





	1. Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first fic so I’m not sure if it’s any good. Any honest feedback would be much appreciated as I’m trying to decide if it’s worth continuing. 
> 
> Thanks so much!
> 
> Also, disclaimer - I don’t own Naruto or any of the characters. (Obviously lol) Just the plot.

Naruto awoke to the sound of steady beeping and garbled speech coming through a faraway intercom. He slowly cracked his eyes open and took in the large expanse of the white ceiling above him. He could hear the sound of something rolling across the floor not far from where he was currently resting. As he turned his head to take in his surroundings, pain shot through his neck and down his back instantly. He winced and automatically tried to raise his arms to asses the damage to his neck. He quickly realized his left arm was tucked against his chest, wrapped tightly in a sling. Naruto groaned and slowly sat up. As he winced, he felt a sharp sting in the left side of his face. Rubbing his neck with his right hand, he carefully stretched and sighed as he felt a tiny bit of the tension leave him. He glanced around the room quickly realizing he was in the hospital. Again.

_ Shit... _

It was not long before the feeling of dejection began to slowly twist it’s way back into pit of his stomach. The familiar weight of his sorrow had returned and felt heavy in his chest. For a moment, he wondered where those feelings went when he was unconcious. He always cherished those few, precious minutes after sleep left him. When he was nothing and no one. Before the dark veil of his reality enveloped him once again. When he could pretend everything was alright. 

The door to his room swung open and a woman in dark blue scrubs walked in. Her long, black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail giving her a youthful look. Her brown eyes lit up as they landed on the young, blonde man in the bed. 

“Mr. Uzumaki! You’re up!” she said in a pleasant tone. She went over to Naruto and gently pushed him to lay back in the bed. 

“It’s Dr. Suzuya, do you remember me? How are you feeling? Just let me check you out for a minute,“ she said cheerfully, not waiting for Naruto to respond. She shined a small light in each of his eyes and checked his vitals on the monitors. Naruto groaned as the doctor placed her hands on his neck and diligently felt the vertebrae. She took out her stethoscope and listened to his chest for a few moments. When she was satisfied, she jotted down a few items on her clipboard and hung it on the end of his bed. The doctor then sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Naruto expectantly. 

He offered no words. Instead, he pulled the blankets up and turned his head to stare blankly at the wall. 

_ Please, just leave me alone... _

“Naruto,” she said gently. “As much as I love seeing your face, I’m tired of meeting you like this. Now you can give me some crazy story about getting into another bar fight but we both know I won’t buy it. If you’re not ready to leave him I can’t force you. But I do want you to know there are people that can help you if you let them. You deserve so much better than this.”  


She patted Naruto’s leg through the blanket. Her face was full of concern.

Naruto closed his eyes as he fought back tears. He breathed deeply but offered no other response. She didn’t really expect one though. It was always the same whenever he came in. He’d get a few stitches or bandages in the clinic and there’d be mysterious bruises and scratch marks all over him. His withdrawn demeanor and sullen expression alerted the doctor to the fact that something more was going on. This was the fourth time she’d seen him at the hospital in six months. This was the most injured she’d seen him and her worry for the young man only grew. Realizing Naruto would not speak with her, Dr. Suzuya stood quietly and placed some pamphlets on the side table. 

“Here are some resources in case you ever want to get some help. You’re pretty busted up but thankfully it’s nothing life-threatening. Mostly some bruising and a dislocated shoulder. You really are lucky you know. It could have been a whole lot worse. You’ll be just fine but I’d like to keep you here for a few more days. Just to be safe?” Dr. Suzuya said looking intently at the tattered man in the bed.

He seemed to consider her words but she saw the brief look of panic that crossed his face. Naruto quickly schooled his expression and closed his eyes again.

“Thanks Dr. Suzuya but I’ll be fine. I really need to go as soon as possible,” Naruto said quietly, forcing his voice to remain steady. The doctor gave a sigh of disappointment and slowly nodded. 

“I understand. I’ll have the nurses start your discharge,” she said quietly. Dr. Suzuya turned to leave but hesitated near the door. She turned back to Naruto, “Is there someone you want me to call for you?” 

“No. I’ll be fine. Thank you,” Naruto said. 

Dr. Suzuya nodded again and gave one last sad glance to Naruto before she left the room. Once he was alone, Naruto pushed his face into the blankets to muffle the sound of his sobbing.  


_________________________________

_ One month later... _

The music thundered through the speakers and vibrated through the floor as Naruto made his way through the crowd of raucous twenty-somethings. He nodded to the bouncer and smiled a quick hello to the cute red-headed waitress he couldn’t remember the name of. When he reached the bar, he slipped under the counter and shouted a quick greeting to the pink-haired woman currently mixing up a round of mojitos for a rowdy bunch of guys. She sent Naruto a playful smile and an excited wave as she collected money from the eager partygoers. 

Naruto slipped into the tiny back room and hung his small messenger bag in his locker. He made his way into the small bathroom to check his appearance. He smoothed down his tee shirt and leaned into the mirror to check his face. The bruises were all healed by now, but a tiny scar remained near the top of his left cheekbone. Nothing too noticeable. It was dark in the bar anyway. And being that he had been gone for about four weekends, he figured no one at the bar should be able to tell it was there. He pulled his collar to the side and ran his fingertips over the fresh scar on his shoulder. As he traced the raised skin, his mind slipped into a daze.

_Naruto crouched in the corner of the patio deck as he attempted to shield himself from the barrage of punches and kicks raining down on him. Just a few more minutes and he would tire himself out like he always did. He would be fine. He just had to stay still for a little while longer. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Before he could understand what was happening, he felt himself plummeting to the ground off the side of the patio balcony. Eyes wide, he stared helplessly up at the dark sky as it got farther away and wondered if this would finally be it. But he didn’t have much time to ponder as his free fall was soon violently halted by the soft, damp earth of the backyard. Naruto heard something, somewhere within him snap. His body was numb and he shut his eyes as he succumbed to the darkness._

Naruto blinked himself back to the present and shook his head to clear his mind. He splashed some water on his face and stared at his reflection for a few more moments. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he schooled his blank expression into the mask he usually wore when out in public. He went back out to the bar, fully determined to get through his shift without any incident. Naruto playfully pinched the pink-haired woman’s hips as he passed behind her to get to the register. 

“Good to have you back babe!” Sakura said as she kissed Naruto’s cheek. 

“Did you miss me?” Naruto quipped easily.

“But of course! It’s never as much fun if you’re not here,” Sakura said as she blew him a kiss. “Where have you been anyway? Cho said she’s been covering your shifts for like a month!” Sakura shouted above the music as she filled three beer glasses from the tap. 

“Oh, yeah. I just had some family stuff to take care of. Everything’s fine now though,” Naruto said busying himself with the register and clocking in for his shift.

“Oh ok, glad to hear it!” she smiled brightly at him and immediately turned back to the waiting customers, taking more orders. Naruto was grateful she didn’t ask anymore questions. He just wanted to get through the night so he could go back to his rented room and bury himself in his warm nest of blankets. 

Naruto forced a smile and finally turned to the eager bridal party hanging over the counter trying to grab his attention, “What can I get you ladies?”

As the night progressed, Naruto found that it was easier than he thought it would be to slip back into his old routine. The music continued to pulse through the floor and Naruto quickly let himself go. He casually swayed to the beat as he cracked open several beers for a gentleman on his right. He moved up and down the bar sliding cocktails to other patrons, and even took a few shots with Sakura when some of their regulars insisted on buying them drinks. About an hour before his shift was scheduled to end, Naruto took some ice water over to the DJ for the third time. He graciously accepted it and chugged it down. Naruto took the glass back with a smile and made his way back to the bar. He made eyes with several patrons who seemed to be having a good time. Naruto let himself enjoy the music as he sauntered back to the counter. Feeling good, Naruto spun a few bottles between his fingers before he poured a long island for a pretty brunette on his left. It almost felt like things were getting back to normal.

He placed the drink on a napkin and slid it over to the young woman. As he turned to deposit the money he collected from her into the register, a deep voice sounded from behind him, “Hey gorgeous. Long time no see.”

_ Oh no... _

Naruto instantly froze as a cold wave of fear rushed over him. He didn’t need to turn to know who the voice belonged to. His fingers tensed up as he gripped the register. He felt his heart beat faster as he struggled to maintain his composure. Forcing his face to remain neutral, Naruto took a steady breath and turned to face the owner of the voice. 

“Hidan. What are you doing here,” he asked flatly. The silver-haired man flashed him a charming smile and leaned forward across the bar. His muscular chest could be seen through the opened buttons on his black shirt. 

“I came to see you of course. I haven’t heard from you in a while. You had me worried,” Hidan said in a sweet tone. His purple eyes were intense and focused solely on the blonde man in front of him. It made Naruto’s stomach clench nervously.

Naruto glanced around quickly before his eyes settled on the larger man. Sakura was at the far end of the bar chatting up a couple of guys while gesturing to the staff tip jar. Naruto raised his chin and tried to exude as much confidence as he could muster, “As you can see I’m fine.” 

Hidan smiled softly and his eyes roamed slowly over Naruto’s form. He wore a simple black tee shirt and dark, fitted jeans. Always so simple. So effortless. Naruto never needed much to catch his attention. His lean but sculpted build seemed to look great in just about anything. The younger man shifted uncomfortably under Hidan’s gaze.

“I see,” Hidan said. His eyes traveled up to Naruto’s face and he looked at him carefully. “I tried to call you a few times but it seems your number is disconnected.” 

“Yeah. I lost my phone. Had to get a new one,” Naruto said forcing his breathing to remain even.

Hidan smiled and looked down at his hands folded on the bar. After a moment he spoke again, “Look Naruto. Can we just go somewhere and talk? I think there’s a lot we need to discuss.” 

Naruto took a step back and moved to collect some empty glasses from the other side of the counter. He shuffled them into the tray under the bar and kept his eyes down as he spoke, “I’m working right now. Maybe some other time Hidan.” 

“How about I walk you home? What time is your shift over?” Hidan offered enthusiastically. His purple eyes sparkled. Naruto began to wipe down the counter, keeping his gaze off of the man before him.

“That’s okay, I’m getting a ride with Sakura,” he lied quickly. 

“No, don’t do that, I can drive you! It’s really no trouble,” Hidan pressed. 

“Thanks for the offer but I’m fine. Besides, Sakura and I have plans after work,” Naruto insisted carefully. 

Hidan’s eye’s narrowed as he stared at the blonde man. “Naruto, I’m trying here. Don’t be difficult,” he said in a clipped tone. 

Naruto backed away from the counter after hearing the edge in the larger man’s voice. Before he could respond, Sakura came around the corner from the back room. She hurried over to Naruto and clasped her hands together in front of her. 

“Naruto! Can you cover for me? I need to leave right now to take care of something! I know you just got back but I really wouldn’t ask unless it was an emergency! Please say yes! Please please please!” she begged.

From the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Hidan watching them intently. He could hear every word they were saying. 

“Sakura, what about our plans for later? And I still need a ride home remember?” Naruto said in a sing-song tone he’d never used with her before. He stared at her pointedly hoping she would catch on and help him out.

“What?” Sakura asked. Her face twisted in confusion. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about but please say you’ll cover for me? Sai just told me he’s back home from the base but he has to fly out for a new mission in like 9 hours! I haven’t seen him in almost 2 months! Please Naruto! I really need to see him! Please please please!” she urged, gripping Naruto’s shirt as she bounced in front of him. 

_ Fucking useless... _

Naruto felt his heart sink as he saw Hidan smile off to the side of him across the bar. He was caught. He really shouldn’t have expected anything else. He closed his eyes and sighed reluctantly as he told Sakura he would cover for her. In his mind, he cursed the pink-haired airhead to hell about twenty times.

“Oh thank you so much Naruto! You’re the best!” she said kissing his cheek. She then ran to the back to grab her things before she left. Naruto rubbed his face in his hands before turning back to Hidan. 

“Well, it seems like your plans just got cancelled huh?” Hidan smiled. “I’ll be waiting for you.” 

Naruto watched as Hidan pushed away from the counter and made his way to the exit before he could offer any further objections. He sighed and took a deep breath as he went back to work.

_ Now what do I do... _

About thirty minutes later, Naruto was finally able to close up. He grabbed his bag from his locker and slung it across his body. As he walked to the exit, he hesitated for a moment before thinking better of it. He quickly walked to the back deciding it was probably better to leave through the back door. The small parking lot was nearly empty which he took as a good sign. Naruto rounded the corner to join the main road and began his brisk walk home. He made it about five steps before he paused at the person standing in front of him on the sidewalk.

Hidan smiled at Naruto as he leaned against a black SUV. He slipped his hands into his pocket and took a step toward Naruto, “I figured you’d leave out the back. Ready for me to take you home?”

Naruto hesitated and gripped the strap of his bag across his chest. His eyes darted around and quickly realized they were virtually alone. He cleared his throat and tried to push the anxiety deep down into his stomach. He forced himself to speak in a light tone, “That was nice of you to wait for me but really, I’m fine. I can walk. Don’t trouble yourself.”

“It’s really no trouble at all Naruto. I can’t very well leave you to walk home by yourself at this hour,” Hidan said taking another step toward the young man. He didn’t miss the way he flinched back. “And I don’t even know where you’ve been staying. How do I know it’s a safe neighborhood?”

“Really, I’m fine Hidan. You can just go,” Naruto said glancing around again for anyone who could possibly help. Hidan’s eyes narrowed and Naruto knew his patience was wearing thin. He needed to figure a way out of this mess that didn’t involve him being alone in a car with Hidan.

“Don’t you think this has gone on long enough Naruto? It’s been a month already. It’s time to come home,” Hidan said firmly taking another step forward. Naruto took another step back to maintain their distance. Hidan’s jaw clenched at the action.  
  
  


“We don’t live together anymore Hidan. I’m going home. Alone,” Naruto said bravely. He could see the man’s jaw clench at his words. For a moment, the larger man did not say anything. He just watched Naruto carefully as if trying to solve a puzzle. After about ten seconds, his face twisted into a frown. 

“So what... that’s it then? We’re just... done? Just like that? I don’t even get a say?” Hidan asked, deceptively calm. 

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks to try to calm his rising heart rate. He could tell the older man was getting worked up and did his best to avoid direct eye contact.

“Hidan can we please not do this? We’re not good for each other. It just... doesn’t work. I don’t want to do this anymore,” Naruto said gently. He snuck a glance and his face and felt the fear creep up his spine as Hidan narrowed his eyes.

“I’m not ready to let you go Naruto. I’ll admit that what happened between us was wrong. It got out of hand. But I’m not using that shit anymore so you don’t need to worry about that. We can go back to how it used to be,” Hidan said holding his hands out. 

“Out of hand?” Naruto repeated quietly. “Y-you threw me off the fucking-“ Naruto cut himself off and took a breath. He could feel an angry tremor shoot through him as he spoke. The fear remained however. His throat felt tight and he felt his voice crack as he continued. “I won’t do this with you anymore Hidan. I- I can’t. I’m glad you stopped using but I’m done with this. Things were just as bad before all that started.” 

Naruto looked up at the older man to find him staring back pensively. His arms were loose at his sides and he seemed to be deciding how to respond. After a few more tense moments of silence, Naruto decided to go in a new direction. His lips curved into something resembling a smile and he bravely continued, “Look Hidan. I clearly didn’t make you happy, so why not just find someone else who does? I’m sure you can find someone way better than me.” 

Naruto laughed bitterly as he went on, “I work a shitty job at a hole-in-the-wall bar a few nights a week and couldn’t even finish college. I have no family, no property... nothing to offer you. You’ve said it yourself a few times.” 

Naruto’s tone was light but he knew Hidan could tell the words affected him more than he cared to admit. The silver-haired man stared down at him with a small smile spreading across his face. He chuckled a bit as he started walking towards the blonde. Naruto tried to step back to keep away from him but eventually felt the wall of the building against his back. Hidan closed in on him then. He lifted a hand to Naruto’s face and gently dragged his fingers across his cheek. Naruto froze again, terrified that the slightest movement would set him off.

“Oh Naruto. I was clearly out of my mind to have ever said those horrible things to you,” Hidan said wistfully. He leaned in close and braced one hand on the wall next to Naruto’s head. His fingers brushed lightly across the younger man’s jaw. His next words were whispered fiercely, “There is absolutely  no one ... better for me than you Naruto. Don’t ever forget that.” 

Naruto tried his best to steady his breathing but he felt himself start to panic. He briefly considered shoving Hidan away from him and running as fast as he could, but he quickly decided against it. It would only anger him further. 

“I know I tend to get a bit... rough... with you sometimes but... I don’t know. I just can’t help myself. You make me  that  crazy Naruto. Like... like I can do anything as long as I have you. Deep down you know I never want to hurt you. You know that right? I think I’d die if something happened to you. I’m so glad you’re okay,” Hidan said in a silken voice. He dipped his head slightly to nuzzle the side of Naruto’s head, breathing the light scent of his hair. His hand continued to trace his cheekbone. 

“I was so worried when I heard you were inthe hospital. By the time I came down from that shit they’d discharged you already and then I couldn’t reach you at all. Where have you been?” he whispered as dipped his head lower to brush his lips across Naruto’s collarbone. Hidan felt him stiffen under his touch, but he was not deterred.

“You know how much I love you Naruto. Come home. Let me make it up to you,” he said moving back to face Naruto again. His eyes roamed over his lips and he leaned in closer.

“Hidan,” Naruto said as he quickly angled his head down to swiftly dodge the kiss. “I just... need some time alone... to get myself together. I don’t think I’d be any good for you right now.” Naruto spoke in a light tone to try to keep the larger man calm. 

Hidan pulled back and just stared into Naruto’s face. Any and all traces of mirth were long gone.

“We’ve been apart long enough Naruto. We can work on things together. Now please get in the car,” he said flatly. It was not a request. He gabbed Naruto’s upper arm and began pulling him towards the SUV. 

Naruto’s eyes widened as he tried desperately to think of what to do. He knew he couldn’t let Hidan get him alone in the car or it would be all over for him.

“No! Hidan wait!” Naruto struggled to get his arm loose. Hidan just tightened his grip and threw Naruto against the passenger door of the vehicle. Naruto groaned as his back collided with the cold, hard metal. Hidan’s hands went immediately around Naruto’s neck and he slammed his head back against the window. 

“Naruto I’m not gonna play these games with you anymore,” Hidan growled. His eyes flashed with anger as he stared at Naruto. He tightened his grip on his throat as he spoke. “I tried to be nice but you always insist on bringing out this side of me. Why? Why do you do this? Why can’t you just let us be happy?” 

Naruto gasped for air and his eyes watered. He vaguely registered Hidan was still speaking, but he couldn’t make out the words as he fought against the hold and struggled for breath. His fingers clawed at Hidan’s hands but his grip was relentless. Just as Naruto felt his body going limp from the lack of oxygen, he heard an urgent voice call out from across the street. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but immediately after hearing them, Hidan released his airway and shoved him to the ground, away from the car.

Naruto coughed on the ground as he dragged a few ragged breaths into his lungs. He didn’t even register that Hidan had disappeared until he heard the tires screech as SUV sped away. Naruto sat back on the sidewalk as three women crowded him, asking if he was alright. He recognized them as patrons from the bar that evening. When he caught his breath, Naruto assured them he was fine. They offered to take him home but he said he would call a friend to come get him. 

He thanked them for their concern and quickly made his way to the gas station on the corner. He bought a bottle of water inside and stood near the window. He pulled out his phone to call the one person he could always count on. It rang three times before the call was answered.

“Hey Shika, sorry to bother you so late....Do you think you could do me a huge favor?” Naruto asked trying his hardest to hold back his tears and keep his voice even. He knew it wouldn’t work though. Shikamaru was always able to tell when something was off with him. 

“I’m kinda stranded and I need a ride to your place. Also, is it okay if I stay at your place tonight?” Naturo inwardly kicked himself as his voice cracked. 

“Yeah... The store across from the bar... Yeah... Thanks Shika,” Naruto said quietly as he put his phone in his pocket. He ignored the way his hands shook and looked out to window. Thankfully there was no sign of the dark SUV. He stood near the back of the store until he saw Shikamaru’s car pull up fifteen minutes later. He quickly glanced around as he left the store and got into the car. 

Shikamaru said nothing as he drove away. He’d seen the bruises forming on Naruto’s neck and knew what probably happened. He also knew that Naruto would never want to discuss it. As they reached a red light, he looked over at the blonde and found him staring out the window pensively. Looking straight ahead, Shikamaru reached over and gave Naruto’s arm a gentle squeeze. They didn’t need words. Naruto closed his eyes at the contact and swallowed the lump in his throat as his friend drove them to his home.   
  


_________________________________

_ One year earlier... _

_ It was a little past 4:00 am when Naruto finally pulled into the driveway. His head was pounding as he gathered his bag from the passenger seat and stepped out of the car. After two back to back lecture classes, a 2-hour group study session, and an arduous 6-hour shift at the bar, all he wanted was to have a nice, hot shower and curl up in his bed. As he opened the front door and made his way inside, he could already tell it would be a while before he would be able to sleep.  _

_ Music was blaring from the speaker system in the living room, and Naruto could hear multiple voices talking and laughing through the house. As he walked through the kitchen, he saw beer and liquor bottles scattered across the counter tops and dining table. Several half-empty pizza boxes were piled high near the sink, and red plastic cups littered the tiled floor. He could smell cigarette smoke and groaned as he prepared himself for the inevitable. _

_ “Heeeyyyy!” Hidan shouted excitedly as Naruto stepped into the living room.  _

_He was sitting on the couch with a few of his friends. The scary dark-haired man, (who Naruto remembered to be named Kakuzu), seemed to be taking turns sniffing white powder off of the glass coffee table with the slender red headed man. Naruto remembered him to be named Sasori. On the other couch near the patio door, a blonde man Naruto recognized to be Deidara was straddling the other redhead that Naruto knew to be named Nagato. The two were so engrossed in each other’s mouths that they did not seem to notice Naturo’s entrance._

_ Several other individuals Naruto vaguely recognized were scattered about the room nursing drinks, or laying on the floor singing along with the blaring music. Hidan wiped his nose and made his way over to Naruto with a wolffish grin. His dark shirt was unbuttoned exposing his muscular torso. Pupils blown wide, the silver-haired man’s expression was crazed. The blonde winced as the gap between them was quickly closed, and he was lifted off the ground and spun around. _

_ “Don’t babe, it’s been a long night,” Naruto pleaded in a small voice against his boyfriend’s shoulder. Hidan put him down and looked at him with an unreadable expression.  _

_ “Come on, don’t be like that! I waited for you all night,” Hidan said as he moved his nose against Naruto’s neck. “Let’s have some fun!”  _

_ “I can’t tonight. I had classes all afternoon, and I just left the bar. I’m so tired,” Naruto said with a small, forced laugh. He tried to keep the mood light as he pushed away from Hidan’s arms. His effort was in vain as the man didn’t give a single inch. “I’m just going to take a shower and go to bed.” _

_ “No you can’t leave me now, I missed you all day,” Hidan said low in his ear. He pulled Naruto flush against his body, and Naruto could feel his growing arousal pressed against his stomach. Naruto tried another tactic and tried to gently twist himself from the larger man’s arms. Hidan only gripped him tighter.  _

_ He backed Naruto into the console against the living room wall, and began to kiss and lick his way down the side of Naruto’s neck. Gone were the days when he felt any type of pleasure from the man’s touch. The blonde could see over Hidan’s shoulder that several of their guests were watching them with growing interest. Feeling very uncomfortable, Naruto pressed against Hidan’s chest with his hands again. It was useless.  _

_“H-hey, come on babe, s-stop. Not here,” Naruto said trying to keep his voice from shaking. He knew Hidan was currently under the influence of several substances and he wanted to tread lightly so as not to anger him. “Let’s go upstairs, huh?_ ”

_ But Hidan continued as if he had not heard Naruto at all. He quickly lifted the young man onto the console and forced himself between his legs. He grabbed Naruto’s jaw and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Blue eyes wide, Naruto gasped as he tried with all his might to push him away. Hidan did not budge. His face scrunched in disgust as he tasted the bitter remnants of cigarettes, alcohol, and whatever chemical substance the man had indulged in. _

_ Hidan groaned against Naruto’s mouth as his hands dropped down to fumble with the button and zipper of the blonde’s pants.  _

_ From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw one of the men smile in their direction. His hand was sliding into his pants as he reclined on the couch. A rush of adrenaline came over Naruto then and he bit down on Hidan’s tongue just as his knee firmly collided with the side of the larger man’s ribs.  _

_ Chest heaving, Naruto was frozen as Hidan stumbled back. He could feel his blood pumping in his ears as he braced himself for whatever would happen next. Someone turned off the music but the silver-haired man just stared at Naruto, sprawled on the console. _

_ “Everyone out,” he said evenly. His eyes never left the blonde. Shuffling could be heard as everyone cleared out of the home. Naruto slid off the table slowly, and took a tentative step towards his lover.  _

_ “Hidan, ba-“ Naruto’s words were abruptly cut off by a fist slamming into the left side of his face. He crumpled to the ground and covered his head with his arms as he tried to stay as still as possible. Too much movement always seemed to make Hidan’s aggression worse. _

_ “You think you can just embarrass me like that? In front of my guests? Who the fuck do you think you are?” Hidan asked menacingly. He leaned down and sent a swift kick to the young man’s ribs. Naruto groaned as two more came, this time in his stomach. He gasped as the air was forced from his lungs. He curled himself into the fetal position and tried his best to keep the cries buried in his throat. Crying only made it worse.  _

_ “Clean this place up and bring your ass to bed,” Hidan said in a bored tone. Naruto cracked an eye open to see Hidan grab a half-empty bottle of liquor and head upstairs, swaying as he went.  _

_ Naruto listened for the sound of the bedroom door closing before he dared to peel himself off the floor. He headed to the guest bathroom to assess the damage. He barely managed to get the door closed before he collapsed against it, shaking violently. Deep sobs wracked his body as he curled his knees into his chest. He bit his lips and wept into his shirt as quietly as he could. _

_________________________________  
  
  


It was around noon when Naruto awoke to the heavenly smell of cooking bacon. He stared at the roof for a moment and reveled in the blankness of it. Just a white roof with nothing to do and nothing to be other than a roof. Naruto tried to keep his mind bank as he stared at the white stretch of paint above him. It only took about thirty seconds for his life to come tumbling back into the front of his mind. The familiar heaviness crept back into his limbs and settled into his chest once more. Sighing, Naruto threw off the blanket that was draped over him and pulled himself up slowly on Shikamaru’s couch. The events of the night before replayed in his mind. Before he could dwell on them, a loud crash sounded from the kitchen.

Naruto quickly stood and made his way over. Shikamaru was bent down picking up several forks and spoons that had fallen from the dishwasher. He looked up as Naruto walked in.

“Hey, you’re up. Sleep good?” Shikamaru asked placing the utensils in the sink.

Naruto took a seat at the kitchen table and rubbed his face in his hands. “Yeah I did, thanks,” he replied. His voice was raspy from sleep.

“Hungry?” Shikamaru said returning to the pan on the stove to turn a few of the sizzling bacon strips.

As if on cue, Naruto’s stomach growled comedically. Shikamaru laughed and scooped some bacon and eggs onto a plate for his guest. Naruto poured himself a cup of coffee. Soon after, they were both seated at the table enjoying their late breakfast in a comfortable silence. 

“So. What are you gonna do,” Shikamaru said getting straight to the point. He was never one for beating around the bush.

Naruto signed and pushed away his empty plate. When he left the hospital a month ago, he had finally made the decision that he would have nothing more to do with Hidan. For the past 2 years, all Naruto had known was pain and fear and anxiety. He’d been able to keep most of it from Shikamaru, but Naruto was sure he knew enough. He’d never really spoken to him about his twisted relationship but he was always there to help him when things got out of hand. He never questioned him about anything but he always made it known that Naruto could come to him at any time for help.

Hidan was violent and unpredictable and Naruto was finally able to see that there were no benefits to being with him. For a long time, a part of him was convinced that he wasn’t worthy of anything better. He blindly accepted Hidan’s treatment since it was better than the alternative: being alone. 

He had no family to speak of, and he had been largely isolated from Shikamaru; his only friend. Naruto had come to terms with his depression before meeting Hidan, but since their relationship began those negative feelings had slowly been transformed into a swirling mass of fear and uneasiness that constantly lingered in the pit of his stomach. He finally decided it was better to be alone in his depression. At least then he could escape the unnecessary physical pain. He didn’t dare hope he could possibly find someone descent who would treat him with genuine kindness. That was certainly more than he deserved. He’d find a way to be content. At least he still had Shikamaru. 

“I’m done with him,” Naruto said quietly. “I’m thinking of just leaving the city to start over somewhere.” Shikamaru nodded slowly. 

“Not a bad idea. A fresh start sounds like exactly what you need,” he said clearing the dishes and placing them in the sink. He turned away from Naruto and rested his hands on the counter. He sighed loudly as he stared at the opposite wall. “I’m going overseas for work for a bit. I leave next week. We won’t see each other for a while so I’d like to make sure you’re good before I go.”

“Wow, Mr. Big Shot. That sounds awsome. Where are you going?” Naruto said, trying to deflect. Inside he was trying not to panic at the fact that his only friend would be leaving him soon.

“Naruto,” Shikamaru said turning to look at him. 

Naruto glanced up at his friend and spoke in a low voice, “Thanks Shika, but you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll figure something out.” 

There was silence for a few moments before Shikamaru spoke again, “My old college buddy is looking for a new roomate to take over the spare bedroom in his apartment. He lives in Konoha. He needs someone to move in as soon as possible.”

Naruto stared out the window as he thought of all the possible reasons he could say no. None of them were good enough. There was nothing holding him there. And next week Shikamaru wouldn’t even be there. Naruto sighed as he stood up from the table to help wash the dishes.

“That sounds good. Tell him I’m interested,” Naruto said. 

_________________________________


	2. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is slowly getting his new life together. He’s doing very well until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback! Please keep it coming as I want to improve my writing. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Naruto or any of the associated characters. Just the plot!

Chapter 2: Starting Over  
  


In the back of the cab, Naruto sighed and leaned his head against the window. The driver slowly pulled away from the train station. Naruto casually took in the sights of the new town as the car rolled by. Konoha was a large city bustling with fresh, energetic-looking people, beautifully tall buildings, and lots of eclectic shops and restaurants. In the summer sun, it was practically buzzing with activity. It would have been somewhat exciting to anyone else, but Naruto stared unseeing as the images all blurred by. He knew he should have felt nervous about starting over in a new place but he just felt numb. It wasn’t like he would miss his old life, but he also didn’t have anything he was looking forward to. Mostly he just felt lost. The only bright spot in all this was the fact that he still had Shikamaru. Well, in a sense. For the foreseeable future, he would be traveling across South America collecting medicinal plants for his company’s pharmaceutical research. He assured Naruto they would still be able to email every once in a while after he got settled. Remembering this, Naruto felt a small flutter of hope in his chest. 

The taxi made a right turn and rolled down a quiet street, coming to a stop outside a moderately-sized residential building. Naruto gathered his bags and exited the vehicle. The driver offered a small “thanks” and he accepted his cash payment. Stepping onto the sidewalk, Naruto adjusted his backpack, and gathered the small suitcase containing the extent of his worldly possessions. He glanced up at the apartment building and checked the address on his phone. Deciding he was in the right place, Naruto walked to the building and pressed the buzzer for apartment 3D.

A staticky voice was heard through the speaker after a few moments, “ _Naruto?_ ”

“Uhh, y-yeah, it’s me,” he replied to the intercom. 

“ _Sweet, come on up, _ ” the voice said again. Naruto heard a low buzz and a quick unlocking sound from the front door. He pushed it open and walked into the building, heading straight for the elevator. He looked around at the lobby after pushing the elevator button. It was very plain, but it was clean. There was a bench against a wall, and across from it was a wall of metal mailboxes. Naruto shuffled into the small elevator and rode it to the third floor. He walked slowly down the hall until he came to apartment 3D. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open to reveal a dark-haired man sporting a huge grin. There were red markings on either side of his face. He wore a loose tee shirt and baggy, grey sweatpants. 

“Naruto, nice to finally meet you! I’m Kiba,” he said holding his hand out. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Naruto said quietly, shaking the outstretched hand. Kiba grabbed his suitcase and brought it into the apartment. Naruto shook off his surprise and shuffled into the dwelling, shutting the door behind him. 

Turning back to Kiba, Naruto noted they were in the small living room. There wasn’t much in the way of decor but it was cozy. The floors were covered in beige carpet, and the walls were a simple eggshell white. There was a dark sofa against the wall and a matching love seat that was situated perpendicular to it. A bookshelf was placed against the wall that held a few books and magazines. The last two rows of shelves were filled with DVDs and video games. There was a nice-sized television mounted on the wall opposite of the couch, and several wires and cords for a game system could be seen sticking out of the stand under the tv.

“Okay, I need to head out in a bit so let me give you the grand tour,” Kiba said. 

Naruto looked around the apartment as Kiba talked. The kitchen was small, but everything was spotless. The short hallway had a door on either side which turned out to be their bedrooms. The door at the end of the hall was the bathroom. Kiba ushered Naruto into his room. It was a nice size; certainly big enough for one person to be comfortable. There was a small window on the opposite wall, and a bare double-bed tucked into the far corner. Aside from that, it was completely empty. 

“My old roommate left the bed. Said he couldn’t be bothered to take it with him. It’s yours if you want it, but I can help you get rid of it if you rather get your own,” Kiba said watching Naruto look around the room.

“No, it’s fine. Thanks,” Naruto said in a small voice, glancing at him. 

“Okay then. Feel free to use anything in the kitchen or living room; just be sure to clean up after yourself. The wifi password is on a post-it by the tv, the laundry room is in the basement, and rent’s due on the first,” Kiba said ticking off his fingers as he spoke. 

Naruto nodded and set his backpack on the floor. He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kiba. 

“Here’s the first two months,” Naruto said. Kiba’s eyes widened as he counted the cash. 

“Wow! It hasn’t even been an hour and you’re already the best roommate I’ve ever had,” Kiba said laughing. He reached into his pocket and handed Naruto a set of keys. He glanced at his phone to check the time.

“Damn, I gotta get ready to go. Let me know if you need anything roomie!” Kiba said with a salute as he dashed out of the room towards the bathroom. 

Naruto glanced around the empty room and tried not to feel overwhelmed. He was glad the move was so straightforward, but it was the first time in a long time that he was alone in a new place. He liked the apartment, and decided that he liked Kiba too. Knowing he was a friend of Shikamaru made him feel a little bit better about everything. Like there was at least a comforting piece of him nearby. He took a deep breath and told himself he just needed some time to adjust to the change. 

Naruto crossed the room and opened the small window to let some air in. He sat down on the bed and scrolled through his phone. He didn’t know when, (or if), Shikamaru would receive it but decided to send him a quick text as though he were there.

** Naruto - 1:48 pm **

_Hey Shika. I made it to Konoha. Settling in now. Kiba seems cool. Thanks again. Talk soon._

He then made a list of items that he needed to pick up from the store. He would need to find a job as soon as possible to make sure he’d still be able to eat in the coming weeks. He was certain he would be able to find something soon though. When he arrived at the train station earlier, he had grabbed a handful of job ads that were posted on some of the walls. He took off his backpack to look through them but as he moved to pull his hand out, a black sketch book fell out of the bag and onto the floor. He’d never seen it before and wondered if he’d taken it from Shikamaru’s place by accident when he left. He flipped through the book and quickly discovered it was blank. He saw something was written on the inside cover and turned the pages to read it. 

_ It’d be a drag if you let all your talent go to waste. Put this to good use will ya? _

_ -Shikamaru  _

Naruto stared at the brand new book and froze as a memory washed over him.

_________________________________  
  


_ 10 months ago... _

_ Naruto sat hunched over the kitchen table intensely focused on his sketch. He’d been working on it for the better part of six days, and it was very nearly complete. The home of his dreams was carefully mapped out before him in detailed shades of black and gray. Lush trees and foliage shrouded the edges of the page lending the modest, square dwelling in the center it’s privacy. With his earbuds in and his favorite band playing in his head, Naturo was completely in his zone. He lowered his head to the flat surface of the table and narrowed his eyes as they focused on the light strokes of his coal pencil. He used the tips of his fingers to gently rub over the sharp edges, shading and smudging where he saw fit. The blonde was so focused on his design that he was completely oblivious to the flustered man who had just stormed into the room.  _

_ Naruto jerked back quickly as two large hands violently slammed down on the table in front of him. He dropped his pencil and stared up at Hidan.  _

_ “Oh! Hey babe, you scared me,” Naruto said as he pulled out his earphones. Judging by his sour expression, he figured the larger man was in a bad mood. Remembering the frozen lasagna he picked up at the grocery store earlier, Naruto stood up and moved towards the refrigerator to pop it into the oven. “Welcome home. Are you hungry?” _

_ “Where the hell were you all day?” Hidan asked staring down at Naruto. He sounded upset. Naruto was still not sure what the problem was but tried to remain as pleasant as possible to avoid making whatever it was worse. _

_ “What do you mean? It’s Tuesday. I had classes today, remember? I got home about an hour ago and was working on my project,” Naruto replied with a small smile, gesturing to his sketch book on the table. He turned back to the counter preparing to put the dish into the oven. _

_ “The contractor called me. He came by this afternoon to do the estimate for the basement renovation but he said no one was home,” Hidan said in a serious tone. “Didn’t I tell you to make sure you were here to meetwith him today?” _

_ Naruto turned to look at the man and his smile faltered. _

_ “I don’t- I don’t think you did babe,” Naruto said apologetically. He knew he had to tread carefully. “I always have classes on Tuesday afternoons so I would have told you that today was no good for me.” He tacked on another small smile hoping his words wouldn’t upset him further. _

_ “What?” Hidan said in a low voice. Naruto blinked and took a breath. Why did he think he could correct him without repercussions? Naruto stilled as he placed the dish back down on the counter. He glanced up at his lover and wrung his fingers nervously. _

_ “I-I only meant that I think you forgot to tell me. I always have classes on Tuesday so I wouldn’t have been here to meet him,” Naruto said lightly. Hidan only stared at the young man with a confused expression, and Naruto decided to move closer to him. Perhaps touching him a bit would help him settle down.  _

_ “Do you want me to call him and reschedule? I don’t mind,” the blonde said softly, standing in front of the older man. He reached out and gently tangled their fingers together, rubbing his thumbs across the backs of his hands. Naruto stared up at him hoping the small show of affection would diffuse his rapidly growing anger. To his dismay, Hidan said nothing.  _

_ Naruto continued nervously, hoping he could charm the larger man. Heart racing, he tucked his head under Hidan’s chin and gently nuzzled his throat, “You’ve been working so hard lately. I’m sure you just forgot to tell me. I’ll call him tomorrow for you so you don’t have to worry about it.”  _

_ Still, Hidan said nothing. He eased back and looked down at their intertwined digits and after a few moments, Hidan began to chuckle softly. Naruto had no idea what to make of it.  _

_ “No. That’s alright. You don’t need to call him. That isn’t the issue. The problem is you and these damned classes,” Hidan said thoughtfully. He walked backwards, pulling Naruto forward, until they were standing in front of the kitchen table. Naruto stood in front of him, hands still grasped in Hidan’s larger ones.  _

_ “My classes?” Naruto asked. His stomach flipped nervously. _

_ “Yes. They’re too much of a distraction,” Hidan said with a smile. He squeezed Naruto’s hands gently. “You missed the contractor because you were at class. I barley get any home cooked meals, or alone time with you because you always have to study or do homework or projects for class. You didn’t even hear me come in just now because you were so focused on your little drawings.”  _

_ “Hidan-” Naruto started. _

_ “Shhh... No more school Naruto. You don’t need it anyway. It’s not like you need to work. I take care of you,” Hidan said smiling. He kissed Naruto’s knuckles before releasing his hands. He then turned around and reached for the sketch pad. He wasted no time tearing it to pieces. _

_ “Hidan no!” Naruto shouted as he lunged forward to try to save his work. Hidan easily blocked Naruto with his larger frame and continued dismantling the book.  _

_ “Please, don’t! Stop it!” Naruto yelled once more, grabbing a hold of one of Hidan’s arms. The larger man threw his elbow out and shoved Naruto into the counter. The blonde gasped as his back connected with the hard surface. Hidan did not spare him a single glance as he kept up his destruction.  _

_ Naruto watched with wide blue eyes as months’ upon months’ worth of architecture notes and designs were decimated. He slumped against the counter and his mouth fell open in shock. He felt the urge to scream but he knew better than to actually do so. It was his own fault really. Why did he think he could have something for himself? Something he was actually good at? Hidan gathered the mess of shredded paper and quickly stuffed it into the trash can. He made a show of removing some old takeout from the fridge and pouring the sloppy contents into the trash as well. Any hope he had of possibly salvaging anything was instantly doused. Naruto could do nothing but watch helplessly.  _

_ “There we go,” Hidan said walking back over to Naruto with a grin. He cupped his chin with his fingers and tilted his head up to face him. “Now you can just focus all your attention on us. No more school, yeah?” Hidan said, staring at him expectantly; silently daring the younger man to object.  _

_ Naruto felt the tears burning at the back of his eyes but willed them away. Tears would make it worse. He felt sick at the thought of all his years of hard work going to waste. He had just started his final semester but there was no way he would be able to finish now. His life was far from perfect but Naruto thought he would be able to at least finish college. Especially since it was so important to Shikamaru. He wanted to make him proud. At the very least, he thought he could have his degree to remind him that he had actually accomplished something for once in his life. It would be proof that maybe he could still accomplish so much more. But that was being taken away from him. Naruto knew he wouldn’t be able to argue with the larger man. What he said went. He made the majority of the money. He lived in his house. He had no choice.  _

_ “Well?” Hidan said sharply when Naruto didn’t immediately respond. He pulled Naruto’s face closer and the blonde winced as the strong grip on his chin tightened. His other hand came up and grasped his arm roughly.  _

_ Not trusting his voice, Naruto blinked backhis tears and forced a wobbly smile. He nodded his head stiffly against the strong fingers and Hidan smiled victoriously. _

_ “Good boy,” he said quietly, leaning in to place a tender kiss on Naruto’s lips. The blonde’s submission satisfied him immensely. He pressed their foreheads together and spoke in a soft, loving tone. “I’ll call your school in the morning and let them know you won’t be returning. Now that you won’t have that needless distraction anymore, we can spend more time together. It’ll be great. You’ll see.” _

_ Hidan slipped his arms around Naruto’s back and pulled him into a tight embrace. “I love you,” he whispered into his hair. _

_ Unable to respond, Naruto just stared unblinkingly over Hidan’s shoulder, feeling completely numb. He felt yet another piece of himself, somewhere deep within, slowly wither away and sink into nothingness._

_________________________________  
  


Naruto stared at the new sketchbook as the memory faded. He ran his fingers over Shikamaru’s words before closing the book and glancing out of the open window. He watched as people shuffled about the city, talking and laughing as they went by. For the first time in two years, he felt like he was free to make his own decisions. Naruto felt anothertiny surge of hopefulness at all the possibilities for his new life.

_________________________________  
  


_ Two months later... _

“What the fuck man! I need support over here! Where is everyone! Ahhhh you’re all FUCKING USELESS!” Kiba yelled into his headset and threw his game controller onto the floor.

Naruto chucked to himself as he slipped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. It was Saturday afternoon, and Kiba was engaged in one of his favorite activities: video games. 

“Take it easy, it’s just a game,” Naruto said sitting on the arm of the couch. 

“Tsk,” Kiba said with a scowl. He removed his headset and sat back against the couch. “I don’t even know why I bother. You headed out?”

“Yeah. I’ll be back later,” Naruto said slinging his messenger bag across his chest.

“Ok. Hinata’s coming by tonight so dinner’s covered,” Kiba said with a grin. Whenever his girlfriend came over, she always prepared a large meal for Kiba and made sure there was enough for Naruto as well. As much as he insisted to her that it wasn’t necessary, he appreciated the small gesture of kindness. 

“Wow, ok. Tell her I said thanks. She really doesn’t need to go to any trouble for me though,” Naruto said moving towards the door. 

“You know it won’t matter what I say. She’s gonna cook a feast whether we ask her to or not,” Kiba said. It was true. Hinata was in culinary school and used every opportunity to practice her skills. She loved that Naruto was around to critique her dishes along with Kiba. She figured his opinion would be relatively unbiased since they weren’t dating. 

Nodding in defeat, Naruto replied “Ok. See ya later then.” 

Naruto took the stairs to the ground floor and began his walk to the downtown area. The week after his move to Konoha, he had gotten a job as a bartender at a casual restaurant a few blocks from his apartment. It was only a few nights per week, but Naruto was grateful for the opportunity. He was able to get a free meal during his shift, and he pulled in some decent tips. His coworkers seemed nice enough but everyone mostly kept to themselves he noticed. Naruto was grateful for that too. He just wanted to earn his money and go home without any trouble from anyone. 

But as convenient as the bartending gig was, Naruto needed to find another source of income if he was going to keep making his rent on time. He came across an ad on a bulletin board in a coffee shop a few days ago. The community center downtown was looking for someone to take over teaching the art classes they held during the week. Naruto was sure he had no shot since he had no real credentials, but he decided it was worth it to at least try. The small voice in his head told him it was pointless but Naruto shrugged it off. He’d been getting better and better at ignoring his negative thoughts. Even if he had no shot, at least he could tell himself he tried. Where was the harm in trying?

About 45 minutes later, Naruto found himself in front of the community center. It seemed to have just finished some construction as he could still smell wet cement and fresh paint. Inside, he could see people cleaning the windows, mounting bland art on the walls, and polishing the floors. Naruto walked in and made his way over to the information desk. There was a dark-haired teen sitting there, leisurely scrolling on his cell phone. He looked up as Naruto approached.

“Hey, how can I help you?” he said in a bored tone. 

“Yeah, hello... Umm, who can I speak to about applying for the art class teaching position?” Naruto asked quietly, holding up the job ad he’d taken from the coffee shop. 

“Oh, that would be Tenten. Hold on a minute,” the teen said grabbing the phone on the desk. He punched in a some numbers and waited a few moments for the line to connect. “Hey Ino, it’s Konohamaru. There’s someone here about taking over the art classes... Yeah, ok..... Ok. No problem.” 

The youth hung up the phone and turned back to Naruto. 

“Ok you can go up and meet with Tenten about the position now. She’s the community center director. Her office is on the third floor. When you get off the elevator just make a right. You can’t miss it,” he said going back to his phone. 

_ Shit... _

“Oh, um okay then,” Naruto said. He was expecting to drop off his resume and maybe complete an application. He never thought he would actually meet with someone today. He found that he was suddenly nervous. “Um, can I ask- Is this going to be an interview?” 

The boy raised a brow and glanced up at Naruto, “Maybe. Don’t worry though. Tenten is pretty chill. If she does decide to interview you now it’ll be fine.”

Naruto nodded and muttered a quick, “Thanks.” He headed to the elevator, smoothing his clothing as he went. He was wearing khaki pants and a red, plaid shirt and hoped he wouldn’t be judged too harshly by the director. 

_ Calm down. It’ll be fine... _

When he arrived on the third floor, he turned right as he was instructed. He walked through some double doors and into a small waiting room. A pretty blonde woman instantly looked up from her desk with an impossibly bright smile. 

“Hi! I’m Ino! Can I help you?” she said pleasantly with a slight tilt of her head. Naruto was somewhat startled by her cheerful disposition and combed his shaky fingers through his hair. 

“Yes, hi. I’m uh, here to speak with Tenten about the art class teaching position? The guy downstairs at the information desk sent me up here,” he said gripping the strap of his messenger bag. 

“Oh right, yes! Konohamoru just called about you. What’s your name?” Ino asked standing up from her desk. 

“N-naruto. Naruto Uzumaki,” he said.

“Great! Just give me a second!” Ino said holding up a manicured finger as she walked through the open door off to the side of the room. 

Naruto stood awkwardly by himself and fumbled with his fingers. A few moments later, Ino walked back to her desk. 

“Ok Mr. Uzumaki you can go on in now!” she said, resuming her typing on her computer. 

“Thanks,” Naruto mumbled. He walked into the office and paused near the door. He could see a pair of legs sticking out from underneath the side of the desk in the middle of the room. Naruto cleared his throat gently to get her attention. 

“Oh sorry! Just a minute!” the woman called from under the desk. She pushed her chair back and pulled herself to her feet. She came around the desk and stood in front of Naruto, brushing dust off of her red pencil skirt. Tenten was a slight woman who wore her dark brown hair up in two buns. She had a youthful energy about herself and Naruto suddenly understood what the young man at the information desk meant. 

“So sorry about that! I dropped one of my earrings earlier and still can’t seem to find it. I know it’s here somewhere. Thought I had it just now,” she said as her eyes darted around the floor. Her head snapped back up to Naruto after a moment. “But that’s not why you’re here! You’re here about the art teacher position, yes?” Tenten said with a large smile.

“Uh yes, I am. My name is Naruto Uzumaki,” he said with a small smile. 

“Tenten Hyuga. So lovely to meet you!” she said, shaking Naruto’s outstretched hand. “Please have a seat.” 

Naruto sat in one of the green, plush chairs in front of the desk. He reached into his bag and pulled out a copy of his resume, some college transcripts, and a few older sketching assignments he’d turned in.

“I’m sorry about my outfit but I wasn’t really expecting to actually meet with anyone today,” Naruto said apologetically. Tenten waived a hand dismissively and began to review the documents. Her brow furrowed as she looked through the sketches.

“Wow, you did all these?” she asked turning the pages about. 

“Yes ma’am. Those are some assignmentsI did back when I was in school. A few are some I did in my spare time,” Naruto said watching Tenten for her reaction. She said nothing and continued to scrutinize the sketches. Her brow furrowed in concentration. As the seconds dragged on, his nerves got the better of him. 

_ Damnit Naruto, say something! _

As she flipped through his work he couldn’t help the tumble of words that escaped him, “I know I don’t have any teaching experience, but I really do love art. I went to school for architecture. Drawing- sketching really, that’s my specialty, but I can also paint. I’ve also worked with clay a few times, but I-“

Tenten silenced the blonde with a raised hand. She smiled at him and chuckled softly as she put his papers neatly back down on the desk, “Slow down Naruto. No need to be nervous.” 

Naruto nodded and took a breath. Tenten clasped her hands and leaned forward on her desk. She grinned and her brown eyes shone as if she had a secret she was very excited about.

“Okay, here’s the deal. We recently came into some money that will allow us to offer a number of free community programs for the next year. I want to take full advantage of that and start branching out. Get some youth back into this place so it does what it’s supposed to do: serve the community! Do you know what I mean?” Tenten asked. Her eyes were wide as she spoke. 

Naruto nodded, “Yes, I understand. Is that what all the construction was about?”

“Yes! I figured some upgrades would help us create the aesthetic I’m going for,” she said. 

“That’s a great idea. I’ve always thought of community centers as places for older people to gather. You know, for bake sales and knitting and all that,” Naruto said. 

“Right! I want to change that. My plan is to make this community center one of the highlights of Konoha! The new place to be! I want to have dance classes, and art classes, and cooking classes, and martial arts classes, all that fun stuff! I want to have something for everyone! Free movie nights, gardening, event hosting, you name it! We just finished the rooftop and it is in-sane! You should see it,” Tenten said looking at Naruto excitedly.

“That- that sounds amazing to be honest,” he said. “I don’t really get out that much but I’m sure everyone will love it. It’d be nice to have another place to meet people.” Naruto had no intention of trying to meet any new people, but he figured it was a good thing to say. 

“Right! Oh I’m so glad you agree!” she said with a wide smile. “Now I know this isn’t very traditional, but I need to hire someone for the art class as quickly as possible since it’s the last position I need to fill. We need to get the class schedule sorted for next month so we can update the website and get the sign-up lists started in time. There hasn’t been any other interest in the position, and it seems like you can draw, so how would you feel about becoming our new art teacher Mr. Uzumaki?” she said looking at him intently.

Naruto stared for a moment before he understood what she had said, “... What? Really? Y-you’re offering me the position?” 

“I am! How would you like to help me excecute my vision for this place?” Tenten said gesturing around the office. 

“Yes! Wow, thank you so much! I promise you I won’t let you down!” Naruto said leaning forward. 

“Wonderful! Classes are scheduled to start next month, but you can start officially in two weeks to help get everything set up. I’ve already ordered supplies so when you come in you can organize your portion for your classroom and start getting your lesson plans together. We’re going to have a staff meeting next week to finalize the class schedules so I guess we can just have an orientation that same day...” Tenten had started writing on a notepad and she seemed to be talking more to herself than to Naruto at that point. It didn’t matter though. Things were finally getting better for him.

_________________________________  
  


An hour later, Naruto was finished filling out paperwork for his new job. He was scheduled to start in two weeks and was very excited about it. There would be a big party to celebrate the community center’s re-opening. He wasn’t exactly excited about that part but unfortunately he was required to attend now that he was a staff-member. He walked out of the community center feeling the happiest he’d felt in a very long time. He pulled out his phone to shoot Shikamaru a text. 

** Naruto - 2:43 pm **

_ Guess who just landed an art teaching job. I know, I know, you’re amazed. Don’t worry, I am too ;)  _

Naruto had continued texting Shikamaru from time to time even though his friend hadn’t been able to text him back. He did send Naruto a quick email for the first time last week though. He said that although he was traveling through several remote areas, he had received Naruto’s messages, (albeit very late and usually out of order). He encouraged him to keep sending them. He couldn’t text back but promised to check in via email as often as he could. Naruto smiled as he remembered the photo he’d enclosed at the end of the email. Shikamaru was there sleeping soundly under a tree, mouth wide and arms folded underneath his head. His coworker, (a muscular, tanned fellow with a cigarette in his mouth), was grinning off to his left as he was about to start pouring a bucket of water over Shikamaru. Naruto replaced Shikamaru’s contact photo in his phone with it.

Sliding the mobile device back into his pocket, Naruto decided to celebrate his newest achievement by exploring Downtown Konoha. He felt energized having landed the position at the community center. Sure it was only for three days per week, but the pay was descent. Coupled with his bartending gig, he’d be able to cover his rent and actually have money leftover each month to start saving. What was more, Naruto loved drawing. It was freeing and it was something he was very good at. Now he would actually be paid for it and he couldn’t be more thrilled about it. He couldn’t remember the last time he was genuinely this excited about something. 

Naruto walked along the streets marveling at the buildings and feeling lighter than he had in ages. He looked into various shop windows before the heavenly scent of a noodle shop wafted into his nose. Deciding on his treat for the day, Naruto hurried down the sidewalk in search of the source of the glorious scent. He was looking everywhere except for in front of him, so he shouldn’t have been surprised when he ran head first into someone. They both went tumbling to the ground. 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry! That was my fault,” Naruto said quickly. “Are you alright?”

He turned to the person he’d just bowled over and reached out a hand to help them up. Before he could reach them, Naruto froze as the stranger’s face came into view. 

“Oh, shit. Naruto? Well would ya look at that,” the redhead said with a knowing smile. The blonde scooted away from him and got to his feet.

“N-nagato... What-what are you doing here?” Naruto asked, blue eyes wide. He watched the man stand up and dust himself off. His odd smile was still in place.

A million thoughts passed through Naruto’s head in that moment, but one stuck out and flashed like a neon sign in his brain. It occurred to him that Nagato might not be alone. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked around wildly, praying he wouldn’t spot that familiar head of white hair. 

_ No no no... Please, no... _

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding. Guess Sassori does know a thing or two about tracking people,” Nagato taunted. The blonde just stared at him in shock trying to will his legs to move. The redhead stepped closer to him and smiled pleasantly as he noted the pedestrians passing them by. 

“Hidan really misses you, you know,” he said quietly. His tone was almost gentle. “He’s a wreck right now. You really broke my friend’s heart.”

Naruto shuddered at mention of _him_. He blinked slowly at Nagato and forced his mouth to form words, “Please Nagato. Don’t- don’t tell him you saw me. Please.” 

The man’s face hardened and he slipped his hands into his pockets silently. He said nothing and just stared down at the blonde, with a sinister expression. Naruto understood. He wouldn’t help him. That meant it was only a matter of time before...

Without thinking, Naruto turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He pushed and shoved his way through the people on the street trying desperately to put as much distance between Nagato and himself as he could. He ran about five blocks before making a sharp left. His lungs burned but he forced himself to keep moving. He heard the tell-tale rumbling of a train approaching underground and spotted the subway entrance at the end of the block. Naruto took off down the street and rushed down the subway stairs. He hopped over the turnstile just as the train pulled into the station, and dashed through the doors just as they were closing. 

Naruto leaned his head back against the door, chest heaving, fighting to catch his breath. His pulse thundered in his ears and his entire body shook. Several people around him gave him odd looks but he paid them no mind. The only thing he could focus on was the sharp turn his afternoon had taken. He had been so happy just a few short hours ago. How did it end up like this? It didn’t seem possible.

_ How did he find me? What do I do now? _

Naruto knew he had a tendency to be somewhat naive but he never thought Hidan would go as far as to track him down. Especially to a whole new city. If Nagato had run into him so easily, he figured it was only a matter of time before he let Hidan know he was here. For all he knew, Hidan was already in Konoha. Either way, Naruto knew he’d be seeing him soon. His heart dropped as he realized that he didn’t even have Shikamaru to fall back on this time. He was all alone. Again.

It felt like the walls were beginning to close in on him. Panic swelled in his chest and Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to relax. He took a few deep breathes through his nose and slowly felt himself returning to normal. The calm was short-lived.

Naruto felt a hand grip his arm briefly and immediately jolted away from the contact with a sharp gasp. He looked over to see an older woman looking worriedly at him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask if you were alright. You don’t seem well,” the woman asked him, concern etched all over her face. 

“I-I’m fine. S-sorry, I’m okay,” Naruto said to her as he backed away. He glanced around the train car and noted several other people were staring at him. Feeling paranoid, Naruto walked quickly to the other side of the car. As the train stopped at the next station, he got off and hurried to the side to see if anyone was watching him. 

When the platform was relatively clear, Naruto went to station vendor and bought an “I Love Konoha” cap, and some cheap sunglasses. He removed his plaid shirt and stuffed it in his messenger bag. Left in a white tee shirt, Naruto exited the station and quickly hopped into a cab. He sat low in the backseat all the way back to his apartment. He ran up the stairs to the third floor, not bothering to wait for the elevator. He barely registered Kiba’s greeting from his spot on the couch as he hurried into his room and locked the door. 

Exhaustion hit him suddenly and Naruto melted into his bed. He tried to tell himself he was fine. That he was in control of his life and would stand up for himself if he needed to. He didn’t know if he believed the words. The familiar sense of heaviness crept back up into his shoulders and seemed to slowly spread through his whole body, pinning him to the mattress. He hadn’t felt it in a while and knew at that moment he didn’t have the strength to fight it. So he decided to give in. If only for the night. Naruto closed his tired eyes and let the tears soak into his pillow. 

_________________________________  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of this story done already, but I’m in the process of editing and rewriting some parts. I’ll be updating it every weekend. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> XOXO


	3. Acclimating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Naruto or any related characters. Just the plot!

Chapter 3: Acclimating 

_One year earlier... _

_ The festivities were well underway when Hidan and Naruto arrived at the quaint lake house in the woods. The guests were talking and drinking and generally having a good time as they walked to the back of the secluded dwelling. The spacious backyard was decorated with glowing lanterns and twinkling fairy lights. There was a fire pit off to the side near the lake where several people were gathered around, dancing and laughing jovially.Spotting his friend Nagato, Hidan immediately made his way over to greet him. Not knowing what else to do, Naruto followed closely behind.  _

_ “Hidan, you finally made it! Took ya long enough,” Nagato said with a smirk as he slapped hands and bumped shoulders with Hidan. _

_ “I had to get the party favors,” Hidan said quietly to him. He tapped the front of his shirt pocket suggestively and Nagato’s grin widened.  _

_ “Shit, you got some? Well let’s go get into it!” Nagato said grabbing Hidan’s arm. He finally noticed the blonde standing there. “Oh, hey Naruto! Help yourself to something to drink. We’ll be right back!”  _

_ Naruto just nodded as he watched them shuffle into the house. He hated coming to these things. They were mostly Hidan’s friends and he always ended up leaving him alone to fend for himself. He didn’t know anyone, and didn’t really know how to go about striking up conversations with strangers. Especially since he was usually the only sober one. The excessive drinking and drug-use made Naruto anxious and uncomfortable.  _

_ Sighing softly, he made his way to the bar and poured himself a glass of wine. He found an empty chair out of the way of the guests and prepared to settle in until it was finally time to go.  _

_ About an hour later, Naruto was scrolling through his phone when a woman stumbled to the ground in front of him. When she started to chuckle and didn’t immediately move to get up, he assumed she was drunk. Or high. Naruto got up, intending to help the woman to her feet. Before he could reach her though, she was pulled up by a red-headed man with a tattoo above his eyebrow.  _

_ “Oh, uh... Is she okay?” Naruto asked as the man struggled to get her upright. _

_ “Yeah, she’s fine. Just a little too much to drink. Would you help me get her onto the deck?” the man asked.  _

_ Naruto nodded and helped the stranger carry the woman to one of the deck chairs. She mumbled groggily and made herself comfortable on the cushion. She seemed to fall asleep almost immediately.  _

_ “Thanks for that. She should be fine in a bit,” the stranger said.  _

_ “Yeah, no problem,” Naruto replied. There was silence for a moment as the stranger straightened his shirt where the woman had mussed it. Not knowing what to do from there, Naruto cleared his throat awkwardly and prepared to go back to his seat.  _

_ “I don’t think we’ve met before. Are you one of Nagato’s or Deidara’s friends?” the man asked surprising Naruto. Usually no one spoke to him at these things.  _

_ “Oh n-no. I’m just a tag-along. I’m here with my boyfriend, Hidan,” Naruto said glancing around for his partner. He was still nowhere to be found. _

_ “Ah, Hidan. No kidding,” the man said with a strange look at Naruto. He stretched his hand out towards him, “I’m Gaara.” _

_ “Naruto,” he said shaking his hand.  _

_ “Do you want something to drink Naruto?”Gaara asked, jerking his thumb towards the bar. He didn’t really want another drink, but it was nice to actually interact with another person instead of sitting by himself trying to ignore all the questioning glances. And he still had no idea where Hidan was. _

_ “Yeah sure,” Naruto said. He fell into step beside Gaara and headed towards the bar counter. _

_ Soon after, Gaara and Naruto sat together near the fire pit and made light conversation as they sipped their drinks. It was a nice change of pace for Naruto. He was happy to finally have someone to talk with instead of sitting awkwardly by himself trying to quell his anxiety. It felt good to be a regular party-goer for once and not an outcast. He vaguely wondered where Hidan was as he hadn’t seen him since he left with Nagato after they first arrived. _

_ About an hour later, Naruto was laughing at something Gaara said when a familiar head of white hair came into view. Still smiling, Naruto met Hidan’s dark eyes. His smile faltered after seeing his lover’s grim expression. Gaara caught the worried look and turned to see what Naruto was looking at. Hidan made his way over to them and the blonde could immediately tell by his pupils that he was high on whatever drugs he and Nagato had done earlier.  _

_ Hidan stopped in front of the pair and leveled a steady glare at Gaara. The red-head raised a curious brow but held the challenging gaze.  _

_ “Get in the car Naruto. We’re leaving,” Hidan said evenly, eyes still on Gaara. _

_ “W-what?” Naruto said nervously glancing between the two men as they stared each other down. “What’s wrong?” _

_ “We’re leaving I said. Come on,” Hidan gritted through his teeth, roughly yanking Naruto to his feet.  _

_ Gaara stood immediately at the aggressive display, “What the fuck is-“ _

_ “Gaara it’s fine, I’m fine!” Naruto said quickly with an apologetic smile. “It’s alright. It’s getting late anyway.” _

_ “I can take you home myself if you really want to go Naruto,” Gaara told him staring intently at him. Hidan shoved the smaller man behind him and stepped closer Gaara.  _

_ “He’s spoken for so mind your fucking business if you know what’s good for you,” Hidan said threateningly. _

_ The red-head narrowed his eyes at the older man but stood unmoving. He leaned over slightly and looked around him at Naruto questioningly, “You don’t have to go with him.”  _

_ The blonde just shook his head again with a pleading look and offered a small smile, “Really, it’s okay. I’ll be fine, seriously. It was nice meeting you Gaara.” _

_ He watched as Hidan smirked at him and practically dragged Naruto out of the party to front of the house. He almost followed but quickly decided against it. Shaking his head, he headed back toward the bar.  _

_ Hidan marched Naruto through the brush until they reached the clearing where the cars were parked. Once out of sight of the guests, Hidan shoved Naruto into the side of their vehicle. The smaller man winced as his hip collided with the hard metal of the hood.  _

_ “Who the fuck was that huh? I’m gone for 10 minutes and come back to find you throwing yourself at some fucking tattoo-faced prick?” Hidan spat harshly as he loomed over his lover.  _

_ Naruto kept his gaze downward as he leaned on the car for support, “It wasn’t like that babe, I promise. We were just t-talking. I didn’t know when you were coming back and j-just... tried to make conversation with someone. I promise, that’s all it was.”  _

_ “You two looked pretty cozy to me. What would have happened had I not come back when I did?” Hidan asked, his tone sharp.  _

_ Naruto knew better than to answer the question. He eased off the car hood and slowly looked up at the older man with a forced smile, “Babe I promise you, there’s nothing to worry about.”  _

_ Hidan was quiet for a moment. Naruto stared up at his face but was too slow to react as the fist crashed into his left cheekbone. His head jerked violently with the force of the blow. Dazed, the blonde crumpled to the ground while clutching the car. Suddenly, fingers were gripping his hair tightly and he found himself being dragged back up on his feet.  _

_ Hidan held him steady by his neck and leaned in close. He spoke in a hushed voice, “Don’t you EVER... embarrass me like that again. Do you understand me?” _

_ Naruto felt a single, thick tear spill from his left eye and bit his lip to contain the sob that threatened to escape. He closed his eyes and nodded numbly. Hidan stared down at the red spot blooming on his cheek for a moment before shoving him away. He reached into his pocket and fished out the car keys.  _

_ “Here,” he said tossing them at the blonde’s chest. They slid down to the ground with a soft thud. “Take us home.”  _

_ Naruto looked down at the keys on the ground and willed his body to cooperate. He took a deep breath and bent to pick them up from the grass as the older man walked around the car to the passenger door. He quickly wiped his face and pushed down the fear and hurt swirling around in his chest. Naruto moved as if on autopilot. Face blank, he got into the car and turned the keys in the ignition. He drove them home without another word.  _

_________________________________

Naruto stared up at the ceiling and tried to push the terrible memory away. It was Saturday afternoon and he was still laying in bed. It had been a week since his run-in with Nagato. He had gotten a coworker to cover his shifts at the restaurant and stayed home the entire time. That meant seven whole days of waiting around for something, anything to happen. Nothing ever did. There were no phone calls from unknown numbers, no strange packages being delivered, no unmarked cars parked outside his apartment. Everything seemed to be normal. Despite all that, he just could not shake the restless feeling within himself and decided it was best to stay home for the time being. Kiba had checked in on him a few times but he lied easily, saying he was sick. Although he felt bad for deceiving him, he didn’t want to get his roommate involved. He didn’t deserve to be bogged down with Hidan’s nonsense. He expected that to be the end of it so he was touched almost to the point of tears when Kiba brought him some soup that Hinata had made for him. 

Naruto groaned in frustration as he squeezed his palms against his eyelids. Why was this happening again? Hidan wasn’t even there and yet his misery continued to spread. Naruto was tired of it. All of it. The terror he had felt at the possibility of Hidan popping up in his life again had slowly morphed into anger as the days progressed. Here he was, finally getting his life on track and now he was being dragged back down by his past. Forced to push away perfectly lovely people who just wanted to be kind to him. It just wasn’t fair. 

He had resigned himself to another day spent in bed when he heard his phone beep, alerting him to a new email. He reached over and grabbed it off of the nightstand. A small smile slowly spread across his face when he saw that it was from Shikamaru. 

**From: SHIKA.NARA**

** To:  Ramen_Guy_Naruto **

**Date: 12, Jul 2010, 2:18 PM**

** Re: RE: Yo! **

** Hey Naruto, **

** Congrats on the art class. You’re right, I am amazed. Not surprised though. You’re really good. And teaching suits you. I also left some good luck in that sketchbook for you, so that’s probably what did it. No need to thank me. **

** Did you celebrate at all? Knowing you, I’m sure you didn’t. Not to get all heavy, but I hope you’re starting to live your life again. You deserve it. You’re free now so do what you want and don’t hold back. You’re better than that. I’d hate to come back and find you all dried and shriveled up like a prune. **

** Anyway, I think we’ll be here for another couple months but we’re making good progress. Have a drink for me will ya? It’s beautiful here but I’m seriously over all thedamned bugs. I’m being eaten alive man. **

** I’ll deny saying this if you ever bring it up, but... I miss you. (Insert facepalm) **

** Hope you’re well. Talk soon. ;) **

** -Shikamaru  **

Naruto’s smile widened as he opened the photo that was attached. Shikamaru was looking at the camera with his trademark bored expression. His arms were held out in front of him and there were countless little red marks and splotches all over him. 

The blonde could feel the lump forming in his throat and his eyes began to mist. He hadn’t realized how much he missed his best friend until that very moment. Even halfway around the world, he still knew Naruto better than anyone. He thought about what Shikamaru would say about him hiding in his room like a coward for the past week. Well, he probably wouldn’t say anything at all since he wasn’t like that. Naruto knew he would certainly be disappointed though. As lazy as Shikamaru tended to be at times, he always made it clear that holding onto a good thing was well worth the effort. 

Naruto really liked his new life in Konoha and didn’t want to give it up. When he left the hospital all those months ago, he finally decided that he was done being Hidan’s punching bag. He didn’t want to be that person anymore. He was tired of being weak. He remembered the second decision he made that day: Hidan no longer had a say in his life. Naruto promised himself he would make his own decisions and never let another person control him ever again. He was going to live his life on his own terms, no matter what anyone had to say about it. Before that could happen though, he had to stop hiding. 

_ Go to hell Hidan... _

Sitting up in bed, Naruto went back to his phone and sent a quick text-message to his boss letting her know he would be in for his shift at the restaurant that evening. Before he lost his nerve, he threw on on some sweatpants and an old tank top and prepared to go for a run. He figured some fresh air and exercise was just what he needed. Pulling on his sneakers, he left the apartment and made his way down the stairs. When he got outside, he couldn’t help but survey the area carefully. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were no suspicious vehicles and the people passing by didn’t spare him so much as a glance. Naruto breathed deeply and reminded himself that he was done living on other people’s terms. He slid his earphones in, and began his run. 

_________________________________

It was a little past 10:30 pm when Naruto swept across the bar, collecting the last of the empty glasses. It was nearing the end of his shift at the restaurant, and the hours had passed by relatively smoothly. Save for the awkward pep-talk he was forced to give a customer who was apparently stood up by her date, it had been a pretty pleasant evening. It felt good getting back to his normal routine. As he grabbed a rag to start wiping down the counters, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He glanced down at it and saw it was Kiba calling.

“Hey Kiba,” he said.

“Naruto! Are you out? I just got home and noticed you weren’t locked in your room,”  Kiba said loudly. 

Naruto pulled the phone from his ear a bit, “Yeah, I was feeling better so I went to work.” 

“Oh ok, nice. Well I’m glad you’re alright. I was about to call Shikamaru for help since I never got your owner’s manual,”  Kiba said. Naruto could hear the goofy grin in his tone and couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Well I’m about to meet Hinata and a couple of her friends at a club. You should come out with us. You feeling up for it?”  he asked. 

“A club? Uhhh... I don’t know,” Naruto said slowly. 

“Come on Naruto, it’s Saturday night! I know you’re off tomorrow. Let’s have some fun!” Kiba coaxed.

“Ahhh... I’m not exactly a club kind of person you know?” he replied.

“Oh come on man. Just come out for an hour or two. If you really want to leave after that then fine. But you’ve been cooped up since you moved here. You’re either working or locked in your room. It’s time for a change of pace!”  Kiba said. 

Naruto could hear hangers sliding in the background and pictured his roommate shuffling around his closet, looking for something to impress Hinata. Naruto sighed as he remembered Shikamaru’s email. He was young and free. Why couldn’t he go out and have a good time for once?

“Alright, fine,” he conceded. 

“Yes! Ok I’ll text you the address and you can meet us there. See you soon!” Kiba said quickly before he ended the call. Naruto shook his head as he put his phone away. He briefly wondered if was too late to back out. 

_________________________________

About an hour later, Naruto was stepping through the large wooden doors of Indigo Nightclub. Music was blaring through the speakers as the lively crowd caroused merrily. Naruto scanned the small area, trying to catch sight of Kiba and Hinata. He finally spotted the raucous brunette dancing on a couch towards the back of the club. He made his way over, carefully slipping between the other party-goers. Kiba jumped down from the couch excitedly as he saw Naruto approaching. 

“Heeey! You made it! Yes!” he said clapping an arm around his shoulder. “Come and meet everyone! Guys, this is my roommate Naruto.” 

Hinata was sitting on the couch next to two other guys. She smiled at Naruto in greeting. One of the guys had dark hair and, despite the low light of the club, he still wore small sunglasses.

“That’s Shino,” Kiba said pointing at him. 

The other had large, rounded eyes and sported a bowl-cut, “And that’s Lee.” 

Naruto smiled and waved awkwardly at the group as Kiba presented him, “Nice to meet all of you.”

A waitress appeared with two pitchers of beer and Kiba began to pour everyone drinks. Hinata pulled Naruto to sit down with them and soon they were all engrossed in easy conversation. Despite his initial apprehension, Naruto found himself talking and laughing along with the group. Shino and Lee seemed very easygoing and Naruto decided he liked their company. Though he tended to keep to himself most of the time, Naruto realized that he liked being in the presence of others. It felt good to be a part of a group.

About thirty minutes later, Kiba and Hinata were off twirling around the dance floor. Shino was speaking intently to an attractive woman who’d sat down with them, and Lee seemed to be passed out after single-handedly chugging one of the beer pitchers. Pleasantly buzzed, Naruto smiled at the display and decided to go to the bar to get himself a soda.

The bartender slid the glass over to him with a wink as the blonde slipped a few bills into the tip jar. Naruto was just about to take a sip of the fizzy drink when he felt an arm slip around his waist. Startled, he immediately shoved the offending limb off of him and scrambled back to see who it belonged to. To his relief, it wasn’t the white-haired menace he was expecting it to be. 

“Easy there blondy, I don’t bite,” the man said with a crooked grin. He had had his hands raised in mock surrender.

Naruto relaxed a bit as he looked him over. The man seemed to be a bit older than the rest of the crowd. His sparse, thin hair was cut very low, and his scalp shinedblue and green under the flashing club lights. What was worse, he wore a black tee shirt that was about two sizes too small. As he stared Naruto down, he bit his lip in what he probably thought was a sexy manner. Naruto grimaced at the display. 

“Can I buy you a drink gorgeous?” the man continued, leaning against the bar. 

“Uhh, no. I’m fine thanks,” Naruto said politely as he gestured to his full glass. 

“Ok, how about a dance then?” the man pressed, moving closer.

“No, that’s okay. Thank you though,” Naruto replied with a forced smile. He grabbed a napkin, scooped up his glass and turned to head back to his group.

“Come on, don’t be like that. Loosen up! Let’s have some fun!” he said squeezing Naruto’s hip to pull him closer. The sudden movement caused the drink in his hand to tumble over onto the bar. Before he could react, he felt the man’s arm being jerked forcefully away from him. 

“I believe he said ‘no thank you’. Are you deaf or something?” said a new voice. It was deep and no-nonsense. Naruto turned around to see a dark-haired man standing there holding the older guy’s wrist. 

“Who the fuck are you?” the man said snatching his arm away. The new guy said nothing but leveled a harsh glare at him. When he didn’t take the hint, new guy took another step toward the man. It was clear he’d be bested in any physical confrontation with the brunette, and the older man immediately took a step back. 

“Tssk, whatever. I don’t need this,” he said before turning and walking away. 

The dark-haired man turned back to Naruto and said, “Sorry about that. Did it spill on you?”

Naruto was too stunned to speak when the man turned around. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes took in the handsome stranger. He looked like he had stepped right out of a fashion magazine. The man was only about four inches taller than him, but his imposing frame seemed to tower over him. He had dark hair that framed his pale face, and even darker eyes that seemed to shine in the dim light of the club. He was dressed in a fitted, black button-up shirt with tight black jeans. His shoulders were strong and broad and Naruto couldn’t help but stare up at him. 

“Are you okay?” he asked the blonde. 

Naruto blinked quickly and shook his head, “S-sorry! Yes, yeah I-I’m fine.” He could feel the heat rise around his face. The man just smirked knowingly. 

“At the risk of sounding like that bald idiot, would you let me replace that for you?” he said gesturing to Naruto’s now-empty glass. 

“Oh, no that’s okay! You really don’t have to. It wasn’t your fault or anything,” Naruto said quickly. 

“I insist,” he replied not waiting for a response as he signaled the bartender. 

Naruto smiled in defeat and grabbed a few more napkins to dry his hands, “Thank you.”

“So, are you here alone?” the stranger asked slipping his hands into his front pockets. 

“No, I came with my roommate and some of his friends,” Naruto said pointing to the group on the other side of the dance floor. They looked over to where Kiba could be seen giving Hinata a pretty descent lap dance. Naruto turned back just in time to catch the small smile on the strangers face before it was gone. His dark eyes were back on him again and he felt his heart flutter with excitement. 

“Quite the colorful bunch aren’t they,” he said. 

Just then, the bartender returned with two fresh drinks. The man accepted them and slid one over to Naruto. 

“Thanks again. You really didn’t need to do this,” Naruto said accepting the glass. 

“It’s my pleasure...” he said lingering.

“...Naruto,” he supplied.

“Naruto. I’m Sasuke,” he said extending a hand towards the blonde. Naruto accepted it easily. 

A few moments passed and Naruto knew he should have let go of his hand. He just couldn’t bring himself to do so. Sasuke seemed to notice because he glanced down at their hands and smirked. Naruto felt a blush creep up his neck and he started to let go. Before he could, Sasuke’s grip tightened and he gently pulled Naruto closer while he leaned in as well. 

“Again, I really don’t want to sound like that bald idiot, but would you like to dance Naruto?” He said softly. Naruto felt overwhelmed as Sasuke’s dark gaze pierced him. 

“Y-yes, I would,” he replied nodding dumbly. Naruto was still in awe of how attractive Sasuke was. It seemed unreal that he would be showing the blonde any interest at all. He found himself struggling to remain calm.

Sasuke smiled and began to lead them to the dance floor. Naruto quickly chugged his drink hoping it would help him relax a little. Sasuke turned to him when they’d arrived in the middle of the crowd. Naruto looked up at him apprehensively, suddenly aware that he didn’t really know what to do. He wasn’t much of a dancer, and hadn’t had much practice at all. He didn’t think he’d be able to fake it without making a complete fool of himself either. Sasuke seemed to sense this and reached for Naruto’s hands. He placed them on his shoulders and grasped Naruto’s hips lightly. After some gentle guidance from Sasuke, they began to sway to the music. 

It had only been about thirty minutes, but Naruto couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun. Sasuke pushed and pulled him across the dance floor to song after song after song. He spun him about and dipped him playfully before pulling him tight against him. Kiba and Hinata had twirled by a few times winking suggestively at Naruto when they saw him pressed up against the dark-haired gentleman. Naruto smiled bashfully at them from over Sasuke’s shoulder. Soon, the music changed to a sultry, Latin number. The lights in the club flashed red and the club-goers began to pair off. 

Sasuke leaned down close to him, his mouth near Naruto’s ear. When he spoke, his voice was as smooth as velvet, “You’re not tired are you?” 

Naruto shivered as Sasuke’s lips brushed the shell of his ear. He looked up at him and shook his head. Sasuke grinned down at him as he brought Naruto’s arms around his neck, and pressed himself closer. His hands slid down his sides and settled on his slim hips as they moved sensually to the new tune. Naruto felt his pulse quicken as he stared up into the dark eyes. Sasuke leaned in slowly until his forehead was pressed against the blonde’s. His firm hands guided Naruto’s hips from side to side and all the while he stared into his wide blue eyes. Naruto looked away, unable to handle the intimacy of the gaze. He didn’t miss Sasuke’s brief grin. He soon found himself being turned around gently in his arms. The brunette clasped their left hands together and brought their arms around Naruto’s waist. He slowly pulled his right arm up around the back of his neck. When he felt Naruto’s fingers graze his nape, he trailed his fingers down his arm slowly until his hand settled on his hip. 

Naruto didn’t know if it was the late hour or the alcohol in his system, but he found that he was completely enchanted by the rediculously gorgeous specimen pressed up against his back. He could feel the lust building within him and his heart fluttered with nervous excitement. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this way about anyone. Naruto was close enough to take in the smokey, woody scent of Sasuke’s cologne and it was stoking the small flame growing in stomach. His head lolled back onto the firm shoulder and his eyes slid closed as the aroma overtook his senses. The music continued to play as the red lights flashed around them. He could feel Sasuke’s grip on his hip tighten as he nosed along his jaw. Naruto’s fingers curled around the dark strands near Sasuke’s neck and his breath quickened. He felt strong fingers on his chin softly turning his head. Dark eyes met his own briefly before Naruto gave a small nod of approval. His eyes slid closed again as he waited for lips to cover his own. They never came. 

Before it could happen, a loud commotion sounded nearby. Glass was breaking and several men were yelling. People began pushing and rushing past them trying to move away from the trouble. Naruto and Sasuke were forcefully yanked out of their trance and thrown back into reality. They looked towards the source of the ruckus and Sasuke cursed under his breath when he saw who was involved. An angry, slender, young man with shoulder-length white hair was yelling loudly while being easily restrained by a larger red-headed man with a grim expression. The bald creep from earlier was also yelling and being restrained by one of the club bouncers. 

“Fuuck. Jugo, Suigetsu, now what did you guys do,” Sasuke said under his breath. He turned to Naruto and said, “I’ll be right back.” 

Naruto watched as he hurried over to his friends. The bouncers were starting to shuffle them all towards the exit. Just then, the lights came on and the DJ announced that the party was over due to the brawl. Naruto hadn’t noticed the large amount of glass on the floor with the lights off.

“Naruto!” he turned around to see Kiba and Hinata coming towards him. “Did you see that shit? That bald guy in the baby tee got into it with the little dude with the white hair. The little guy totally flipped out on him and punched him right in the face! Then baby tee threw a bottle and everything went nuts!” 

“Oh, is that what happened? Explains all the glass I guess,” Naruto replied glancing around the space. People were starting to leave but he’d somehow managed to lose track of Sasuke. 

“We should get going. I’m exhausted,” Hinata said resting her head on Kiba’s shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled out his phone. 

“I’ll order a car,” he said. “Naruto, you coming back with us?”

Naruto looked around again but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He tried to ignore the disappointment welling up inside him and turned back to Kiba, “Yeah, let’s go.”

As they filed out of the club with the rest of the guests, Naruto’s eyes continued to dart around in search of the brunette. He was nowhere to be found among the crowd of rowdy young people. They walked across the street to wait for their car. Hinata seemed to be already asleep as she stood with her head nestled against Kiba’s chest.

“So did you have a good time?” Kiba asked ginning over at Naruto and interrupting his silent search. 

“Yeah I did,” he said with a small laugh. “Thanks for inviting me.” 

“Of course,” Kiba replied looking triumphant. “Oh hey, this is us.” 

A car pulled up in front of them and he started to help Hinata into it. Naruto walked around to the other passenger door, and with one last wistful glance around, he got into the car and went home. 

_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update will be in 1/09. Happy holidays and be safe!
> 
> XOXO


	4. Something Old & Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Naruto or any related characters. Just the plot. 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! I finished editing early and thought, ‘why wait until the weekend to post it?’ 
> 
> So here it is. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4: Something Old & Something New

  
It was Sunday afternoon; the night after the club. It was a steamy summer day and Naruto was seated happily on the floor in his bedroom enjoying his day off. He glanced out the open window at the side of the neighboring building as he sketched its likeness onto the large book of grid paper. He was scheduled to start at the community center in about a week. Although classes weren’t going to begin until next month, he decided to get a jump on his lesson plans. Tenten emailed him last week and let him know that he would be teaching two courses on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays: one adult class in the early afternoons, and one later on for adolescents after schools let out. So far, the adult class was almost completely booked up.

Naruto thought it would be fun to start with some perspective drawing for the first week and wanted to have some good examples to help him explain the various stages. So far, he had a basic outline of the building ledge done on one sheet, and another one with a bit more shading and detail. He was currently putting the finishing touches on the last sheet which showed the final product of the small portion of the building in all it’s gritty, brick detail. And just like that, Naruto realized he was happy. 

He was still weary of his brief confrontation with Nagato a week ago, but he wasn’t dwelling on it anymore. Naruto decided that he would instead focus on all the good things he had going for himself: he was steadily employed, he had a descent apartment with a great roommate, and he was finally starting to get out and meet new people. Granted, he’d only been out once since moving to Konoho, but he still saw it as progress. He hadn’t been to a club in years and forgot how much fun it could be. He quickly thought back to the handsome stranger he danced with and his face flushed as he remembered their closeness. Naruto had forgotten what it was like to experience those kinds intimate touches without the underlying fear that, (in his experience), usually accompanied them. He definitely didn’t think he’d be ready for another relationship any time soon, but he was happy to realize he was at least open to putting himself back out there. 

As Naruto was finishing up the last of the third sketch, he heard a light knock on his door. He looked up to see Kiba standing in the doorway, looking as if he’d just woken up. 

“Hey sunshine,” he said with a yawn. His eyes were barely open and his shaggy, brown hair was sticking out all over the place. “Hinata made breakfast. Hurry up before I eat it all.” 

“Be right there. Nice hair,” Naruto said with a grin. Kiba flipped his middle finger up as he turned to head to the kitchen. 

Naruto made to get up, but paused as his phone began to ring. He looked over at it on his side table with a confused face. It wasn’t his normal ringtone. Naruto grabbed it and saw that he had a video call coming through from one of the communication apps he rarely used. But when he saw Shikamaru’s email address he quickly moved to answer it. 

The sound and picture was cutting in and out as the call connected, but soon enough, Shikamaru’s large face appeared on his phone screen. Naruto couldn’t hold back the smile that overtook his face. 

_ “Narutooo! Long time no see!”  _ Shikamaru said playfully.  


Judging from the brightness of his face, he seemed to be sitting at a computer in some sort of office. There were a few people behind him fiddling with folders and papers on another table. 

“Shika! How are you calling me right now?” Naruto asked sitting on his bed. 

_ “We’re at a hotel until tomorrow so I’m taking advantage of the wifi. It’s not the best signal though so it’ll probably cut out soon. We gotta make it quick. Tell me about Konoha! Kiba driving you crazy yet?”  _ He said quickly.

“Oh ok. Um, well Konoha’s great. I really like it. I start my new art job next week, so there’s that. And Kiba’s cool. He took me to a club last night,” Naruto said trying to think of everything else he wanted to tell his friend. 

_“You went to a club? My little Naruto? Wow. Well I’m happy to hear you’re out having some fun,”_ Shikamaru said with a smile. Naruto smiled back and felt a swell of emotion. He really missed his friend.

“Yeah, it was really cool. I wish you could have been there. I got a little tipsy and even learned how to dance. You would have been so proud,” Naruto said holding his hand to his heart dramatically. 

_ “Yeah, I bet. Was Kiba dancing on a table at some point?”  _ Shikamaru asked. 

Naruto laughed, “It was a couch actually.” 

“Hey, who’s talking shit?” Kiba asked, suddenly walking into the room. He was holding a plate of what looked to be crepes. “Oh shit, is that Shika?” 

Naruto turned the phone as Kiba leaned over his shoulder to get a look. 

“Shikaaa! What’s up?” Kiba asked excitedly. He crowded Naruto and pressed his face closer to the phone screen. 

_“Kibaaa, how’s it hangin? What’s on the plate?”_ Shikamaru asked leaning in closer and squinting at the camera. Naruto angled the phone to Kiba as stepped back. He cleared his throat dramatically and presented the dish.

“Well what I have here today are some absolutely delectable strawberry banana crepes, prepared by the one and only Hinata, (soon to be Inuzuka). These impossibly fluffy confections have been kissed by a light dollop of fresh whipped cream, drizzled with a sinfully decadent chocolate hazelnut sauce, and sprinkled with a touch of crushed almonds,” he said as he wiggled his brows. 

_ “Oh, fuuck youuu,”  _ Shikamaru groaned staring at the plate. 

Naruto laughed as he pilfered a piece of the crepe. Kiba snatched the plate out of his reach and moved to sit on the windowsill, “Dude, get your own! Hinata can make yours however you want, but this is all me!”

Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned back to the phone, “Sorry Shika. Hurry up and get back so we can eat crepes and shit. There’s also this fried chicken place my coworkers at the restaurant keep talking about. I’m dying to try it but I want to go with you.” 

Naruto saw him smile again but the audio started cutting out once more. Soon after, the picture started to go too. Shikamaru’s face kept freezing on the pixilated screen. 

_ “[Garbled audio]..ear me?...ello?....you later...” _

“Shika! We can’t hear you! Send me an email! I’ll text you later okay?” Naruto yelled to the phone. Shikamaru’s face never cleared up and soon the call had ended due to the poor connection. 

“Ah, well that was fun while it lasted. Been ages since I talked to that fucker,” Kiba said around a mouthful of crepes. 

“Yeah it was,” Naruto said wistfully. 

“Better grab a crepe while you still can,” Kiba called as he walked back to the kitchen. 

Naruto tossed his phone on the bed and bounded out of the room after him.

_ _________________________________ _

  
  


_ One week later... _

Kiba threw himself back onto his roommate’s bed, appearing to be deep in thought with his chin cradled between his thumb and index finger. His eyes narrowed as he watched Naruto turn about in the full-length mirror. 

“I think it looks good,” Kiba finally told him.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked fiddling with the front of the suit jacket. 

“I’m sure... I mean it’s slightly big in the shoulders, but you can hardly tell. It’s fine. You only need it for a few hours right?” Kiba asked with a grin.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks again for letting me borrow it,” Naruto said glancing at him in the mirror. 

He would be starting his new job at the community center tomorrow morning.Until classes officially began next month, he would be training, completing orientation, and sorting out his lesson plans. His director Tenten was hosting a small ceremony that night at the center to thank the donors for their funding and to introduce all the new activities the center would be offering. Now that he was a staff member, Naruto was required to be there. He was a bit nervous as he didn’t really know anyone yet and would be going alone. He had originally invited Kiba to go with him but he had been called in to work on short notice. 

“No problem,” Kiba said standing up. He walked over to Naruto and looked at him seductively in the mirror from over his shoulder. “I’ll be over at Hinata’s after work so the place is all yours tonight handsome. You and a lucky gentleman can be as loud as you want with absolutely no interruptions. At least not from me.” 

Naruto froze and felt his face flush immediately. He quickly rolled his eyes and shoved a chuckling Kiba away from him, “Oh shut up. I’ll be coming home alone doofus.”

Kiba just laughed and shrugged as he left the room, “I’m just saying!”

“Whatever,” Naruto said to Kiba’s retreating form. Bringing home a one-night stand? He smiled and shook his head at the ridiculous notion. 

_ Yeah right... _

Naruto looked himself over once more in the mirror. He smoothed his hair back before deciding he’d done all he could do. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys off the dresser and left the apartment. 

“Later!” he called to Kiba as he went through the door. 

About thirty minutes later, Naruto’s cab pulled up to the community center. To his surprise, there were a number of well-dressed people crowded around the building, posing for pictures and talking to reporters. He didn’t expect for it to be such a lavish event. Naruto avoided the throng of people and made his way to the entrance. He gave his name to the man at the door and was permitted to enter. He was ushered onto the elevator with several other people by a member of the event staff. From what he gathered, the function was to take place on the newly restored rooftop . 

When they reached the top, Naruto hung back and waited for the rest of the guests to leave before exiting the elevator. He followed the crowd through a small lobby and through a pair of large double doors that led out to the rooftop. The open space was very modern. There were tall grass hedges lining the walls, stylish wooden benches scattered about, lanterns strewn overhead, and a large bar area in the center of it all. Music was playing from several speakers strategically mounted around the roof. The DJ booth was off to the side and a modest dance floor was beginning to form in front of it. Naruto was impressed. Tenten had explained during his interview that she’d planned to make the space available to rent for various private events. He understood the vision and was sure it would bring the center plenty of business. 

Naruto moved through the crowd, not really sure what to do with himself. He nodded and smiled politely to several people who made eye contact with him but that was about it. After about 20 minutes of awkwardly trying to figure out what to do with his hands, he overheard a woman say that there was an open bar. Naruto immediately decided he could use something to take the edge off. He squeezed by some older gentlemen and ordered a glass of white wine. He tried to avoid bumping into the guests as he backed away from the bar. 

Beautiful people shuffled about around him, talking and laughing and Naruto slowly drifted to the back corner of the space. His eyes scanned the growing crowd for Tenten’s familiar face. He thought that maybe if he saw her now he could put in some quick face time and head out afterwards. He still hadn’t seen her though. A waiter was passing by with a tray of what looked to be champagne. Naruto politely signaled to him before chugging down his glass of wine and grabbing a fresh glass of champagne with a mumbled “thanks”. 

He downed the bubbly beverage in a few gulps just as he heard his name being called off to his right. He turned to see Tenten coming towards him with the blonde woman from her office. Naruto smiled politely and made his way over to them.

“Well hello!” the brunette said to him cheerfully.

“Hi Tenten. It’s nice to see you again. And... Ino was it?” he said turning to the blonde woman. She smiled and nodded.

“Are you having a good time?” Tenten asked him.

“Yes I am,” Naruto said to her. “This looks amazing! I don’t know how you managed to pull all this off.”

“Ahh please. There’s nothing a little hard work and a great assistant can’t do,” she said with a laugh. 

“That and a whole heap of money,” Ino added quietly with a smirk. Tenten hip-checked her playfully. 

“Ok Naruto, let’s go mingle with some of these rich people and try to squeeze some more money out of ‘em huh?” Tenten saidas she grabbed Naruto’s hand. Before he could reply, he was being dragged across the roof by the deceptively strong, brown-haired woman. 

For the next hour, Naruto helped Tenten play the gracious host. They took pictures, thanked politicians and local business owners for their contributions, and discussed future plans for the community center. Naruto had even spoken a bit about his art classes. It certainly wasn’t much but he was happy to contribute. Tenten was charming and very charismatic so she didn’t need much help at all. Soon, Naruto and Ino followed Tenten over to the DJ booth. He turned the music down and gave her a microphone. The guests all quieted down and turned their attention toward her.

“I just wanted to thank you all for coming out tonight to help celebrate the reopening of our community center! This is going to be such a great addition to our beautiful city of Konoha. Thank you so much for all your support! I’d especially like to extend a very special thanks to the Uchiha family for their generous donations! We couldn’t have done it without you, and we thank you so very much!” Tenten paused her speech as the crowd began to applaud. 

Naruto glanced over to where a section of the crowd was parting around a tall dark-haired man. He had a bored look on his face, but quickly plastered on a fake smile as the guests turned to applaud him. As he turned his head to wave politely at Tenten, Naruto was able to see his whole face. His blue eyes went wide.

_ Sasuke? _

He recognized him instantly. At first he thought it might have been the champagne, but after a second look he knew it was definitely the same man he’d danced with at the Indigo Nightclub last weekend. He was certain of it. Tenten had resumed speaking to the crowd, but Naruto wasn’t listening. He was openly staring at the man across the room, hoping he’d somehow look up and notice him. But would he even remember him? Naruto was sure he’d never forget his face as long as he lived. Sasuke was as captivating then as the night Naruto met him. He was dressed in an expensive-looking black, slim-fitted suit with a crisp white shirt underneath. His dark hair framed his face the same way it had that night at the club. Naruto watched as he skillfully sank back into the sea of people when their attention turned back to the DJ booth. His eyes searched the room for the dark-haired heart-breaker but he seemed to have vanished. Apparently he was very good at that. 

“Have a good time everyone, and thank you for coming out!” Tenten said, finishing her speech. 

Naruto blinked quickly as the DJ resumed playing the music. Tenten leaned in and squeezed his shoulder gently, “Naruto thank you so much for your help tonight! I have a few more rounds to make so if I don’t see you for the rest of the night I’ll just see you tomorrow okay?”

“Of course. I think I’m going to head home soon anyway so I’ll just see you tomorrow. Have a good night,” he replied. 

As she walked away with Ino, Naruto immediately set off to make another inconspicuous lap around the rooftop. He didn’t even try to convince himself that he wasn’t outright searching for Sasuke. He slipped through the crowd slowly, trying to appear as though he had an actual destination. His eyes darted around scanning the various unfamiliar faces but there was no sign of Sasuke. After ten minutes, Naruto’s hope began to fade. He hadn’t seen him at all. Why was he so good at disappearing?

Naruto sighed dejectedly as he took a seat on one of the empty benches. As he took out his phone to call a cab home, a voice sounded from off to his left, “Are you having as much fun as I am?”

Naruto’s head snapped up and his blue eyes went wide for the second time that night. A small smile tugged at his lips as the familiar, handsome face came into view. “Sasuke?” he said softly. The other man wore an amused expression and slipped his hands into his pockets as he moved toward him. 

“Funny running into you here. Naruto, right?” he asked hesitantly. The blonde smiled as Sasuke took a seat next to him.

“Uh yeah, that’s right,” he replied with raised brows. Sasuke chucked lightly at his tone.

“What, you didn’t think I’d remember? It’d be pretty hard to forget someone who looked like you,” he said with a light smirk. 

Naruto felt his face heat up, “Well, I guess I just figured you wouldn’t because of what happened with your friends and all. That was pretty crazy.” 

“Oh yeah, that,” Sasuke said shaking his head. “My friends are morons sometimes. Please don’t hold it against me.” Sasuke clutched at his heart playfully and looked over at Naruto sadly. The blonde couldn’t help the way his breath hitched. 

“N-no, no, of course not,” Naruto replied smiling back and trying not to stutter. “So what happened?”

“Well the bald guy my friend hit was threatening to press charges so I had to help talk him down. We settled it but by the time I went back inside you were already gone,” Sasuke said apologetically. 

Naruto raised a surprised brow, “You went back in to find me?” 

“Yes. I wanted to ask for your phone number,” Sasuke said pointedly. 

“Oh,” Naruto said staring at him in disbelief. Sasuke gave a small laugh at his expression.

“Yeah. So while I have you here now, do you think I could call you sometime?” Sasuke asked, searching his face for a reaction. Naruto blinked quickly and shook his head to snap himself out of his daze. 

“Y-yeah, yes! Of course,” Naruto said taking the phone Sasuke handed him. He saved his phone number and handed it back to him. “I can’t believe we ran into each other again.”

“I know. What are you doing here anyway?” Sasuke asked putting his phone back into his jacket pocket. 

“I’m actually going to start working here tomorrow so I had to come. I’ll be teaching the art classes,” Naruto told him. 

“Oh, wow. That’s really cool. I can’t draw to save my life,” Sasuke replied. Naruto smiled down at his hands.

“Yeah, I’m excited about it. I guess I don’t have to ask why you’re here. Though I suppose I should say thanks for the donation, since you’re kind of paying my salary,” he joked, looking up at him. Sasuke’s expression hardened and he looked ahead.

“No, I can’t take credit for that. That was all my father. And no need to thank him since he only did it for the tax write-off. I’m really only here filling for my brother who’s out of town,” Sasuke gave a small laugh and shook his head. “Sorry. I don’t mean to bore you with my family drama.” 

“No no, it’s fine. I like... hearing about you,” Naruto said softly as he glanced up at him again.

“Really,” Sasuke said challengingly looking back at him. “That’s a first.

Naruto looked over at him confused about the harsh shift in his tone, “Uh, I’m sorry... Did I say something wrong?” 

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, “No, no. You’re fine, that was all me. I’m sorry. It’s just that most people think they know all about me and my family so it gets frustrating talking to people. Especially at these things.”

“Oh, ok. Well if it helps, I’m not from here and I have no idea who you or your family are,” Naruto said with a sheepish grin. Sasuke smiled at his words.

“In that case, would you like to get a drink with me? That way we can keep hearing about each other,” Sasuke said gesturing towards the bar. 

“Yes, I would,” Naruto replied. 

They both grabbed a glass of wine and found another area tucked away from the crowd to sit and talk without being disturbed. Over the next hour, Naruto learned that Sasuke was 28 years old, and liked to build things. He told him he was estranged from his father due to some kind of falling-out but he didn’t go into detail about it. Naruto didn’t push him. He also learned that Sasuke had an older brother who he was very close to, and also owned a property restoration business here in Konoha. 

Naruto shared that he was 24 years old, and had just moved to town to get a fresh start. He didn’t mention anything about the real reason he ended up in Konoha. He kept it light and told Sasuke about his bartending job, and his love for architecture and painting. They found that they had a lot in common. They both liked people-watching in the park, trying new and different foods, and staying in shape. 

Before long, it was midnight and the DJ was on the microphone thanking everyone for coming and wishing them safe travels back home. It was time to go. 

“Wow, we’re always catching the end of a party huh,” Sasuke said looking around at the guests starting to file out. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Naruto replied. He stood up with Sasuke and they continued chatting as they made their way back downstairs. When they finally got out front, they turned toward each other. Naruto rubbed his neck to distract from his nerves.

“This was really fun. I’m happy I ran into you again,” he said. He was slightly tipsy and was feeling a little bit bold.

“Me too. But now that I have your number, maybe we can talk about running into each other again on purpose,” Sasuke said suggestively. 

“Yeah,” Naruto said with a goofy smile directed at the ground. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Great,” Sasuke said with a grin. “How are you getting home?”

“Oh I’m just gonna grab a taxi,” Naruto said looking around.

“Here, let me,” Sasuke said stepping into the street with his arm raised. As if by magic, a cab pulled up in front of him.

“Wow, you’re good,” Naruto said walking over. Sasuke just shrugged playfully and opened the door for him. Naruto lifted one foot into the cab and he paused to look up at Sasuke before getting all the way in. “So I guess I’ll speak to you soon then.” The older man nodded gently and gave him a small smile.

“Have a good night Naruto,” Sasuke said softly. Naruto felt his knees weaken at the sultry tone. He wondered again if it was the alcohol in his system or the late hour that caused him to react so strongly to Sasuke’s voice. 

“Goodnight Sasuke,” he managed to say back. When he got into the car, Sasuke shut the door and tapped the side of the car. Naruto watched his form get smaller and smaller as the cab drove slowly down the street. 

_________________________________

_ Naruto awoke suddenly to find himselflaying peacefully in the middle of a large, strange bed. He could hear the gentle sounds of crickets and frogs and other nighttime fauna not far away. His blue eyes looked around the large room slowly, only to find it empty. The bed was the only piece of furniture. The lights were dimmed, but there was a soft glow coming from behind the shoji doors across the room. He stretched his arms around himself and felt the plushy softness of bamboo sheets slide beneath his fingertips. Sitting up slowly on the bed, Naruto moved his arms back to prop himself up. He felt the slip of fabric gently falling away from him to expose his shoulder. He glanced down to see that he was dressed only in a thin, white robe. Naruto had absolutely no idea what was going on, but for whatever reason he was strangely calm.  _

_ Just then, the shoji doors slid open and a man dressed in a similar white robe walked in. Naruto looked up to see the man gliding across the wood floor, heading straight towards him. He couldn’t make out any of his facial features in the dim light. He sat frozen and watched as the man slowly climbed onto the bed with him. He crawled forward on his knees and settled over him with his hands on either side of Naruto’s hips. The thought that he should be somewhat alarmed at the man’s bold actions never even crossed his mind. The man lowered his head towards him and the blonde just held his breath. His lips grazed the skin of Naruto’s bare shoulder and a slight shiver ran down his spine at the touch. Despite their closeness, Naruto still didn’t recognize the man.  _

_ The visitor slowly dragged his lips across Naruto’s shoulder until he reached the side of his neck. He pressed firm kisses along the soft stretch of exposed skin, smirking as he felt the blonde’s pulse quicken. He nosed along his jaw before he bit down on the sensitive flesh just below his ear. Naruto shuddered at the contact and his eyes slid shut. He felt a strong arm curl around him and press him back onto the bed. When Naruto opened his eyes the man was settled over him, staring quizzically. The blonde blinked up at him and suddenly the man’s features slowly filled out: Pale skin, dark hair, and even darker eyes. _

_ “Sasuke,” he said quietly, feeling his heart race. The man nodded gently to confirm his identity, but otherwise he was silent. _

_ Without warning, Sasuke leaned down slowly and captured Naruto’s lips in sensual kiss. Naruto responded immediately and his hands came up to cradle Sasuke’s face. He heard Sasuke groan as he turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Sasuke quickly maneuvered a bit and settled himself between his legs. Naruto gasped and curled his fingers into the dark hair as Sasuke ground their hips together. Naruto felt a nervous excitement flood his stomach. Sasuke pulled back slightly to stare down at him again. He rolled his hips against Naruto’s a second time, watching carefully as the blonde’s lips parted and his eyes fluttered closed.  _

_ “Tell me you want Naruto,” he said in a sultry tone.  _

_ But Naruto didn’t respond. He couldn’t. His head was swimming, and all he could focus on was the feeling of Sasuke’s hard body pressed against his. It was total bliss. Naruto pulled Sasuke down into a bruising kiss, and wrapped his legs around his hips to pull him in closer. This time he couldn’t help the breathy moan that left him when he felt Sasuke’s hard length press against his own. He bit Sasuke’s bottom lip gently and sighed against his mouth.  _

_ Sasuke reached under Naruto’s shoulder with his free arm and firmly grasped the soft blonde locks at the back of his head. He gently pulled the delicate strands until Naruto’s neck arched, exposing his throat. Sasuke kissed and nibbled his way down to Naruto’s collarbone, spurred on by his subtle whimpers.  _

_ “Uhhn,” Naruto gasped at a particularly firm bite. Sasuke just smirked up at him as he moved down Naruto’s torso, pressing open-mouth kisses to his chest. _

_ “You have to tell me what you want Naruto,” Sasuke repeated. The sensuous tone made Naruto feel weak. He wanted to answer him, but he found that he couldn’t make his mind focus enough to form coherent thoughts, let alone complete sentences. His body felt like it was on fire and he didn’t know how much more of the gentle torture he could take._

_ A thumb grazed across his nipple and Naruto pressed himself into Sasuke’s hand with a frustrated groan. Sasuke scraped his nails down Naruto’s abdomen, and settled firmly on his hip. He dragged his lips down the center of his torso, stopping to dip his tongue into Naruto’s navel. The blonde shuddered and rolled his hips, trying to get more friction.  _

_ “S-sasuke,” Naruto breathed. _

_ Sasuke smiled up at him before he scooted down further so he was lying flat on his stomach between Naruto’s thighs, head resting gently on his hip. He grazed his fingers across his other hip bone lazily. _

_ “I need you to tell me,” Sasuke said quietly. His lips brushed against Naruto’s skin as he spoke. _

_ Naruto looked down as Sasuke pushed his robe completely open to fully expose his lower half. He jerked back reflexively and moved to close his legs and cover himself, but Sasuke held him still with strong arms.  _

_ Looking up, Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto. He could see his chest heave as he pressed kisses down the side of his pelvis, just shy of where he knew the blonde wanted his lips to be. He grazed his teeth along his inner thigh and Naruto’s head rolled back against the sheets. He felt completely vulnerable; his whole body bared to the dark-haired man before him. The feeling in his stomach intensified and he squirmed under the man’d hold. _

_ “Sasuke please,” Naruto begged, voice ragged.  _

_ “You have to tell me Naruto,” Sasuke said seriously, switching to the other thigh. This time he bit him a little harder, causing the blonde to cry out. “What do you want?” _

_ “Hnn,” Naruto whimpered. He was breathing hard at that point, and his brows were scrunched in frustration.  _

_ Sasuke placed a gentle kiss to his pubic bone, and nuzzled his cheek gently against Naruto’s length. He smiled knowingly when Naruto pressed his hips forward, chasing the contact.  _

_ “Ahh,” Naruto breathed desperately.  _

_ “Tell me,” Sasuke cooed, refusing to relent until he got what he wanted._

_ Naruto leaned up and looked down at him, finally at the end of his rope, “You Sasuke. I want you.” _

_ Sasuke’s smile was devilishly handsome before his lips descended upon him. But before Naruto could relish in the heavenly feeling of Sasuke’s warm, talented mouth, the sound of a blaring car alarm cut violently through the air.  _

Naruto’s eyes shot open as he tried to remember where he was. The car alarm was still blaring loudly as he stared up at the roof, alone in his bed. The sound of two people arguing suddenly joined the car alarm, and Naruto finally understood. 

_ Fuck. What a dream... _

He sat up and grimaced at the sunlight streaming in through the window. He threw the covers off and sat up. He looked down at his lap to find a rather... stiff byproduct of his raunchy nighttime fantasy. Naruto groaned and rubbed his face in embarrassment. He never usually had such vivid dreams. Especially sexual ones. Then again, he hadn’t really had anyone in his life that he was sexually attracted to in a long time. When he was with Hidan, his physical desires, (along with most of his wants and needs), had taken a back seat. There was no room for him to explore his sexuality. But now that things were slowly improving for him, each day he felt more and more like a normal person. Whatever that meant.

Naruto glanced at his clock and realized it was 8:00 am. He was up two hours before his alarm was scheduled to go off. Today was his first day at the community center and despite all the wine and champagne he drank with Sasuke the night before, he felt pretty good. He was excited to get started and felt a burst of energy shoot through him. He was due to be at the center at 11:00 am for orientation and training, so he had some time to relax before then. He lay back down in the bed and reached for his phone. Naruto’s stomach fluttered as he told himself he was just going to check his email. He definitely wasn’t looking to see if there were any messages from a certain dark-haired someone. 

There were no new emails, no missed calls, and no new text-messages.

Sighing heavily, he turned on some music and let himself doze until it was time to get up.

Later that afternoon, Naruto was at the community center, sitting in a comfortable chair in his brand new office. Of course he would be sharing that office with three other course instructors, but he was happy nonetheless. He wasn’t expecting it so the surprise was welcomed. Orientation was done and everyone was sent to lunch before the mandatory harassment/workplace policy seminars. Tenten had given him his office key so he could drop off his lesson plans instead of lugging them around all day. The room was a nice size with a lot of natural light. There was a small desk in each corner and Naruto had chosen the one nearest the window. Since classes were staggered throughout the week, there wouldn’t be much of an issue with the small office being too crowded. 

Naruto hadn’t met anyone yet and decided to have his lunch in the office. He pulled out the sandwich he brought from home and was just about to dig in when he heard his phone buzz. He glanced down to see a message from an unsaved number. 

** +1-7054331098 - 2:17 PM **

** Hey Naruto. I hope you’re enjoying your first day at your new job. I know I kept you out kind of late last night so I hope you weren’t late or anything. -Sasuke **

Naruto’s eyes widened as he read the message and he couldn’t help the wave of excitement that came over him. Sasuke had actually contacted him! Naruto leaned back in his chair and smiled down at his phone as he typed a reply. His sandwich lay forgotten on the table for the rest of his lunch break. 

_________________________________

_ About a week later... _

It was a little after 11:30 pm on a Thursday night. Naruto had just gotten off of his shift at the restaurant, and was making his way up the stairs to his apartment. His progress was slowed thanks to the small, glowing screen in his hands that he couldn’t seem to put down. The blonde couldn’t contain the wide grin that stretched across his face as he replied to Sasuke’s text-messages. Miraculously, he’d managed to make it into his apartment without falling or running into anything. He pushed the door closed with his shoulder and kicked off his shoes blindly; eyes still glued to his phone. Naruto shouted a quick greeting to Kiba who was in the bathroom and shuffled into his room. Naruto dropped his messenger bag on the floor and stood in the middle of the room beaming down at his mobile device. His thumbs flew across the touch-screen keyboard as he typed more replies.

He’d been talking to Sasuke for the last few hours, and he couldn’t have been more delighted. Naruto felt as giddy as a high school student with their first crush. Of course, that was only speculation as his high school career was regrettably a rather lonely one. Still, whenever his phone pinged and Sasuke’s name appeared with another message, he felt butterflies flutter around in his stomach. The feeling remained even ten days later. The messages usually started out with brief outlines of their respective days. Then it would evolve into snarky banter about their coworkers, or work duties. Finally, the conversation would usually culminate in subtle but amorous flirtations that made Naruto’s heart race. He enjoyed that last part the most. 

It was new and exciting and, unfortunately, something he didn’t have much experience in. Sasuke had made it clear that he was attracted to Naruto. And though they were both busy with work much of the time, Sasuke made it known that he would like to see him again soon. Naruto wasn’t sure that was such a good idea though. As much as he liked Sasuke’s attention, he was worried that if they met up in person again he would say or do the wrong thing and ruin it all. He had next to no experience in the dating world and had no idea what was expected of him in the current situation. He knew he was probably thinking too far ahead, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to get back into another relationship just yet. Was Sasuke even considering a relationship with him at that point? 

_ Ughh, don’t be ridiculous. It’s been like 10 days you idiot. Of course he isn’t... _

Naruto didn’t want to bring it up and come off as clingy or desperate, but he also didn’t want to shoo him away by pulling back. It felt good to wake up to the sweet _“good morning”_ texts. He loved having someone care enough to ask how his day was each night. He especially loved that a man as gorgeous as Sasuke, (who could likely have whoever he wanted), was showing him even the slightest bit of attention. Naruto couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so desirable. He was starting to really like Sasuke and all the pleasant, tingly feelings he provided. He didn’t want whatever they had going to end so soon. That’s why when his phone pinged again with a message from Sasuke asking him to dinner that Sunday evening, Naruto froze like a deer in headlights.

_ Oh shit. What do I say? _

He tossed the phone onto his side table and flopped himself down on the bed with an exaggerated sigh. It wasn’t that he was necessarily opposed to the idea of dinner with Sasuke. Not at all. He just wasn’t confident in his ability to act normally on a real date with him. It was bad enough the man looked like he’d been hand-sculpted by the heavens, but now that Naruto knew a bit about his powerful family ties he was worried he wouldn’t be able to measure up.

Truth be told, he didn’t even expect Sasuke to contact him after they met again at the community center. He didn’t understand what someone so handsome and sophisticated would see in him. He briefly considered that maybe he just wanted to sleep with him, but Naruto figured Sasuke would never need to work so hard to get that particular itch scratched. Not with that face. On some level Naruto knew most of his doubt and negative thoughts were byproducts of his past relationship and his struggle with depression. But they were hard to shake sometimes. He scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration when he realized he still hadn’t replied to Sasuke’s text. 

As he grabbed his phone to type his reply, a call from an unknown number came through on the screen. He didn’t recognize it but answered the call anyway,hoping to end it quickly and get back to his message thread with Sasuke, “Hello?”

There was silence on the other end of the line. Naruto spoke again, “Hellooo?”

_ “Hi Naruto,”  _ came a deep voice. Naruto shot up in his bed and the phone fell into his lap. He recognized the rough timbre instantly.

Staring down at the phone screen in disbelief, his heart hammered against his ribs. Naruto’s mind raced, unsure of what to do. He quickly decided against ending the call since he wasn’t even sure how he got his number in the first place. He thought back to his run-in with Nagato and a wave of terror washed over him at the thought of  him  being there too. Maybe they could just talk and finally settle things. It was unlikely, but definitely worth a shot. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself. He slowly brought the phone back to his ear. He could hear steady breathing on the other end. 

“How’d you get this number Hidan,” he asked. His voice was calm. 

_ “I have my ways love,”  _ he replied. Naruto cringed internally at the pet name. 

“What do you want,” Naruto asked flatly. 

_ “Damn. That’s a harsh tone. I take it you aren’t happy to hear from me then. Gotta admit, that hurts Naruto,”  _ he said. Naruto could hear the grin in his tone. 

“I’ll ask one more time. What do you want Hidan,” Naruto deadpanned. He could feel what little patience he had beginning to slip. There was a pause, and then Naruto heard Hidan exhale deeply.

_ “I want what I’ve always wanted Naruto... You. I want us to stop playing these stupid games. I want you to come back home... I want us to be together again,”  _ Hidan stated honestly.

_ Not this again... _

Naruto looked down at his hand as it began to shake. He couldn’t understand how they had arrived at this place again. He didn’t want to keep having the same conversation. It should have been clear that he was trying to move on with his life. Why couldn’t Hidan just do the same? What else could he possibly want from him? Naruto had already decided that no matter what, he would not go back to his old life. He just needed to make him understand that. Steeling his resolve, Naruto quickly squeezed his fingers into a fist to halt their subtle tremor. 

“We aren’t together anymore Hidan... Our relationship is over. I’m not coming back,” Naruto said quietly. He tried to keep his tone passive but felt his shoulders begin to shake slightly. Hidan chuckled darkly on the other end of the line. Naruto readied himself for the inevitable explosion of anger. He was surprised when none came. 

There was another long pause before Hidan spoke again,  _ “Naruto... I know it’s been difficult. Believe me, I do. I know why you needed space. And as much as it hurt me to give it to you, I know it was necessary.”  _ He sounded sincere. 

Naruto’s face twisted in confusion but he remained silent as he stared at his blank, bedroom wall.

Hidan continued,  _ “I’m willing to change Naruto. I’ll do that for you. I’ll be whatever you need me to be. I just want you to come home.”  There was a muffled sound and Naruto assumed he was rubbing his face like he usually did when he was trying to ‘apologize’.  “Fuck Naruto. You have no idea how much I miss you. I need you. The house is so different without you there.” _

“Hidan-,” Naruto started but cut himself off with a long sign. “We’re over now. I’m moving on. You should do the same.” Hidan gave a gruff snort. 

_ “Is that so... Tell me something love. Why is it you get to be the one to make these big decisions for our relationship? Why is it that I don’t get a say? Doesn’t what I want matter?”  _ Hidan’s tone appeared to be gentle but Naruto knew better. 

He could feel that same old frustration he used to carry, building within him once more. Even now, Hidan was still trying to manipulate him. Did he really think so little of him? That he wouldn’t have wised up to him at some point? Not trusting his voice to remain even, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and stayed quiet. As the silence stretched on, he felt that familiar sense of sadness start to bloom in his chest. He felt anger and shame at the fact that Hidan still had the ability to affect him like that without even having to be physically present. 

_ “Nothing to say?”  _ Hidan asked in a bored tone.

Suddenly, something clicked inside of Naruto and he felt a bold energy flash through him. 

“Did you have your friends follow me to Konoha?” he asked changing the subject. 

_ “What?”  _ Hidan asked.

“I ran into Nagato a few weeks ago. I’m sure he told you. Are you going to try to tell me that was a coincidence? Will you even tell me how you got my new number?” Naruto replied. Hidan was quiet for a moment and Naruto could just imagine him glaring. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

_ “You just took off without saying a damn word. What the fuck did you expect me to do? How else was I supposed to find you?”  _ Hidan stated as if it was obvious.

Naruto rubbed his face and exhaled heavily. He didn’t even know where to begin to try and explain everything that was wrong with his actions. 

“Hidan... I don’t...,” Naruto paused to take another shaky breath. As hard as he fought, his voice still cracked when he spoke next. “I don’t want this anymore. I just can’t do it.”

_ “So you’re just... giving up on me,”  _ Hidan stated quietly. 

When Naruto stayed silent again, he continued,  _ “Look Naruto... I know we had our problems but... I’m really trying here. I mean it. I quit using. And drinking. I’m totally clean now. And I’m going to see someone about... my anger. I’m doing all that for you.”  _

Naruto blinked back tears and stared up at the ceiling, “But that’s just it Hidan. It can’t be for me, or anyone else. You have to want to do it for yourself.”

_ “Can we just- can we meet up and talk in person? I mean we spent two fucking years together. We shouldn’t be doing this over the phone,”  _ Hidan said. Naruto could tell he was becoming irritable.

“No Hidan, we can’t. I don’t want to see you. We have nothing to talk about anymore. I really hope you get the help you need but I can’t have you in my life anymore. I need you to not call me again. And don’t send anymore of your friends to find me,” Naruto said resolutely. 

Hidan laughed cynically. He spoke again in a low, harsh tone,  _ “Are you fucking kidding me? Seriously? Who the FUCK do you think you are? Hate to break it to ya babe, but you don’t call the shots here. I do! Do you really think you’ll find someone else who’ll put up with you’re shit? You have no one else! Time to stop pretending and come on home ‘cuz I’m running out of patience real fast.” _

Although the tears were freely flowing at that point, Naruto smiled knowingly as he nodded at the wall.

“And there he is,” he whispered.

_ “What? I fucking gave you EVERYTHING Naruto, and this is the thanks I get? You just walk out on me? You had NOTHING before you met me you worthless little bitch! You ARE nothing without me! What the fuck are you gonna do on your own, huh? Bounce from one shitty job to the next? You fucking need me Naruto. Let’s not kid ourselves here,” _ he spat. 

“Do you see what I mean? Do you get it now?” Naruto asked softly. He paused for a moment and listened to Hidan’s heavy breathing. Naruto laughed gently. “You can’t say you love someone and treat them the way you do Hidan... I tried with us. I really did. I tried so hard for so long... But it was never enough. I’m done trying. I’m not safe with you.”

Hidan signed heavily and there was a heavy, muffled sound as if he had punched something hard. His voice was calmer when he spoke next,  _ “Naruto-“ _

“Please don’t call me again,” the blonde said quietly before ending the call.

Naruto quickly blocked the number and shut off his phone before tossing it carelessly out of sight. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, he shut his eyes and slowly dragged his shaking fingers through his yellow locks. He felt tension beginning to settle into his shoulders and tried to will his mind to settle down. The phone call with Hidan had left him both physically and emotionally drained. Naruto had no energy left for anything.

Hidan was persistent so he knew that this likely wasn’t the end of it. He would definitely be back. It was just a matter of time. What would he do when that happened? Naruto quickly dismissed these thoughts as he was not in the right headspace to deal with them. His whole body felt strangely hollow, yet also incredibly heavy. He just wanted everything to stop for a while.

Still fully dressed, he shut off the lights and crawled into his bed. He tossed his blanket over his head, and after a few minutes he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the encouragement! The next chapter will be posted this weekend, and then we’ll be back on schedule.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> XOXO


	5. A Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Naruto or any related characters. Just the plot!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

  
Chapter 5: A Night Out  


It was Friday morning. Naruto was still buried under his blanket having not moved much from the night before. He cracked his eyes open at the familiar sounds of the garbage trucks conducting their early morning business. He peeked out from under the covers at his alarm clock to see it was just past 7:00 am. He had to be up at 10:00 am to make it to the community center by 11:00 am. Training and orientation were all done, but he still had to assist with general inventory and supply tasks to prepare for the start of classes next week. 

As Naruto laid in bed, he realized that he should have been more excited about that. Both of his classes were officially full, and Tenten had asked him to create a series of drawings or paintings to hang around the classroom for decoration. That meant he could paint in his downtime at work. It should have been more appealing to him. So why did it feel like there was a dark cloud looming over his head? Naruto curled his legs under the blanket and quickly recalled that he’d slept in his jeans. His mind instantly replayed last night’s events and Naruto suddenly remembered why he had thrown himself into bed without bothering to change.

_ Fucking Hidan... _

Naruto sighed and pulled the blanket back over his head as his ex-lover’s words came tumbling back to into his brain. He was suddenly thrusted back into that dark place he’d been in just several months ago. When he used to let Hidan treat him like he was nothing. When he unfortunately used to believe he was nothing. Naruto tried to remind himself of the resolution he made to move on with his life, no matter what Hidan or anyone else had to say about it. He was extremely proud of the way he held his ground during the call. Even though Hidan refused to really acknowledge it, Naruto had made it very clear that they were done with their relationship. Still, the blonde knew Hidan was relentless until he got his way. That was what had him on edge. Although he’d made great strides in achieving his independence, the truth was that Naruto didn’t think he was mentally or physically strong enough to confront Hidan in person if he showed up again. 

Last night was the first time he’d spoken with his ex since he showed up at his old job all those months ago. Just hearing his voice had caused Naruto to have a physical reaction so he wasn’t very confident that he’d be able to stand his ground if Hidan popped up somewhere demanding that he come home. And what was worse, he had no support around. The last time he got into it with Hidan, Naruto was able to call Shikamaru for assistance. He wouldn’t be able to do that this time since he was halfway around the world at that moment. 

Kiba and Hinata were usually around but they didn’t know anything about his situation. Although he longed to unload his stresses, deep down Naruto was just too ashamed to say anything about it. He also didn’t want Kiba to become an accidental target since Hidan was so unpredictable. Especially when he was jealous. If he came to Konoha, Hidan would have the upper hand like he usually did and that thought angered him more than anything. Naruto didn’t want to go back to his old life, but he wasn’t sure how to hang onto his new one. For the first time in weeks, Naruto felt alone. Again. Painfully so. And he was too exhausted to even cry about it. Shoving his head under the pillow, he closed his eyes and drifted in and out of sleep until it was time for him to get up for work.

_ Later that day... _

It was around 6:00 pm when Naruto finally got home. He’d felt like he was on edge all day, just waiting for something to happen. The anticipation was absolutely killing him. He kept his distance from people on the street, jumped at the slightest sounds, and even wore dark sunglasses in an effort to disguise himself. He had practically run to his apartment from the subway station, weary of anyone who even looked in his direction. When he was at work at the community center, he moved as if he was on autopilot. He’d barely spoken to anyone for the whole day. Luckily for him, Naruto was assigned the solo task of organizing a shipment of office supplies in one of the storage rooms. He was able to keep to himself most of the time, and didn’t have to talk much.

Once he got upstairs, Naruto rushed into the apartment, quickly turning all the locks on the door to secure it. As he walked in, he heard Kiba and Hinata laughing in the kitchen. 

“Hey guys,” he forced out as he passed them to head to his room. 

Kiba appeared to be whispering in Hinata’s ear as she giggled over his shoulder. If he wasn’t in such a foul mood, he would have thought they were cute. But Naruto didn’t want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to get back to bed and be by himself. He was thankful he was off from his restaurant job that night because he didn’t think he’d be able to perform his duties without at least one write-up.

“Oh Naruto! Are you hungry? I’m making gyoza!” Hinata called to him from around Kiba. 

Just then, it occurred to Naruto that he hadn’t eaten a single thing all day. He was so distracted that he hadn’t even felt hunger. He should be starving right about now, but he still didn’t have much of an appetite. 

“No, I’m fine. I got something to eat on my way home a little while ago. But thanks Hinata,” Naruto lied with a big fake smile. 

“Are you sure? Because once I start in on ‘em they will be gone very quickly,” Kiba said with a laugh. Hinata playfully smacked his chest.

“I’m sure. You go ahead,” Naruto said quickly before moving into his room and locking the door. 

He quickly changed into some old shorts and a large t-shirt before folding himself into his sheets once again. He felt a lot better being back home. He didn’t need to look over his shoulder every few seconds, and the familiar sounds of Hinata and Kiba talking and moving around in the apartment slowly put him at ease. After just a few minutes, sleep finally found him. 

When Naruto awoke again, it was just past midnight. He sat up in bed, immediately aware of the sharp pain searing through his head. Remembering he hadn’t eaten in a while, he grabbed the bottle of water from his nightstand and took a few sips. He got out of the bed and wondered to the kitchen in search of sustenance. The apartment was dark and quiet, so Naruto figured Kiba and Hinata were already asleep in his room. He opened the fridge to find a small, plastic food container on his shelf. 

Naruto would have just assumed that Kiba or Hinata had placed it there by accident if it weren’t for the small index card with his name on it. Naruto pulled out the container and read the back of the card: 

**_ Kiba ate all the gyoza and I figured you might get hungry later on so I made these for you! You seemed kind of tired so I wanted to make sure you had a pick-me-up! I know you like pickled plums but they’re still kind of new to me so let me know how they taste! If they’re terrible I’m sorry!_**

**_ xoxo Hinata _ **

There was another set of handwriting on the bottom of the card. It was a lot messier than the top portion and seemed to have been written in a hurry:

**_ I ate all the gyoza. Sorry. I told you I would though so you can’t really be mad at me. I told Hinata you like pickled plums so I should get some points for that right?_**

**_ Oh and this is Kiba if you couldn’t tell. Why are we writing notes all of a sudden? -_- _ **

Naruto smiled at the note and opened the container to find three, perfectly shaped, pickled plum-filled rice balls. As he stared down at the food, he felt a lump form in his throat. This wasn’t the first time Hinata had cooked for him, but for whatever reason, he felt an intense wave of emotion settle over him in that moment. She had gone out of her way to make sure he had something to eat, for no other reason than she simply wanted to. Naruto wasn’t Hinata’s or Kiba’s responsibility, so they were under no obligation to show him that level of concern. It might have been the lack of nutrients from his unintentional fast, but Naruto was very touched. His lips curved up into another smile as he read the card again.

His stomach growled painfully and he finally took a bite of one of the rice balls. It was absolutely delicious. He quickly devoured the first piece and wrote a quick message of thanks on the same note. When he was done, he stuck it to the refrigerator. Kiba and Hinata usually left around 8:00 am on Saturday mornings to do whatever is was they did on Saturdays, so Naruto wasn’t sure he’d be up in time to catch them before they left for the day. 

Naruto carried the container back to his room so he could finish his food. He was feeling a little bit lighter and knew he’d be able to sleep a bit more peacefully afterward. Perhaps he wasn’t as alone as he thought he was.

_________________________________  
  


The next evening, Naruto found himself back at the restaurant for his shift. He was still feeling a little out of sorts from the call with Hidan the other day, but he was trying his best to not let it ruin all the progress he had made. For the first time in a long time, he was in a good place. He had even started to feel happy. Naruto felt he owed it to himself to defend this new positivity as much as he could. And that meant he couldn’t sit in his room and wallow in his misery. Before leaving for work, Naruto went out for a run and got some much-needed fresh air. The exercise helped clear his mind and put things back into perspective for him. There were just too many good things happening for him to not let himself enjoy them to the fullest. 

When he got to work the regular crowd was present. Young, fresh-looking people were all around him, talking and laughing and just having a good time with other people. As he served them drinks, he didn’t see their stress, or their worries. They were just regaular people out to have a good time with good food and good drinks. A voice in his head told him he could have that as well if he really wanted it. 

He reminded himself that Shikamaru would be back soon and he really wanted to make him proud by showing him he that he’d grown from the pathetic young man he used to see himself as. He forced himself to keep in mind all the positive new changes that had taken place in his life recently. For the first time, he was surrounded by people who actually cared about him and accepted him. His finances were slowly but surely shaping up, he was getting back into sketching, and next week he would begin teaching at the community center. He had even met someone who he might be romantically interested in. 

Naruto was in the process of wiping up a water stain on the bar when he stopped suddenly. His eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open. 

_ Oh shit, Sasuke! I never texted him back! _

Naruto frantically patted his pockets as he searched for his phone. But as he thought back, he realized he didn’t remember having his phone all day. He paused his search and stared off blindly, trying to remember the last place he had it. Nothing came to mind so he quickly went to the staff room to check his messenger bag. It wasn’t there either. 

Naruto thought back to the last time he had it and realized it was still at home. He’d last used it the other night when Hidan called. Then he turned it off and tossed it somewhere so it was probably on the ground collecting dust. 

“Fuuuuck,” he sighed rubbing his eyes. 

He was so caught up in the nonsense with Hidan, that he didn’t even realize he hadn’t used his phone in two solid days. A part of him knew he was still hiding from his ex, naively reasoning that if he didn’t have his phone he wouldn’t see if Hidan tried to contact him again. But that had also cut him off from people he actually wanted to talk to. Naruto had never responded to Sasuke’s message asking him to dinner tomorrow night. He had effectively ignored him which made Naruto felt antsy. He need to get home and talk to Sasuke as soon as possible. 

What if he thought he wasn’t interested anymore? Would he still want to have dinner? Naruto realized in that moment what was missing over the past couple of days. There was no daily contact from Sasuke. It was something he looked forward to and always seemed to make his day a bit brighter. The past two days without it had been very dreary. 

Naruto glanced up at the clock in the break room and saw that he had a few more hours left until he could go home. He just hoped it wasn’t too late. 

As soon as his shift was over, Naruto ran the short distance back home. He took the stairs two at a time as he rushed up to the third floor. The apartment was empty and he made a beeline for his room. He threw his bag down and immediately scoured the floor, looking for his phone. Nothing. He moved the side table to see if it had fallen behind there, but there was nothing. He looked under his bed, but all that was there were dust bunnies. Naruto was starting to get annoyed and moved the bed back from the wall a bit. He let out a sign of relief when he heard the small clanking sound of an object skidding between the wall and his bed. 

He reached over and grabbed the phone. He tried to turn it back on but quickly realized it was dead. He scrambled to his side table to retrieve his charger and plugged up the phone. After several torturously slow minutes, the phone glowed as it started back up. 

Naruto immediately went to the messages section. To his dismay, there was nothing new. He felt his heart sink into his stomach. He sat down on his bed and stared ahead dejectedly. Sasuke hadn’t texted him again. Then again, why would he? As he was about to get lost in a spiral of pity and self-doubt, he heard his own voice ring through his head.

_Just call him. See what happens..._

Naruto thought for a moment. It seemed so simple but he could already feel his palms sweating at the prospect of actually doing it. Reaching out first meant that he was at risk of being turned down.

_ So? What’s the worst that could happen. It’s just a phone call... _

Naruto couldn’t argue with that. Realistically, the worst that could happen is that Sasuke would reject him. Judging by their prior conversations, he was sure Sasuke would let him down gently if it actually came to that. He didn’t seem like he was the type to be a dick about it. Rejection wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Not after dealing with Hidan. Before he could continue to overthink it, he pushed the call button. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he said under his breath as the phone rang. He tangled his free hand into his hair to help calm his nerves. For a second, he almost hoped the man wouldn’t answer so he could just leave an embarrassing voicemail and be done with it. Then Sasuke could send him a quick message back, politely informing Naruto that he had moved on and to please stop contacting him. Simple enough.

The thought was short-lived as the line connected,  _ “Naruto?”  _

Panic flashed in the blonde’s chest as he heard Sasuke’s husky tone. It was the first time he’d heard his voice since he saw him at the community center, but the effect was the same. 

“H-hey Sasuke. Y-yeah, it’s me. Naruto,” Naruto said dumbly. He palmed his face and shook his head at his less than stellar conversational skills. If only the ground could just open up and swallow him whole.

_ “This is a pleasant surprise. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you,”  _ Sasuke replied with a soft chuckle. 

“Yeah, I know and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to not answer you the other day. I had some... phone issues,” Naruto laughed nervously as his hand rubbed the back of his neck. 

_“I was hoping it was something like that,”_ Sasuke said smoothly. Naruto felt his heart flutter.  _ “So everything’s alright now I hope?” _

“Yeah, yeah it’s fine now,” Naruto said trying to keep his voice even. He took a deep breath and spoke again quickly before he lost his nerve. “So listen, I know it’s really last minute now since I’m getting back to you so late, but if you’re still free tomorrow night, I would actually like to have dinner with you.” 

There were a few moments of silence and Naruto was sure Sasuke could hear his heart beating out of his chest. He froze on his bed, prepared for the rejection he just knew was coming.

_ “Really, I’m happy to hear that. For a little while there I though you’d forgotten about me,”  _ he teased. The subtle note of humor in his tone was so endearing. 

“I don’t see how that could ever happen,” Naruto said softly as he anxiously dug his foot into the carpet. He still hadn’t gotten an outright answer yet and was still fidgety. 

_ “Well in that case, I can be free. And I’d love to have dinner with you. There’s a place I wanted to take you that I think you’ll really enjoy,”  _ Sasuke said.

Naruto’s head snapped up in surprise, “Really? Are you sure? Because if you had plans already you don’t need to change them around just for me. We could always go another day-“

_ “Are you trying to talk me out of it Naruto? And here I thought you wanted to see me,”  _ Sasuke teased.

“No! I mean yes! I do want to see you! I just thought- I mean I don’t-“ Naruto cut himself off and tried to collect himself. He was sure he sounded like a lunatic. 

Sasuke laughed gently through the phone,  _ “Naruto, it’s fine I promise. You aren’t keeping me from anything. I’d very much like to take you to dinner tomorrow.” _

Naruto felt his face flush at Sasuke’s velvet tone, “Oh okay. Sounds good. So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

_“Yes you will. I’ll text you the details,”_ Sasuke said. 

“Sure thing,” Naruto replied weakly. He was trying to act natural, but inside he wanted to do a cartwheel. 

They lingered in silence for a moment before Sasuke spoke again,  _ “I’m really glad you called Naruto.”  _

“Yeah, me too,” Naruto said grinning into his palm. 

_ “Have a good night,”  _ Sasuke said softly.

“Goodnight Sasuke,” Naruto said laying back on his bed.

As soon as the call ended, Naruto was off of his bed and in his closet, searching for something to wear tomorrow night. 

_________________________________

Naruto looked himself over in the mirror one last time. Hinata was still behind him fussing with his hair as Kiba laid on the bed, picking at a bowl of popcorn. Naruto smoothed down his black button-up shirt and turned his hips to the side to check out the back of his light blue, slim-fitted pants. The cuffs were rolled to show off his ankles and he wore simple white sneakers to complete his look. 

“Are you sure this looks okay? What if it’s too casual?” Naruto asked them apprehensively. 

“I’m sure he would have warned you if you were going somewhere like that,” Hinata said simply. “You look amazing Naruto. He’s gonna love it!” 

Naruto had gone shopping with Hinata earlier in the day. She overheard him and Kiba trying find something in his closet he could borrow, and she couldn’t resist stepping in. They went to a few stores downtown, and Naruto was able to pick up a few new options. Although he didn’t usually like shopping, he was happy to have Hinata’s help picking things out. It also felt good to be able to do normal activities that friends did. 

“I still say you should’ve went with my red shirt. That’s the color of romance isn’t it?” Kiba called from the bed.

“Remind me to burn that shirt later,” Hinata joked to Naruto. She stood in front of him and looked him over. “You really do look amazing Naruto. This is perfect for a summer night out. Just let me do one thing.” 

Hinata undid the first three buttons on Naruto’s shirt, and exposed a bit of his chest. She then rolled up the sleeves on his shirt so they stopped just past his elbows. She stepped back, with a frown, before she dashed out of of the room. She came back with one of Kiba’s black belts and quickly fastened it for him. She helped Naruto tuck his shirt in, and smiled wide as she stood back to admire her work. 

Naruto raised his brows as he looked at himself. He didn’t normally put much thought into what he wore, but even he had to admit he looked damn good. His blonde hair was swooped to the side, and the sheet mask Hinata gave him left his skin with a beautifully healthy glow. 

Naruto turned to the pair on the bed and opened his arms for their appraisal, “Final thoughts?”

“You look incredible!” Hinata said smiling wide. 

“Oooo someone’s gettin’ lucky tonight!” Kiba shouted at him. Naruto couldn’t help but laugh as he started wolf whistling.

“Ok, I should head out now,” Naruto said turning to gather his phone, wallet, and keys. “Thanks again Hinata.” 

“Of course! Glad I could help,” she said sweetly. 

“Later Kiba,” Naruto said as he left the room.

“Remember to wear a con-“ Kiba yelled, but Naruto cut him off by slamming the door shut. 

He hurried out of the building and walked to the corner to find a taxi. Soon enough, Naruto was in the back of a cab, trying to calm his shaky nerves. He rubbed his sweaty palms on the front of his pants and took a deep breath. It had been ages since he’d been on a real date, and he was so nervous his stomach was starting to cramp. He kept reminding himself that Sasuke was cool and he had nothing to worry about. He hoped he wouldn’t make a complete fool of himself. 

About 15 minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of the restaurant Sasuke selected: Cucina De Mamma. Naruto paid the driver and got out. He took another deep breath as he entered the venue. It was sleek and stylish with ambient lighting and upbeat music playing softly in the background. People were dressed stylishly, but nothing too fancy. It put him at ease to finally confirm he wasn’t underdressed. 

He approached the hostess and let her know who he was meeting there. After searching for Sasuke’s reservation, she informed him he was the first party to arrive. Naruto decided to have a drink at the bar to try and relax while he waited. There was about 10 minutes to spare before their actual reservation time. 

Taking a seat on the stool, Naruto waited for the bar tender to make eyes with him. “Uh just a shot of tequila please?” he asked. 

The man nodded and quickly prepared his order. Naruto downed it in one go, not bothering to suck on the lime that was presented. He grimaced as the bitter liquid burned its way down his throat. But is was just what he needed. After a few minutes he felt himself start to relax a bit.

He was about to signal the bartender for another when a smooth voice sounded from behind him, “Started without me I see.” 

Naruto whipped his head around and his mouth nearly fell open at the sight before him. Sasuke stood in front of him as handsome as ever, smirking at him through his spiky, black fringe. His shoulders seemed impossibly broad in his navy, linen shirt. He also wore the first three buttons open so Naruto could see his sharp collarbones and the smooth dip of his chiseled chest. He was completely mesmerized. Naruto didn’t realize he’d been staring until the sound of Sasuke gently clearing his throat broke through his ears. He shook his head quickly as he scrambled off of the barstool and felt his face heat. 

“Sasuke, y-you look amazing,” Naruto said with a nervous laugh. 

“I mean I clean up okay, but I obviously have nothing on you,” Sasuke said with a pointed glance at him. 

Naruto just smiled down at his shoes as he tried to gather himself. Sasuke chuckled a bit and inclined his head towards the hostess waiting patiently behind him, “Come on. Our table is ready.”

The dark-haired man turned slightly and waited for Naruto to fall in step beside him. The younger man stumbled a bit as he moved away from the bar stool but tried to act natural as he started walking next to him. Sasuke smiled as he snuck a side-long glance at Naruto. They followed the hostess to a secluded table in a cozy nook of the restaurant. When they were both seated, she placed two menus in front of them and smiled softly.

“Please enjoy your meal gentlemen,” the hostess said before turning to head back to the front. 

Sasuke looked across the table at Naruto when they were finally alone. The dim light made his blonde hair glow and his eyes seemed to sparkle from the delicate candles lit on the table. Naruto glanced up at him after feeling him staring and quickly looked away. 

“You look really nice tonight Naruto,” Sasuke said. His lips curved into a small smile as he looked at the younger man in front of him. 

“Thanks. You do too,” Naruto replied avoiding eye contact. He fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth and could still feel Sasuke’s eyes on him. He was sure he would melt under the intensity of his gaze. He wished he’d had time to take another shot at the bar to help him relax. 

Noticing his jittery movements, Sasuke leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

“Are you nervous Naruto?” he asked narrowing his dark eyes.

“Nervous? Why would you say that?” Naruto said trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. Sasuke looked down at his menu and flashed a knowing smile.

“No reason. How about a drink?” he asked. 

“Sounds good,” Naruto said taking a deep breath. 

As if on cue, the waitress came up and introduced herself. She told them about the daily specials as she poured them each a glass of water. They decided to start with drinks. 

“Gin and tonic?” Sasuke asked grinning over at Naruto.  
  
  


The blonde nodded with a small smile, remembering that he’d tried it for the first time at the community center on Sasuke’s recommendation. 

“Wonderful, I’ll be right back with those,” she said with a smile. The two men sat in a comfortable silence until she placed their drinks in front of them. “I’ll just give you some more time to decide on dinner.”

“Thank you,” Sasuke said sipping his drink. He glanced over at Naruto who was already halfway done with his. “I hope you don’t plan on driving or operating heavy machinery after this.”

“Good one,” Naruto said with a small chuckle. He could feel his nerves start to settle. Maybe he wouldn’t make a total fool of himself tonight.

“So what made you decide to have dinner with me tonight?” Sasuke asked leaning back in his chair.

“Well... I’m not really sure,” Naruto said slowly, feeling the effects of the alcohol. “I don’t really get out much, but I had a good time with you at the community center. I figured it couldn’t hurt to try to get to know you better.”

Sasuke snorted with an amused grin on his face, “How charming. You talk this sweet to all your dates?”

“This is a date?” Naruto asked innocently with a raised eyebrow. 

“It most certainly is,” Sasuke said seriously, leaning forward again. 

Naruto went to move his hand off of the table but accidentally brushed his water glass, catching it before it could spill over. Sasuke kept quiet but noted the slight blush that crept up Naruto’s neck. 

The blonde cleared his throat and looked over his menu, willing his heart to calm down before he spoke again, “I don’t think I’ve ever had even a quarter of the things on here. You’ll have to tell me what’s good.”

“Honestly everything here is exellent. You can’t really go wrong. Do you like Italian food?” Sasuke asked looking up at him. 

“Does spaghetti count?” Naruto replied sheepishly. 

Sasuke just smiled back. “I guess it does, technically. How about we order a bunch of small plates and share? That way you can sample a variety and see what you like.” 

“That sounds fantastic,” Naruto said with a wide smile. He already had his eye on a couple dishes that sounded delicious.

Sasuke motioned to the waitress that they were ready to order. She told them she would bring out the dishes as they were ready, and refilled their water glasses. 

When she left again, the men eased into easy conversation about sports, art, and general life in Konoha. Thanks to the alcohol, Naruto was calm enough to hold a descent conversation with Sasuke without sputtering like an idiot. He had no idea what it was about the man that made him feel so out of sorts. Knowing that they were officially on a real date made Naruto feel surprisingly good. He still wondered what Sasuke saw in him, but he promised himself he wouldn’t pull at that thread tonight. He decided that he would just enjoy these small moments of happiness before they inevitably ended. He was sure Sasuke was too good for him, but agreed he would let himself enjoy the time he was able to have with him. 

Sasuke shared more about his business. Apparently, he bought run-down properties, renovated them, and then sold them for a profit. He had a dedicated crew to help him, but he was very hands on with all the work. He was currently working on two separate properties across town and it kept him pretty busy during the day. Naruto was impressed. 

About 20 minutes later, the waitress returned with a steaming plate of mushroom risotto, and a beautiful caprese salad.

“Wow, that smells amazing,” Naruto said leaning over the risotto.

“Go ahead and try it,” Sasuke said pushing some of the salad onto his plate.

Naruto used his fork to scoop out a bite and pushed it into his mouth. His face twisted in concentration. 

“Well?” Sasuke pressed staring at him.

“I think this might be the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth,” Naruto said in a low tone. 

Sasuke huffed a small laugh and helped himself to some as well, “I knew you’d like it.”

The two continued their light conversation as more dishes were brought out for them. There were Italian meatballs, garlic butter prawns, pan-seared salmon, lobster ravioli, penne lemon pesto, and what was perhaps the softest, most delicious garlic bread Naruto had ever tasted. Naruto learned that Sasuke enjoyed reading, dabbled in martial arts, and loved to travel. His job took up a lot of his time but he was slowly learning to delegate more so he could have more time for himself. 

Naruto timidly admitted that he hadn’t ever really traveled anywhere, and didn’t have many hobbies outside drawing. He told him about his love of architecture and briefly mentioned that had to quit school before he could earn his degree. Naruto told him about his dream of making it his career one day. He was half expecting Sasuke to poke fun as his aspiration and was surprised when he told him that it sounded like a good, solid idea. The more they talked, the more relaxed Naruto became. 

The blonde smiled to himself as he continued to dig into his portion of the pasta dish. When he was done, he sat back in his chair and took a sip of water as Sasuke finished off his last bite of the pasta. 

“That was absolutely amazing,” Naruto groaned resting his hand on his stomach. 

Sasuke smirked as the waitress removed the used plates, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. Think you have room for dessert?”

“There’s always room for dessert,” Naruto said with a grin. “I just need a few minutes to let this settle.”

“So what would you say your favorite dish was?” Sasuke asked sipping his water.

“There’s no way I could choose between any of that. It was all incredible. I wish I could cook like this,” Naruto replied. 

“Well cooking’s pretty easy to learn. It’s really just about following directions,” Sasuke said. 

“I guess you’re right. My roommate’s girlfriend is in culinary school so she makes a lot of stuff for us to try. She’s pretty good,” Naruto said. 

“Have you thought about taking one of the cooking classes down at the community center? Tenten told me they’re going to be pretty good,” Sasuke said sipping his water.

“That would be pretty interesting but I usually have to work on Saturday nights when the class is held. I bartend a few nights a week, and I’m usually always working on Saturdays,” Naruto said looking up at Sasuke. 

“Oh yes, I almost forgot about that. Busy man. Is Sunday your only full day off from work then?” Sasuke asked.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Naruto replied. 

“Well I’m honored you’d chose to spend your only evening off with me,” Sasuke said with a small smile. Naruto felt his stomach flutter at the sight and smiled back. 

“Believe me, it wasn’t a bother,” Naruto said looking away and nervously. 

He opened his mouth to speak again but quickly lost his nerve and cleared his throat instead. Sasuke’s dark eyes narrowed curiously at him, and Naruto decided to be bold just this once. 

“I’m having a really great time with you,” Naruto said quietly. 

Sasuke flashed him another brilliant smile and said, “I’m glad to hear that. I am too.”

The waitress returned with a pot of tea and Sasuke began to pour them each a cup. He handed Naruto his cup before speaking again, “So, tell me more about you. I never would have guessed you were into architecture. Then again, you are an artist so I guess it makes sense.”

“An artist? I think you’re giving me too much credit,” Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Sasuke said. Naruto looked away and gave a slight nod. “Can I ask what happened that made you to stop going to school?” 

Naruto’s face became tight and he took a sip of tea, “Ahh, that’s a long story. I’d rather not spoil the evening getting into any of that with you right now.” 

“Sure, of course. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” Sasuke said looking apologetic. Naruto waved his hand letting him know it was fine, but the tension in his face remained. 

Sasuke noted this and tried to lighten the mood. “Well I’m sure everything will be fine and you’ll earn your degree soon enough. Maybe after you land a fancy job at some firm you can design a new house for me. I’ll need a big office so I can work from home, my own martial arts studio, and a big outdoor space to sit in and do nothing. Pretty reasonable right?” 

Sasuke peered at Naruto’s face over his tea and smirked as he saw the blonde soften up. 

“When I figure out my rates I’ll be sure to let you know,” Naruto replied. His mouth turned up into a small smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Just then, the waitress reappeared carrying a large slice of strawberry cream cake. Naruto’s eyes widened at the sight. 

“Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better,” he said. He was thankful for an excuse to change the subject.

Sasuke watched him as he dug his fork into the cake and brought the piece to his mouth. Naruto groaned as he tasted the dessert. His tongue slipped between his lips slowly to catch some cream that caught on the side of his mouth. His eyes drifted to Sasuke and he started when he saw he was being watched. Naruto realized he must have looked ridiculous to the man in front of him.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. It looked so good,” Naruto said bringing his hand up to cover his full mouth as he spoke. “It tastes even better.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Sasuke said in a low tone. His dark eyes sparkled with mirth. 

“Here, don’t let me eat all of it,” Naruto said pushing the plate toward him. 

“No, that’s okay. I’m not one for sweets,” Sasuke said with a wave of his hand. 

“It’s really not that sweet. Come on just try it,” Naruto insisted. 

He carved out another piece with the fork and pushed his arm out towards Sasuke before he registered what he was doing. Sasuke raised a brow in surprise but decided to go with it. He leaned his head forward and wrapped his lips around the cake on the outstretched fork. He kept his eyes glued to Naruto’s as he pulled back and slowly chewed the fluffy cake. 

Naruto didn’t notice he’d been holding his breath. As soon as he realized he’d stretched his hand to feed Sasuke a bite of the cake, he was mortified. But the way Sasuke looked at him as he took the bite had him frozen in his chair. He was mesmerized by sight of his lips and felt his face flush with heat. 

“You’re right. It is pretty good,” Sasuke said licking his lips as he leaned back. His eyes remained on Naruto until the waitress appeared suddenly asking if they needed anything else. 

Naruto quickly blinked and shook his head, grateful for the distraction. 

“No, just the check please,” Sasuke said slipping her his credit card before she even brought the bill. She nodded and walked away to complete the payment. Naruto busied himself with finishing his tea so he had an excuse to hide his face. When the waitress came back with Sasuke’s card and receipt, she thanked them for their patronage and wished them a good night. 

“Thank you,” Sasuke said to her. He turned to Naruto. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah sure,” Naruto said following Sasuke as he got up from the table. Sasuke waited for him to go forward and gently placed his hand on the small of his back. Naruto tried not to think about how warm his hand felt. 

When they got outside, Naruto was grateful for the cool, evening breeze. They fell into step next to each other and slowly started walking to nowhere in particular. Despite the alcohol in his system, he felt himself becoming nervous again. Sasuke was watching him curiously with a small smile on his lips, but Naruto was unable to hold his gaze. He cleared his throat and looked down at his feet as they strolled.

“Thank you for that incredible dinner Sasuke. It was really amazing,” Naruto said. 

“Of course. I’m glad you enjoyed it. I hope we can do it again soon?” Sasuke said flashing the blonde a charming grin. 

“Really? You’d want to go out with me again?” Naruto asked stopping to turn to Sasuke. The shock was clear on his face. 

Sasuke laughed and arched a brow at him as he slipped his hands into his pants pockets, “Why wouldn’t I? I thought we had a nice time. Unless... we didn’t?”

Naruto’s blue eyes went wide, “No! No, of course we did! I really enjoyed spending time with you. Sorry, I’m just... I’m still not very good at... I don’t know.” He could feel his face burning and pinched the bridge ofhis nose. “I’m sorry. I suck at dates.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sasuke said gently taking a step towards him. He pulled Naruto’s hand away from his face and held his fingers. “How about this. I’m not quite ready for the evening to be over just yet. Do you maybe want to head somewhere for a drink?” 

Naruto looked up at him and felt his heart melt at the soft expression Sasuke wore on his handsome face. But his face dropped as he realized he couldn’t. He wanted nothing more than to continue the evening, but he would be teaching his first class at the community center tomorrow. 

“I’d love to... but I can’t. I need to be up early tomorrow for work. I have two classes to teach and a shift at the restaurant later on,” Naruto said in a disappointed tone. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize Naruto. I understand,” Sasuke said with a soft laugh. “Sundays are your off days. I’ll keep that in mind for next time. Can I at least take you home then?”

“Oh no, you don’t have to do that-“ Naruto said shaking his hands in front of himself.

“Naruto it’s no trouble. If you don’t want me to, that’s fine. But believe me it’s no trouble,” Sasuke said gently. His deep voice was oddly soothing and Naruto felt his stomach flutter again as he gazed at him.

“Okay, yeah. If you’re sure it’s not a bother,” he replied.

“I’m sure. Come on, I’m parked just across the street,” Sasuke said gesturing to the shiny black sports car near the end of the block. He clicked a button on his keys and the car’s lights came on.

Sasuke led him to the car and opened his door. Naruto couldn’t help but gape at the expensive leather interior and the sleek dashboard. He slid into the passenger seat and marveled at the automatic seat warmers. Sasuke got into the driver’s seat and the car’s engine roared to life. 

“Wow, your car is incredible Sasuke,” Naruto said breathlessly. 

“Yeah, don’t remind me. My brother got it for me for my birthday. I try to drive it every once in a while to make him happy. Truth be told, this is way too flashy for me,” Sasuke said settling into the driver’s seat. 

Naruto looked straight ahead and suddenly felt out of place. What was he doing here? Sitting in this outrageously expensive car with one of Konoha’s most eligible bachelors? Sasuke was clearly way out of his league. Where did he really think this would go? What could he possibly hope offer a man of his status? 

“-ruto?” Sasuke’s voice cut through his racing thoughts. 

“Sorry! What did you say?” Naruto asked turning to look at the dark-haired man. 

“I was asking for your address,” Sasuke answered.

“Right, sorry about that,” Naruto said with a forced smile. He pushed the negative thoughts to the back of his head and tried to enjoy the rest of the time he had left with Sasuke.

They pulled up in front of his apartment building about twenty minutes later. Naruto felt disappointed they’d arrived so soon. They made easy conversation as they drove and Naruto found himself more and more attracted to the handsome, older man. Sasuke was really easy to talk to and Naruto wished he could have more time with him.

Naruto unbuckled his seatbelt slowly and turned to Sasuke, hoping to linger just a little while longer.

“I can walk you up if you like?” Sasuke said about to take off his seatbelt. 

“That’s okay, I’ll be fine really,” Naruto said quickly. “Thank you for the ride Sasuke. I feel like I must have said this ten times already but I had a really had a great time tonight.” Sasuke’s dark eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light.

“I did too,” Sasuke said leaning forward. “I hope you don’t find this pushy, but when do you think I can see you again? I know your free time is limited but if it’s alright with you, I’d really love to take you out again.”

Naruto’s eyes went wide as he stared at the man next to him. So he was being serious outside the restaurant? He really wanted to see him again? Naruto must have paused longer than he thought he did because Sasuke cleared his throat and looked away. 

“Too pushy huh. I knew it. I’m sorry,” he said running a hand through his ebony locks. 

“No no no! I would love to see you again. I’m just... a little surprised is all. I haven’t been on too many dates and I was sure I screwed this all up,” Naruto said rubbing his hands together anxiously. He turned his head and found Sasuke looking at him with an amused grin. 

“You didn’t, I promise,” he said. 

Naruto couldn’t take the intensity of Sasuke’s dark eyes and opened the car door, “So... I’ll talk to you soon I guess?”

“Definitely. Have a good night Naruto,” Sasuke said in a low tone. His eyes flickered down to Naruto’s lips, but he made no move toward him.

Bold energy filled him once again and without thinking, Naruto closed the gap and captured his lips. Sasuke returned the kiss immediately and Naruto was pleased to discover his lips were just as soft as he’d imagined them to be. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Sasuke gently ran his tongue across Naruto’s bottom lip before they both pulled away slowly. Naruto looked at him through his lashes, their faces still dangerously close. 

“Good night Sasuke,” he said softly before finally getting out of the car. 

Naruto walked to his building and paused to find the dark-haired man still watching him from his vehicle. Naruto gave him a small wave and Sasuke smiled back before he slowly pulled off. 

  
  


_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support!
> 
> XOXO


	6. Lightning & Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Naruto or any related characters. The plot is all me though lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Lightning & Thunder

It was a warm Monday evening in early August and Naruto was on cloud nine as he walked into his apartment. He was still floating from his date with Sasuke the night before, and his first day of teaching had gone even better than he’d expected. His adult class was comprised mostly of women, with only a few men in attendance. They were all older than Naruto and he feared they wouldn’t take him seriously. To his surprise, everyone was open and eager to learn. They listened intently as Naruto led them through the process of sketching the plant he set up in the middle of the room. 

When it was time for them to practice on their own, they allowed Naruto to guide them and accepted his tips with ease. Soon enough, they were all talking and getting to know one another. They were a very pleasant group. The adolescent class later on was even better. The kids were excited to be there and their eyes lit up adorably as Naruto showed them how to use the watercolor paint. The two-hour class flew by and some of the children were even reluctant to leave. Naruto had loved every minute of it. 

Things only improved when he went to his shared office at the end of the day to gather his things. His phone buzzed on the desk and his heart leapt when he saw that it was a call from Sasuke. Naruto beamed as he relaxed in his chair and proceeded to recount his first day of teaching to his admirer.

Now he was finally home. Kiba wasn’t back yet so he had the whole place to himself. He slipped off his shoes and made his way to his bedroom. He changed into some shorts and an old t-shirt and flopped down on his bed with a content sigh. 

Naruto thought back to just a few days ago when he had hidden in that very same bed after his unexpected call with Hidan. He couldn’t believe how happy he was now in comparison to how down he’d been during the days following the unpleasant exchange. It was almost too good to be true. He wouldn’t delude himself into thinking that he was completely fine though. He was far from it.

Naruto knew he still had issues he needed to work out on his own, but it was easier for him to confront those thoughts when he wasn’t being dragged down by his misery. Comparatively, he was in a much better place. Work was going well, he was exercising almost daily, and his social life was blooming like never before. All of these changes just motivated him to get control of the situation with his ex. He hated that one phone call from him could reduce him to a quaking, panicky mess. He was done with all of that. Naruto was more determined than ever to hang onto the new life he’d built in Konoha. 

Naruto rolled onto his side as his phone buzzed on the nightstand. His face fell when he saw that it was another unknown number. Naruto let the phone ring and waited to see if the person would leave a message. He waited a few minutes but no voicemails were received. The phone rang again shortly after with the same unknown number. He quickly declined the call and blocked the number. He took a breath and reminded himself that he was in control now. His life was his own and he was allowed to enjoy it. Naruto put on some music and relaxed back onto his pillow. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and hummed along with the pleasant tune. 

_________________________________

_ A few weeks later... _

Naruto panted as he sped through the brush, crunching twigs under his feet as he went. He dodged thick bushes and ducked down to avoid low-hanging branches as he sprinted by. The man behind him was hot on his heels but he continued to run. Naruto felt his lungs burning in his chest but knew he couldn’t stop. He sucked in more air and willed his legs to move faster as the clearing finally came into view just a few meters away. He grunted painfully as he launched himself over a downed tree trunk, and sprinted through the last set of trees as he crossed into the sunny, green meadow.

“Ha!” Naruto yelled throwing his arms up as he slowed down. He spun around to see the dark-haired man jogging towards him, looking very much like he was on the verge of collapse. A smug grin crept over Naruto’s face as his chest heaved. His voice was raspy when he spoke, “What was that you were saying about being faster than me?” 

Sasuke came to a stop in front of the blonde. He leaned over and rested his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. He looked up at Naruto darkly through his wind-swept bangs. “I want... a rematch,” he barked, completely winded.

Naruto just laughed as he stretched his arms over his head, “Yeah, well let’s wait and see if your heart explodes. If you don’t die, maybe we can talk about a do-over.” 

Sasuke straightened up and rolled his eyes playfully. He glanced around and saw a food vendor not too far away, “Come on, let’s grab a water. My treat.” 

“Of course it’s your treat _loser_ ,” Naruto quipped. 

They made their way through the park towards the vendor. It was a sunny, Saturday afternoon and it seemed like everyone in Konoha was out, enjoying the last days of the warm weather. The two men had spoken earlier that morning, as it was quickly becoming their routine. Sasuke made sure to casually mention that he didn’t have to work that day and had no other plans. Although Naruto had a shift at the restaurant later that evening, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to see Sasuke. He demurely invited the man to join him for a light jog through the park. Sasuke eagerly accepted and picked Naruto up just one short hour later. 

Soon their light, friendly jog had morphed into an all-out death race through the wooded area of the park. Naruto quickly learned that Sasuke had a very competitive nature. He was confident and aimed to excel at whatever it was he was doing. Naruto found it to be very attractive. However, the knowledge that Sasuke hated to lose only caused the blonde to savor his victory all the more. 

When they got their water, the two men moved across the lawn and found a quiet, shady area to rest. Sasuke moved with a bit of a limp, and held the cold water bottle to the back of his neck to help him cool down a bit. As he trailed behind, Naruto did his best not to stare at his muscular back, damp with sweat. Sasuke flopped down onto the plush grass and sighed dramatically, happy to finally be off of his aching feet. His face was flushed from his physical exertion, and his normally regal face was scrunched in annoyance. Naruto walked over, shoulders shaking with laughter. 

“What?” the dark-haired man asked looking up at him.

“Nothing, it’s just the first time I’ve seen you so... I don’t know. You’re just usually so... composed. This is new for me,” Naruto said grinning at him.

Sasuke smirked up at him and took a sip from his water bottle, “Yeah, I’m a sore loser. Now you know.” 

“I’ll try to remember that. Anything else you wanna tell me?” Naruto asked. 

“Mmm, I don’t know,” Sasuke grimaced, shaking his head and scratching his chin. “I don’t normally let on about how much of a mess I am until the fifth date, so I guess you have to wait.”

“Oh yeah? How does that usually work out for you?” Naruto asked taking a seat on the ground next to him. 

“Honestly, I couldn’t say. I don’t date very often,” Sasuke shrugged, closing his eyes as he laid back on the grass. 

“You don’t?” the blonde asked him incredulously.

“Is that so surprising?” Sasuke replied raising a brow. His eyes were still closed but his face held and amused expression.

“Are you kidding? Have you seen yourself? I’d think you have people throwing themselves at you left and right,” Naruto said leaning back on his palms.

He looked over at the older man. Sasuke’s face and neck glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. His dark hair was tousled and his t-shirt was damp and ruffled from their race. Even still, he was absolutely gorgeous. Naruto’s eyes shamelessly traced the outline of Sasuke’s rigid abdomen before they trailed over his broad shoulders and up to his chiseled jawline. He was utter perfection and Naruto just couldn’t understand how he was actually there with him, just hanging out. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Sasuke laughed lightly and folded his arms behind his head. “I guess you could say that. But I don’t give them much attention.” 

“Why not? Someone like you could probably have whoever he wants,” Naruto said glancing away. He felt irritation at the slight note of bitterness in his tone. If Sasuke noticed, he didn’t let it show.

“Maybe. But I don’t want just anyone,” Sasuke replied looking pointedly over at the blonde. “I want someone... real.” 

Naruto just looked back at him, not quite understanding.

Sasuke sighed and continued, “Most people know who I am before we even meet. And the ones that don’t, find out pretty quickly. They don’t actually see me when they look at me.”

Naruto arched a brow at him and his eyes swept up and down his body, “I find that hard to believe.”

“Well okay, I guess some do,” Sasuke conceded with a smile. “But ultimately they all just see my family, their money, the connections, the status, all of that bullshit. They don’t actually care about me. Most people only want me for what I can do for them so I’ve just learned to avoid them all you know?”

Naruto nodded in understanding, slightly embarrassed for having never considered Sasuke’s life might have his it’s own share of difficulties. Perhaps belonging to a rich family didn’t necessarily excuse people from everyday struggles. 

“That must be hard,” Naruto said quietly. 

Sasuke shrugged, “It can be. But it’s not the worst thing in the world. Lots of people have it way harder than me so I can’t complain.”

Naruto hesitated before he spoke next, “So... what made you want to see me again?” He busied himself with pulling at grass blades. 

“A fair question,” Sasuke said nodding his head. “Honestly, when we met again at the community center, I thought you were there purposely just to see me again.” 

Naruto’s brows came together and his head snapped up at him. Sasuke put his hand up and quickly continued, “But once we got to talking, I could tell you had no clue who the hell I was.” 

Naruto snorted and looked out across the park. Sasuke kept going, “It was refreshing. I never really get to talk to people who don’t have ulterior motives. When it was clear you weren’t one of them, I couldn’t just let you walk away now could I?”

Naruto felt his heart flutter and continued to pick at the foliage to distract himself from the other man’s piercing stare. 

Sasuke turned away with a smirk and stretched out onto the grass before shutting his eyes again, “And just so you know, that fact that you just happen to be stunningly beautiful had absolutely nothing to do with it.”

Naruto couldn’t contain his smile. His face flushed as he glanced over at Sasuke, lounging comfortably, “Are you always this charming?”

“I am. Of course if I had known you like to cheat at footraces I would never have called you,” Sasuke said simply. A small smirk played on his mouth.

Naruto laughed softly and laid down in the grass next to him, “Nice try Sasuke. Slandering me won’t make you any faster, but if it makes you feel better...” 

Sasuke chuckled lightly before he reached down to intertwine their fingers. Naruto felt his phone buzz again, and looked down to see another call from another unknown number. It was the fifth one this week. He promptly declined it, and turned his attention back to Sasuke. For the next few hours, the two laid in the park, chatting lightly as they enjoyed the gentle summer breeze.

_________________________________

“Okay guys, that’s all for today. Make sure your name is on your work before you put them back in the folders! We’re gonna finish these next week so we can finally try workin with clay!” Naruto said to the group of rowdy children. 

There was a collective “yay” from the youngsters, and Naruto couldn’t help but smile. It was Friday afternoon and the end of his fourth week at the center. Naruto was absolutely thrilled with the way things were going. His adolescent class was composed of children from ages 8 to 12. He didn’t have much experience with kids, but Naruto was amazed at how imaginative they were. At the moment, they were working on collages that spoke to who they were and what they liked. Naruto had gathered magazines, stickers, and other craft supplies to allow them to put together custom boards that reflected their individual personalities. 

He was shocked at how creative some of the boards were. Without any direction, one girl had spelled out her name by arranging her cutouts in the shape of the letters. Another boy had managed to color code his likes into a gradient that went from yellow to green to blue. There was even a child who arranged their board with cutout words and photos so that the entire piece could be read as a series of complete sentences. Naruto was so happy to be able to work with them. He couldn’t wait to explore new mediums with the children and actually looked forward to going to work each day. 

The kids all talked excitedly amongst themselves as they filed out of the classroom to meet their parents and guardians. Naruto sighed happily as he put away the last of the supplies, and wiped down the tables. He checked the time. It was just past 6:00 pm. Sasuke was due to pick him up at any minute for their dinner date. He closed the supply locker and was just about to shut the lights off when there was a knock at the door. He looked up expecting to to see his dark-haired beau but froze when he saw a familiar redhead standing in the doorway. 

The man stepped into the room slowly and looked at the blonde apprehensively, “Hi Naruto.” 

There was a moment of silence before Naruto remembered to breathe. He looked at the man expecting another familiar face to make his appearance any second. He never did. 

“Nagato,” he answered quietly. “What... what are you doing here?”

“You never answered any of my calls. I need to talk to you,” Nagato said solemnly. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” the blonde replied moving away from the locker to stand behind the desk. He grabbed his bag and got ready to leave. 

“Naruto, I know you don’t trust me but I promise I’m not here to hurt you,” Nagato said seriously. He walked further into the room, hands raised in surrender. “Just give me five minutes of your time. It’s really important.” 

Naruto was thrown off by his tone. He didn’t sound cold like he did when they ran into each other over a month ago. Naruto regarded him suspiciously but put his bag back down on the desk. He nodded his head slightly indicating he was listening.

The redhead sighed and looked at the ground, trying to decide where to start. “Okay. The thing is, Hidan’s not doing so well,” he stated.

Naruto immediately scoffed and threw his messenger bag across his body, fully prepared to leave.

“No wait! Just listen, please,” Nagato pleaded, coming closer to the blonde. He stopped when Naruto stepped back and continued when he paused and looked at him again. “He’s been drinking and using nonstop. He even lost his job.”

“Am I supposed to care about any of this?” Naruto said impatiently. 

“No. But he’s been saying some really crazy shit about you. At first I figured it was just breakup talk you know? Hidan just being Hidan. Mad that things went south. But lately he’s been really... dark. He keeps talking about what he would do... when he found you,” Nagato said quietly. His face was full of concern as he waited for Naruto’s reaction. 

Naruto looked up at him silently. He felt his stomach twisting but willed his face to remain passive. He didn’t know what to do so he just waited for the man to continue. 

Nagato took a breath and went on, “At first we didn’t take him seriously because he’s always talking shit ya know? But then he kept talking about how you two broke up and it was always a different story. First he said he kicked you out because he found someone else. Then he told us that you left him and took all his money. Then the story was that you ran off with some other guy you were seeing behind his back the whole time-” 

“What? None of that ever happened!“ Naruto insisted angrily. He was appalled Hidan would try to put the blame on him after everything he did.

“I know that. _Now_ anyway. The point is, we had no idea what was really going on. Hidan was upset and we were convinced you’d done him wrong. He went to this hacker guy Sasori for help and he found out that you moved to Konoha. That day we ran into each other, Hidan let me know you were downtown and asked me to see if I could find you,” Nagato admitted. 

“And so you just obeyed like a good little henchman huh,” Naruto said with disgust.

“I’m sorry. There’s no excuse for what did-“ Nagato said looking down.

“How’d he even know I was downtown?” Naruto asked puzzled.

“I guess when the community center ran your I.D. to get you into their employee database, Sasori must have found it somehow and passed the info to Hidan. I’m here in Konoha for work every few weeks or so. I just happened to be in town when he got the alert,” Nagato supplied. He at least had the decency to look ashamed for his role in all this. 

Naruto sighed deeply and ran his shaky hands through his hair. This was all just too much. He didn’t want to think about any of it.

“Look Naruto, I know this is a lot but I only came to warn you. Hidan’s really messed up so you need to be careful. We’ve tried to talk to him but he’s like a completely different person. I know you two didn’t have the... healthiest relationship... but I honestly don’t know what he’ll do if he finds you again,” Nagato said with a pointed look at the blonde. 

Naruto just laughed cynically and folded his arms. He shook his head and turned away from him, “Where was all this concern for my wellbeing when you were helping that bastard dig through my life? Why do you think I moved all the way out here to get away from him?”

Nagato nodded at Naruto’s words, “I know it was wrong. I never thought it would end up like this. I’m sorry. I truly am. Me and Deidara have been trying to get Hidan help, but nothing is working.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Naruto said quietly as he rubbed his face. His mind was racing and he simply didn’t have the energy for it. He wanted to just go home and crawl into bed. 

“I talked to Sasori and he agreed to stop feeding Hidan information. He know’s what could happen and he doesn’t want to be involved. Hidan knows you work here but that’s about it. He doesn’t know your address or anything else. I think you should change your phone number to be safe. And just be careful when you’re here,” Nagato said.

“Can’t you guys just get him committed or something? If he’s constantly drinking and doing drugs and threatening people?” Naruto asked exasperatedly. 

Nagato shook his head sadly, “It’s not that simple. I haven’t even heard from him in like four days. He goes missing and then he shows up out of nowhere completely wasted. I had to pull him off some guy at a bar a week ago to stop him from killing him. I really don’t know what he’s gonna to do next.”

“I’m not about to uproot my life again because of that bastard,” Naruto stated firmly, turning back to face the redhead. “We’ve been over for almost five months now! Just tell your friend to leave me alone.”

“I know none of this is what you wanted to hear, and I’m really sorry about that, but I had to warn you. Just be careful,” Nagato said sincerely.

Before Naruto could reply, he heard the classroom door swing open further. He looked up as Sasuke walked in, and felt strangely relieved at his presence. 

“Hey, Naruto- Oh I’m sorry, am I interrupting?” Sasuke asked glancing between the two men.

“No you’re fine. I was just leaving,” Nagato said quickly. He gave one last fleeting glance to Naruto before turning to leave. 

Sasuke’s dark eyes followed him until he was gone. He turned back to the blonde, noting the slightly anxious look on his face, “Is everything alright? Who was that?” 

Naruto moved over to Sasuke and schooled his face into a neutral expression, “No one. Just... going over some security measures.” It wasn’t entirely untrue. 

“Okay then,” Sasuke said lightly. He could sense from Naruto’s tone that there was something else but decided to leave it alone. 

“Are you still up for dinner? You look a little tired,” Sasuke said softly. He reached out and brushed away a golden lock that fell into Naruto’s eyes. 

The blonde leaned into the touch and felt some of his worry melt away. It wasn’t fair. Naruto just wanted to spend time with Sasuke in peace. He didn’t want to think about Hidan or worry about being followed by him and his minions. A part of him wished Nagato had never come to speak with him. Then he could go back to his blissful ignorance. At least he’d be able to enjoy Sasuke without having the dark cloud lingering in the back of his mind. 

“I am a little tired,” the blonde said apologetically. “Do you think we could just grab something quick and watch a movie at your place? I don’t really feel like being out with a bunch of people around.”

Sasuke looked surprised at that and Naruto immediately pulled back having realized what he had just said. His face flushed pink with embarrassment and he looked away, “Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to just invite myself over to your place. That was rude. I only meant-“

“Naruto calm down,” Sasuke said gently, cupping the blonde’s chin with his fingers. Naruto looked up at him with his bright, blue eyes and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile. “I’d love to have you over.” 

Naruto visibly relaxed and smiled back, “Are you sure? I really didn’t mean to impose. You can say no if you want.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. You’re not imposing,” Sasuke said smoothly. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him closer. Naruto wound his arms around his shoulders, and their foreheads came together.

“A cozy night in sounds nice. And besides. I hear there’ll be thunderstorms later on. I’ll need someone to hide behind when they get going,” Sasuke said with a wink.

“Scared of lightening huh?” Naruto asked looking up at him.

“Oh lightning is perfectly fine. It’s the thunder I can’t take,” Sasuke stated before he kissed Naruto gently on the lips. 

Naruto sighed against his lips, feeling at ease once again. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Sasuke said reaching for Naruto’s hand. “How does Italian sound?”

“That sounds amazing. Does that place we went to do take out?” Naruto asked as they walked to the exit. 

“For me they will,” Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto just laughed and rolled his eyes. All thoughts of Nagato and Hidan were pushed aside.

_________________________________

About forty minutes later, food secured, Naruto and Sasuke pulled up to a small parking garage beneath an industrial-looking building. Sasuke rolled down his window and touched his key card to the sensor, opening the steel access gate. There weren’t many cars in the small lot. As Naruto looked closer, there were only about eight spaces in total. They were all very spaced out and Sasuke pulled into one all the way at the back. Naruto gathered the food and his messenger bag and they both got out of the car. 

“This way,” Sasuke said gesturing to a small staircase. Naruto followed quietly ashe glanced around. “Let me take that for you.” 

Sasuke took the large brown bag with their food and grasped Naruto’s hand. 

“I think I can manage a bag of food on my own,” he joked. 

“I’m sure you can. But then I couldn’t hold your hand,” Sasuke said with a charming smile.

They went up the stairs and found themselves back on the street level. Sasuke led them to the front of a red-bricked building next to the garage. They climbed the small stoop and Sasuke reluctantly released Naruto so he could unlock the door. They found themselves in a small vestibule with a staircase on the right, and a single metal door on the left. 

“This is me,” Sasuke said moving towards the door. “I use upstairs as my office space.” He punched in a code on the keypad and stood aside after pushing the heavy door open.

Naruto moved into the apartment and looked around. It seemed to be a large, open studio space with an exposed brick wall running the length of the apartment. To the left of the door was the living-room area. There was small grey couch, a few leather armchairs, and a large television on a stand against the brick wall. A tall, wide window provided a magnificent view of the street, and flooded the space with natural light. To the right, was the small kitchen area. The refrigerator, sink, and stove were all situated against the brick wall, and there was a large island countertop across from it with several bar stools on the opposite side. At the back of the space was a set of glass, double doors and Naruto could see that it was the bedroom. The entire space was decorated in muted tones of black, brown, white, and grey. It was subtle and refined but also masculine and so very familiar. It fit Sasuke to a tee. 

“Wow, this is amazing,” Naruto awed as he slipped out of his shoes and put his bag down. 

“Thanks. This is one of the places I restored,” Sasuke said glancing around. 

“Don’t you usually sell the ones you fix up?” the blonde asked admiring the many books and trinkets on the pipe-bared bookcase. 

“Yes, I do. But when we finally finished this place six months ago, I liked it so much I decided to just convert it and move in. No one’s upstairs, and there aren’t too many other residences on this block. It’s pretty quiet most of the time which is just what I like,” Sasuke explained moving around the kitchen. 

“Must be peaceful,” Naruto said walking over to lean against the island. He watched as Sasuke took some wine glasses down from the cabinets and set them on the counter. “Can I help with anything?”

“Can you take these to the living-room? I’ll grab some plates,” the older man said darting around the space. 

Soon, they were all set up on the rug in front of the television. Sasuke opened a bottle of wine while Naruto scrolled through the movie options. They eventually settled on a supernatural thriller. Soon after they started the movie, it got dark outside and began to rain heavily. Neither minded though. It only added to the cozy atmosphere. Naruto found that once he was filled with delicious wine and savory pasta, the worries that were stirred up earlier that evening faded away entirely. 

About an hour later, Naruto and Sasuke had already finished off the food and the bottle of wine. At some point, they had migrated to the couch and Sasuke was doubled over with laughter at Naruto’s expense. 

“It’s not funny,” Naruto chided. Despite his tone, he couldn’t help the smile that twitched at the corner of his mouth. 

A deep clap of thunder happened to ring out at the same time the killer in the movie jumped out at the main character. Naturally, Naruto screamed and flinched away from the screen in terror. 

Sasuke pulled himself together although his face still shone with amusement, “I’m sorry. Your face was just so priceless. You know they can’t actually come through the screen and get you right?” 

Naruto smirked and pushed his arm playfully. “Can it. Even if they did, I’d be fine. I just need to outrun you and we both know how easy that is,” he said smugly. 

Sasuke grinned back and nodded his head, “Fair enough. Lucky for you I’d happily stay behind and fight to the death, allowing you to flee to safety.”

Naruto leaned his head across Sasuke’s shoulder and clasped his hands together sarcastically. “My hero,” he said with a goofy grin.

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto and wrapped his arm around him. Naruto scooted closer until they were both laying comfortably on the couch together. Sasuke leaned down and placed a kiss on the the top of Naruto’s head before turning his attention back to the movie. 

The blonde pressed his face into Sasuke’s shirt, and closed his eyes as he inhaled his intoxicating scent. The wine had him feeling warm and drowsy and as he listened to the rain pour down outside, he quickly drifted off to sleep. 

_________________________________

Naruto woke up after what seemed like only a few minutes. In reality, it was more like an hour. The room was darker than it was before, and Sasuke was making grumbling sounds as he looked at his phone. 

“Oh man, I guess I dozed off for a minute,” Naruto said sitting up slightly. He noticed the television was off. “What happened to the movie?”

“The storm knocked out the power,” Sasuke told him tossing his phone aside. “And I’m just realizing the emergency generator I bought is still sitting in my supply warehouse across town.”

“Aw, that’s too bad,” Naruto said not sounding the least bit upset. There was some light coming in from outside the illuminated them on the couch, but other than that the space was blanketed in darkness.

“Sorry about this. It’s probably gonna be a while before it comes back on,” Sasuke said apologetically. 

“It’s not your fault. I’m perfectly fine here like this,” Naruto said leaning up on his elbow to look at him. “Tell me some more stuff about you.”

Sasuke chuckled at the blonde, “Stuff about me? Like what?” 

“I don’t know. Anything. I mean while I have you here I might as well make use of it right?” Naruto reasoned.

“Okay... let’s see,” Sasuke said as he smiled up at the roof. “...I had a cat named Toga when I was a kid.”

“Really? I never would have pegged you for a cat person,” Naruto said.

“Yeah I know. But she was really mean to everyone else. I think that’s why I liked her so much. My brother Itachi hated her. She would hiss and scratch at him whenever he got near her,” Sasuke reminisced fondly. Naruto smiled softly as he watchedSasuke’s face in the darkness. 

“I never had a lot of friends growing up so Toga was really special to me. I cried for a whole week when she died. You better not tell anyone about that. It’ll destroy my reputation,” Sasuke jested. 

Naruto huffed a small laugh, “Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Okay, it’s your turn. Tell me something,” Sasuke said folding his other arm behind his head. Another flash of lightening brightened the room for an instant, followed by the low rumble of thunder in the distance.

“Well, there’s not much to tell really,” Naruto said looking down. “My parents died when I was a baby so I never really knew them. I met my best friend Shikamaru in a foster home when we were both 17. He’s pretty much the closest thing I have to family.”

Naruto never usually discussed his past with anyone. Not that he usually had the opportunity to do so. He thought it would feel strange or be hard to talk about but being there in the dark with Sasuke, he felt totally at ease.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Sasuke said quietly. His fingers unconsciously moved to stroke Naruto’s back softly.

“It’s fine. I never had many friends growing up either. Shikamaru always watched out for me though,” Naruto said fondly. 

He was reminded that the one person who had always been consistent in his life was still halfway around the world. Naruto didn’t think it was possible to miss his best friend as much as he did. Although Kiba and Hinata and Sasuke were pleasant enough, something deep down inside him kept telling Naruto that they were only temporary. He wasn’t sure why, but a part of him believed they would all leave him soon enough for one reason or another. Naruto tried his best to ignore the thought, choosing to enjoy the time he had with them instead of focusing on the unpleasant alternative. 

Sasuke watched Naruto’s face in the darkness and it was clear something was going on in his head. The blonde kept his eyes focused on the rug though.

“What’s on your mind?” Sasuke asked gently.

Naruto shook his head and cleared his throat, willing his voice to keep steady. “I don’t know. I guess I’m just- trying to figure out why you’re interested in me,” he said with a small, humorless laugh.

“Are you serious?” Sasuke asked. Naruto glanced up at him quickly before his eyes returned to the carpet again. “There’re plenty of interesting things about you. You’re an artist, you’re spontaneous, you’re scared of thunder.” Naruto cracked a smile at the last part despite himself. Sasuke was happy he was able to pull it out of him. 

“But even aside from all of that, there’s just something about you that I’m drawn to. Sometimes you seem a little faraway. Almost sad. And I can’t help but want to make you smile,” he said seriously.

Naruto felt his eyes beginning to mist and closed them before any they could progress any further. He leaned forward and pressed his face into Sasuke’s chest, hugging him close. Sasuke smiled and hugged him back.

“Do we know how the movie ended?” Naruto asked after a while. The storm was still raging on outside. 

“Unfortunately we don’t. I could look it up online?” Sasuke suggested, grabbing his phone.

“No, that’s cheating,” Naruto replied, sighing contentedly. 

Sasuke just tossed his phone aside and nestled closer to the blonde. After a few minutes, Sasuke began to mindlessly rub circles into Naruto’s lower back where his shirt had risen up. 

Naruto felt his eyes droop at the pleasant sensation. “Mmm, that feels nice,” Naruto mumbled lazily. His voice was muffled by Sasuke’s shirt. 

“Does it?” Sasuke asked knowingly. 

“Mmhmm,” Naruto hummed. He smiled as he felt Sasuke’s laughter rumble through his chest. 

“Okay, how about this,” Sasuke asked lightly. He slipped both hands underneath Naruto’s shirt and started to gently rub his large hands up and down his back. 

Naruto couldn’t help the groan that escaped him, “Uhnnn, that feels amazing.” 

Sasuke just smirked and leaned down to kiss the side of Naruto’s head. The blonde leaned up slowly and looked into Sasuke’s dark eyes. The older man slowly leaned down, and Naruto’s eyes slid closed as their lips met. Sasuke’s hand came up to grasp the side of Naruto’s neck as their mouths moved together. The dark-haired man tilted his head to deepen the kiss and Naruto responded immediately, sliding his tongue into his mouth. 

Lightening flashed around them once more and illuminated their tangle of limbs on the small sofa. Naruto snaked his knee over Sasuke’s legs and used his shirt to pull him closer. He gasped as Sasuke dragged him on onto his lap, and took his bottom lip between his teeth. The small sound was drowned out by the thunder that boomed in the distance shortly after. 

Sasuke’s strong hands gripped Naruto’s waist as he moved his lips down to graze along his jaw. Naruro gripped his shoulders when he felt his lips pressed against the spot just under his ear. Just as Sasuke’s hands moved to the hem of Naruto’s shirt, a loud crash sounded from behind them. 

Naruto seized up in panic immediately. His first thought was of his white-haired ex and he scrambled off the sofa to ready himself for his attack. Sasuke was up just as fast and moved to the window where the crash sounded. 

“Damnit,” he said as he moved the thin curtain back. 

Naruto hesitantly went over to see broken glass strewn across the floor under the cracked window. There was a tree branch sticking out of a large hole in the glass. Naruto hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he sighed in relief. 

“Well at least it’s better than an axe murderer right?” Sasuke said as he turned to grin at the blonde. 

Naruto laughed nervously, “Yeah, I guess it is.” 

Sasuke moved toward the window again to look outside, “Looks like the storm is letting up at least. It’s still a little windy but it stopped raining. I think the power is still out though.”

“That sucks. Do you have a flashlight or something? I’ll help you clean this up. I’m not sure what I can do about the branch though,” Naruto said gesturing to the mess. 

Sasuke shook his head before he grabbed his phone off the coffee table and sent a few text messages, “Don’t worry about that. I’ll get Suigetsu and Jugo to help me replace the window tomorrow.” 

He put away his phone and walked over to the blonde. He gripped his fingers as he spoke, “As much as it pains me to say it, I think I should take you home now. I have no idea when the power will be back on, and now projectiles are coming through my windows.”

Naruto laughed as Sasuke leaned down to kiss him. “Yeah, I think you’re right,” he said. 

Naruto gathered his things and prepared to go. When they got outside there was all sorts of debris scattered around the ground. There were branches and leaves and trash all over the place. Naruto looked up and saw the hefty tree branch sticking out of the window, having fallen from the tree in front of the building.

“Are you sure it’s okay to just leave it like that while you’re gone? What if someone breaks in?” Naruto asked.

“It’s fine,” Sasuke said nonchalantly. “This neighborhood is pretty quiet but even if that happened, it’s just stuff.” 

Naruto blinked at him as he followed him to the car. Twenty minutes later, they were a few blocks from Naruto’s apartment. The blonde was chuckling at something Sasuke said when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that it was Kiba. 

“Hey Kiba,” he answered. 

_ “Naruto! Where are you?”  _ Kiba asked loudly. 

“I’m on my way home. I’ll be there in a few minutes. What’s up?” Naruto asked.

_“Can you meet me at the supermarket around the block? The one that always has the special ramen? They had beer on sale and I kind of bought four cases before I thought it through,”_ Kiba explained. 

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to stifle his laughter, “So you need help bringing it back up to the apartment.” 

_ “Bingo,”  _ Kiba confirmed.  _ “You just won a free beer!” _

Naruto covered the mic on his phone and turned to Sasuke, “Hey, do you think you can drop me off at the supermarket on the next block? Kiba needs help bringing some groceries home.”

“Sure. I’ll just drive you guys,” Sasuke said easily. 

They pulled up to the store and saw Kiba standing outside next to the four cases of beer. Sasuke popped the trunk and got out to help them load them into the car. 

“Sasuke this is my roommate Kiba, Kiba this is Sasuke,” Naruto said as they approached him.

“Sasuke? The famous Sasuke? I am humbled to be in your presence good Sir,” Kiba said bowing dramatically. Naruto flushed and elbowed him in the ribs. 

Sasuke just smirked at the pair, “Nice to meet you too. Let’s get these ‘groceries’ home yeah?” 

They loaded the cases into the car and soon they were pulling up to the apartment building. Just as he was about to get out to help, Sasuke’s phone buzzed with a message from Suigetsu letting him know that he was on his way to help him remove the tree branch from his window.

“Shit, I have to go and meet Suigetsu. I didn’t think he’d be on his way so soon,” he said looking at his phone. 

“Don’t worry about it. Kiba and I can manage.” Naruto said. “Thanks for this by the way. You saved Kiba’s beer.” 

“Glad I could help,” Sasuke said flashing him a charming grin. He leaned across the center console, and spoke in a low tone. “Thanks for hanging out with me tonight.” 

Naruto smiled back and felt his stomach flip. “Thank you for having me. Talk to you tomorrow?” He said quietly, leaning in.

“Of course,” Sasuke murmured before he closed the gap and captured Naruto’s lips.It was short-lived as they parted when they heard the trunk slam shut. 

“Goodnight Naruto,” Sasuke said. 

Naruto leaned in again for one last peck before opening the door, “Goodnight Sasuke.”

The blonde joined Kiba on the sidewalk as he waved excitedly at Sasuke. The dark-haired man just smirked and put a hand up before he pulled off.

“Damn Naruto, you did good. He’s so dreamy!” Kiba squealed in a high-pitched voice.

Naruto smacked him in the arm but couldn’t help the grin that plastered itself on his face. The two roommates continued their good-natured bickering while they carried the beer cases into the building. The storm had cleared and for the moment, everything was fine. 

Unfortunately, neither of them noticed the dark car parked across the street at the end of the block. The large man watching them through the overly tinted windows went completely unnoticed.

  
_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up a bit 🙊
> 
> XOXO


	7. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Naruto or any related characters, but the plot is me and I am it.

Chapter 7: Ghosts

It was Sunday morning and Naruto stood in the mirror, admiring his semi-naked form. He’d just finished a refreshing shower, having completed his morning run about thirty minutes prior. The blonde turned about, scrutinizing his slim build in the glass. Naruto had managed to make his morning runs a part of his daily routine and it was doing his body good. The slight doughiness he’d built up around his middle was almost gone, and his abs were becoming much more defined. He leaned closer and saw that his face looked healthy and fresh as well. The skin care items Hinata had introduced him to were definitely having a positive effect. What was more, Naruto felt great. 

Running helped him release his stress and anxiety, and he took comfort in having a routine to follow. The daily dose of endorphins also aided in keeping his mind clear. The ten minutes he used each morning and night to pamper himself with the scrubs and moisturizers helped him realize that taking care of himself was absolutely essential. The self care he practiced grew his confidence a little more each day. He found that the ever-present dark cloud his ex represented was getting smaller and smaller. It still made its presence known every now and then, but Naruto hadn’t let it cripple him. He was still on high alert when he was in public, but he found he was able to talk himself down from his panic if he started to overthink things. Naruto was slowly making progress within himself and it was starting to show. 

Running his hands through his damp hair, Naruto turned away from the mirror and went to his dresser to fetch his swimsuit and an appropriate beach ensemble. Hinata and her family were hosting their annual end of summer barbecue at their private beach house on the coast. She invited Naruto and insisted that he bring Sasuke as well. The older man easily agreed to go when Naruto timidly asked him about it a few nights ago over the phone. Sasuke had made an effort to keep his Sundays free since it was Naruto’s only day off from both of his jobs. The blonde couldn’t stop smiling when he’d heard that. 

Naruto was a little bit nervous about attending the gathering since there would be so many people there he didn’t know. He was scared his presence would be seen as intrusive since it was supposed to be an intimate number of family and friends. Hinata kindly reminded Naruto that he was in fact one of her friends and was more than welcomed to attend. The blonde smiled softly as he recalled her words, and knew he would be just fine. 

Naruto decided on a white button-up shirt and khaki shorts. He placed his swimsuit into a small duffle bag along with an extra t-shirt and a beach towel. He quickly got dressed and moved gather his sunscreen when his phone started to ring on his side table. He immediately moved to answer it, recognizing the unique ringtone. The video call took a moment to connect, but when it did, Shikamaru’s circular face came into view.

“Shika? Is that you?” Naruto smiled as he stared at the frowning man on the screen. 

_“Naruto? Can you see me? Shit. Hold on,”_ Shikamaru said. Naruto sat down on his bed and watched him adjust the screen on his end. 

_“Okay, there you are. How’s it hangin?”_ he asked with a small yawn. 

“Everything’s okay. How it is there? You look exhausted,” Naruto said with a frown. He pulled the phone closer to his face. Shikamaru had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked somewhat haggard. His trademark ponytail was nowhere to be found leaving his dark hair sprawled out wildly across his head. 

Shikamaru gave a small smile and scratched his head,  _ “Yeah that’s probably because I haven’t slept in three days.” _

“What? Why? What the hell is going on over there?” Naruto asked. 

_ “I got bit by a spider last week. Hurt like a bitch. My leg swelled up like a balloon but it’s starting to go back down. Fucking thing keeps up all damn night.”  _ Shikamaru said flatly, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh shit, are you okay? Have you seen a doctor?” Naruto questioned, wondering why his friend wasn’t more alarmed. 

_ “Yeah I did, I’m fine. Gave me some medicine so I’m good. Just tired out of my mind,”  _ Shikamaru said scratching at the slight stubble on his face.

“What time is it there?” Naruto asked noticing the room he was in was almost completely dark. 

_ “A little past 10:00 pm. Everyone else is out collecting samples so I’m all alone. I get to stay inside doing nothing for the next four days. Turns out excruciating spider bites have their upsides,”  _ Shikamaru smirked. 

“If you say so. When the hell are you coming back? I miss that dull face of yours. It just isn’t the same through a screen,” Naruto joked.

_ “I know, I know. I look way too enthusiastic on camera. But we should be done here in about a month. If we’re lucky I’ll be back in time for your birthday,”  _ Shikamaru said grinning through the screen.

“Really?” Naruto said excitedly. “That would be great! I have so much to tell you.” 

_ “I should hope so. I’ve been gone for like three months. You should have loads to tell me,”  _ he replied sleepily. He rubbed his eyes again and rested his chin on his hands. 

“Actually I-, I kind of have someone I want you to meet,” Naruto said hesitantly. 

Shikamaru raised his brows in surprise,  _ “Do you now? Would this happen to be someone special?” _

“I mean we’re still pretty casual. It’s definitely nothing serious, but... I don’t know. I really like him,” the blonde replied, wearily fiddling with the edge of his sheets. “I wasn’t really looking for anything when we met. It kind of just... happened you know?”

Shikamaru just nodded silently as he watched Naruto carefully.  _“So things are going well then?”_ he asked cautiously. 

“Yeah, they are. We’re taking things slow which he seems to be fine with... I’m just-, I don’t know. I’ve been feeling a little anxious. You know, about everything that happened before,” Naruto admitted quietly as he glanced back at the screen. Even though Shikamaru knew about what happened with Hidan, Naruto still wasn’t used to really talking so openly about it. Still, it was nice to get some of his feelings out in the open without the fear of judgement.

_ ”Does he know about what happened?” _ he asked. Naruto shook his head slowly.

_ “How does he treat you?”  _ Shikamaru asked, eyes narrowed. 

“No, no it’s not like that at all. He’s really great, honest. He’s nothing like Hidan,” Naruto said quickly. 

_ “So what is it you’re not telling me,” _ Shikamaru asked seriously. 

Naruto looked away again, unable to handle Shikamaru’s relentless gaze, even through a screen. His friend was silent as he waited patiently for him to continue. “He called me. It was about six weeks ago. I haven’t heard from him since then but... I’m worried he’s going to ruin everything.”  
  


Naruto knew his friend would hate that he hadn’t told him about the call sooner, but he didn’t want him to worry. It wasn’t like he could help him all the way in South America. He didn’t need the unnecessary distraction. 

Naruto looked at the screen timidly, expecting Shikamaru to be frustrated with him. Instead, the man was just watching him pensively. After a few moments of silence he spoke again,  _ “What did he say?” _

Naruto sighed and rubbed the side of his face, “The same shit he always says. He wants me back, he’s gonna change, the same old bullshit. I told him I wasn’t coming back and he didn’t take it very well... I’m afraid he’s gonna show up here soon.”

_ “Do you have reason to believe that he might?”  _ Shikamaru asked delicately. 

The blonde sighed again, debating on whether or not to tell him about Nagato’s visit. No. It would only make him worry. 

“I’m not sure... Maybe. It’s mostly just a feeling I have,” Naruto said quietly. 

_ “Does anyone else know?”  _ Shikamaru asked. 

“No. I just-... I can’t,” Naruto murmured shaking his head. He still wasn’t ready to tell anyone else about what had happened to him. He couldn’t handle the embarrassment and he certainly didn’t want anyone’s pity. 

There was silence for a few moments until Shikamaru spoke again,  _ “Naruto I know it’s hard but if you’re in danger you need to let someone know.” _

“He hasn’t contacted me again. Nothing’s happened. There’s nothing to tell,” Naruto reasoned.

_ “For now. I don’t want you to wait for something to happen before you get some help,”  _ Shikamaru insisted. Naruto didn’t answer, and stared off to the side.  _ “I think you should go to the police. Let them know what happened. Maybe they can get you a restraining order or something.”  _

“A piece of paper won’t mean anything to him Shika. And even if I managed to get one, my address will have to be on the order so he knows where to avoid,” the blonde mumbled. 

_“This is so fucked... So what are you gonna do? I don’t think I can be here for another month worrying about you the whole time.”_ Shikamaru admitted.

Naruto smiled sadly as his friend’s concern, “Shika don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Really. I was just feeling anxious. I promise I’m okay..”

Shikamaru stared at him through the screen. He didn’t believe him for a second. But what else could he do? There was a long stretch of silence before he spoke again.

_ “Four weeks Naruto. I’ll be back in four weeks. Can you keep out of trouble that long?”  _ he asked with a melancholy grin.

Naruto could tell his friend wanted to say more, but knew he wouldn’t push him any further. He was trying to lighten the mood.

“That shouldn’t be too difficult,” Naruto replied. He cracked a small smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. As if on cue the call signal started to drop, causing the picture quality to pixelate. 

_ “Looks like time’s up,”  _ Shikamaru said.  _ “Take care of yourself until I get back.” _

“I will. See you soon,” Naruto replied softly before the call ended. He sighed and scratched his head as he tossed his phone on the bed. 

The device rang again about ten seconds later. He grabbed it again to see that Sasuke was calling him. 

“Hey Sasuke, are you outside?” he asked scrambling to get the rest of his things together. 

_“Hey. Yes, I’m turning down your street now,”_ Sasuke said. 

“Okay, we’ll be right down,” Naruto said quickly. He ended the call and grabbed his bag before going across the hall to Kiba’s room. “Sasuke’s here. You ready to go?”

Kiba was lounging on his bed, stuffing the last of his supplies into his own bag. He was dressed in a ridiculously loud floral shirt, and bright green shorts. When he turned to his roommate, it was revealed that he was also wearing a pair of neon orange sunglasses. Naruto had to bite his lip to contain his laughter, “Wow. Nice outfit.”

Kiba tipped his shades down his nose and looked at Naruto, “I know right? I’ll definitely win best dressed. No question.”

The blonde just rolled his eyes and turned to leave, “Sasuke’s here. Let’s go.”

The two made their way outside and found Sasuke parked in front of the building waiting for them. Naruto paused as he took in the sight before him. Sasuke was sitting in the driver’s seat looking better than Naruto had ever seen him look. He was wearing a loose black linen shirt with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. His left hand was gripping the steering wheel and the sinewy tendons in his forearm flexed potently. He leaned over slightly with his elbow on the center console to look through the passenger window. 

Sasuke’s face twisted into a devilishly handsome smile when he saw the blonde standing there. His soft black hair was brushed back out of his face and a ray of sunlight gleamed off the corner of the dark, metal-framed sunglasses he wore. To say Sasuke was gorgeous would have been a gross understatement. Naruto stood frozen on the sidewalk and could only gape at the man in disbelief. 

Kiba looked over at Naruto and clapped a hand on his shoulder. He whistled low near his ear and shook his head, “Damn dude. Your boyfriend’s seriously hot.”

Naruto snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat as his face flushed, “Shutup and come on.”

“I’m just saying man. I totally get it,” the brunette called as he trailed behind him. Naruto threw him a warning glance over his shoulder but Kiba just laughed as they walked to the car. He slipped into the back seat while Naruto went to the front. 

“Top of the morning Sasuke!” he greeted the driver excitedly. 

“Morning Kiba,” Sasuke said with a grin in his rear-view mirror. He turned to Naruto as he got in and shut his door. “And good morning to you.” 

“Hey,” Naruto said quietly. Sasuke’s presence had him feeling out of sorts for some reason. He wasn’t sure why but his stomach twisted in nervous excitement when those dark eyes fell upon him. 

The dark-haired man just smiled as he hooked a finger under Naruto’s chin and leaned in to kiss him slowly. The blonde relaxed into it and his breath hitched as Sasuke’s tongue darted out to swiftly brush the inside of Naruto’s top lip. He felt his lips tingle when the older man finally pulled back. Sasuke rubbed his thumb gently across Naruto’s bottom lip before he moved away. Naruto just looked at him through half lidded eyes as he leaned back on the headrest and tried to calm his frantic heartbeat. Sasuke smirked and moved to press a button on the dashboard. In a few seconds, the sunroof slid open and the morning light flooded into the vehicle. Kiba made a show of adjusting his glasses and settling back into his seat.

“Ready to go?” Sasuke asked them as he shifted the car into drive. He sped off down the street without waiting for a response.

_________________________________

  
After a scenic two-hour drive up the coast, the trio arrived at the Hyuga’s summer home. The small estate was tucked away on top of a private hill overlooking the ocean. Sasuke pulled up to the gate and they were buzzed in just a few moments later. He followed the winding road up to the house and parked the car off to the side in the gravel where several other cars were. 

“You’re here!” came an excited voice as they were all getting out of the car. 

Naruto turned to see Hinata bounding towards them with a huge smile on her face. She reached Kiba first and immediately jumped into his arms. The brunette caught her easily and spun her around playfully. Naruto smiled at the display as Sasuke came over to stand next to him. 

“Naruto! I’m so glad you could make it!” she said when Kiba put her down. “And you must be Sasuke! It’s so nice to officially meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Hinata. Thank you for inviting me,” Sasuke said charmingly as he shook her hand. He turned around and grabbed a large basket off the back of the car. It was filled with fruit, nuts, cheeses, and a few bottles of wine. “This is for you.”

“Oh wow! This is so beautiful! You didn’t need to bring anything,” Hinata said as she eyed the expensive-looking basket. 

“Damn Sasuke, way to show us up. Naruto and I only brought a bag of oranges,” Kiba huffed from behind Hinata. 

“Oh hush,” Hinata scolded as she smacked his chest. She turned back to Sasuke and took the basket from him. “Thank you Sasuke. This is so sweet.”

Hinata immediately handed the basket to Kiba before turning back to Sasuke and Naruto, “Okay let’s go! My dad just started the grill so the food should be coming up really soon. Come and meet everyone!”

Sasuke grasped Naruto’s hand as they all followed her into the home and out to the backyard. The place looked like a beach resort from a magazine. There was a perfectly manicured lawn on each side of the yard, with white-canopied daybeds on each side. The pool was large and square-shaped with two jacuzzi’s on each side. Everything overlooked the impossibly blue sea. A short stone wall wrapped around the perimeter of the yard, and evolved into a long staircase that lead down to the beach. 

The blonde estimated there were only about twenty people present which helped him relax. The majority of them were older and Hinata introduced them as aunts, uncles, and close family friends. Kiba was sent to gather ice from inside the house while Sasuke and Naruto met Hinata’s father Hiashi and her sister Hanabi. Everyone was very welcoming to them and Naruto began to feel more at ease. Soon enough, Hinata excused herself to help with the food preparation. 

Naruto and Sasuke found themselves sitting on one of the shaded daybed at the side of the pool to try to escape the sun’s harsh rays. 

“Well this place is nice. It almost feels like we’re on vacation doesn’t it?” Sasuke said setting his bag down and taking a seat next to Naruto. 

“Yeah it does. If I lived in a place like this I’d never leave,” Naruto joked. 

“Feel like going in?” Sasuke asked gesturing to the pool. 

“Maybe later. I think I’m in the mood for a nap to be honest,” he said with a yawn. The air was warm around him, the waves were crashing pleasantly in the distance, and the gentle breeze carried the intoxicating aroma of grilled meat. It all worked to lull Naruto into a peaceful daze as he laid back on the daybed. 

Sasuke snorted above him, “I had no idea riding in a car was so physically taxing.” 

“Me either,” Naruto smirked allowing his eyes to close. He heard Sasuke chuckle and he made himself comfortable on thedaybed. 

His mind drifted to his conversation with Shikamaru earlier that morning. A spark of panic flashed through him when he remembered the possible threat looming over him, but he pushed it down. He was in a beautiful location near the beach surrounded by lovely people. Natuto just wanted to allow himself the luxury of enjoying his time there with Sasuke and his friends without anything getting in the way. 

_ My friends... _

Naruto smiled at the thought and after a few minutes, he was dozing peacefully. 

About half an hour later, Naruto awoke to the sound of Kiba’s booming laughter. He sat up on the bed and looked over to his left to see Sasuke lounging comfortably. His legs were crossed, and his head rested on an arm folded behind him. The other hand held a book close to his face. His black shirt was completely unbuttoned allowing Naruto’s eyes to roam to over his naked abdomen. Sasuke’s chest was smooth and his pectoral muscles were well-defined. The blonde’s eyes trailed down his lean stomach, admiring the dips of the outline of his firm abs and the thin line of hair that trailed from his navel and disappeared into his pants.

“Food’s done! Come and get it!” Kiba called loudly to everyone, snapping Naruto out of his daydream. 

Sasuke looked up and shut his book. He removed his sunglasses and looked at Naruto, “Hungry?”

“Y-yeah, let’s go,” he replied restlessly.

They went over to the buffet area that was set up and got in line to get their food. Naruto smiled as Sasuke mingled effortlessly with the other guests. It made it easier for him to engage with them as well. Soon, they were seated at one of the patio tables with plates filled with delicious grilled chicken, shrimp, and steak. 

“Oh man, this is amazing,” Naruto said around a bite of chicken.

“It is,” Sasuke agreed chewing a piece of shrimp.

“They could seriously open a restaurant. I’d be there every day,” Naruto joked. 

Sasuke smiled. “Thanks for inviting me,” he said with a glance up at the blonde. 

“Well it was really Hinata who invited you,” Naruto said with a wink. 

“Yes, well I’m still happy to be here with you,” Sasuke said with a long look at him. 

Naruto felt his face flush and tried to focus on his food. 

“I think this is going well. Me and you?” Sasuke declared airily, cutting his meat.

Naruto stopped chewing and looked up at him. They had been seeing each other for about six weeks at that point and things were indeed going well. “Yeah, it is,” he replied.

“I know we haven’t discussed it before so please feel free to let me know how you feel, but I’d like us to be exclusive,” Sasuke said, staring at him with a soft expression. 

Naruto just blinked at him. He wanted to be exclusive? Meaning they would agree not to see other people? The thought both excited and terrified him. A part of him was happy to know that Sasuke wanted more, but another part was scared that he would eventually mess things up. He really liked Sasuke and didn’t want to let him down. 

“Do you mean- you want me to be your boyfriend?” Naruto asked. 

Sasuke smiled down at his plate and leaned his arms on the table, “Yes, I guess I do. Will you be my boyfriend Naruto?”

Naruto looked into his dark eyes and felt his doubts melt away. No matter his fears, Sasuke made him feel good and he wasn’t ready for that to end. He smiled at the man across from him and said, “I mean, I wasn’t seeing anyone other than you, but yeah. I’d like that.”

The dark-haired man looked pleased with his response. He leaned over and placed a firm kiss on Naruto’s lips. He hovered near his face when they parted, “Good, because I don’t like the idea of sharing you with anyone.”

Sasuke stood and grabbed their empty drink glasses, “I’ll go grab us a refill.”

Naruto just stared after him, feeling the nervous excitement flutter in his chest again. He had a boyfriend. 

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by. After they ate, the music was cranked up and some of the elders lead a good-natured dance contest. Kiba was declared the winner, much to his delight. After that, there were chicken fights in the pool, frisbee on the lawn, and volleyball down on the beach. Naruto and Sasuke ended up on opposing teams and the competition between them only grew more heated as the game dragged on. Their respective teammates soon hung back, quickly realizing that their friendly game was devolving into a fierce contest between the two. Naruto tried his hardest but Sasuke eventually emerged victorious. 

The blonde gritted his teeth as his team admitted defeat. He wasn’t sure what it was about Sasuke that made him so competitive but he hated losing to him. As annoyed as he was, he couldn’t help but smile when Sasuke walked over to him with his smug grin. 

“Better luck next time sport,” he said.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, “Yeah whatever.”

Sasuke laughed as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and guided him back to the house. When the sun went down, the two sat comfortably on the stone steps watching fireworks be set up on the beach. Naruto was seated between Sasuke’s legs with his arms resting on his thighs. Sasuke pressed forward to hook his chin over Naruto’s shoulder as he held his hands. 

“Today was a good day,” Sasuke said gently staring out at the ocean. 

“Yeah, it was,” Naruto replied. “It’s gonna be hard to go back to my apartment after all this.” 

Sasuke laughed and pressed his face into the side of Naruto’s neck, “I know what you mean.”

“No you don’t. Your apartment is amazing,” Naruto said softly. He let his head tilt to the side, encouraging Sasuke to nuzzle closer.

“I was talking about the privacy. It’s nice and quiet here. And you can’t beat this view,” he replied. 

“That’s true,” Naruto muttered. 

Sasuke moved his head so his mouth hovered near Naruto’s ear, “Maybe one of these days I’ll steal you away to a private island somewhere. How does that sound?” 

Naruto eye’s drooped as soon as he felt Sasuke’s breath on his ear. His lips curled into a lazy smile, “A private island huh. A regular island would due just fine you know.” Sasuke’s deep laugh made his stomach flutter. 

“You’re my boyfriend now. According to the rules I’m allowed to spoil you a little bit,” he said in a husky tone. 

The blonde giggled quietly before turning his head up at him. Sasuke wasted no time covering Naruto’s lips with his own. Naruto sighed as Sasuke’s hand came up to stroke along his jaw. They both got lost each other as the colorful explosions lit up the sky around them. 

_________________________________

  
It was mid-September and a few weeks had passed since the barbecue at the Hyuga home. Naruto found that he worried less about Hidan as the days continued to pass without incident. It also helped that he kept himself very busy. Although their silent agreement was that Sundays were reserved for their alone time, Naruto saw Sasuke every chance he got. He also hung out with Kiba and Hinata and some of their friends in between their dates. They would go to bars, visit street fairs, and even attend local concerts. Sometimes the two would come to the restaurant while he was working and have a few drinks and a meal with him. It was nice to have so many other things to focus on.

Naruto’s birthday was coming up soon as well which meant that Shikamaru would be back. He couldn’t wait to see him and catch him up on everything. He was also dying to let him meet Sasuke. Naruto was happier than he’d ever remembered being and knew Shikamaru would be proud that he found someone as descent as Sasuke. 

Naruto smiled dreamily at the dark-haired man sitting next to him. It was Sunday evening and they were out at the movie theater enjoying a new action flick. Sasuke insisted they splurge a bit and opted for the fancy theater with the reclining seats and the full-service dinner and beverage menu. Guests were able to order food and drinks using a touch screen pad on their armrests, and the refreshments were brought directly to their seats. It made for a very upscale movie-watching experience. 

A chaotic shootout was taking place on the screen but Naruto was too caught up in his date’s profile to care. Sasuke’s dark eyes watched the screen intently as he ate his lemon pepper chicken wings. Naruto had already finished his cheeseburger and was sipping his rum and coke while he watched the muscles in Sasuke’s jaw tense and flex as he chewed. Still focused on the screen, Sasuke grabbed his beer with his strong fingers and took a few swigs. Naruto’s eyes trailed down to his throat, watching his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Everything about the man was just so damned attractive.

Sasuke must have felt him staring because his eyes shifted and his head turned to look over at the blonde. He raised a smooth brow at him and whispered, “Can I help you Sir?”

Naruto just smiled idly and shook his head, still staring. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile back. He moved the armrest up to join their seats and wrapped an arm around Naruto’s shoulders before turning back to the screen. The blonde nuzzled his head into Sasuke’s neck, not caring about the movie at all at that point. He nipped his skin gently trying to get his attention. 

“What are you doing,” Sasuke scolded quietly. His words were betrayed by his grin. 

“This movie is boring,” Naruto drawled, moving to kiss his neck. 

Sasuke chucked under his breath, “How would you know when you haven’t been paying attention.”

Naruto just hummed and continued to kiss him. Sasuke held him back gently with an amused expression.

“Naruto, are you drunk?” he asked quietly, moving his face close to him. 

“No, I’ve only had three rum and cokes. They were practically all ice and soda,” Naruto muttered with a crooked grin. 

Sasuke reached over and seized Naruto’s glass. He took a sip and laughed quietly, “Naruto this is a Long Island iced tea, not a rum and coke. You’ve had three of these?”

Naruto looked surprised and checked the menu screen on his armrest. Sure enough, he had mistakenly ordered three Long Island ice teas. He started to laugh under his breath and turned back to Sasuke, “Looks like I did.”

Sasuke smiled and shook his head, “You’re going to be plastered in a bit. I’ll get you some water.” He turned and ordered a bottle from his menu screen. 

Naruto’s phone started ringing loudly in the theater and Sasuke watched delightedly as the blonde panicked and fumbled to turn it off. He finally declined the call without seeing who it was, and shut the phone off completely. His eyes darted around the theater anxiously hoping no one had noticed. 

Sasuke just continued to chuckle in his seat. A waiter came by and handed him a bottle of water. He passed it to Naruto immediately, “Drink up.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and downed the bottle. He settled back in next to Sasuke and the two watched the rest of the movie in silence.

“The end wasn’t so bad, but the beginning and the middle sucked,” Naruto said, slurring slightly as they walked to Sasuke’s car. 

“What a unique synopsis. You should consider writing movie reviews,” the older man chided.

“Ha ha,” the blonde deadpanned. “The theater was really nice though. I had no idea ones like that were a thing.”

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to try it for a while,” Sasuke said gently pulling Naruto against him as they reached his car. “Thanks for coming with me.”

Naruto smiled up at him and slid his hands up the sides of his neck, “Anytime. I do wish we took better advantage of those reclining seats though.”

“Yeah? How,” Sasuke asked leaning closer.

“Like this,” Naruto whispered before pulling Sasuke down for a filthy kiss. His fingers slid into Sasuke’s hair and pulled him closer.

The older man pushed Naruto against the side of the car and tilted his head as his tongue pushed into the blonde’s mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss and sagged against the vehicle as Sasuke pressed himself closer. 

The blonde’s hands slid down Sasuke’s chest and settled on the waistband of his pants. His head lolled back as he ground their hips together. Sasuke groaned and pulled back, breathing hard. Naruto looked up at him as he panted, blue eyes heavy with desire. 

“I think I should take you home now,” Sasuke said dutifully. 

The blonde became excited for a moment until understanding flashed across his face. “Oh. You mean my home,” he said, disappointed. 

Sasuke cupped his face, “Yeah. As much as I want to take you home and have my way with you, I can’t do that while you’re drunk.” 

Naruto stared at him for a moment and sighed, “Why do you have to be such a gentleman. It’s turning me on.”

Sasuke flashed him a brilliant smile before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He moved to the side and opened the passenger door, “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

Naruto reluctantly got into the car. Sasuke shut the door for him and moved around to the driver’s side. Soon they were pulling off, headed to Naruto’s apartment. 

“I really want to invite you up with me... but Kiba’s probably home,” Naruto said sadly when they arrived at his building thirty minutes later. During the ride, Naruto had been hinting at them spending the night together. He’d promised to be on his best behavior but Sasuke’s willpower was not something to take lightly.

The dark-haired man just grinned at him, “Don’t worry. When the time is right it’ll happen. There’s no rush.” He shifted closer to the blonde, and tilted his head so that his lips grazed Naruto’s ear as he spoke. “When I finally get you all to myself again I want to be able to take my time. With every. Single. Inch of you.” 

He kissed his ear lightly and grazed his lips across Naruto’s jaw as he pulled back to look at his face. His low tone was absolutely sinful when he continued, “We’ll need complete privacy too. I wouldn’t want your screams to alarm anyone.” 

Naruto’s breath hitched at Sasuke’s words and he groaned softly through his clenched teeth, “Fuck Sasuke.” 

“In due time Naruto. But not tonight,” the dark-haired man purred. He stared down at his lips. “Try to enjoy this. Sometimes the anticipation can be just as exciting. If you do it right that is.”

Naruto leaned in and kissed him longingly before he reached for the door handle, “Goodnight Sasuke. Drive safe.”

Sasuke’s eyes roamed over Naruto’s flushed face and he found himself wishing they didn’t need to separate. “I will. Goodnight Naruto,” he said softly. 

The blonde turned and exited the vehicle. Sasuke watched as he entered the building before pulling off slowly. 

Naruto fumbled with his keys, mentally cursing the fact that he had to work in the morning. He didn’t want to leave Sasuke that night. All he wanted was to go somewhere private and feel his naked body pressed against his own. He walked through his apartment door and found that all the lights were off. It was also unusually quiet. He couldn’t hear anything coming from Kiba’s room, and realized with frustration that the brunette wasn’t even home. He and Sasuke could have been rolling around on his bed but instead he was headed home, probably miles away by that point.

Naruto checked the time and saw that it was just past midnight. Sighing, he went to his room to get ready for bed. He changed out of his clothes and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_________________________________

  
  


The next morning, Naruto jumped up in a panic, realizing he hadn’t set his alarm the night before. He reached for his phone, quickly realizing it was still turned off from last night. As it came on, he saw that it was just past 10:00 am. He had to leave right away if he was going to make it to work on time at 11:00 am.

“Shit,” he mumbled as he dashed out of the bed. He took a quick shower, and threw on some clothes before gathering his things. He checked the time on his phone again and saw that his battery was at two percent. “Fuck! What the hell is happening today?”

Naruto grumbled and threw the phone and the charger in his bag deciding he would plug in the device when he got to work. He placed the bag across his chest and stepped into his shoes before he hurried out the door. In his haste, he didn’t even see the note on the kitchen counter that he missed the night before. 

Naruto arrived at work with only seven minutes to spare. He went to his office and plugged up his phone before sprinting to the morning staff meeting. Though his morning got off to a rocky start, the rest of the day passed by rather pleasantly. Both his morning and afternoon classes went well, and in between his sessions he was finally able to complete the series of geometric paintings he’d been working on for the wall outside the art room. When it was time to go, Naruto pulled his forgotten phone off the charger and checked to see what he’d missed. 

There was a message from Sasuke but before he opened it, he noticed there were six missed calls from Hinata. Naruto paused on his way out of the building, and saw there was a voicemail from her as well. It was from the night before when his phone was still off. He had nothing from Kiba and he wondered what was up. Naruto frowned as he brought the phone to his ear to listen to the message. Hinata’s voice was frantic and rushed.

_ “Naruto it’s Hinata! I don’t really know what happened but Kiba’s being taken to the hospital. They said he got beat up outside the apartment building last night and he’s in pretty bad shape. Please call me as soon as you get this Naruto so I know you’re okay! I’m headed to the hospital now. Oh it’s Konoha General. Please call me back!”  _

Naruto froze as a cold wave of dread crept over him. Before his mind could register what he was doing, he took off running towards the hospital. Being that he was already downtown, it wasn’t a long trip. He managed to get there in just fifteen minutes. He jogged through the automatic doors of the medical facility and made a beeline for the information desk. 

“Hi I’m here to see Kiba Inuzuka,” he said to the woman behind the desk. His breathing was ragged and his face was flushed and sweaty from the sprint over. She looked up at him curiously, and typed something on her keyboard. 

“Fourth floor, room 403,” the woman said in a bored tone. She slapped a visitor’s pass on the counter. 

Naruto took the pass and rushed over to the elevators. There were about ten people already waiting and he guessed he’d have to wait for the next one when they all filed in. He looked off to his right and saw the staircase. The blonde hurried over and climbed the steps two at a time until he reached the fourth floor. 

Sweat dripped down his temples by the time he emerged from the staircase. Breathing hard, he followed the room numbers until he found 403. The door was open and he walked in slowly. Hinata was asleep, curled up in a chair across from the hospital bed. Naruto’s heart sank as his eyes landed on Kiba laying in the bed. 

His left eye socket was bruised a deep shade of purple and was swollen shut. There were more bruises around his mouth and chin, and a bandage was wrapped around his head. A small amount of blood was beginning to seep through the wrapping near his left temple. Naruto’s eyes trailed down and saw that his hands were covered with gauze, presumably to treat his various scrapes. Kiba’s right knee was in a brace and was elevated off of the bed. The normally bubbly brunette looked totally broken and Naruto was at a complete loss for words. 

“Naruto?” Hinata asked in a gravely voice as she straightened up in the chair. 

“Hey. I came as soon as I got your message,” Naruto said apologetically. 

“Oh I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said standing and pulling him into a hug. 

“What happened?” Naruto asked when they pulled back. 

“I don’t know,” Hinata said sadly. Her eyes watered as she looked at Kiba. “The police called me yesterday saying that they found my number in his phone. They told me someone attacked him outside the apartment building as he was going in.”

“Did they rob him?” Naruto asked. The sinking feeling was returning. 

“No. They didn’t take anything. Kiba had his wallet and his phone when the police came. Nothing was missing,” Hinata said wiping here eyes. “I came to the hospital right away and the cop said someone reported seeing a guy with white hair, but that’s it. He asked if we might know anyone who looked like that but I couldn’t think of anyone. Kiba never had issues with anyone.”

Naruto felt the panic swell in his chest and constrict his lungs. All the blood in his body seemed to rush through his ears and Hinata’s words seemed far away. He felt lightheaded. 

“-aruto? Are you alright? Here sit down,” Hinata’s voice said to him from somewhere around him. 

The blonde felt himself being guided to sit down in a chair. He felt tears sting his eyes and his chest was burning. 

“...okay? Naruto you need to breathe. Do you want me to get a nurse?” Hinata called again. 

Naruto cracked his eyes open and saw Hinata was kneeling in front of him. He squeezed his fingers and realized she was holding his hands. He quickly shook his head, not wanting her to call anyone. Naruto focused on her blurry face until his body remembered how to take deep breathes. After a few moments the rushing in his ears subsided and he was able to hear Hinata clearly.

“Good, just breathe. Are you okay?” she asked gently, squeezing his hands. 

“Yeah. I’m okay,” Naruto said. His voice was shaky and hoarse. “Is Kiba gonna be okay?”

“Yes, the doctors said he’ll be fine. He’s pretty banged up but it’s nothing too serious,” she said soothingly. “I know I must look like a mess but don’t mind me. It was just a scary situation. Kiba is going to be fine.”

Naruto nodded solemnly. Kiba was going to be okay, but it could have easily been much, much worse. The blonde didn’t dare kid himself. He knew exactly who the white-haired person was that attacked Kiba last night. And it was all his fault. If it weren’t for Naruto, the man wouldn’t have been at their apartment in the first place. What was worse was the fact that he’d been warned something like this might happen. Nagato had spoken so plainly to him. He made it very clear. Shikamaru told him not to wait to get help. And yet, Naruto had not done a thing to try to prevent what happened. There was just no excuse for it. 

There he was. Sitting in front of lovely, innocent Hinata. A woman who had been nothing but kind to him from the first day she met him. He was letting her comfort him while her beloved boyfriend lay battered and bruised in the next bed, knowing full well he was the reason for it. Naruto felt sick. 

“It’s my fault,” he whispered covering his face with his hands. 

Hinata gently grasped his wrists, “What? Naruto what are you talking about?”

“I’m sorry. I-, I need to get some air,” he mumbled standing up from the chair. He heard Hinata call after him but he was already out of the room. 

Naruto wandered the floor until he found an empty waiting area. He slipped into a chair in the corner of the nook and buried his face in his hands. He felt like there were bricks on his shoulders and he didn’t have the strength to remove them. It was only a matter of time before Hidan was back for him. He knew it would mean the end of his new life in Konoha. No more Kiba. No Hinata. Certainly no Sasuke. The weight seemed to spread from his shoulders and settle on his chest. It was a feeling he was familiar with. It had been a while since he felt it though. 

If he wasn’t so weak, he could have done something about Hidan a long time ago. Before things got as bad as they did. Perhaps he would be in jail instead of out terrorizing people. But he failed. He had stayed silent. It was all his fault. The blonde felt himself succumb to all his dark thoughts. He leaned over and rested his head on his arms, in his lap. Soon, his shoulderswere shaking as he sobbed quietly by himself.

_________________________________  


  
_ Two years ago... _

_ Naruto shook violently as he crouched on the ground between the wall and the dresser in the corner of the small bedroom. His arms covered his head as he listened anxiously to the sound of the front door opening and then slamming shut. He heard the car start up a few moments later but waited for a full minute before he dared to pull himself up from the floor.  _

_ When he was sure it was safe, he crept over to the window. His fingers trembled as he cracked one of the blinds; just enough for the moonlight to spill onto a narrow portion of his face. Naruto looked through the slit and confirmed the car wasn’t in the driveway. That meant Hidan was finally gone. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed a silent sigh of relief. He checked the time. It was 10:19 pm. Hidan would likely be back some time after midnight. If his behavior over the past few weeks was any indication, he’d most likely be drunk. Or high. Probably both. _

_ As if in a trance, the stunned blonde slowly moved to the bathroom to survey his injuries. He flicked the light on and flinched at the sound of the switch. He moved to the sink and observed his reflection in the large mirror. His normally bright, blue eyes were red-rimmed and wet with tears. His top lip was painfully swollen on the right side, while his bottom lip was split open and crusted with dried blood. A dark purple bruise was setting in at the corner of his mouth, and several red welts and scratches littered his neck and chest. Naruto hung his head in shame and discovered there were multiple scrapes and marks forming on his hands as well. Naruto stared at the wounds trying to make sense of what happened, but found that his thoughts were hopelessly scattered.  _

_ He should leave. But where would he go? He should call someone. But who? He should wait for him to come home. But what if it happened again? No, he would leave. But again, where would he go? Hidan didn’t really mean it. But what if he did? He loves Naruto. It was a mistake. He doesn’t want to be alone. Naruto’s mind raced as he stood in front of the mirror. It was all too much for him to focus on. He stared at his broken reflection and felt the small seed of despair bloom in his chest for the very first time. It was at that moment he realized he had no idea what he was supposed to do.  _

_ Hidan had always had a temper. That much wasn’t new to Naruto, or anyone else who knew him. When they would argue, Hidan would always scream and shout, not caring what Naruto had to say about anything. On the rare occasion when he was extremely upset, he could be expected to throw a glass or even a chair. Whatever was within his reach was fair game, and he would launch it at the nearest wall. Naruto had eventually learned to just keep quiet and wait for the incidents to pass. But nothing could have prepared him for what happened earlier that night. _

_ It was the first time Hidan had actually hit him. He couldn’t even remember what they’d been arguing about but it quickly became heated. Hidan had thrown his water glass across the room and Naruto had to duck as it exploded against the wall behind him. He was trying to leave the room when he felt Hidan grab his arm and spin him back around. He didn’t even have time to brace himself as Hidan’s fist collided with his face. Naruto fell to the floor and for a moment, they were both just frozen in shock. Naruto recovered first and tried to scramble away but Hidan caught his leg easily. He pulled him back and the two of them struggled on the ground. Hidan hit and grabbed at him as Naruto pleaded for him to stop. Eventually, the larger man tired himself out and Naruto was able to flee to their bedroom to hide. Hidan left shortly after and the blonde found himself in their bathroom trying to make sense of everything.  _

_ Naruto cleaned himself up as best as he could but he still looked like a complete mess. This was the first time things had gotten this bad and he still wasn’t sure what to do. He was terrified of being there when Hidan got home but had no idea where he would go. He decided it was best to just leave the house for the moment. The destination didn’t matter. He would figure that out later. Naruto grabbed a small duffle bag and quickly shoved a change of clothes into it. He grabbed his phone and wallet and left the house silently through the back door.  _

_ As Naruto walked to nowhere, he scrolled through the meager contact list on his phone. He briefly considered calling Shikamaru but then he remembered he was out of town for his internship. The rest of his contacts were classmates from school who he’d only communicated with for group projects. He quickly reached the end of the list and sadly realized there was no one else he could possibly call. He was on his own. And so, the blonde continued to walk aimlessly into the night. _

_ Before long, Naruto’s feet led him to a bus stop. He sat down on the empty bench with a heavy sign to rest for a bit. He was exhausted. When he looked up, he saw that there was a police station across the street and his heart clenched. Naruto had never considered contacting the police before that moment. Despite what Hidan had done, he just couldn’t imagine him being hauled off to jail because of him. Naruto still loved him deep down. The blonde knew he needed help, but he still didn’t want anyone to know what had happened. He didn’t think he could handle that.  _

_ He watched the building for a while and observed civilians and officers walking in and out conducting their business. Naruto knew he couldn’t stay there all night. When he saw an officer walk two small children into the station, something occurred to him. The police did more than just arrest people. Maybe they could help him without having to send Hidan to jail. Naruto pulled out his phone and searched for the station online. Soon enough he had the listing for the precinct, along with the phone number. Naruto leaned forward on the bench in the bus shelter and called the police station. He had no idea what he was going to say.  _

_ “67th Precinct, how can I help you,” came an older man’s voice. Naruto could hear phones ringing and voices mingling in the background. It seemed like the inside of the station wasn’t as calm as it looked on the outside.  _

_ “Uh yes! Hi! Um... I uh-... I’m sorry. I don’t... I don’t really know what I’m doing,” Naruto stuttered.  _

_ “Sir, are you having a police emergency?” the man asked. Naruto could hear that he was already becoming annoyed. _

_ “Oh no. I’m not. Well not anymore. I... I got into a fight... with my boyfriend,” Naruto continued. His leg tapped restlessly on the ground as he willed himself to talk._

_ “Are you injured Sir?” the man asked flatly. Naruto could hear him typing on a computer keyboard and felt his stomach drop. _

_ “Uhh, yes b-but I’m okay. I just. I’m not sure what to do,” the blonde rambled.  _

_ “Is your boyfriend there with you now?” the man asked. _

_ “No, he’s not. He’s gone... And I left the house,” Naruto said quietly.  _

_ “Would you like to press charges?” the man asked loudly, trying to be heard over whatever commotion was occurring inside the station.  _

_ Naruto’s eyes went wide with panic, “What? Press charges? You mean like put him in jail?” _

_ “Sir- Ugh, please hold for a moment... [Sir you need to remain seated until they come and get you! I won’t say it again!]... I’m sorry about that Sir. So did you want to come in and file a police report for the incident or will you need an officer sent to your home.” _

_ “N-no, I don’t... I don’t want any of that. I just... I just want to know what else I can do,” Naruto pleaded. He didn’t want Hidan to go to jail._

_As silly as it sounded, he didn’t want him to be upset with him. He was just hoping to get some guidance about what else he possibly could do, but he quickly realized he would not get it from whoever he was speaking with. He heard the man on the phone sigh impatiently. _

_ “Look son. There isn’t anything else we can do for you. If it was just a little tiff with you and your boyfriend then maybe try to work it out yourselves. We aren’t couples counselors. Unless you want to pursue legal action, our hands are tied. What do you want to do?” _

_ Naruto felt tears sting his eyes as he sat there on the bench staring at the street. So it was useless after all. He should have known. They couldn’t help him. _

_ “Are you still there Sir?” the man called again. _

_ “...Yes. I’m here,” Naruto said quietly. _

_ “We’re pretty busy down here so if you change your mind and want to file a report just come on down to the station. Was there anything else Sir?”  _

_ Naruto shut his eyes as his tears began to slide down his face, “...N-no. Nothing else.” _

_ “Alright. Have a good night.” _

_ Naruto sat there frozen with the phone to his ear as he listened to the call disconnect. He didn’t know what he’d hoped to get from speaking with the police, but that certainly wasn’t it. The feeling of dread that settled in his chest earlier began to seep into the rest of him, making him feel heavy. There was no one to help him. Nowhere he could go. He had no choice. He had to go back home. Naruto calmly put his phone away and slipped his hood on. He got up from the bench and silently made his way back home. _

_ When he got to the house, the driveway was still empty. Naruto went up to the bedroom and put away his things. He took a warm shower and slipped into bed waiting for sleep to come. Later on that night, the bed dipped on the other side and Naruto froze as he felt a strong arm drape across him. Hidan drunkenly nuzzled the back of Naruto’s head as he pressed himself against the blonde with a content sigh. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, happy to pretend everything was just fine.  
  
_

_________________________________  
  


  
When Naruto opened his eyes again a few hours later, the afternoon’s events came flooding back to him instantly. There was no reprieve from reality this time. He woke up knowing exactly who we was and what he had done. The weight of his guilt and shame had moved to his back during his slumber, but as soon as he sat up to take a deep breath it slithered into his stomach once more.

Naruto started ahead at the white wall unsure of what to do. He couldn’t bring himself to go back to Kiba’s room. He wouldn’t be able to look him or Hinata in the eye. He knew he owed them the truth but he knew he wouldn’t be able to give it to them now. Naruto couldn’t go back home since Hidan knew where he lived. He accepted the inevitability of them meeting again soon, but he wanted to hold it off for as long as possible. He could still hold onto his illusion of happiness as long as he didn’t see him. But where else could he go?

_ Sasuke... _

Even then, thinking about the dark-haired man somehow made the situation a little bit lighter. Naruto thought back to the last two months he’d spent getting to know him, and felt his mouth turn up into a small, wistful smile. Sasuke was charming, and fun, and made him feel desirable and safe. Naruto felt his chest tighten when he realized Hidan would eventually ruin that for him as well. 

The blonde checked his phone and saw that it was just past 9:00 pm. He scrolled to Sasuke’s contact and hit call before he knew what he was doing.

_“Hey Naruto. I was just thinking about you,”_ he said smoothly. 

Naruto smiled softly despite the tears welling in his eyes. “H-hey Sasuke,” he replied trying to keep his voice level. 

_“What’s up? Is everything okay?”_ Sasuke said, immediately picking up on Naruto’s strange tone.

“Nothing, I’m fine. Do you-, do you think I could come over tonight?” Naruto asked cautiously. 

_“Of course. Do you need me to pick you up?”_ Sasuke asked. 

“No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll just grab a cab,” Naruto insisted. 

_“Okay. I’ll see you when you get here then,”_ he replied. There was a hint of a question in his voice but Naruto ignored it.

“See you soon,” the blonde murmured before ending the call. 

He stood up from his chair and made his way to the elevators. His face was blank as he walked out of the building to the taxi stand. He only waited a few minutes before an empty cab pulled up. As he climbed in and shut the door, he tried not to think of all the things he would miss about Konoha. He was unsuccessful.

_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up completely redoing this chapter. I think it turned out okay. Any thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> XOXO


	8. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. I think we all know that. The plot is still mine though. 
> 
> Strap in for an absolute whirlwind of emotion. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Truth

Thirty minutes later, Naruto was out of the taxi and walking up the steps to Sasuke’s townhouse. On the ride over, his head was an absolute mess. He felt like he was going to throw up any second, and all he wanted was to make all the bad thoughts go away. Even if it was only for a little while. Sasuke could do that for him. He always did. Naruto never felt bad when Sasuke was around. Before he could ring the bell, the front door swung open. Sasuke stood there in dark lounge pants, and a matching t-shirt. There was a bag of trash in his hand. 

“Oh wow, that was fast,” he said with a small laugh. “Sorry, I was just trying to clean up a bit before you got here.” 

“No no. I’m sorry,” Naruto said quickly. “I just invited myself over here without even checking if you had plans or something to do.” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come-“

Sasuke grabbed his arm gently before he could turn away, “Naruto, what are you talking about? It’s fine. I wanted you to come, remember?”

Naruto looked up at him and felt the dark swirl of emotions within him start to settle. He couldn’t help but feel a bit lighter seeing Sasuke’s face. 

“Is everything okay?” he asked seeing the blonde’s troubled expression. 

Naruto shut his eyes and shook his head quickly, trying to settle himself, “Yeah, everything’s fine. I just... really wanted to see you.”

Sasuke’s expression softened a bit but his eyes still held their suspicious gleam. He took Naruto’s hand and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against Naruto’s. “Just let me take out the trash. I’ll be right in,” Sasuke told him as he pulled him through the open door. 

Naruto nodded and walked in. He removed his shoes and jacket and moved into the living room where he paused immediately. There were several take-out containers from their favorite Italian restaurant spread out on the coffee table along with a bottle of wine and a lit candle. A cheesy romantic comedy they often made fun of was paused on the television screen. Naruto was touched. It was the one of the most romantic things he had ever seen. 

“I didn’t know if you’d eaten yet so I ordered us some food,” Sasuke said from behind him. 

“You did all this for me?” Naruto asked sheepishly, turning to face Sasuke. The brunette just shrugged coyly and moved over to him. 

“It sounded like you were having a bad day, so I wanted to try to make it a little bit better,” he said reaching out to hold his hands. 

“How did you even have the time? I only called you like forty minutes ago,” the blonde said looking up at him in wonder. 

“I have my ways,” Sasuke said smoothly as he pulled Naruto against him. The blonde sighed and buried his face in Sasuke’s broad chest. Sasuke brought his arms around Naruto and gently nuzzled his temple. “So it was a bad day then.”

“The worst,” Naruto replied quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the warm feeling of Sasuke pressed against him. After a moment, the older man pulled back and looked at him seriously.

“What happened?” he asked. Naruto couldn’t meet his eyes and stared at his nose instead.

“I don’t want to get into it. I really just want to forget everything to be honest. At least for tonight,” Naruto said, his voice hollow. 

“Are you sure? Maybe I can help-“ Sasuke offered. 

“You are helping. This helps. Just being here with you is enough,” Naruto insisted, glancing up at him.

Sasuke regarded him skeptically but didn’t press the issue. He noted Naruto’s slightly worried expression but decided he would leave it alone for the time being. 

“Okay,” he said gently. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Naruto’s forehead. “Come on, let’s eat before it gets cold.”

An hour later, Naruto and Sasuke were curled up together on the couch watching the movie and finishing off the last of the wine. Sasuke had his arm draped over Naruto as the blonde leaned against his shoulder. Naruto was so content it was almost hard to believe he’d been so upset just a few short hours ago. But it didn’t take long for Kiba’s bruised face to drift across his mind’s eye. 

He tried his hardest not to think of the situation so he could enjoy his time with Sasuke, but it was useless. His brain constantly related whatever was happening on the screen back to his own life. The woman in the movie made reference to having a baby, which caused Naruto to think about hospitals, which in turn reminded him of Kiba laying in a hospital bed. He hadn’t even realized how tense he’d become until the random shriek of car tires outside the window caused him to nearly fly off of the couch in panic. Sasuke glanced at him briefly and moved to the window to make sure it was nothing serious. Mortified, Naruto leaned forward on the sofa with his head in his hands as he tried to calm his breathing. 

Sasuke went back to the couch and stared at Naruto intently. He gently reached a hand out to touch his back but the blonde instantly recoiled and flinchedaway from him. 

“Naruto, what’s wrong?” Sasuke asked, voice full of concern. He was careful to keep his distance. 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Naruto said, rubbing a hand down his face. His light tone was forced and once again, he couldn’t meet the dark eyes in front of him. “I guess I’m scared of cars though huh.” 

Sasuke didn’t buy his brief attempt at levity for a second. He sat back down on the couch and faced his boyfriend.

“Naruto, talk to me. What’s going on with you?” he asked again. “You’re jumpy and you don’t seem like yourself. What happened today?”

“I don’t want to talk about it Sasuke. Let’s just finish the rest of the movie,” Naruto said quietly. Sasuke still looked frustrated but before he could speak again, Naruto interrupted with a hand on his lips. “Please? I just want to be with you right now.” 

Sasuke looked at him for a few moments trying to decide what to say. Naruto’s normally bright blue eyes were dull and his face just looked tired and defeated. It angered him that the blonde wouldn’t share what was going on since it made him feel useless that he didn’t know how to help him. But he also didn’t want to chase him away by persisting when it was clear it would just upset him further. Sasuke sighed heavily before he finally gave in with a small nod of his head. He took Naruto’s hand from his mouth and kissed his palm gently. 

Naruto pushed himself into Sasuke’s arms and they both settled back onto the couch. Sasuke leaned back on the armrest while the blonde tucked himself between him and the back of the couch. Naruto sighed as he nuzzled his face into Sasuke’s firm chest. He breathed in his familiar woody scent and felt himself begin to calm once more. He felt warm and safe and that’s all he wanted to focus on. 

They watched another bad movie in relative silence. Although he was more relaxed, Naruto couldn’t concentrate on anything the was happening on the screen. The only thing on his mind was the very real possibility of him losing the beautiful man lying underneath him. He was kind and funny and intelligent and sexy and every other good thing Naruto could think of. Sasuke made him feel good in every sense of the word. He wasn’t ready to give all that up.

But even as he mentally sung his praises, Naruto just knew Sasuke would never want to deal with someone with as much baggage as he had. He wouldn’t blame him for it either. He didn’t need that kind of drama. Sasuke deserved much better than him. It was bad enough he’d already gotten Kiba mixed up in his shit. The poor guy had been nothing but nice to him and yet he was forced to suffer for Naruto’s mistakes. He wouldn’t bring Sasuke down too. He’d never forgive himself if Sasuke was ever hurt because of him. Naruto knew what he had to do. He had to end things. He felt physically ill at the thought of not being able to see him anymore but he knew it was for the best. 

Naruto closed his eyes pressed his face closer to him as he selfishly tried to commit the feeling of the older man to memory. His fingers ran slowly over his sculpted abdomen. Even through the thin material of his shirt, Naruto noted every dip and peak of the expanse of muscle. It wasn’t enough though. He leaned his face up and his nose brushed against the bare skin of Sasuke’s neck. Naruto reveled in the smell of him: woody and oaky and uniquely Sasuke. But it still wasn’t enough. He wanted to really feel him. All of him. Naruto slowly sat up on the couch. Sasuke looked up at him questioningly until Naruto brought his lips down against his with no warning. 

Sasuke’s dark eyes went wide with surprise. Before he could protest, he felt Naruto’s tongue sliding against his lips. When it slipped into his mouth and gently caressed his own, Sasuke felt his objection die in his throat. He returned the kiss with just as much passion. His arm came around Naruto’s lower back, as his other hand cupped the side of his face to bring him closer. 

Without breaking the kiss, Naruto slid his leg over Sasuke’s until he was straddling him on the couch. He boldly ground himself down on the older man’s lap and melted against him when he heard him groan against his mouth. 

Before he could do it again Sasuke grabbed his hips to keep him still. “Naruto wait,” he said breathlessly. 

But Naruto was not to be deterred. If this was going to be his last night with Sasuke, he was determined to have all of him. He quickly threaded his fingers through Sasuke’s dark hair and leaned in to connect their lips again. He heard the man moan against his mouth, but the sound was cut off almost as soon as it started.

Sasuke regretfully tore his lips from Naruto’s and gripped his shoulders to hold him at arm’s length. He panted heavily and tried not to focus on Naruto’s lips, parted and red and puffy from their foreplay. 

“Naruto, what the hell is going on with you?” he demanded, chest heaving.

“Do you want to go to your bedroom?” Naruto asked calmly, completely ignoring the question. He was breathing heavily as well.

“ _What?_ ” Sasuke asked confused. He closed his eyes and tried to be patient with the blonde. “Look Naruto, I know something’s going on. I want to help if I can but I need you to talk to me.“

Naruto looked down feeling guilty. He didn’t want Sasuke to worry, but he couldn’t tell him the truth. Naruto wanted Sasuke to remember him the way he was. Not as some pathetic weakling. Naruto leaned back in and cupped the sides of his neck. He watched Sasuke’s eyelids flutter as he ground himself into his lap once more. He brought his mouth down near the other man’s ear, and nuzzled the side of his head, “Everything’s fine, I promise. But I want you Sasuke. And it feels like you want me too.”

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he tried to keep himself in check. Of course he wanted Naruto. Ever since the night of the storm, it was practically all he could think about. Especially at night when he was alone. Or in the morning in the shower. But as much as he wanted to ravage the blonde, he knew there was something going on. He didn’t want to take advantage of the situation but Naruto wasn’t making it any easier on him as he pressed his body closer and dragged his fingers through his hair. 

“Do you want me Sasuke?” Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke turned his head to lean into him, “You know I do. But-“

“Then I don’t want to talk anymore,” Naruto said firmly, cutting him off. He pulled back enough to look into Sasuke’s eyes. 

Naruto took Sasuke’s hand and pressed it against the front of his jeans so he could feel the evidence of his arousal. “Take me to your bedroom,” he said quietly.

Sasuke groaned when he felt it. He searched the blonde’s face for a clue as to the sudden behavior change, but he found none. All he saw in Naruto’s blue eyes was lust. But his face also showed a hint of sadness. It worried him. He’d never seen Naruto be so forward and it was quickly corrupting his rational side. Sasuke’s dark eyes were drawn back down to the blonde’s pouty lips and he felt the last of his resolve evaporate, “Are you sure about this? We really don’t have to-“ 

Naruto leaned down and silenced Sasuke with another kiss. He was done with the talking. He didn’t want to think anymore. Naruto just wanted to focus his attention on the only good thing he had left since he was convinced it would be gone soon too. He held his face when he pulled away and looked at him seriously, “I’m sure. _I want you_.” 

Sasuke didn’t miss the strange sense of longing Naruto seemed to project, but he still had no idea what was going on. Sasuke felt like he was being hypnotized by the pleading look in those half-lidded blue eyes. In that moment, he found that he was unable to deny Naruto anything. His hand came up and held the side of Naruto’s neck as he whispered, “Whatever you want, it’s yours.”

He pulled him down into another kiss. Naruto pressed himself closer and Sasuke gripped the underside of his thighs, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. He stood easily and walked them down the hall to his bedroom. The room was mostly dark except for the small bit of light that streamed in from the street lamps outside. It gathered on the middle of the bed, illuminating a portion of Sasuke’s navy blue sheets. 

Momentarily pulling away from his lips, Sasuke gently lowered the blonde onto his bed. He took a moment to hover over Naruto’s body, searching his face for any sign of uncertainty. The younger man simply leaned up and smashed their lips back together. Sasuke relished in the soft sigh that escaped Naruto as he pressed him back against the mattress. 

Naruto clawed at Sasuke’s clothes as the man plundered his mouth. He felt like he couldn’t breathe but he never wanted Sasuke’s lips to leave his own. As his tongue slipped past the seam of his mouth, Naruto felt his mind beginning to slow down. The racing thoughts that had plagued him for most of the evening were finally dissipating and he welcomed the blankness that was left. Sasuke had enveloped all five of his senses and he welcomed it. He felt warm and safe in his embrace and he focused all his attention on that. He wanted to enjoy all of Sasuke for as long as he could.

Sasuke quickly divested them of their clothes, and tossed them carelessly onto the floor. Naruto gasped at the sight of Sasuke’s nude form. He ran his fingers down his torso, marveling at the smoothness of his flawless skin. The dark-haired man quickly covered Naruto’s body with his own and the blonde was able to run his hands down his back. Naruto moaned softly as Sasuke placed open-mouthed kisses down his neck. His fingers dragged along his back, loving the way the firm muscles flexed under his touch.

Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto’s chest, teasing him with gentle nips to his ribs. Naruto was panting in anticipation by the time he got to the hem of his boxer briefs. Sasuke wasted no time and gently pulled the fabric down his slim hips. Before Naruto could register what was happening, Sasuke’s mouth was on him. 

His eyes shot open to see the dark-haired man looking up at him as he moved along his length. The sight sent a wave of nervous excitement through his body. Naruto’s sexual experience was pretty limited. He’d never been on the receiving end of oral sex and wasn’t prepared for the exquisite sensation. It was new and shocking and nothing short of incredible. So it was no surprise when Naruto felt his impending climax just a few short moments later.

“Uhnn... Sasuke,” he breathed as he felt himself getting close. His fingers gripped the sheets as he tried to hold it off. “Sasuke, wait! Nnn... not- not yet!”

The older man pulled off of the blonde with a wet sound and looked up at him through the curtain of his dark fringe. Naruto was shaking as he threaded his fingers through the ebony locks and drew Sasuke back up to his face.

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked in a raspy tone.

“Yeah,” Naruto nodded. He pulled Sasuke down into a passionate kiss, groaning as he tasted himself on his tongue. He pressed himself as close as he could to the other man. “I want all of you,” he pleaded softly against his lips.

Sasuke searched the blonde’s face, and again found no trace of doubt. Even still he had to be certain, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Naruto whispered with a fond smile. 

Sasuke kissed him again. He pulled away quickly and reached into his nightstand for supplies. Soon enough, his naked body was back, sliding against Naruto’s. Sasuke held him close as he kissed and nibbled as much skin as he could reach. Naruto’s soft gasps only served to spur him on. He wanted to hear more. 

When Sasuke’s slick fingers finally pressed against his entrance, Naruto’s whole body tensed. Sasuke paused and eased back, searching his face questioningly. 

“I’m fine. Just, go slow?” Naruto asked hesitantly. 

“Of course,” Sasuke replied. He leaned in to nuzzle the side of Naruto’s face as his hands continued their exploration. 

When one of his fingers finally breached him Naruto gasped, eyes wide. Sasuke took his time and moved gently within him, following his facial cues. Soon, Naruto’s eyes had fallen closed and his head arched back into the pillows with a breathy moan. 

Sasuke watched the cords strain in his neck and leaned in to pepper kisses all down the sensitive column of flesh. He gently suckled the skin under his jaw as his fingers continued to probe him. He was immensely pleased when Naruto whimpered helplessly and started to grind his hips down into his hand. 

“You’re so gorgeous Naruto,” he whispered near his ear. The blonde flushed and turned his head to capture Sasuke’s lips. He kissed him back hungrily, and pressed his solid length against his hip. 

“I’m ready,” Naruto panted as he broke from the kiss. Sasuke nodded and slowly removed his fingers. 

Condom on, Sasuke nimbly settled himself between Naruto’s legs, and soon he was slowly guiding himself into his warmth. Inch by inch, Naruto’s body seemed to draw him in deeper and the feeling was nothing short of magnificent. When his hips finally met Naruto’s, Sasuke held as still as he could so as not to hurt him. Naruto squeezed his eyes closed as his head fell to the side. His fingers gripped Sasuke’s shoulders tightly as he tried to adjust to substantial intrusion. Sasuke pressed kisses up his neck and to his ear before gently turning Naruto’s face back to his. The discomfort was clear as day on the blonde’s scrunched face. 

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked sounding out of breath. Once again, it was a physical effort for him to restrain himself for Naruto’s sake. “Breathe for me.”

Naruto nodded up at him and Sasuke leaned down to kiss him gently. He trailed his hand between their bodies and started to stroke Naruto slowly. The blonde moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Sasuke, pulling him closer. 

“Ahh...,” Naruto sighed as Sasuke began to move within him slowly. He sought out the other man’s lips and groaned as Sasuke’s hand continued to work his shaft. 

Sasuke tried to go slow but felt his control slipping rapidly. He quickly became lost in the feeling of the blonde wrapped around him, and pressed his forehead against his. He removed his hand and trailed it down Naruto’s leg to grip the side of his knee. He pushed his leg open wider as he rolled their hips together sensually. 

“Mmn Naruto. You feel- _uhhn_... you feel so fucking amazing,” Sasuke groaned. Soon, he was driving into the blonde with long, firm thrusts. 

“Sasuke... _ahh_ ,” Naruto breathed against his lips. He tangled one hand in the dark hair and the other clutched at his shoulder. “Harder... P-please,” he whined. 

“Anything...” Sasuke declared raggedly. He gripped his hip with one hand and used the other to brace himself over the smaller man. He locked eyes with Naruto before he started to pummel him in earnest. 

Naruto cried out as Sasuke moved deeper within him. The eye contact seemed to heighten the pleasure Naruto felt coiling in his center. Sasuke swiftly angled his hips and Naruto’s back bowed sharply at the new, more intense sensation. 

Sasuke grinned proudly as he repeated the action, torturously dragging his length against the sensitive gland deep within the blonde. He kept up his relentless pace and felt his ego soar as he watched the man beneath him writhe in pure ecstasy. Naruto’s nails dragged down his back and one of his arms shot out to brace himself against the headboard. 

“Fuck Sasuke! Please... don’t stop,” Naruto groaned, gripping his shoulder tightly. 

Sasuke felt Naruto tighten around him andknew he was close. He pressed his face to Naruto’s as he continued to pound him.

“I won’t. Let me hear you,” he whispered roughly. 

Naruto looked into the deep void of Sasuke’s dark eyes, and that was all it took. His mouth fell open silently as he felt himself fall over the edge. His eyes slid shut and his head fell back against the pillows as his orgasm barreled through him. His legs tightened around Sasuke as pleasure coursed through his every nerve.

“Uhhh... _Sasuke..._ ,” Naruto breathed as his body convulsed underneath him. 

Sasuke buried his face in his neck and moaned as Naruto clenched down on him. He only managed two more pumps before he felt himself burst deep inside the blonde with a low groan. 

The two laid together in a blissful silence as they caught their breath and basked in the afterglow. Naruto stared up at the ceiling, mind blissfully blank. After a few moments, Sasuke gently moved off of Naruto, and quickly disposed of the condom. He crawled back into bed and pulled the blonde against him. 

Naruto leaned up and kissed the other other man languidly, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction for the first time in a long time. Sasuke’s fingers came up and stroked his jaw affectionately. When they pulled away, Naruto nuzzled his head against his cheek and moved down to settle against Sasuke’s firm chest. His eyes slid closed when he felt his long fingers gently stroking along his scalp. There was nothing else but them and in that moment, Naruto knew peace. 

_________________________________

  
  


Naruto cracked his eyes open later that night to find his head still resting comfortably on Sasuke’s bare chest. The older man appeared to be fast asleep as his arm curled securely around the blonde. A small smile graced Naruto’s lips as he remembered their earlier activities. It quickly fell as he remembered what happened hours before that. Kiba’s tattered face flashed in his mind and the heaviness crept back into his chest once again. The respite was short-lived but much appreciated.

Naruto sat up slowly and carefully pealed Sasuke’s arm away from him. He felt his heart sink as his eyes drifted across the sleeping man’s perfect face. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his warm embrace and continue to block out reality. He knew he couldn’t. Naruto leaned in and lightly brushed their lips together. With one last wistful glance, he slowly pulled back and turned to leave. He was stopped when a hand shot out to catch his own.

“Now why did that feel like goodbye,” Sasuke stated softly.

Naruto could feel the tears start to sting his eyes and he didn’t dare turn around. Blinking up at the ceiling, he took a deep breath and cleared his throat, “I should go. You get some sleep.”

“You don’t have to leave. You know you’re more than welcomed to stay. It’s after 2:00 am,” Sasuke said, sensing something was up. He gently tugged his arm to get him to come back to bed but the younger man didn’t budge. He stared intently at the back of Naruto’s head but the blonde continued to look ahead stiffly.

Naruto still refused to look at him, and finally pulled his hand away as he climbed out of the bed to search for his clothes. “I really can’t. I need to go,” he said solemnly, pulling his shirt and underwear back on.

“Okay. I’ll drive you,” Sasuke said carefully as he got up from the bed. He quickly pulled his lounge pants back on, and went into a dresser drawer for a new t-shirt. 

Naruto sighed, feeling his chest tighten. He took another shaky breath and made sure to keep his head turned to hide his face. “That’s okay Sasuke, you don’t need to. I’ll be fine,” he insisted as he fought to keep it together. He pulled his jeans back on and searched for his belt.

“It’s late Naruto. The subway isn’t even running right now,” Sasuke said nonchalantly, pulling on his socks. He looked over at the blonde but he was still hiding his face.

“Then I’ll catch a cab,” Naruto replied, automatically. He was quickly losing his strugle to keep his voice even. Why was he making this so hard?

Sasuke could see Naruto getting flustered off to his side and was determined to find out what the hell was going on. He walked over and stood a few feet behind him, “I can’t stop you if you want to leave, but I would feel better about you going if I knew you were okay.” 

Naruto didn’t respond but Sasuke could see him lean his face into his palm. He took a step closer to him, “Hey. Natuto, talk to me.” 

The older man inched forward carefully. He saw the blonde shoulders tremble and reached out to brush his fingers against his arm, “Naru-“

“Sasuke just stop. Please,” Naruto interrupted as he flinched away from the touch. He couldn’t hold it together any longer and his voice finally cracked. The tears were freely flowing as his shoulders shook with sorrow. 

All he could see was Kiba’s swollen and bruised face as he lay in the hospital bed. It was all his fault. And now Sasuke was there trying to comfort him, thinking he’d done something wrong. If only Sasuke actually knew what Naruto had done. He surely wouldn’t be so warm and caring. The vision of Sasuke’s battered face came into his mind and he wasn’t able to handle it anymore. The steady ache in his chest intensified as he cried. He gasped as he felt his throat starting to close up.

Suddenly there wasn’t enough oxygen in the room and the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He swayed on his feet, and was only vaguely aware of being guided to sit back down on the bed. He could hear someone talking to him but it sounded as though he was underwater. 

Hands came up and gripped the sides of his face, and he opened his watery eyes to the blurry image of Sasuke’s face. He looked down at his lips and saw that they were moving but he couldn’t understand what he was saying. 

“ _-ruto?... ear me?... eathe._ Breathe Naruto,” he heard Sasuke say. 

His voice sounded far away again and seemed to come in and out. He felt the tears running down his face, and then a firm hand was on his chest. Naruto took a deep breath to try to relax a bit and saw Sasuke nod his bleary head. Finally understanding, Naruto did as the man instructed, and kept taking deep breaths. It seemed to help so he closed his eyes and just continued to focus on Sasuke’s voice. 

“Good, that’s good,” Sasuke praised. “Just keep breathing with me Naruto. I’m right here.” 

Naruto took a few more breaths and slowly felt himself beginning to calm down. His double breathing began to subside and his shoulders sagged in defeat. Naruto leaned forward to rest his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. He was completely exhausted. His head throbbed painfully and his chest still felt tight. The older man just held him and rubbed his back gently. After a few more minutes, Naruto was seemingly at peace. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in a raspy voice. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Sasuke replied softly as he ran his hand up and down Naruto’s back. 

“I want to stay with you. But I don’t want to cause any trouble... I don’t want you to get hurt,” Naruto murmured feeling the tears start up again. He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Why would I get hurt?” Sasuke pried gently. 

“Because Kiba did. Because of me,” Naruto sniffled, clutching at Sasuke’s shirt. More tears spilled from his eyes and the blonde began to hyperventilate slightly. “K-Kiba got h-hurt, and it’s a-all my f-fault.” 

Sasuke squeezed Naruto tightly and stroked his hair as he cried into his shoulder. After a few moments, he pulled back and wiped Naruto’s tears. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was flushed, and he looked totally and utterly defeated. The dark-haired man had never seen him like that and it crushed him. 

Sasuke gathered his boyfriend’s hands in his larger ones and gently kissed his knuckles. He looked up at the blonde, who was still crying silently, “Please Naruto. Just tell me what happened.” 

Naruto saw nothing but sincerity in Sasuke’s dark eyes, and felt the last of his resolve crumble away. He was tired. So very tired. He no longer had the strength to keep pushing away one of the last comforts he had left. He never really wanted to in the first place. Sasuke was being so patient and gentle with him. Even though he knew he didn’t deserve it, Naruto just didn’t have it in him to lie anymore. He decided in that moment that he would tell Sasuke everything. 

Naruto drew in a shaky breath and nodded his head. He looked down at his hands in Sasuke’s and his voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke next, “Kiba was attacked last night... And it’s all my fault.”

_________________________________

  
Naruto was seated on the floor with his back against the bed. His chin rested on his arms, which were folded across the top of his knees. Sasuke sat right across from him, leaning on the wall, and caging Naruto between his bent legs.

The blonde hid his face, afraid to see the other man’s expression. He’d been talking for the last twenty minutes and he’d finally reached the end of his pitiful tale. He robotically recited everything that had happened with Hidan: their twisted codependency, his frequent hospitalizations, his sudden move to Konoha, everything that happened to Kiba, and his half-baked plan to flee to parts unknown. It was hard for him to open up at first. The words were constantly stuck in his throat but he pushed through and forced them out. Once he got going, he found it was surprisingly hard to stop. 

All the gory and ugly details came spilling out. Though it was difficult and mortifying, it was also a athartic experience. Naruto had even shared things that he’d kept hidden from Shikamaru. By the end of his long-winded yarn, Naruto was utterly drained. He did feel somewhat relieved to have been able to set aside his mental burden for a while, but he also felt naked and exposed. He’d never opened up to anyone about what he went through and it was somewhat uncomfortable for him. Sasuke was silent the whole time and just listened intently as he spoke. He gently caressed Naruto’s ankle when he saw it was getting difficult for him, but he offered no other commentary. It made Naruto nervous. 

“I’m stupid, I know. You can say it,” he muttered after a while.

Sasuke was silent for another few moments. His fingers grazed across the top of his foot soothingly. “I don’t think you’re stupid.”

Naturo laughed bitterly, “Of course I am. I was a punching bag for two years and never tried to do anything about it. What else would you call that.” 

Sasuke grasped Naruto’s calves and leaned forward. “Naruto,” he said waiting for the blonde to make eye contact. “You’re not stupid. Nothing he did was your fault.”

Naruto looked unconvinced but didn’t argue. He looked down at the floor.

“Maybe. But I’m still responsible. I let it happen. Kiba got hurt because Hidan was trying to get to me,” Naruto said dejectedly. He eased off of his knees and settled back against the bed with a long sigh. He twittered his fingers anxiously in his lap. 

“All that is on him Naruto. You need to stop accepting blame for the shit he did. None of that was you and you need to know that,” Sasuke said seriously. Naruto just shook his head sadly.

Something clicked for Sasuke just then. His expression softened and his voice was gentle, “This is why you were planning to leave. You thought he would get to me like he did Kiba.”

Naruto looked up at him through watery blue eyes, and nodded weakly. Sasuke adjusted his legs and scooted closer to him. He reached a hand out and rubbed a thumb gently under his eye to brush away a lone tear. Naruto leaned his head into the touch.

“I wish you would have told me sooner. I could have saved you some of your worry... Look at me,” he said tenderly. He tilted Naruto’s head up and the blonde looked at him uncertainly. “You’re not responsible for any of the shit he’s done. That’s all on him and it has nothing... absolutely nothing... to do with you. Do you understand?”

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded slightly, but Sasuke could see he was still doubtful. The dark-haired man folded Naruto’s hands in his own and rubbed his thumbs across the back of them. 

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment, you never need to try to leave to protect me like that. I don’t know what I would have done if you left and something happened to you,” Sasuke said sincerely. Naruto looked up and felt another wave of guilt come over him at Sasuke’s concerned expression.

“If you decide things aren’t working out between us then that’s fine. I’ll accept it. You’re allowed to make your own decisions and I’ll always respect them. But they should be your decisions, not his. Don’t give him any more power over your life Naruto,” he explained gently. 

Naruto nodded as Sasuke’s words washed over him. He knew he was right but he wasn’t sure he had the strength to do what he needed to. He sighed tiredly and leaned forward to rest his head on Sasuke’s chest, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.” 

Sasuke’s hand came up to caress the soft golden stands at the back of Naruto’s head. He leaned down and rested his cheek on the top of his head, “You don’t have to apologize. This isn’t about me. I just want to help. If you’ll let me.”

Naruto smiled softly against Sasuke’s shirt. He couldn’t understand why the manwould be willing to get involved when surely there were a million other people he could be with who didn’t have even half as much drama going on. That said, it made him feel good to know Sasuke wanted to help. Aside from Shikamaru, Naruto didn’t really have many people in his life he could depend on, but Sasuke made him feel like he could become one of them. Still, Naruto didn’t want to bring any trouble his way.

“I don’t want to drag you into this. You don’t have to deal with my mess,” he sighed. 

Sasuke huffed a small laugh, “I’m well aware, but I do what I want. You should know that by now.” 

Naruto smiled into his shirt. Sasuke caught the subtle display and was happy to see that the blonde seemed to be feeling at least a tiny bit better. He wanted to help Naruto in any way he could, but he wouldn’t force him to accept his assistance. Sasuke understood that Naruto needed to decide what to do for himself in order for him to truly get past it. 

“What is it that you want Naruto? Don’t think about me or Hidan or anyone else. Just think about yourself,” Sasuke prompted. 

The blonde was silent for a minute, before speaking. He wanted everything he’d built over the past four months. He wanted his jobs, the relationships he formed, and the incredible sense of freedom he discovered since moving. He wanted to keep all of it. 

“I want to stay here, in Konoha. I want everything to go back to how it was before he showed up again... I don’t want to leave you,” Naruto confessed. 

“Then don’t,” Sasuke replied quietly. 

Naruto looked up into the dark eyes and felt at ease. He slowly nodded his head. Sasuke smirked and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips. When they parted, Sasuke glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 3:28 am. He looked back down at Naturo’s weary expression. 

“You must be exhausted,” he said.

“I am,” Naruto said easing back to rub his face. 

“Come on,” Sasuke said standing up. He reached his arms out and pulled Naruto up off the floor. The blonde wrapped his arms around him and Sasuke squeezed him back gently.

“Thank you,” Naruto whispered over Sasuke’s shoulder.

The taller man heard the tremor in his voice and squeezed him tighter. He pulled away after a few moments and rested their foreheads together. “Let’s get some sleep. We’ll figure everything else out tomorrow.”

“But don’t you have to work tomorrow?” Naruto asked.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of it,” he replied easily. 

“Sasuke-“ the blonde started. 

“Naruto it’s fine. I’m the boss remember?” Sasuke said with a smirk. 

Naruto cracked a small smile and finally nodded in defeat. Sasuke retrieved a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for Naruto to put on. Soon he was changed and nestled under the soft, gray comforter. Sasuke laid his head on the pillow next to Naruto and rubbed his back soothingly. The blonde tried to stay awake as Sasuke stared at him. 

“Go to sleep,” the older man scolded calmly. Naruto’s blue eyes soon fluttered shut, as sleep finally claimed him. Sasuke watched him for a few more moments. His face looked so peaceful compared to the wreck he’d been just an hour ago. 

Sasuke felt a subtle wave of anger come over him as he recalled the things Naruto had told him. As he stared down at the blonde’s serene face, his brain began to warp his features. Soon Naruto’s face was bloodied and bruised. Sasuke blinked away the horrible images and willed his temper back in check. He had no idea how anyone could treat Naruto in such a way. He promised himself he’d do whatever he could to make sure it never happened again. 

When Naruto’s breathing had finally evened out, Sasuke carefully peeled the covers off of himself and crept out of the bed. He grabbed his cell phone from the dresser and walked to living room area. He searched for the contact he needed and hit call. He placed the phone to his ear and moved over to the window to stare out at the street as the phone started ringing. When it connected, he heard some gruff mumbling and the sound of someone clearing their throat.

_“Sasuke. To what do I owe the pleasure,”_ came the gravely voice on the other line. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Hey Kakashi. I need a favor.”

  
_________________________________

Naruto awoke the next morning to the smell of cooking bacon. It was Tuesday now and his eyes fluttered open to find anunfamiliar brick wall opposite the unfamiliar bed he was laying in. The clock on the side table indicated it was 9:05 am. Naruto sat up slowly and realized he was still at Sasuke’s place. Last night’s events came flooding back to him and he rubbed his face at the roller coaster of emotions he’d experienced. 

His stomach growled and Naruto decided to that all that could wait until he had eaten. He climbed out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen, ruffling his unruly golden locks. Sasuke was standing in front of the range, flipping bacon strips in a pan. A bowl of oranges slices sat on the bar counter, along with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, and a fresh pot of hot tea. Sasuke was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a fitted black sweater. He looked up as he sensed Naruto enter the room. 

“Good morning,” he said smoothly before turning back to the pan. “Have a seat, you’re just in time.”

“Good morning,” Naruto said. His voice was still scratchy from sleep. He moved to sit in one of the bar stools and eyed the fresh spread on the counter. “Wow, this looks amazing.”

Sasuke smiled before he grabbed an empty pate from a cabinet and set it in front of the blonde along with a mug for his tea. He plated the bacon and set it on the counter as well. 

“Let me know if you want anything else,” he said, placing the empty pan in the sink. 

“Are you kidding? No, this is great. I’m all set. Thank you,” Naruto replied. He started scooping food onto his plate. 

Sasuke poured himself some tea and leaned against the counter as he watched Naruto eat. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

“I took the rest of the week off work,” Sasuke said offhandedly. 

Naruto paused his chewing and looked up at him, “Sasuke, you didn’t-“

“It’s fine Naruto. Trust me,” he insisted, raising a hand to stop him. “I did want to ask you about something though.”

Naruto watched him carefully and nodded his head. Sasuke seemed to hesitate for a moment but he set his tea down and leaned across the bar on his elbows. He looked up at Naruto through his dark bangs. “I wanted to ask how you feel about talking to the police... about Hidan,” he said. 

Naruto signed and gripped his tea mug. The warmth of the ceramic material was soothing. “I don’t know. I want to, for Kiba’s sake. I know it was him and he should be in jail for what he did. I’m just afraid talking to the police will only make things worse,” Naruto admitted. 

“I understand that,” Sasuke replied softly, staring at the teapot. “I don’t want you to think I’m pushing you into anything, but Hidan needs to be put away. The fact that he was so bold in attacking Kiba tells me he knows you won’t report him. You can’t continue to work in his favor if anything is ever going to change.” 

Naruto just continued to stare at the mug of tea, watching the steam dance as it rose out of it. He knew Sasuke was right but he just couldn’t shake the fear he felt when he thought of what would happen if he went to the police. 

Sasuke continued gently, “I have a friend at the KPD. He’s a detective. I spoke with him and he’s willing to come and talk with us about the situation. I told him I’d talk to you first to see how you felt about it.”

Naruto looked up nervously. 

“There’s no pressure,” Sasuke assured him quickly. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I just want you to know that we can talk to someone about your options. There won’t be any reporting or anything like that unless you want to.”

Naruto gritted his teeth and took a breath. If he was going to keep his new life, he’d have to take care of his problem with Hidan. There was no other way around it. He could either run and be by himself, or he could stay in Konoha where he had people who actually cared about him. He’d never forgive Hidan for what he’d done to Kiba, and he started to feel like he had to make sure it didn’t happen to anyone else. 

His heart was pounding but he looked up at Sasuke and nodded, “Let’s do it. Let’s talk to him.”

“Are you sure?” Sasuke asked, slightly surprised. He had expected they’d need to discuss it further before he agreed.

“Yes. I want to get this over with and be done with him,” Naruto said firmly.

“Do you think he could come to the hospital so he can talk to Kiba too? I still haven’t spoken to him so I’m not sure of everything that happened to him.”

“Yes, I’m sure that would be fine,” Sasuke said. He reached for his phone and began typing out a text message. 

“Will-, will you be there too?” the blonde asked hesitantly. 

Sasuke looked up at him gently, “Of course. Anything you need.”

“Thanks,” Naruto said quietly. “Can you have him meet us at the hospital this afternoon? I’ll call Hinata and let her know we’re coming.”

Sasuke went back to his phone, “Sure, no problem.”

The two finished the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence. Naruto helped Sasuke clear the dishes, and attempted to help him wipe down the counters.

“I’ll take care of it,” Sasuke said. 

“No, you cooked. I can at least do this,” Naruto insisted. 

Sasuke smiled and took the dish rag from him, “I got it. Go ahead and take a hot shower. I threw your clothes in the wash earlier. They’re folded on the shelf in the bathroom.” 

“How long have you been up?” Naruto asked staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Long enough,” Sasuke winked. He started drying the dishes before placing them back in the cabinets. “I put a toothbrush and some fresh towels in the bathroom for you too.”

Naruto couldn’t deny that a nice warm shower was just what he needed to soothe this frazzled nerves. He leaned against the counter and waited for Sasuke to place the last of the dishes into the cabinet. Once he was done, the blonde went over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Thank you Sasuke,” he said quietly. He turned his head and kissed his ear.

“Of course,” Sasuke said returning the embrace. He pulled back some and looked down at Naruto. “I have to run upstairs to my office for about a half hour so just make yourself at home. I shouldn’t be too long.” 

“Okay,” Naruto said easily. The taller man leaned down to kiss Naruto softly before he moved over to the entrance, slipped on a pair of sandals, and walked out the door. 

With nothing else to do, Naruto went into the bathroom. As Sasuke said, his newly cleaned clothes were sitting on a shelf next to some fluffy, white towels. The blonde smiled before he turned on the shower. As he stepped in, he saw a black soap bar in the dish on the shelf. He brought it to his nose and was enveloped in the natural oaky, woody aroma that was Sasuke. The blonde relaxed and immediately felt at ease. It wasn’t long before the black-tiled room was filled with steam. 

Naruto emerged 20 minutes later feeling pleasant and refreshed. He peeked into the bedroom and saw that it was empty. He walked to the living room and saw that it too was empty. He concluded that Sasuke was still working upstairs. Naruto decided to explore a bit. He walked over to the bookcase near the front door and looked through the books on the shelf. There were some on landscaping, and several more about interior design. All the books were visually stunning and boasted beautifully crisp photos of modern design, gardening, and architecture. Naruto was instantly drawn to them and brought them over to the couch.

He folded his legs underneath himself and leafed through the books. As he turned a few pages, a few index cards slid out from between a few of the sheets and onto the floor. 

“Shit,” Naruto mumbled, realizing they were Sasuke’s notes. He bent down to scoop up the cards. As he made to get back up, he noticed a small black book tucked into the small shelf of the coffee table. Naruto hesitantly reached for it and sat back on the couch. 

He turned it over in his hands. The book was leather bound and had nothing written on the cover. Naruto flipped through some of the pages and quickly realized it was a diary. He started and slammed the book shut, not wanted to invade Sasuke’s privacy. As the book closed, another small page flew out and floated to the ground on the other side of the table. 

Naruto quickly got up to retrieve it. As soon as he reached it, he saw that it was a faded, torn photograph. There were marks that indicated it had been folded once so it was hard to see everything clearly. He looked closer and saw a joyous woman holding a sleeping baby to her chest. The woman looked absolutely delighted as she proudly presented the dark-haired bundle to the camera. Naruto studied the photo carefully until Sasuke’s voice broke through ears. 

“What are you doing?” Sasuke asked seriously from the doorway. His eyes went to the items in the blonde’s hands.

Naruto immediately jumped up to see Sasuke watching him with a stern expression he’d never seen directed at him. His blue eyes went wide, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to snoop! I was just looking at the books and didn’t realize what it was. I didn’t read it or anything-“

He paused as Sasuke rushed over to him. He held out his hand and Naruto immediately gave him the photo and the diary. 

The man seemed flustered but closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He glanced up at Naruto and his expression instantly softened at the worried look on his face. Sasuke opened the front cover of the book and laid the photo onto the first page. 

“I’m sorry about that. You didn’t do anything wrong,” he said gently. Natuto still looked apprehensive.

“It’s just... this is the only photo I have of her,” Sasuke continued quietly. He stared at the small, tattered square and his mouth turned up into a wistful smile. “...This is my mother.” 

Naruto raised his brows and looked down over Sasuke’s arm at the photo. Sasuke tilted the book to give him a better view. 

“She’s beautiful,” Naruto said smiling softly. “Is that you?”

“Yes. The tiny human she’s holding is me,” Sasuke replied. “This was a few days after I was born.”

“You’re pretty cute as a tiny human,” Naruto said gently. 

Sasuke grinned as the blonde nudged him playfully. He closed the book with the picture safely tucked inside, “This was her diary. I usually keep it by my bed but I was reading it the other night and I guess I forgot to put it back.”

“Did your mom write a lot?” The blonde asked, happy Sasuke was sharing such intimate details of his life with him. 

“Not really. She kept it before she had me. I remember her telling me she stopped writing in it because my brother and I were apparently a lot to handle,” Sasuke replied fondly.

Naruto smiled at the thought of kid Sasuke, running around and causing trouble, “What happened to her?”

The dark-haired man sighed, “She got really sick when I was young. I was 8 whenshe passed. Then there was a fire a few weeks after. Everything was destroyed.”

“Oh no. I’m so sorry,” Naruto said quietly. “I had no idea. That must have been awful.”

“It’s okay,” Sasuke replied, palming the book. “It happened a long time ago.” 

The blonde briefly thought back to his own parents and felt a twinge of sadness. He had no mementos of them. He wasn’t even sure what they’d looked like. He thought it was strange to miss people he hadn’t ever met, but at times he did.

Naruto looked up at the dark-haired man. “Still, that must have been hard. I’m glad you still have a piece of her at least. That way she’s always with you.”

Sasuke smiled at him, “Yeah. You’re right.” Naruto smiled back and his hand came up to rub his hip. 

“I heard back from my detective friend. He’ll meet us at the hospital at 12:00,” Sasuke said, swiftly changing the subject. “Do you still want to do this?”

“Yes,” Naruto said after a few moments.

“Alright. Let’s get ready to go,” Sasuke said gently. He kissed Naruto’s forehead and walked off toward the bedroom.

Naruto pulled out his cell phone, and quickly shot a text-message to Hinata. He apologized for leaving the hospital last night and let her know he’d be coming back to talk to her and Kiba about something important. Ever the angel, Hinata was completely understanding and even asked if he would like her to pick up some lunch for him as she was out getting something for Kiba. It warmed his heart but he politely declined. His stomach was already forming knots despite the relaxing morning he’d just had. This was going to be a tough afternoon.

_________________________________

Naruto felt his chest flutter nervously as he and Sasuke approached Kiba’s hospital room. The door was open and they could hear Kiba talking lightly with Hinata. So he was awake. That was a good sign.

Noticing his hesitation, Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Naruto looked up at him with a small smile, thankful for the show of support. He knocked on the doorframe and the two slowly made their way in. Hinata looked up from her seat next to Kiba’s bed and smiled brightly as they entered. Naruto waved politely at her while Sasuke smiled and nodded. 

“Naruto!” Kiba said excitedly. His arm raised up and jostled the IV drip in his arm. “And Sasuke! Three visitors just for me. I feel so special.” 

The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle at his roommate’s clearly medicated state. Though Naruto was still trying to overcome his lingering sense of dread, Kiba’s upbeat attitude was somehow incredibly infectious. It settled Naruto’s nerves to see him in such good spirits. “How are you feeling?” he asked moving to stand near his bed. Sasuke hung back.

Although his face was still badly bruised, Kiba’s swollen eye had gone down significantly. He could at least open and close it. The bandage around his head was gone, replaced with a single piece of fresh gauze. His knee was still elevated in the brace but Kiba seemed completely unbothered by everything. He sat back against the fluffy white pillows and smiled up at Naruto as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Still, the blonde couldn’t help the concern that etched into his face as the guilt rose within him.

“I’m okay, Naruto really. They have me on these painkillers and I feel... absolutely nothing. Check it out. Pinch my arm dude. It won’t even hurt,” Kiba said. His eyelids seemed heavy and he leaned over to hold his arm out to his roommate. Naruto flinched as he saw the long red scrapes along his arm. 

“Kiba cut it out!” Hinata scolded from the other side of the bed. “Please don’t mind him. The doctors say he’ll be ready to go home on Friday. His old knee injury flared up so he has to wait to see the specialist until then. Other than that he’s going to be totally fine.” 

Naruto looked up at her and she gave him a small smile. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Don’t worry,” Kiba said casually. “That fucker really got me though. I only got one good hit in before my knee slammed into the building. It was all over after that.” Kiba’s tone was nonchalant. It was as if he was discussing a shirt he regretted not buying.

“Did... did you get a good look at him?” Naruto asked quietly. 

“Nah. Just some big dude with white hair. He rushed me from the side so I didn’t see his face,” Kiba told him with an exaggerated shrug. 

“Did he say anything to you?” Naruto asked. 

“Nope. Nothing,” Kiba laughed. 

“Naruto, what did you need to tell us?” Hinata asked carefully. 

Naruto shifted on his feet and looked down at the tiled floor. He could hear his heart beat speed up and tried to keep calm. He cleared his throat before he spoke again, “I think... I think I might know who attacked Kiba.”

“What? Who?” Hinata asked standing up. 

Kiba just blinked lazily before he finally understood what he said, “You know who did it?”

Naruto took a breath and was about to speak when Sasuke stepped forward and turned towards the younger man. His phone was out and he held it out for him to see.

“The detective is on his way up. It’s probably better if you only have to tell the story once more today,” he suggested. 

Naruto nodded and Sasuke walked out into the hall. 

“What’s going on Naruto?” Hinata said coming over to him. 

“I’ll explain in a minute,” he replied. He took a seat on the empty bed next to Kiba’s and Hinata sat beside him. 

A few minutes later, Sasuke walked back into the room followed by a tall, slender man with grey, spiky hair. He wore a black cotton mask but his expression seemed to indicate he was bored. 

“Everyone, this is Detective Hatake,” Sasuke said as he moved to stand by the window, out of the way.

“Please, feel free to call me Kakashi. Please excuse the mask but I’m just getting over a cold,” the detective said lightly. He took out a notepad and stood at the foot of Kiba’s bed. “You must be Kiba. How are you feeling?” 

“You wanna pinch me too?” Kiba smirked as he moved to hold his arm out. The detective quirked a thin brow at him.

“Don’t mind him. They’re discharging him on Friday. He’s going to be fine,” Hinata answered for him with a tiny roll of her eyes. 

“Okay. Glad to hear that. And you must be Hinata and Naruto,” he said glancing over at the pair seated on the other bed. They both nodded. 

“Okay great. Lovely to meet you all. I’m sorry it had to be under these circumstances. Kiba, I know you already gave your statement to the officers who brought you in, but I’m here to investigate a potential lead. Naruto may have a connection to the man who assaulted you,” Kakashi told them. His tone was suddenly all business. 

“What? Really?” Hinata said looking between Kakashi and Naruto. “Naruto, what’s he talking about?”

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke across the room and the dark-haired man gave him a small nod. The blonde took a deep breath and focused on the wall ahead of him as he spoke, “Kiba. I think my ex-boyfriend was the one who attacked you...”

Everyone was silent as Naruto explained his violent relationship with Hidan. He told them about the scuffle they had outside his old job before he moved to Konoha, the downright hostile phone call he had received from him, and the ominous warning he received from Nagato not too long ago. 

Detective Hatake took diligent notes and didn’t interrupt once. Sasuke looked over at him softly from his perch on the window sill, and Hinata was close to tears with her hand covering her mouth. Kiba lounged in his bed looking more confused than anything else. The blonde looked around the room, anxiously awaiting their reactions.

When no one spoke he continued, “I’m sorry Kiba. If I would have said something sooner this might not have happened.”

“Naruto-“ Sasuke started. 

Hinata beat him to it. “Are you kidding Naruto? How could you think it was your fault!” she cried, wiping at her eyes. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. None of this is on you.”

The small woman turned to him and pulled him into a deceptively tight hug. Naruto felt her tears on the side of his neck and felt a soothing wave of relief come over him at her words. 

“Yeah man, that fuckin blows. I had no idea. But you can’t blame yourself. I know you love me too much to ever get me beat up,” Kiba slurred with a crooked glance over at the blonde. Naruto smiled back over Hinata’s shoulder. 

Sasuke shook his head lightly and turned back to the detective, “So Kakashi. What do you think?” 

The masked man sighed and looked up at them, “Well, I think this guy definitely needs to be behind bars. Naruto, I can get you a restraining order signed by a judge tonight if that’s what you want. I know it won’t do much but if and when he violates it, we’ll have something to take him in on.”

Naruto looked over at Sasuke who’s expression was blank. 

Kakashi continued, “In terms of the assault, that one’s gonna be a little more tricky. Now that I know who we’re looking for, I can have someone try to round up security footage from that night so we have some hard evidence. They didn’t collect any DNA from you Kiba so we’ll have to get him another way. Do you think you’d recognize him in a lineup?”

Kiba’s face twisted up in concentration before he broke out into a grin, “Sorry. I think the medication is making everything fuzzy.”

“That’s alright. I have enough here to get started,” Kakashi said as he put his papers away. He turned back to Naruto. “Would you like to proceed with the restraining order?”

Naruto froze for a moment before nodding his head. He decided he wouldn’t keep talking himself out of things and said, “Yes. Absolutely.”

“Great. I’ll get right on that,” Kakashi said. His phone rang just then and it seemed like he had to get going. He silenced it and turned back to the group. “I’m going to station an unmarked car outside your apartment for the next few days in case he comes back. Kiba I know you’ll be here until Friday, but Naruto... I think you should find somewhere else to stay for little while. I wouldn’t advise going back to the apartment alone.”

Naruto nodded and Kakashi pulled out his business card and handed it to him. He gave one to Hinata as well, “If anything else comes up, please let me know right away. Day or night.”

“Thank you detective,” Naruto said sincerely.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and nodded before he left the room. 

“Now that that’s all sorted. Naruto!” Kiba said turning to his roommate cheerily. “Are you gonna stay and keep me company? Hinata has to leave to go to work in a bit. Even though I’m laying here helpless with no one else to feed me hospital jello.”

Hinata just laughed as she checked the time. It was a little after 2:00 pm. “Stop whining Kiba. You know Lee and Shino are on their way over right now. One of them can feed you jello,” she said leaning over him on the bed.

“Yeah but they’re not as pretty as you are,” Kiba muttered as he turned to pull her onto the bed.

Naruto smirked at the bickering couple as he moved to where Sasuke was still leaning on the windowsill. He held his hands out for Naruto to join his as he approached. 

“I’m proud of you,” Sasuke said quietly. “I know that wasn’t an easy thing to do.”

“Thanks,” Naruto said looking down at their hands. “I’m... nervous about the restraining order. But I guess it doesn’t really matter now that he knows where I live huh.”

Sasuke looked at him as he spoke, “It’ll be fine. You’ll see.”

“I just want this to be over with so I can get my life back,” Naruto whispered. 

The older man stood and pulled Naruto into a much-needed hug. “You will. Don’t worry... Are you working at the restaurant tonight?”

“Shit. I completely forgot about that,” Naruto said pulling back. 

“Take a sick day. You’ve had a crazy 12 hours. You should get some rest,” Sasuke insisted. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Naruto said rubbing his face. 

“Would you want to stay at my place for the next few days?” Sasuke asked him. 

“What? No, I couldn’t put you out like that. You’ve already done so much,” Naruto said with his hand up in front of him. 

“You won’t be putting me out. I want you to stay with me,” Sasuke replied. His hand came out to brush a lock of golden hair from Naruto’s forehead. “But if you’d rather go to a hotel, that’s fine too. I just want to know you’re safe.”

Naruto smiled up at him, “Well if you’re sure. I would like to stay with you.”

Sasuke smiled back and leaned in to peck his lips. 

They all stayed for another twenty minutes before leaving the hospital. Naruto called out of work for the evening and soon he was back at Sasuke’s place, lounging comfortably on the couch with him. The cool September breeze left a slight chill in the air, and seemed to imply a bad omen. But with his head nestled securely into Sasuke’s chest, while the strong fingers stroked the base of his spine, nothing else mattered to Naruto.

_________________________________  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. That was a lot right? Lol 
> 
> I have some stuff coming up so next update will be 2/13 or 2/14.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> XOXO


	9. The Penultimate Peril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope everyone is well. So sorry I couldn’t upload this past weekend. I had some medical issues to deal with and everything had to be put on the back burner. That said, I’m better now so here is the next installment. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, shouts to Lemony Snicket for the very fitting chapter title inspiration. 100 points to you if you got the reference before reading this 😉.
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Naruto or any related characters. This plot belongs to me though so you can’t have it.

Chapter 9: The Penultimate Peril 

It was around 9:00 pm when Naruto and Sasuke finished eating dinner. After getting back from the hospital, the two spent the rest of the day relaxing and watching television. It was new for them both since they weren’t used to spending much time together in the daytime during the work week. Their respective jobs kept them both much too busy for that sort of thing. Still, they found being home in the early afternoon watching crappy daytime television while the bright sky dwindled to dusk, oddly comforting. As the evening crept up on them, they became wrapped up in a Korean soap opera. They ordered take-out for dinner as they couldn’t pry themselves away from the screen long enough to cook anything descent. 

Despite the unfortunate circumstances, Naruto found that he wasn’t as anxious as he expected he would be. There was still worry in the back of his mind, but he was able to focus on other things and not dwell on the way Hidan might possibly react when he was served with the temporary restraining order. He knew Sasuke had a lot to do with his newfound peace. Naruto felt safe and comfortable with him in a way he’d never really felt with anyone other than Shikamaru. The blonde was also relieved that Kiba and Hinata were so understanding about the situation. He was convinced they would blame him for what happened and when they didn’t he felt like an enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders. He was grateful for all the support he’d received from his friends and was becoming optimistic that the whole situation would be resolved soon enough. 

Naruto sighed contently as he carried their dirty plates to kitchen. “That’s the last time we binge-watch one of those shows. I’m way too invested and now we’ll have to wait like a year and a half for season 2,” he said thoroughly annoyed. 

Sasuke smirked as he followed behind him with their drink glasses, “Come on, it was a good watch. Just be happy you got to enjoy it. Anything else is just extra.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head as he helped load the dishwasher. They tidied up the kitchen, talking lightly as they went. After a few minutes, the doorbell buzzed. Naruto looked up as the dark-haired man went over to the video panel near the entryway to see who it was. 

Detective Hatake’s half-covered face could be seem on the small screen. Sasuke buzzed the front door to let him in and opened the apartment door to usher him inside from the small hallway. The detective stood by the door as Sasuke pushed it closed behind them.

“Sorry to disturb your evening. I’ll try to make it quick,” he said as he waved a manilla folder in his right hand.

“It’s fine. What do you have Kakashi?” Sasuke asked seriously. He moved to stand in front of the masked man. Naruto came around the kitchen counter slowly and stood near the couch just a few feet behind his boyfriend.

“Well, unfortunately the judge would only grant a temporary restraining order against Hidan,” Kakashi started. 

“What?” Sasuke bristled. 

Naruto felt a brief flash of panic shoot through his chest but he remained silent.

The detective sighed before continuing, “It was all we could get. He has no record. No arrests, no charges, no complaints, nothing. The judge said there was no cause for anything more than a temporary order. And we only got that because of the attack on Kiba and you being his roommate Naruto. I told him Hidan was our prime suspect so he allowed it.”

Naruto felt his mouth go dry. He ignored the sinking feeling blooming in his stomach and tried to focus on what the detective was saying.

“I’m sorry Naruto. I know you were hoping for better news,” Kakashi said to him. 

Sasuke glanced over at the blonde but his faced seemed to be blank as he stared ahead. He turned back to the detective, “So how long does a temporary order last?” 

“Ten days. We ran his information and found out Hidan is staying in a motel across town. He checked in three nights ago. I had two of my guys go deliver the order to him personally. Once they do, we’ll bring him in for questioning about the assault on Kiba. They should be calling any minute to let me know they got him,” Kakashi explained.

“What about the security footage from that night? Did you find anything?” Sasukepressed.

Kakashi seemed to grimace under his mask and shook his head slowly, “I’m afraid not. We scanned the area but the only footage from that night is from a cab driver’s dash cam. It shows someone crossing a street but it could be anyone. The video is too grainy to really show anything. There are no other eye witnesses either.”

Sasuke cursed under his breath and folded his arms across his chest. He stepped back to lean against the back of the couch, face crinkled in deep contemplation. 

“I’m sorry. I wish I had better news for you,” Kakashi said regretfully.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and glanced up at the roof as he tried to steady his breathing. He was starting to feel dizzy and a low buzzing sound was starting to ring through his ears. He squeezed his eyes closed in an attempt to ground himself. He turned back to the detective with his hands clasped together behind his neck as he stared down at the hardwood floor. 

Naruto spoke again in a flat tone, “S-so just to clarify everything... Hidan is about to be served with a temporary restraining order that’ll only be good for ten days... Then right after being served, he’ll be questioned about Kiba’s assault and completely lie about everything... And then your guys have nothing concrete to hold him on and are forced to let him go. And then he gets angry that I went to the police, but the best-case scenario is that he waits until the ten days are up before he comes after me... Is that right?”

“Naruto-“ Sasuke started.

“No, it’s okay,” Kakashi interrupted. He turned to the blonde. “I know it doesn’t seem like it but we’re handling this Naruto. You just have to trust me. We know how guys like this think. Just because there’s no video evidence doesn’t mean we can’t get him another way. Guys like him are arrogant. He’s going to slip up soon and when he does we’ll have him. For right now I just need you to give us some time and have some faith.”

The blonde looked over at Sasuke who was watching him carefully. Naruto trusted Sasuke, and the man seemed to trust Kakashi. Maybe he did know what he was doing. Naruto still seemed apprehensive, but nodded his head after a few moments. 

“Okay,” Kakashi said handing him the folder with the restraining order. “Let me know right away if he contacts you or shows up anywhere. As soon as he violates the order we can haul him in. He’ll likely lay low until it expires, but we can cross that bridge when we get there. Hopefully Kiba will be able to positively identify him as the one who attacked him and then we’ll have him.”

“But even if Kiba recognizes him, won’t it just be his word against Hidan’s without any evidence?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, but you’re the common denominator. Who’s going to believe that an abusive ex-boyfriend just happened to show up at his ex’s new apartment, in an entirely new city, and coincidentally attacked his roommate out of the blue?” Kakashi reasoned. Naruto nodded in understanding.

“Motive is the key here. I know you said you never reported any of the past incidents, but is there anyone else who would be able to corroborate the abuse?” Kakashi asked carefully. 

Naruto thought for a moment. He’d never told anyone about what he’d gone through before coming to Konoha. Shikamaru knew, but the blonde had never gone into detail about it. Naruto thought back to the last time he’d been at the hospital and he remembered the kind face of the physician who’d treated his injuries multiple times. 

“There was a doctor at the hospital I used to go to. Dr. Suzuya,” he replied quietly wringing his fingers nervously. “She could tell what was happening even though I never told her anything. She always tried to give me pamphlets and stuff like that but I never took them. She tried to help me.”

“Dr. Suzuya,” Kakashi repeated as he wrote down the name in his notebook. “This is good. She can attest to your injuries and we’ll have more to go on to establish a pattern. I know it doesn’t seem like much but the more we can get on him the longer we can put him away for.”

Naruto nodded and shuffled his feet anxiously. A low vibrating sound was then heard and the detective looked down at his phone.

“This is my guy. Excuse me for minute,” he said walking over to the window to take the call. 

Sasuke turned to look at the blonde’s worried expression. He reached over and grasped Naruto’s hand. He pulled him gently until he was standing in front of him. As he was still slouching against the sofa, they were eye to eye. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” he said gently, studying his face.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. “It’s just- I’m thinking about everything I could have done differently so we wouldn’t be in this mess,” he said honestly. He felt the older man rub his thumbs over his hands absently.

“We can’t change the past so there’s no point in dwelling on what could have happened. We can only move forward. You aren’t responsible for anything he did so stop trying to make it your fault,” Sasuke told him softly. 

Naruto opened his eyes, and found himself lost in the dark pools staring back at him. All at once he felt safe and warm and secure and genuinely cared for. Sasuke made him feel those things and in that moment he realized he never wanted to be without them. Nothing else mattered. He nodded his head at Sasuke’s words and his lips turned up into a small smile. He looked down at their joined hands.

“I don’t know how I can ever thank you for all your help,” Naruto said quietly. “You’ve been so good to me.”

“You don’t need to worry about that. Seeing you happy is enough for me,” Sasuke replied leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Kakashi ended his call and walked back over to them. His face, (or what they could see of it), appeared grim. 

“What is it,” Sasuke demanded flatly looking up at him.

“My guys just served Hidan with the restraining order,” Kakashi started.

“And,” Sasuke said impatiently. 

“...And, he claims to have an alibi for the night of the attack,” Kakashi explained solemnly. 

“What?” Naruto said, brows wrinkled in confusion. 

Kakashi signed before continuing, “He claims he was in his motel room with a woman all night. The security footage shows him entering the room with a female companion earlier that evening, and not leaving until the next morning.”

“That’s impossible. I know it was him. He could have- I don’t know... Climbed out the window or something. It had to be him, I know it,” Naruto insisted. Kakashi nodded in agreement. 

“There’re no cameras in the alley behind the motel so we have no way to prove he snuck out. The woman was there with him again and vouched for him to my guys. She swears he was with her all night. We can’t bring him in for questioning without anything concrete and he knows it,” Kakashi said regretfully. 

Naruto scrubbed his hands over his face as he listened to the detective. 

“There’s something else,” Kakashi told them. The other two men looked up at him. Sasuke expectant and Naruto weary.

“One of my guys has an informant who circuits black market arms deals. He came into the precinct to meet with my detective and recognized Hidan’s photo from our case board. Moving forward we’ll need to consider that he might be armed,” he said evenly.

Naruto stared at the door unseeing as his mind raced. He was totally zoned out of the conversation. Did Hidan have a gun when he attacked Kiba? What if he did? What if he had used it? What would he do if he showed up again? The blonde felt like he was falling despite him standing still in Sasuke’s living room. All at once, he felt the energy drain from his body, leaving him on autopilot. 

“Fuck,” Sasuke growled leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees. “So what now.”

“I can have someone tail him for the duration of the restraining order. I don’t think he’ll make a move while it’s in effect but it’ll give us time to investigate the attack more thoroughly. I’m sure we’ll find something.” Kakashi stated confidently. 

Sasuke stared angrily at the floor but nodded his head as he stood up. “Okay. Thanks for everything Kakashi,” he said extending his hand to him. 

The masked man grasped it and gave him a firm shake. “Of course. Any time,” he said. He looked over at Naruto. “Try not to worry. We’ll get him.”

The blonde looked up at him, dazed. He didn’t know what the man said to him but was able to gather that he was getting ready to leave. He tried to twist his mouth into a small smile but failed. “Thank you for your help,” he said mechanically. 

“I’ll be in touch,” the detective said. With that, he turned and left the apartment. 

After locking the door, Sasuke turned back to Naruto. The younger man seemed completely out of it as he stared blankly ahead of him. Sasuke felt his anger simmering again as he was made to witness firsthand the type of pain Hidan continued to inflict on Naruto. He knew the mental scars would run deep. Sasuke was happy that the blonde seemed to have moved past most of the quiet apprehension he seemed to harbor when it came to their relationship. He slowly opened up to him and became more confident the more they spent time together. To see him standing there expressionless, likely contemplating his own mortality made Sasuke furious. Naruto just didn’t deserve it. Sasuke hoped Kakashi would be able to sort out the situation quickly so Naruto could move forward with his life. He didn’t know how long he could continue to watch him suffer as he sat by passively. 

Sasuke’s mind slowly drifted to the unlisted phone number neatly tucked away in the middle of the small red book at the back of his desk. The private contact would be his last resort. That savage of a man could be vanished swiftly and discreetly and no one would be the wiser. He would become a bother to no one ever again. One phone call is all it would take. Sasuke knew the thought was absolutely vile but he couldn’t deny that it brought him some comfort as he stared at Naruto’s painfully detached visage. He briefly considered the fact that he should have been more alarmed at the violent turn his musings had taken. He wasn’t though. His feelings for the blonde had continued to grow and he welcomed it. Sasuke knew he that if it came right down to it, he would not hesitate if Naruto’s safety was ever in question. That much was very clear to him. And he was fine with it.

Blinking himself out of his silent reverie, the dark-haired man slowly walked over to Naruto, trying not to frighten him. “Hey,” he said softly. 

Naruto just stood there unmoving and unresponsive. It was as if in he was in a trance. Sasuke gently cupped his chin between his fingers and tilted his face up. 

“Hey. Look at me,” he said calmly as his thumb stroked his cheek. 

The blonde blinked up at him in confusion, eyes glassy and far away.

“You’re okay Naruto... You’re safe. There’s nothing to worry about,” Sasuke told him lightly.

Naruto stared up at him for another few moments before he seemed to be more present. Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Slowly, the blonde seemed to relax against him. He grasped the back of Sasuke’s shirt and turned his head to hide his face in the older man’s neck. 

“This will all be over soon,” Sasuke said vehemently. “I won’t let him hurt you. I promise.”

Naruto didn’t say anything. Instead he nodded slowly and clutched Sasuke tighter.

_________________________________

The rest of the week went by rather peacefully. Naruto and Sasuke had easily adapted to their temporary living situation. Naruto called in sick to the community center the day after Kakashi’s visit. He and Sasuke then spent the day lounging in bed, watching cooking shows and eating snacks. The blonde seemed to be back to his normal self on Thursday and decided to go to his shift at the restaurant. Sasuke insisted on dropping him off and picking him up, to which Naruto agreed without fuss. Everything went as it usually did, and the blonde was able to relax a bit more.

Now it was Friday evening, and Sasuke had just picked up Naruto from his shift at the community center. They were headed back to Naruto’s apartment as Kiba had been discharged from the hospital earlier that afternoon. Sasuke told Naruto that he was free to stay at his place as long as he needed to but the blonde was adamant that he needed to go back home. He wanted to make sure Kiba was alright and felt it was his duty to be there in case Hidan popped up again. Especially with the troubling information Kakashi had given them the other night. Sasuke wasn’t exactly happy about Naruto going back home, but he understood his reasoning.

Sasuke parked the car at the corner of the street and the two men made their way into the apartment building.

“What’s that?” Naruto asked pointing at the black gift bag his boyfriend was carrying.

“It’s for Kiba. Macarons from that fancy bakery downtown. The one that always has the line around the block. A while ago I heard Hinata mention that he’s been wanting to try them,” Sasuke said as they stepped onto the elevator. 

“Wow, that’s so thoughtful of you,” Naruto smiled, nudging his shoulder gently. The dark-haired man rolled his eyes playfully.

“Are you sure you want to come back and stay here so soon? If you’re worried about Kiba we can see about making arrangements for him go stay somewhere else,” Sasuke offered.

“No, that’s okay. I need things to get back to normal. And I want to be here for Kiba,” Naruto replied. He turned to Sasuke and grinned up at him. “I also don’t want to overstay my welcome at your place.”

Sasuke huffed, “Don’t be silly. I like having you at home with me.” 

The blonde felt his face flush and turned to look forward. The elevator reached the third floor and they walked out into the hallway together. Naruto unlocked the apartment door and ushered Sasuke inside. 

Kiba was sitting on the couch with his knee propped up on some pillows. His eyes lit up as soon as the two walked into the room.

“Hey! Sasuke and Naruto! Look who’s home!” Kiba said excitedly as he waved his arms. 

Sasuke took their jackets and hung them on the hook while Naruto made his way over to his roommate. 

“Hey Kiba. How’re you feeling?” Naruto asked as he took a seat on the coffee table in front of the brunette. 

“I’m good. No permanent damage or anything. I should be good as new in a couple weeks,” he said casually. 

“That’s good to hear,” Naruto said looking relieved. “How long do you have to wear the brace?”

“Just for another couple weeks. Until my next appointment with the doctor. It’s just a precaution though. The real tragedy is they said I don’t need the pain pills anymore. I’m gonna miss cloud 9. Probably better they stopped ‘em before I made it a habit though,” Kiba explained with an exaggerated sigh. Naruto just chuckled at his foolishness. 

“You’re looking well Kiba,” Sasuke said as he came over to the couch. He held out the gift bag to him. “Here. This is for you.”

“For me? Why thank you!” he said dramatically as he took the bag. “I should get injured more often.”

“I hardly think it’d be worth it,” Sasuke said plainly as took a seat on the other sofa.

Kiba looked into the bag and his eyes widened when he spotted the assorted confections. “Oh man, macarons from Todd’s? These are crazy expensive! How’d you even get these? That place is impossible!” he said staring at Sasuke in disbelief. 

The dark-haired man just shrugged at him, “It was really no trouble. Enjoy them and get well.”

“I knew I liked you Sasuke. Naruto make sure you keep this one,” Kiba said winking at the blonde. 

They all laughed lightly until the sudden sound of the front door being unlocked stole their attention. Naruto was on his feet immediately, while Sasuke moved to stand in front of him. They were both clearly on edge. 

“Oh shit, sorry guys. That’s just Hinata. I gave her my key. She went out to pick up the food,” Kiba explained quickly. 

The two men stared at the doorway until Hinata’s petite form could be seen coming into the room. She seemed to be struggling with two large brown bags. She kicked the door shut with her foot and turned to face the living room. 

“Naruto and Sasuke! You made it!” she said cheerfully as she leaned back to keep the food balanced in her arms.

Sasuke went over and relieved her of one of the bags, “Hey Hinata. Let me get that for you.”

Naruto followed suit and took the other bag from her, “Hey! How come you didn’t just get this delivered?”

“Well that was the plan originally,” Hinata said as she removed her jacket and shoes. “The restaurant called me a half hour ago and said their delivery guy went home early. They didn’t have anyone to deliver the order and said they would give me half off if I came to pick it up myself.”

“Score!” Kiba yelled from the couch. 

“Wow, good deal,” Naruto agreed. 

“Come on, I’m starving here. Let’s eat!” Kiba called from the couch.

The four sat down in the living room and enjoyed their half-priced Chinese takeout. Kiba insisted they start in on the case of beer he still had from the supermarket sale a few months ago. Hinata also brought out some wine that her parents had sent Kiba as a get well gift. Soon the room was filled with the sound of tipsy laughter and playful banter. Overall, it was a really good time. All thoughts of Hidan and Kiba’s assault were completely forgotten and Naruto was thankful for the mental reprieve. After a few hours, they were all stuffed and pleasantly buzzed. 

Hinata was on the couch with Kiba, giggling at something he said. Naruto smiled at them as he sipped his beer. From his spot on the floor near the coffee table, he noted that Sasuke kept glancing over at the front door. The blonde crawled across the floor to his boyfriend who was seated on the other sofa. Kneeling in front of him, Naruto squeezed his calf to get his attention. 

“Are you expecting someone?” he asked jokingly as he folded his arms across one of Sasuke’s thighs. 

The dark-haired man turned back to look at him. His expression was grim but his eye softened as they landed on the blonde. “Has it always just been the one lock on the door,” he asked. 

Naruto glanced over at it and nodded. “Yeah. But don’t worry. The building door is always locked. It was broken for a couple hours a few months ago but the maintenance guys had it fixed just a couple hours later,” he replied trying to reassure the older man. 

Sasuke didn’t look convinced. “I can have someone come tomorrow morning to install a deadbolt and a couple slide latches,” he said seriously. 

Naruto smiled softly at him and rested his chin on his folded arms. The alcohol had him pleasantly dazed, but it was nothing compared to the warmth that spread through him at Sasuke’s obvious concern for his safety. “Okay,” he said simply.

The older man leaned over and kissed the top of his head. He pulled out his phone to send a few text messages. 

After another half hour, Hinata collected an intoxicated Kiba and escorted him to bed, bidding the other two goodnight. Naruto and Sasuke insisted on clearing up the mess. Naruto cleaned the dishes while Sasuke put up the leftovers and took out the trash. It was around 12:00 am when they both finally flopped down on the sofa, heads resting comfortably against the cushions. 

“I guess I should let you get some sleep now,” Sasuke said lazily after noting Naruto’s wide yawn. Despite his words, he didn’t seem like he was in a hurry to move.

“You don’t have to go. You’ve been drinking so you can’t drive. You should just stay here for the night,” Naruto suggested sleepily. His head rolled against the couch as he turned and looked at the man next to him.

Sasuke turned and smiled softly at him. “I’m totally fine to drive. I didn’t have as much to drink as you did,” he teased. 

“Okay fine... Well then just stay because I want you to,” Naruto replied lightly. 

“I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” Sasuke quipped quietly with a sly grin.

Naruto simpered back at him and took a moment to really look at the man before him. Sasuke’s spiky black fringe hung in front of his half-lidded dark eyes. His pink lips were parted slightly and his neck was craned back as his head leaned against the back of the sofa. Naruto’s eyes trailed down Sasuke’s face and lingered on the hardy curve of his Adam’s apple.

Blinking slowly, Naruto dragged himself off of the couch and turned to pull Sasuke up with him. When they were face to face, his hands slid up Sasuke’s arms and wrapped around his shoulders. He leaned his face in close to Sasuke’s and his blue eyes focused on his lips. 

“You’re always welcome here,” he whispered. 

Sasuke stared fondly at the blonde and snaked his arms around his waist, pulling him against him. 

“Stay with me tonight,” Naruto murmured as he looked up at him. 

“Of course,” Sasuke said gently as he pressed their foreheads together. He couldn’t help but smile back as Naruto beamed up at him. 

Naruto pulled back and led Sasuke to his room. He flipped the light on and shut the door after the older man had entered. Sasuke looked around the small space curiously. There wasn’t much in the way of furniture but it was neat and cozy. 

“It’s not as fancy as your place, but it gets good light in the morning,” Naruto said from behind him. 

Sasuke turned to him, “Don’t be silly. This is great.”

Naruto nodded, feeling his initial nervousness leave him. “Do you want something to sleep in?” He asked. 

Sasuke smirked as he stripped off his shirt and pants until he was standing there in nothing but black boxer briefs, “No. I’ll be fine in this. Thank you.”

Naruto felt his face flush as he tried not to stare at Sasuke’s lean form. Visions of their first night together came flooding back to him and desire coiled in his belly. The dark-haired man turned away and began folding his clothes to place them on top of the dresser. Naruto quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants, opting to leave his t-shirt on. He climbed into the bed and scooted into the corner near the wall. 

Sasuke turned off the light and climbed in after him. Although they had been sharing a bed all week, this felt new somehow. Naruto turned onto his side, blue eyes fixed on the man next to him. Sasuke made himself comfortable and turned to see Naruto peering at him. 

“What is it,” Sasuke asked faintly with a small smirk as the blonde continued to stare at him.

“Nothing. It’s just... nice having you here,” Naruto replied blinking lazily. His voice was low and raspy. “Usually it’s just me, laying here... missing you.”

Sasuke smiled handsomely and moved over onto Naruto’s pillow. He curved an arm under his waist and pulled him close so their faces were just inches apart. “You miss me when I’m not around?” he asked, voice deep.

Naruto felt a pang of excitement shoot through him at the closeness. His had came to rest against Sasuke’s bare chest and he nodded slowly as he whispered, “All the time.”

Sasuke eye’s ran over Naruto’s face as he silently thanked whatever force in the universe had brought them together. He slowly shifted forward and gently joined their lips.

The blonde’s eyes slid closed and he sighed as Sasuke’s mouth moved against his. His hands came up to tangle in the dark locks as he pressed himself closer. Naruto’s knee drifted upwards and soon his thigh was draped over Sasuke’s hip.

With his free hand, older man caressed Naruto’s leg through the soft material of his sweatpants. He leaned up over him to tilt his head and deepen the kiss. His tongue ran along Naruto’s lips and when they finally parted, Sasuke licked into his mouth hungrily. 

Naruto’s hand slid down Sasuke’s neck and past his muscular chest. The back of his fingertips grazed his navel and toyed with the waistband of the boxer briefs. When he finally palmed Sasuke’s hardening length, the man pressed himself into Naruto’s hand with a low groan. Naruto smiled against his mouth, happy he was able to affect the older man in such a way.

Sasuke pulled back from Naruto’s puffy lips, panting slightly. He searched his blue eyes in the dark and the blonde nodded his head. Sasuke quickly peeled off Naruto’s t-shirt and pushed his sweatpants and underwear down his legs. He brought his face close to Naruto’s as he finally took hold of his aching member. He watched the blonde’s face contort in pleasure at the firm contact and reveled in the deep moan he released.

“Shhh,” Sasuke whispered seductively as he stroked him. “As much as I love hearing you, we have to be quiet. Unless you want an audience.”

“Ahh... Okay,” Naruto breathed as he smirked up at him. The blonde leaned up and captured Sasuke’s lips again. His hand moved over his pelvis and carefully pushed the briefs down his hips. 

Sasuke groaned again as Naruto’s fingers closed around his ample girth, finally making direct contact. He eased back on the bed and pulled Naruto onto his chest so the blonde was halfway on top of him. 

Naruto broke the kiss and released Sasuke momentarily. He climbed over him to grab a bottle of hand lotion. Sasuke followed his lead and soon had the blonde back on his side, pressed tightly against him. Palm now coated with lotion, Sasuke took them both in his hand and slowly began to pump them. 

“Uhnn,” Naruto sighed quietly as Sasuke set a steady pace. One of his arms was folded across Sasuke’s shoulders while the other hand was lost in the soft dark hair. Naruto tilted his head back as Sasuke kissed the base of his throat and dragged his tongue up his neck. 

“Ahh _Sasuke_ ,” the blonde keened when he felt teeth sink into the delicate skin under the hinge of his jaw. His hips jolted forward at the new sensation and he moaned recklessly as his hips began to thrust impatiently into Sasuke’s fist. 

“Shhh,” Sasuke whispered near his ear.

Naruto could hear the smile in his voice. He shifted his head down to find Sasuke’s lips once more but the dark-haired man pulled his head back to look at him. Naruto’s breath hitched at the passionate look on Sasuke’s face and he bit his lip to stifle any more noise. 

Sasuke’s hand moved over them with more speed and Naruto felt his body start to stiffen. He was breathing heavily as be felt his climax approaching. His eyelids started to flutter but he fought his hardest to keep them open.

“S-Sasuke... Fuck I’m-,” Naruto cut himself off with a moan as Sasuke’s thumb rubbed over his tip. His fingers tightened in the dark hair and he bit his lip again to keep quiet. 

“I know baby,” Sasuke murmured. “Let me see it.” 

Naruto melted instantly at Sasuke’s smooth tone and his mouth fell open as he shuddered through his release. The older man covered his mouth with his own, swallowing Naruto’s pleasured cries. Sasuke kept stroking and came undone just a few moments later with a deep, satisfied sigh against Naruto’s mouth.

The two men held each other for a few moments, waiting for their breathing to even out, perfectly content in each other’s embrace. When they finally separated, Sasuke used a couple of tissues to clean them both off and they settled back down under the blanket.

Sasuke slipped his arms around Naruto’s waist and laid his head against his shoulder. His thigh was shoved between his legs and the blonde laughed softly as Sasuke pressed his face into the crook of Naruto’s neck. Once he was settled, he sighed deeply. Naruto couldn’t suppress the fond grin that spread across his face. Sasuke was always open with his feelings but the man had never been so cute in his display of affection. 

“Comfy?” the blonde asked, thoroughly amused. 

“Hn,” Sasuke replied, squeezing him a bit tighter.

Naruto chuckled softly as he gathered the covers up over them. He moved his leg up to cover Sasuke’s and his hand went up to stroke the nape of his neck, gently playing with the hairs.  


  
“Goodnight,” he said after kissing the side of his face. He felt Sasuke squeeze his waist in response.

It wasn’t long before they were both fast asleep.

_________________________________

_One week later..._

It was the end of September and a permanent chill had settled into the air. The leaves were starting to change colors as they drifted down from the trees. Naruto would have enjoyed the pleasant transition into autumn if it wasn’t for the underlying threat looming over his head each day. On a positive note, Kiba was almost fully recovered and was able to walk with no pain in his knee. The ten days of the restraining order had passed without incident, but the blonde couldn’t shake the nervous feeling that settled in his gut. Kakashi checked in with them occasionally but the investigation was not able to turn up any new information yet. Hidan hadn’t called or showed up anywhere and for that Naruto was grateful. Even still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen soon. Like the calm before the storm.

It was 9:30 pm on Friday night and Naruto had just finished up at the community center. The rooftop had been reserved for a private event the next evening, and Naruto volunteered to assist Tenten and Ino with the set up. He wondered why they didn’t just leave it to the event staff but Tenten explained that the family renting the space wasn’t able to afford the extra help. They were hosting a very small wedding reception for their daughter and her new husband and were very strapped for cash. 

The whole family was pitching in to make all the food and decorations so they could help give the couple the lovely celebration they deserved. Tenten was touched and offered the family a discount on the rental space. She hadn’t even charged them for the linen and flatware. She knew they would be pressed for time to set up the reception themselves and still attend the ceremony so she wanted to help lighten the load. When Naruto heard, he was happy to help out. The three spent about four hours cleaning the space, steaming table cloths, shining silverware, and setting up tables and chairs. Tenten had even set up the flower wall from their grand opening party for photo ops. The family would only need to set up the food and flowers and whatever additional decorations they had when they arrived. 

“Thank you guys so much for your help. You’re so amazing for this,” Tenten said to them as they rode the elevator back downstairs. 

“It was no trouble. That was really great of you to do all that for them,” Naruto said. 

“The bride is a preschool teacher at my nephew’s daycare. She’s a really sweet woman. She deserves for her day to be special. I’m just glad I got to help,” Tenten smiled fondly. She turned to Ino and Naruto and lowered her voice when she spoke next. “I can’t give you overtime so just pick a day to leave early next month.”

Naruto and Ino smirked as Tenten winked at them and stepped off the elevator as the doors opened. 

“Goodnight you two!” she called over her shoulder as she made her way to the side exit. 

“Goodnight,” Naruto replied turning to head to his office. 

“Are you taking the subway?” Ino asked him. 

“Oh, no. I’m getting a ride. You can go ahead without me,” Naruto replied. Ino nodded and waved at him as she followed after Tenten. 

Naruto walked to his shared office and grabbed his bomber jacket off the back of his chair. As he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He pulled it out and smiled at the name on the screen. 

“Hey Sasuke... Yeah, I’m walking out now. We just finished,” Naruto said as he stepped out and locked the office door. “...Okay. See you in a sec,” Naruto said quickly before hanging up the phone. 

He shoved the device into his jacket pocket and made his way to the side exit. He punched in the alarm code and made his way through the side door of the building. The night air was brisk and Naruto zipped his jacket closed. Being that the center closed at 8:00 pm, the front doors had already been locked. Once outside, Naruto walked the small cement path that led from the side of the building around to the front entrance. In leu of fencing, there was a tall, leafy hedge that lined the outside of the path and separated it from the sidewalk like that of a garden maze. It enclosed the side of the building pleasantly and the only light came from the small in-ground lamps that lined the pavement. 

As Naruto turned the corner to get to the front of the building, he glanced up casually and noted that someone was standing near the front door about twenty feet away from him. The person appeared to be male. He wore a dark trench coat, and a knitted hat. His hands were tucked into his coat pockets and his upper-back was leaning against the building. Naruto had almost thought it was Sasuke but quickly realized the man was much too short to be him. 

The blonde picked up his pace, ignoring the nagging feeling that sprung upon him. He decided that whatever the man was waiting for had nothing to do with him. He spotted Sasuke’s headlights in the distance where he usually waited for him and hurried toward the corner where his car was parked. Before he could pass front entrance however, the man swiftly eased off of the wall and stepped in front of the blonde. Naruto paused, immediately on edge. He couldn’t see the man’s face from where he was, but it took him all of a second to recognize the aggressive stance. The squared shoulders led down to familiar clenched fists and the blonde felt his heart thump against his ribs.

The man took a step toward Naruto and one of the path lights partially illuminated his face. Some white hair spilled out from underneath the knit hat and suddenly his identity was clear. The corner of his mouth turned up into a bitter smirk as the blonde stared at him in horror. He took another step forward. His smirk morphed into a full-on smile when the smaller man stumbled back, trying to get away from him.

“Hi Naruto,” Hidan said lightly. “It’s been a while.”

Naruto just stared, chest heaving as he desperately tried to think of what to do. Hidan was blocking the only way forward so that was out. He couldn’t go back inside since the man would likely catch him as he tried to enter the code for the side door. Sasuke was parked close by but he knew he wouldn’t be able to see them from where he was. He could feel his phone in his pocket but knew he’d never have time to make a call or send a text. He had to stall.

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy to see me?” Hidan said bitterly. His voice was quiet but Naruto could see the tension in his jaw. The man was angry.

“Y-you shouldn’t be here,” Naruto said trying to hide the way his voice shook. 

Hidan laughed ominously and took another step towards the blonde. Naruto backed away again to maintain their distance. The white-haired man pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his coat pocket and held it up in front of him. 

“What, you mean this?” he said mockingly. “A restraining order? Really? What the fuck did you think this was gonna do? Besides piss me off.”

Naruto flinched as Hidan ripped up the paper and tossed the pieces on the ground. He glanced over the man’s shoulder and noticed he couldn’t see Sasuke’s headlights anymore. He’d moved back too far. He swallowed his panic and tried to stay calm. 

“Hidan, you should go. You can’t be here,” he said carefully.

“Oh I can’t? Hate to break it to ya sunshine, but your big tough piece of paper expired last night. I can be wherever the hell I want,” Hidan replied with a proud grin. 

Naruto just blinked at him, willing his face to remain neutral.

“Nothing to say?” Hidan asked after a few moments. He took another step forward and his eye twitched as the blonde took another step back. 

Naruto’s mind raced as he tried to think of a way out. He quickly noted that he was back at the corner of the building. Another step back and he would be able to turn to his left and walk back down the path to the side door. He knew he couldn’t let Hidan drive him there as he would be completely trapped. The neighboring building formed a solid wall behind the grassy hedge and the only escape would be the side door that he would have no time to open. Naruto took a breath and decided to just try to keep him talking. Sasuke would surely come looking for him soon. He just had to wait. 

“Was it you?” Naruto asked quietly.

The larger man gave him a knowing look, “Was what me.”

“Were you the one who beat up Kiba?” Naruto asked a bit more forcefully. 

Hidan just chuckled softly, “I don’t know who that is. But it sounds to me like he might have got what he deserved for trying to get between us.” 

“Kiba has nothing to do with this so don’t you ever touch him again.” Naruto said angrily. It was bad enough Hidan was putting him through this but he couldn’t stand the thought of him terrorizing his friends; people he truly cared about.

“Look at you. All worked up over another man,” Hidan said quietly. He stared at Naruto for a few moments before he spoke again. “I’m willing to overlook this you know.” 

The blonde gave him a questioning look so Hidan continued, “I’m saying I forgive you Naruto.”

Before Naruto could answer, he felt his phone vibrate against his stomach. He prayed it was Sasuke calling and casually shoved his hands into his jacket pockets with a frustrated huff.

“You forgive me? I haven’t done anything wrong,” Naruto told him. 

He must have been convincing because Hidan didn’t react to his sudden movement. Naruto kept his eyes on the other man as he discreetly grasped the phone in his pocket. He tapped the area on the screen where he hoped the green button had popped up with the option to accept the incoming call. The phone stopped vibrating and Naruto prayed that Sasuke was on the other end of the line. 

“Of course you did. You wanted to punish me so you ran off and shacked up with that scrawny loser,” he said easily. Hidan turned and started to pace slightly, eyes focused on the ground. 

“Look, I get it. You wanted to get back at me for what happened and I get that. It was a lot. Maybe I deserved it. But this is going too far now,” he said lightly stopping to look up at Naruto again. His eyes were wide and unfocused as he stared at the blonde and Naruto knew then that Hidan was somehow different. 

His expression was crazed as he continued, “You got me. You’ve had your fun. But this is over Naruto. You’re coming home with me now and that’s the end of it. I told you before, I’m done playing these games with you.” 

Naruto watched him anxiously as he thought about the best way to respond. He was afraid whatever he said would set the man off, but he couldn’t let him think there was any chance of him leaving with him. 

“Hidan, I’m not going anywhere with you. You and me are done. We’re over. We don’t have a relationship anymore. Do you understand that?” he pleaded slowly. He took his hands out of his pockets to ready himself for whatever would happen next. 

The larger man laughed mirthlessly as he nodded his head. He seemed to be muttering under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck and shifted from foot to foot. Naruto waited with baited breath, muscled tensed to defend himself from the attack he knew was coming. 

“No,” Hidan said simply as he looked up at him. 

“What?” Naruto asked. 

“I said no. We’re not done until I say we are,” Hidan replied venomously as he took another slow step toward the blonde. 

Naruto stepped off the path and backed into the building to avoid going around the corner to the dead end. He looked up as Hidan loomed closer to him. 

“We’re done with this. All of it,” the man said sharply. He was absolutely fuming at that point. “You’re coming home with me Naruto. Tonight. Even if I have to drag you there unconscious.”

“Hidan, no!” Naruto shouted as the larger man stepped closer to him. The sound of footsteps rushing towards them was heard a second later and they both turned to see a dark-haired man hurrying towards them. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said thankfully. Without thinking, he quickly pushed himself off the wall and bounded toward him. 

The arrival had distracted Hidan and he cursed under his breath as he watched Naruto and the other man. 

The blonde held Sasuke’s arm as the older man pushed him behind him.

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked him, eyes still fixed on Hidan. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine,” Naruto said, voice shaky.

Hidan looked down at the ground and laughed maniacally as he walked over to the pair. He stopped about eight feet away from them and finally looked up at them. 

“Let’s just go Sasuke,” Naruto urged, pulling on his arm. Sasuke stayed where he was however, not willing to turn his back to Hidan yet. 

“Naruto, my Naruto. I gotta say. You’ve really outdone yourself this time. Who the hell is this now?” Hidan asked in an amused tone. He raised his arm to gesture to the man in front of him.

“Don’t worry about who I am. Naruto doesn’t want to see you anymore so you need to stay away from him,” Sasuke said coldly. 

Hidan’s eyes snapped up to Sasuke’s face. His jaw clenched as he stared into his dark eyes. He glanced back to Naruto, huddled behind him, “So you’re fucking him too huh. You’ve been a busy little bee haven’t you.”

“Hidan-,” Naruto started.

“You forgot about me that quickly Naruto?” the white-haired man asked in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

“No matter how much of a whore you become, don’t forget I’ll always be your first,” Hidan said. His tone dripped with malice and Naruto’s blue eyes widened in shock. 

“Hidan, we’re done! I don’t want to be with you anymore! Please just leave me alone!” Naruto cried moving to stand next to Sasuke. Tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes but he didn’t seem to notice. 

“I’m tired of this. We are NOT together! Stop calling me, stop popping up, stop harassing my friends, just stop it! All of it! I don’t want to see you anymore! I’m not coming back so just move on with your life!” Naruto yelled. His shoulders shook with emotion. 

Sasuke glanced down at Naruto proudly, but quickly moved his eyes back up to Hidan. His face held a crazed expression and Sasuke readied himself to step in if the man made even one questionable move. 

“I see you’ve gotten bold,” Hidan said quietly as he turned to glare at Sasuke. “I wonder where you learned that.”

The dark-haired man held the gaze and tilted his head challengingly. 

Hidan turned back to the blonde, “You can say whatever you need to make you feel better Naruto. But you’re mine and you always will be.”

Sasuke stepped forward, eyes narrowed at the man in front of him, “I believe Naruto made his feelings clear just a moment ago. He’s done with you. Give it up already.”

Hidan laughed humorlessly and took a step forward as well. “Excuse me? Give it up? Do you know who I am?”

Sasuke took another step forward, breaking away from Naruto’s grip. His face was deceptively calm as he stared unblinking at the other man, “I really don’t give a fuck who you are.”

“Sasuke don’t. Let’s just go,” Naruto pleaded from behind him. He remembered what Kakashi said about Hidan possibly being armed and felt the fear bubble up in his chest. Sasuke ignored him though, refusing to back down from the white-haired menace.

“You must have a death wish,” Hidan whispered, stepping directly in front of Sasuke. The dark-haired man had a few inches on him but Hidan was a bit more muscular. He was confident he’d be able to best him should the confrontation turn physical, but Sasuke’s quiet confidence gave him pause. 

“No I wouldn’t say that,” Sasuke replied casually. “You might have one though.”

“Me? And why is that?” Hidan asked, eyebrows raised.

Sasuke slowly leaned in close so their faces were parallel. His voice was quiet but fierce when he spoke next, “Because if you come anywhere near Naruto again... I’ll kill you myself.” He pulled back and stared into Hidan’s wide purple eyes.

“Is that a threat?” he asked with a wild grin. 

“No. It’s not. It’s just what’ll happen if you don’t stay away from him,” Sasuke said simply. His arms hung loosely at his sides. 

Hidan looked furious but made no move. His hands were clenched into tight fists in front of him. Naruto glanced between them, heart pounding furiously in his chest. The men stared at one another for a few more moments before Sasuke finally stepped back. 

“Come on. Let’s go home,” he said to the blonde, eyes still on Hidan. 

Naruto looked apprehensive but quickly grabbed Sasuke’s outstretched hand. He glanced back at Hidan as they turned and began to walk away. 

“I’ll be seeing you Naruto,” Hidan taunted quietly. 

Sasuke stopped and turned back immediately, “No. You won’t.”

And with one final look, the two men left leaving Hidan standing there alone. 

_________________________________

The two drove back to Sasuke’s place in near silence. Naruto stared out the window, hands shaking in his lap. Sasuke replayed the confrontation in his head, grateful that he was able to get to Naruto in time. He tried not to think of what would have happened had he been just a minute too late. He was incensed as he gripped the steering-wheel and sped down the empty streets, lights blurring past his window, engine screaming in a way he’d never allow himself to. 

Naruto’s hands shot up to the roof in alarm when Sasuke took a sharp corner much too fast. His blue eyes were wide as the car engine roared around him. Sasuke saw the movement and winced internally when he glanced over at Naruto in the passenger seat. He noted the blonde’s worried expression and instantly felt regret. He slowed the car down and puffed air through his nose to try to temper his anger. Eyes still on the road, Sasuke reached over and grasped Naruto’s hand gently. He raised it to his mouth and kissed it softly. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. 

Naruto looked at him and squeezed his hand, but didn’t reply. 

The silence continued until they got back to Sasuke’s apartment. While the older man took a quick shower, Naruto changed into a pair of Sasuke’s lounge pants and a t-shirt. He made himself comfortable in the middle of the bed. He sat cross-legged and hunched over as mind was everywhere and nowhere all at once. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when Sasuke had come back into the room. The blonde jumped slightly as the older man sat down on the bed in front of him. Naruto looked up at him with tired blue eyes and sighed. 

“Are you hungry?” Sasuke asked him leaning over on one arm.

“...No, not really,” Naruto replied quietly. They were silent again for another few moments. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sasuke prodded gently. 

“I don’t know,” Naruto muttered as he picked at the threads of the blanket. 

“Okay... How’re you feeling?” Sasuke redirected. 

Naruto huffed softly. “I’m not sure... I’m frustrated. Scared... Angry,” he answered. 

“I understand,” the dark-haired man replied, nodding his head.

“... I’m a little angry at you too Sasuke,” Naruto said hesitantly. 

“Me?” Sasuke asked. His brows were raised in confusion. 

Naruto breathed deeply and kept his eyes down at the bed, “I told you we should just leave... but you kept talking to him.” He looked up at Sasuke with wide eyes, “Why did you have to provoke him?”

Sasuke signed, understanding what the blonde was talking about, “That wasn’t my intention.” 

“I heard what you said to him Sasuke. I know you were just trying to help. Really, I do. But you heard what detective Hatake said. What if he had a gun on him?” the blonde said, voice rising as he spoke.

“Naruto-,” Sasuke started.

“Sasuke you made yourself a target! W-what if... what if h-he,” Naruto trailed off as his voice cracked. 

Sasuke pulled Naruto against him and the blonde wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. You don’t have to worry about me,” Sasuke murmured as he rubbed Naruto’s back. 

“I don’t want you to end up hurt because of me,” Naruto whispered against Sasuke’s neck. 

The older man pulled away from their embrace and stared the blonde right in the face, “Naruto listen to me. I don’t know how many times I’ll have to say this but I’ll repeat it as many times as it’ll take for you to understand it. You are NOT responsible for any of this. Nothing that man does is your fault.”

Naruto stared back with watery eyes but still looked unconvinced. Sasuke continued, “I appreciate the concern for my safety, but please don’t expect me to sit on the sidelines while you deal with this on your own.”

Naruto was about to argue with him again when Sasuke cut him off, “Listen. Think about how you felt when you thought I might be putting myself in danger tonight.” 

Naruto closed his eyes and angled his head down. “Can you feel it?” Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded slowly. “It’s the same way I feel when I think about you having to handle this by yourself. Please don’t ask me to let you do that.”

“I guess I never thought about it that way,” the blonde replied softly. “I just- I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“Naruto,” Sasuke scolded.

“I know, I know. It isn’t my fault,” Naruto repeated. He looked up at Sasuke regretfully. 

The older man smiled gently at him and reached a hand out to ruffle the blonde locks, “Glad to see it’s finally starting to sink in.”

Naruto laughed lightly. Sasuke laid back on the bed and pulled the blonde down with him. They laid side by side, in a comfortable silence for the next few moments. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto asked quietly. 

“Hn,” he answered.

“What if he doesn’t stop,” the blonde questioned.

“He will. He’ll have no choice,” Sasuke stated definitively. 

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, turning his head to look at him. 

“I mean he’ll either stop on his own... or be made to,” Sasuke replied easily.

Naruto sat up on his elbow and looked down at the dark-haired man apprehensively, “Sasuke, please don’t do anything reckless. I don’t need you getting into any trouble for me.”

Sasuke grinned up at him and reached a hand up to caress Naruto’s cheek, “Don’t worry about me. I have friends in high places. Arrangements can easily be made.”

Naruto’s face twisted in confusion. He searched Sasuke’s face but couldn’t decide what he meant by his cryptic statement. “What exactly are we talking about here?” he asked slowly.

Sasuke watched him for a few moments before responding, “It’s nothing you need to worry about. Trust me.”

Naruto still looked worried however. He remembered what Sasuke whispered to Hidan earlier that evening and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t somewhat concerned about it. 

“Sasuke... I know you’re a good person. You’re nothing like him. Please don’t let him turn you into something you’re not,” he pleaded. 

Sasuke stared into Naruto’s wide blue eyes and saw the uneasiness in them. He knew he’d let his anger get the better of him that night. Though he meant everything he said, he didn’t want Naruto to ever think, even just for one moment, that he was capable of the things Hidan had done. He never wanted Naruto to have to question that. His mind flickered back to the unlisted phone number in his desk and he decided in that moment that it would remain there, untouched.

“Of course,” he said to Naruto as his fingers traced along his jaw. “Tomorrow we’ll speak to Kakashi and go from there.”

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly at Sasuke, “Okay.”

_________________________________

It was Saturday morning. Sasuke and Natuto called Kakashi right after they had breakfast. Naruto told him everything Hidan said to him and asked if it would be possible to get another restraining order. Coupled with the medical records of Naruto’s previous injuries and the signed statement he received from Dr. Suzuya, Kakashi explained that if Naruto filed a formal complaint against Hidan, there was a very good chance the judge would grant him a semi-permanent restraining order. Sasuke was a witness as well and though he didn’t like to throw his name around, it would help boost Naruto’s credibility if he provided a statement as well. 

Sasuke immediately agreed and in turn, Naruto agreed to file the complaint. Kakashi said he would file a harassment/intimidation complaint based on the incident and take care of everything that day. He said he would get back to them as soon as he had spoken with the judge. Naruto felt relieved that things seemed to be progressing so much with just one phone call. He and Sasuke had spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in bed, happy that Hidan would soon be out of their lives for good.

It was now 6:00 pm and Naruto had just started his shift at the restaurant. Sasuke insisted he take the day off in light of what had happened the night before but the blonde was adamant about completing his shift. He didn’t like the thought of Hidan’s antics interfering with his livelihood. He also figured it would be fine since the restaurant was always pretty crowded on Saturdays. Hidan wouldn’t be so bold as to try anything with so many people around. He explained that to Sasuke and while he didn’t like the idea, he agreed that it was unlikely the menace would try anything. At least not that night. 

Despite the brisk evening temperature, the surrounding area was filled with chic young folks ready to be out and about. Upbeat music played in the establishment while patrons talked, laughed, and clinked their glasses while sharing delicious-looking food across the tables. It was a pretty typical Saturday night. 

Sasuke made himself comfortable on one of the barstools as he browsed through a menu. Naruto noticed him immediately as he came out from the back. 

“Sasuke, what are you doing?” the blonde asked sternly. Despite his tone, he couldn’t hide his grin. 

“I’m trying to decide what I want for dinner,” the dark-haired man replied furrowing his brow at the menu. “Say, would you recommend the kobe burger or the ginger salmon?”

Naruto rolled his eyes, “Sasuke I’ll be fine. You don’t have to stay here all night babysitting me.” 

“I know. I’m just... hungry,” he replied with an innocent smile. 

Naruto sighed and shook his head, “Go for the burger. You’ll love it.”

“The kobe burger it is then. Could I have a side of truffle fries too please?” Sasuke asked casually as he handed him the menu. 

“Why certainly Sir,” the blonde said sarcastically. “Anything to drink?”

“A jack and coke would be fine,” Sasuke said with a wink. 

Naruto couldn’t help but smile, “Coming right up.” 

For the next hour, Sasuke ate his dinner while finishing up a bit of work on his tablet and cell phone. The blonde busied himself with his work. He served patrons at the bar, collected dishes and glasses, and helped carry out large orders for some of the waitresses on duty. It was somewhat hectic, but it kept Naruto’s mind off of the issue with his ex. He welcomed the distraction. 

“Thanks so much, come again,” he said to a couple who’d just paid their bill and left the counter. Sasuke whistled next to him.

“Wow, a $20 tip? You’re good,” the older man quipped as he watched Naruto clear the bar. 

“Correction. I’m great,” he replied. 

“You got me there,” Sasuke smiled. Just then, his phone buzzed on the table. He answered it immediately. “Hey Suigetsu... Yes I saw them. We just have to make due for now. We won’t be ready to put it on the market for another two weeks anyway...” 

Naruto watched Sasuke scroll through his tablet as he talked business with his friend. After a few minutes, he ended the call with an annoyed expression. 

“Everything okay?” the blonde asked as he mixed an order of drinks for one of the dinner tables. 

“Yeah, just work stuff,” Sasuke told him as he frowned down at his phone. 

“If you need to leave for a bit it’s fine you know,” Naruto said. Sasuke looked up at him quizzically. “I know that property you were working on across town got delayed when you took that week off. Just go see what Suigetsu needs. You can come back and pick me up at 12:00.”

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before looking over at Naruto. He really needed to go to the site to help Suigetsu but he didn’t want to leave. The restaurant was getting very busy though, so it wasn’t like the blonde would be by himself.

“Okay. I won’t be long,” he said reluctantly. 

He stood up and put on his jacket as he prepared to leave. He reached for his wallet when Naruto stopped him with a raised hand. 

“Don’t worry about it. Dinner’s on me,” he said with a wink.

Sasuke smiled and came around the side of the bar where Naruto was. He leaned over and the blonde kissed him discreetly, “Thanks. I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay,” Naruto replied softly. After another quick peck, Sasuke was gone. 

The next few hours passed by uneventfully. Customers swayed to the music, took shots at the bar, and sipped the spicy, fruity cocktails Naruto prepared. The Saturday night vibes were in full effect. When it was time for his break, his coworker came to cover for him. Naruto grabbed the trash from the corner, deciding to take it out right away so he wouldn’t have to smell the sour mixture of old food and liquor when he came back. 

After tying up the old bag, he removed it from the bin and replaced it with a new bag. Naruto dragged the trash into the back, and used his hip to push the side door open. He stepped into the small alley and quickly carried the bag to the dumpster. Naruto heaved the bag of rubbish into the giant metal bin and brushed his hands off as he turned to walk back inside. 

He made it exactly two steps before a piece of ragged cloth was forced over his nose and mouth. Naruto didn’t even have time to panic as an arm wrapped tightly around his middle, pinning him against what had to be someone’s chest. Eyes wide with shock and fear, Naruto kicked and scratched as hard as he could to break the hold on him. His struggle was short-lived. After a few seconds, his limbs felt heavy and his eyelids began to droop. Soon, everything went black. 

_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. That was a lot to unpack. Thoughts? 
> 
> The final chapter is kind of a lot, but I’m almost done with it. I do all my editing, proofing, and rewriting so it’s taking a while to get it just right. It should be posted by the end of the month, but don’t hold me to that lol. Hopefully you guys like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> XOXO


	10. Eminence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own Naruto, but this story is mine. Lol Duh.

Chapter 10: Eminence 

“Okay. That should be fine,” Sasuke puffed as he stepped back from the freshly applied drywall. 

He and Suigetsu had spent the last two hours correcting the absolutely substandard job that was done by the shoddy crew Sasuke had hired to fill in for him for the week he took off. The drywall installation for two walls on the second floor of the property had to be completely redone before the room could be painted and finished.

Upon seeing the mess, Sasuke bristled, thoroughly annoyed. This was exactly why he preferred to be hands-on with his renovations and do the work himself. Luckily, he and Suigetsu were able to fix the problem relatively easily. Working together, they were able to complete what needed to be redone in a little over two hours. 

“That should fully dry by the time the painters come on Tuesday,” Sasuke said to his friend as he took off his work gloves and the old flannel shirt he usually donned for manual labor. 

“Ok great. I’ll email them tomorrow and set it up,” Suigetsu replied, stacking their tools in the corner. 

Sasuke checked his phone and was surprised to see there was no message from his boyfriend. It was a little after 11:30 pm. He had texted Naruto an hour earlier letting him know that he’d be back to get him around 12:00 am when he and Suigetsu finished up at the property. It was unlike the blonde to take so long to respond. Even if he was busy, he’d at least reply with a brief ‘okay’. 

Sasuke didn’t think anything of it at first. He pressed the call button and raised a brow when it went to voicemail after several rings. That almost never happened. Naruto always answered the phone. If he was busy he’d just quickly tell him he’d call him back before hanging up again. Sasuke frowned down at the phone and sent another text message to the blonde letting him know he was on his way.

“...Earth to Sasuke,” Suigetsu said waving his arms in front of the dark-haired man. 

“Sorry, what?” Sasuke murmured blinking up from his phone. 

“I was asking if we’re doing that same bright white throughout the whole second floor. I need to know what to email the painters,” Suigetsu explained. 

“Oh, yeah. That’s fine,” Sasuke replied shaking his head. “Listen, I have to go. If anything else comes up this weekend just handle it. I’ll see you on Monday,” Sasuke told the man as he rushed out of the room not bothering to wait for a response. 

“Wha- again? I better be earning one hell of a Christmas bonus with all the covering I’ve been doing for you lately Sasuke!” Suigetsu called after him. 

“You are!” he yelled back before jogging down the steps, and out the front door.

Sasuke called Naruto again on his way to the car, but the phone just continued to ring before going to voicemail. He checked his messages again but still there was no reply. He slid into his vehicle and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that started to settle in his stomach. Sasuke started the engine and sped off down the street towards the restaurant.

As he drove through the city streets, Sasuke found that every red light seemed to catch him. His leg shook with irritation each time he was forced to stop at an intersection. As soon as it turned green, he took off as though he were street racing. Sasuke checked his phone and decided to call Naruto one more time. Again, the phone just rang. He breathed out, frustrated and anxious as he tried to will the blonde to pick up the call. Just then, a white sedan pulled in front of him, preventing him from speeding through the yellow light.

“Fuck! Come on!” Sasuke cursed. He immediately tensed as he slammed on his breaks, skidding to a stop. He smacked the horn, angry he was made to stop his forward progression yet again. He breathed heavily through his nose and his fingers tightened around the steering-wheel. The call finally went to voicemail again. Something definitely wasn’t right. Sasuke sighed as he tossed the phone into the center console and ran a hand through his hair to try to calm himself. 

As soon as the light turned green, Sasuke sped forward. He craned his neck to get a look at oncoming traffic and without another thought, he pulled into the opposite lane, overtaking the slow sedan. His premium tires screeched along the pavement as he came around a slick bend. He knew he was being reckless but he needed to get to the restaurant right away. Naruto was just fine of course. Of that he was sure. It was just a busy night so he had a lot to do. He was just being paranoid because of what happened the night before. Sasuke just needed to confirm all this with his eyes so his brain could stop telling him to be so anxious. 

Fifteen minutes later Sasuke came to a halt, double-parked outside the restaurant. He threw his hazard lights on and jumped out of the car, reminding himself that he just needed to lay eyes on the blonde before he went to find an actual parking space. People were already filing out of the restaurant since it was close to closing time.

He pushed his way through the throng of happy patrons and hurried inside. Sasuke craned his neck towards the bar but did not see Naruto’s signature blonde locks. A small woman with blue hair was cleaning up the bar counter as Sasuke approached. 

“Excuse me,” he started slightly out of breath. 

“Oh I’m sorry Sir. Last call was twenty minutes ago. We’re closing up soon,” she told him as she collected more empty glasses from the counter. 

“No I’m looking for Naruto. Is he in the back?” Sasuke replied urgently still looking around hoping to spot him. 

“Naruto? I think he went home or something. He was here earlier but I haven’t seen him in a few hours,” she said in an airy voice.

Sasuke’s head snapped back to her and the cold feeling of alarm rushed over him again. “What do you mean you haven’t seen him? He’s supposed to be on until 12:00. Where else would he be?” 

The woman blinked at the harsh tone and leaned down to collect the tub of dirty dishes, “Look, I don’t know where Naruto is. It’s not my job to keep tabs on other adults.” And with that, she walked to the back.

Sasuke glared at her retreating form and dug his phone out of his pocket to call Naruto again. He glanced around the restaurant as the phone rang, hoping he’d somehow missed him on his way in. No such luck. Even as the restaurant cleared out, the blonde was nowhere in sight. He squeezed his eyes shut as the phone went to voicemail again. The uneasy feeling in his stomach continued to fester. 

There was no way Naruto would leave his shift early without telling him. And then not answer Sasuke’s calls when he knew he was picking him up? No. Something was definitely wrong. The dark-haired man had enough and walked briskly to the restrooms to check if the blonde was there. The stalls were completely empty. He boldly checked the women’s room as well, but it was also empty. He walked back to the bar and spotted the blue-haired woman talking to an older man with unnaturally pale skin and long black hair. He marched back over to them quickly.

“Is Naruto here? I’m here to pick him up but he isn’t answering his phone,” Sasuke told the man hurriedly. 

“Naruto?” the pale man said eying Sasuke suggestively. He narrowed his eyes and his purple liner gleamed under the bar lights. “Ohhh, you must be the new beau. I’ve seen you two leave together a few times. You do make quite the handsome couple.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the man. He was at the end of his rope and had no intention of being polite any longer. “Look, I’m here to pick up Naruto. Where is he,” he demanded.

The older man raised his brows in amusement, “I really couldn’t say. He never came back from his break so I figured he left early or something. It’s not unusual for my employees to cover for each other when one needs to leave early.”

“Did he tell you he was leaving early?” Sasuke pressed. 

The older man looked at the blue-haired woman who shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. He turned back to Sasuke. 

“No, I guess he didn’t. How odd,” he said. The man leaned across the bar and dropped his voice to a seductive whisper. “Tell you what though. How about I spend some time with you to help ease your loneliness until he gets back? I promise, I’m a lot of fun.”

As Sasuke stared at his snake-like face, he felt his last remaining thread of patience snap. He briskly moved around to the side of the counter and ducked under the divider. Without a glance towards the man or the blue-haired woman, he marched into the back, past the kitchen, and towards the employee locker room. 

“Naruto!” he called loudly trying to ease his nerves. 

“What are you doing? You can’t be back here!” the blue-haired woman shouted. 

Sasuke ignored her as he flung open the door to the locker room. His eyes scanned the individual shelves where the employees hung their coats and bags. He spotted Naruto’s messenger and jacket right away and rushed over to his shelf. Sasuke’s stomach clenched as he discovered Naruto’s wallet and keys were still in the bag. 

“I said you can’t be in here!” the woman called to him again. She wasn’t aware, but Sasuke no longer registered her presence in his mind at that point.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and called Naruto again. There were no ringing or vibrating sounds coming from the shelf, so he walked back out to the bar counter, gliding swiftly past the small, raging woman. He quickly spotted a glow coming from one of the shelves under the bar. He rushed over to it and felt his heart sink as he picked up Naruto’s phone. 

“As amusing as this has been, I do believe it’s time for you to go,” the long-haired man told him with a grin. 

“I’m not going anywhere without Naruto. All his stuff is still here so obviously he didn’t just leave,” Sasuke scolded waving the phone at them. He tried to keep his panic at bay but felt himself slipping. 

The two employees looked at each other in confusion as Sasuke continued.  


  
“Naruto’s missing and you fucking idiots didn’t even know it,” he spat. His hands shook with rage as he dialed another contact and put the phone to his ear.  


After a few moments he spoke again, “Kakashi. I need you to get down here now. Naruto’s missing.”

_________________________________  
  


One hour later, Sasuke was seated on a barstool watching several police officers scramble around the restaurant. Kakashi had dropped everything and bolted down to the restaurant as quickly as he could. He brought five officers with him and immediately instructed three of them to canvas the nearby streets with Naruto’s photo to see if anyone had seen him. One of the officers was tasked with taking statements from the employees, and the last one went to the managing office to review the security footage from that night. 

Sasuke felt heaviness sink into his bones with every minute that ticked by with no news. He contacted Kiba and Hinata but neither of them had seen nor heard from Naruto that evening. They promised to let him know as soon as they heard from him. Sasuke closed his eyes and puffed air through his nose, hoping this was all just a terrible dream. 

His eyes cracked open as he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Kakashi take a seat on the stool next to him. “Anything yet?” he asked, voice hopeful. 

“Afraid not,” Kakashi sighed. “Nobody remembers seeing him after 9:00 pm so my guess is that’s when whatever happened went down.” 

Kakashi noted the way Sasuke flinched after his statement. “I put out an alert so law enforcement will pick up Hidan immediately if they see him.”

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his hands across his face in frustration. “I never should have left,” he muttered. 

“It’s not your fault Sasuke,” Kakashi insisted. “We’re gonna find him.” 

Sasuke looked up at him for a few moments and nodded slightly. 

Just then, one of the officers came rushing over to them waving a tablet, “Detective Hatake, Sir! We got something!” 

Kakashi and Sasuke looked up immediately as the woman placed the tablet on the counter. She pressed play and on the screen was a grainy security video of an alley. It was time stamped for 9:18 pm, only about four hours earlier. 

“This is from the camera above the side door. Employees use it to take out trash and pick up deliveries,” the officer explained. 

The angle of the camera meant that it captured only about three feet in front of the door. The dumpster was not visible. They watched the recording for a few seconds before a familiar blonde was seen going through the door lugging a large trash bag.

“That’s him! That’s Naruto,” Sasuke confirmed immediately. 

They watched him until he dragged the trash out of frame. About ten seconds passed before they caught a brief glimpse of what appeared to be a single flailing foot. It disappeared off screen almost as soon as it appeared. The officer stopped the video. 

“That’s it? What the hell happened?” Sasuke urged. 

“This is footage from the pizza place next door,” the officer explained as she pulled up a new video on the tablet. It had the same date and time as the previous one. “They share the alley but their camera can see the dumpster.”

The woman hit play, and Sasuke watched as Naruto approached the dumpster. The camera was farther away than the other one was, so it was harder to make out details. The blonde could be seen pulling the trash bag and finally heaving it into the large metal bin. He turned around to walk back but never made it inside. 

Sasuke froze completely as a large man appeared and grabbed him from behind. He seemed to press something to his mouth as he held him. Sasuke tensed as he watched Naruto struggle helplessly before going limp in the man’s arms. Naruto’s lifeless body was tossed onto his back and he walked him out of the alley, and out of view of the camera. 

“It’s him. It’s Hidan,” Sasuke said darkly.

The officer stopped the video and turned to Kakashi, waiting for his next orders. The masked man stood up from the barstool and turned to her, “Get everyone in here. Now.”

“Yes Sir,” she said before dashing off.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke who was fuming at the bar. His jaw was clenched firmly and his fists were squeezed so tight his knuckles were white. His shoulders were shaking and Kakashi knew he was trying his hardest to keep it together. The detective had never seen him like this. Before he could say anything to him, the five officers came back into the room. Kakashi turned to address them. 

“Listen up! This missing person case is now officially a kidnapping. Naruto Uzumaki was taken from the side alley of this building approximately four hours ago. Our main suspect is his ex-boyfriend, Hidan. He has a history of violence and should be considered armed and extremely dangerous,” Kakashi ordered. The officers listened intently and some took notes. 

“I want their photos all over the media. Open a tip line and let me know if anyone calls in with anything credible. I want camera footage from every single establishment within a ten block radius. Find out everything you can about Hidan so we can find out where he’d likely be going. It’s been four hours so he already has a sizable head start. He has an unstable disposition so every second Naruto spends with him, the more danger he’s in. Find them people!” Kakashi instructed.

The officers scattered immediately and Kakashi turned back to Sasuke. He clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. 

“What can I do,” Sasuke said quietly. His voice was pained. “Tell me what I can do to help.” 

“My team has everything mostly handled Sasuke. I already notified my department so every available officer is going to be on this,” Kakashi said gently.

“Don’t ask me to go home and wait for you to call me with news,” he replied stiffly. 

Kakashi signed knowing there was nothing he could say to change his mind. “Let’s head back to my office. I want to comb through the information we dug up on Hidan the last time. You can tell me again about everything he said to you and Naruto last night. Maybe there’s a clue to where he took him”

Sasuke nodded numbly. Short of driving around to look for Naruto himself, he knew there was nothing else he could do. The helplessness made him feel sick, but forced himself to stand up and followed Kakashi out the door. 

_________________________________

The sudden sound of a door slamming is what finally woke the blonde. His eyelids slowly pealed themselves open, revealing the flat expanse of a dingy, beige ceiling. A small brown water spot was visible off to the side where the unfamiliar roof met the top of the wall. The faint smell of cigarette smoke and mildew lingered in the air. He was laying on a terribly hard mattress. But who’s bed was he in? 

Naruto blinked tiredly as he struggled to remember how he had ended up wherever he was. He tried to sit up and grimaced at the pain that started to bloom behind his eyes. He instantly moved to bring his hands forward to cradle his face but his left arm seemed to be restricted by something. 

He rubbed his face with his right hand before turning his head to see what was going on with his left arm. His blue eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw his wrist was suspended from a metal headboard by two plastic zip ties. The blonde sat up slowly and attempted to pull his arm free. It was no use. The thick fastening would need to be cut for him to get out of it. 

Naruto turned back around slowly and finally looked around at where he was. Judging by the dated, generic furniture, the flimsy double beds, and the cheap, uninspired artwork, he surmised he was in a motel room. The stained curtains over the only window in the room were closed so he couldn’t tell where he might be or even what time it was. Though his head hurt, he thought back as far as he could. He remembered being at work. Sasuke was there, but he left and said he’d be back to pick him up later. He went to take out the trash before he went on his break, and then...

The blonde’s eye went wide as he recalled a cloth being stuffed over his face before he made it back into the restaurant. His mouth went dry and a cold chill washed over him as soon as he realized what had happened. 

“No,” he whispered feeling panic start to swell in his chest. “No no no...”

He turned back to the headboard with shaking fingers and desperately tried to wrench himself free of the binding. He grunted as he twisted his hand painfully within the zip tie trying to slide free of the constraint. As he tugged his hand, he heard a crack and felt a sharp pain shoot down his forearm. He ignored it. Naruto took a deep breath and clenched his teeth as tried once more to force his hand through the small circle of plastic. There was another loud pop from somewhere in his wrist. 

“Ahh!” the blonde winced as he stopped pulling. He panted as he gave his wrist a tentative rotation. He grimaced when pain radiated down his arm again. 

He looked around frantically for anything he could use to cut the tie but there was nothing. Using his foot, he pulled open the drawer from the side table in the middle of the beds. To his dismay, it was empty. Getting up on his knees, Naruto checked the bed frame to see if the headboard was able to be moved somehow. The metal bars were solid and the blonde could do nothing but struggle pathetically against them. He pulled and pulled with all his might hoping to stretch the plastic of the tie so he had more room to slip his hand free. It was useless. The tie remained unchanged. 

“No no no no no,” Naruto chanted to himself when he realized it wouldn’t work. 

Before he had time to think of something else to try, he heard a rustling on the other side of the motel door. His head snapped up in alarm and he turned himself back around on the bed just as the door to the room swung open. His eyes widened as Hidan stepped in, a pleasant smile on his wicked face. 

“Oh you’re finally up,” he said lightly before he kicked the door shut behind him. He was carrying two paper bags and set them down on the small table that was wedged under the window. 

Naruto stared wildly and shrunk back against the headboard. He noted the brief glimpse he got outside. It was dark out and he assumed it was still the same night. He sure hoped it was. He watched Hidan sharply as he rustled through the two bags. He pulled out two containers of take-out, and a six-pack of beer. He grabbed one of the containers and a can of beer before he turned towards Naruto. 

“It’s time you ate something,” Hidan said gently. 

Naruto flinched when Hidan’s face came fully into view. The man’s purple eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were blown wide. His white hair was stringy and greasy, and hung around the sallow skin of face lifelessly. The lines around his mouth and on his forehead seemed much more pronounced than Naruto remembered them being. The haunting nature of his appearance coupled with the contradicting soft tone of voice he used was just too much for the blonde. 

The white-haired man walked towards his bed and Naruto scooted back as far as he could. “Stay away from me!” he said shrinkingly. 

Hidan smirked and shook his head as he kneeled down on the edge of the bed. He placed the food in front of the blonde and stood up again. “Please let me know when you’re ready to drop the spunky little attitude you picked up. It was cute for a second but I’m over it now,” he said coldly, gesturing towards Naruto with a wave of his fingers. His eye twitched and he stared at Naruto for another moment before turning to walk away. 

The blonde watched Hidan as he went back to the table and sat down. He opened a can of beer, downed half of it in a few gulps, and then moved to open his food container. Inside was what looked to be clumps of cold spaghetti and mushy tomatoes with a red sauce. The dish looked terribly unappetizing but Hidan shoveled the food into his mouth hungrily. He was silent for the next few minutes as he devoured the meal. Naruto kept his eyes on the man, not daring to move an inch from the tiny spot he occupied on the bed. 

“Eat,” Hidan ordered, not looking up from his food. 

Naruto just stared anxiously, not entirely sure if he should respond. He could see the man was tense and he didn’t want to upset him while he was still tied to the bed. He also didn’t want to eat or drink anything Hidan gave him given the way he came to be there in the first place. Naruto decided to stay quiet and bide his time. 

Naruto said nothing as he watched him eat. When he was done, Hidan swiftly pulled a small, plastic baggie out of his shirt pocket and poured a powdery substance onto the table. He leaned over and promptly snorted the dust through what looked like a broken straw. He leaned back in the chair, eyes slipping closed as substance rushed through his bloodstream. After a few moments, he sat forward and focused his gaze on Naruto. 

“Not hungry huh,” Hidan said gruffly. He wiped his mouth and nose on a napkin and finished the rest of his beer. He leaned back in the chair and placed one foot up on the other bed for balance. He stared at Naruto as he tipped the chair and rocked back and forth lazily. 

“Or maybe it’s just not good enough,” he asked cynically staring at the terrified blonde. Hidan cracked open another beer and took a long swig. “I saw the fancy car you and your little boyfriend drove away in last night. I’m sure you’d prefer a filet mignon... but sadly, pasta from the deli across the street was the only thing available at this hour.”

Naruto watched him from the bed, deciding he should try to get on his good side since he had no other feasible options. “Why did you bring me here?” he asked quietly. 

Hidan smiled drunkenly and took another swig from the beer can. He seemed to think for a moment before answering. “Because we’re getting out of here. Me and you. Gonna leave this all behind and start over,” he said wistfully as he stared unseeing at the opposite wall.

Panic flooded Naruto again but he willed himself to remain calm as he continued the conversation, “Start over? What does that mean?”

“It means I have nothing left here,” Hidan said darkly. His dreamy, faraway demeanor shifted instantly to one of anger. He turned his head and glared at the blonde. “Everything is ruined so there’s no reason to stay here.”

Naruto averted his eyes, trying his best not to agitate the man. “What happened?” he asked hesitantly. 

Hidan laughed bitterly and leaned over to rest his arms on his thighs. “What happened he asks,” he muttered to himself. The man was still for a moment but suddenly stood up abruptly causing the chair to hit the back of his legs and tumble over. 

“You wanna know what fucking happened? You fucking left me! That’s what fucking happened!” Hidan yelled as he launched an unopened beer can across the room. It shattered a painting hanging on the wall and the glass shards tumbled to the ground loudly. 

Naruto flinched and hunched down as best as he could to protect himself. He couldn’t scoot back any further and put his free arm up to try to cover himself. Hidan huffed and ran a hand through his hair as he began to pace back and fourth in front of the beds. 

“I was trying to get it together Naruto. I really was, but you didn’t even give me a chance! You just fucking left as soon as you could!” Hidan said, jerking wildly. His voice switched between fervent muttering and full-on yelling as he spoke. 

Naruto just sat there, curled in on himself, trying to brace himself for whatever would come. Hidan was crazed and he was sure anything he said would only set the man off. Hidan stopped his pacing and leaned over the dresser, palms flat on its surface. He stared pensively at his refection in the large mirror hanging above it.

“Everything’s gone now. The job. The house... Everything. There’s nothing left,” he said flatly. His eyes shifted in the mirror to the blonde behind him. “Except you Naruto.”

He turned around to face the smaller man quivering on the bed. He walked over and sat a few feet away from him. Hidan reached a hand out and pulled Naruto’s arm away from his head. The blonde stared at him, eyes wide with fear. His shoulders heaved with each shallow breath. Hidan looked down at Naruto’s free hand and turned it over to examine his palm. He slowly brought it up to his face and nuzzled his cheek against it. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“Everything is gonna be fine now. I have you back so everything will be okay,” Hidan murmured. 

Naruto fought the urge to recoil from Hidan’s grasp. He’d never seen him like this. The man was clearly out of it. Naruto’s eyes darted around the room to try to find a way out but there was nothing to be done so long as his hand was still zip-tied. If he got free he could certainly make a run for it. His thoughts were interrupted when Hidan resumed his rambling. 

“I’m gonna take you away from here. It’ll be just me and you like it was before,” Hidan turned his face into Naruto’s palm and pressed his forehead against it as he continued. “We’re gonna start a new life. I’m gonna quit everything and be the man you need me to be Naruto. You’ll see. It’ll all be better.”

Naruto tried to keep calm as he listened to Hidan’s plans to whisk him away. His mind immediately flashed to Sasuke, and he felt his chest clench. He had no idea what time it was, but he was sure the man must have been out of his mind with worry by that point. Naruto thought about never being able to see his face again and felt his eyes swell with tears.

Hidan looked up at him and smiled keenly at the water in the blonde’s eyes. His smile widened as he continued to mistake the show of emotion for affection towards himself. Naruto mentally flinched at his demented expression but managed to keep his body still. 

“I mean it Naruto. It won’t be like before. We’re gonna get on a ship and just get the hell out of this place. We can start over fresh with no interference from anyone,” Hidan said moving closer. 

“A friend of mine is going to sneak us onto a cruise ship and we’ll be out of here just like that. Doesn’t that sound great? Just me and you on a cruise ship. A permanent vacation. You’re going to love it,” the man insisted. He looked absolutely deranged. 

The blonde wasn’t able to move back as his head was already pressed against the wall. Naruto closed his eyes and a single tear slid down his cheek. He could feel Hidan’s foul breath against his face. 

The larger man brushed the wetness away from Naruto’s face and stared down at his lips, eyes unfocused. He leaned forward and pressed his head against his chest, breathing deeply. “I’m gonna be so good for you. You’ll see Naruto. We’ll be happy again. I promise,” he whispered. “Just a few more hours and we’re out of here.”

Naruto held as still as he could while Hidan leaned on him. He looked down briefly and his eyes caught the flash of gleaming metal sticking out from under Hidan’s shirt. Naruto craned his neck up subtly and his breath hitched when he saw the black rubber grip sticking out of the back of Hidan’s pants. There was no mistaking the steel trigger, or the bulk of the heavy cylinder of the revolver. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to tell himself everything would be fine. Deep down, he wasn’t sure it would be.

_________________________________

  
  


They’d been in Kakashi’s office for the last two hours looking through security footage from businesses near the restaurant. It was against protocol for Sasuke to be assisting but Kakashi knew it’d be a waste of time to try to stop him. It also helped to have an extra set of eyes as time was not on their side. The sooner Hidan was found, the higher the chance Naruto would be found unharmed. Kakashi hadn’t explained this to Sasuke but he was sure the man knew. 

So far, Hidan wasn’t spotted on any of the footage they looked through. There were also no witnesses who saw anyone matching his description in the hours leading up to the kidnapping. It was as if Hidan was a ghost. About an hour earlier, Kakashi confirmed that Hidan had checked out of the original motel where his men questioned him, and hadn’t been back since. The detective could see Sasuke was loosing it with each dead end they hit. To keep him busy, he suggested they call other motels in the area to see if Hidan had rented a room anywhere else. He’d likely pick something where cash was accepted to keep a low profile. Sasuke gladly accepted the task but twenty phone calls later and they still had nothing. 

“Fuck!” Sasuke shouted as he threw a book across the room. He slammed the phone down on the receiver. He leaned forward in his chair and rested his face in his shaking hands as he signed deeply. “Sorry Kakashi,” he mumbled quietly. 

“No problem,” the detective said lightly. He wasn’t at all phased by the outburst as he understood the difficulty of the situation. “I know this is tough, but maybe you should take a break. Get some rest. It’s almost 3:30 in the morning. I know you’re tired.”

Sasuke moved his hands and shot him an incredulous glare, “I’ll rest when we find Naruto.” 

“Sasuke-“ he started. 

“Drop it Kakashi. I’m staying,” Sasuke barked irritably. 

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply but seemed to think better of it. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, “Suit yourself.” 

Just as they were about to get back to work, the female officer burst into the office with the tablet again, “Sir we got something!” 

Sasuke’s head snapped up immediately as the officer hurried over to Kakashi’s desk. He stood up and moved to stand on the other side of him. 

“I started looking through social media to see if there were any videos posted in the vicinity of the restaurant. These are some from inside the restaurant around 8:00,” she explained. They all watched as the bar patrons took shots and danced merrily in the short video. The officer pointed to the screen. “Naruto is there in the back still serving.” 

Sasuke felt his chest clench at the sight of the blonde. He’d been there with him just one hour earlier at that point. 

The officer continued, “These guys are having a good time, but then they leave a little after 9:10.”

They watched as the happy group stood in front of the restaurant, smiling at the camera with peace signs as they all tried and failed to fit everyone into the frame. In the next clip, it was explained that they were determined to complete their group shot before their taxi arrived. The person stood on a crate to give the camera a higher elevation to fit everyone in. 

“Now watch the top left side of the screen,” she told them. 

As the group laughed at the fact that the person with the camera recorded a video instead of snapping a photo like he intended, the camera shifted. For five whole seconds, a man could be seen walking out of the alley with what appeared to be a sleeping man on his back. Amidst the drunken laughter, he was seen getting into a taxi before the video cut off. 

“That was him,” Sasuke confirmed. “That bastard took him.”

“Anything else Fu?” Kakashi asked her.

“I’m afraid not. I tried to enhance the video to get a look at the license plate but it was too shakey,” officer Fu said apologetically. 

“That’s alright. This is good work. Call the cab company and see if you can locate the driver that way,” Kakashi instructed. 

“What? That’ll take all night! Do you know how many taxi’s are out on a Saturday night? Half of them probably won’t even remember their passengers! Naruto doesn’t have that kind of time!” Sasuke shouted. He was breathing hard and his face was twisted in anguish. 

Kakashi seemed to be thinking as he stared down at the tablet. After a few moments, he nodded up at officer Fu who immediately took the cue and left the room to get back to work. 

“What do we do now?” Sasuke asked, voice strained. 

“Come with me,” Kakashi said quietly as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and moved towards the door. Sasuke followed promptly, a confused expression on his face. 

“Fu I’m stepping out for a bit, “ Kakashi told her as he and Sasuke walked briskly to the elevators. “Let me know as soon as you find anything else.”

“Yes Sir!” she said dutifully. 

“Where are we going?” Sasuke asked him as the elevator began it’s decent. 

“Nowhere,” Kakashi said cryptically. 

Sasuke watched him skeptically but didn’t say anything. Whatever the man was planning, he was sure it would help them. He just needed to be patient. Soon, they were walking out of the precinct towards the parking lot. Kakashi turned to him and said, “Drive your car. Follow close behind me. When we get there, follow me inside.”

“What?” Sasuke asked confused. 

Kakashi didn’t respond and walked towards his car. Sasuke gathered himself quickly and ran to his own car. He started it up and quickly followed Kakashi out of the lot. They drove for about thirty minutes before pulling into a mid-sized apartment complex. Sasuke parked a few cars down from Kakashi and got out immediately as the man was already walking up the stairs. Sasuke followed him to the third floor, and stood behind him as he knocked lightly on the door. 

“Why are we here?” Sasuke asked him, looking around. 

Kakashi turned to him and eyed him intently, “We aren’t here. I didn’t bring you here, and whatever happens when he get inside never happened either. Do you understand me?”

Sasuke heard the seriousness in his tone and nodded his head slowly, “I understand.”

The door opened a crack and Sasuke saw a small woman with long red hair peaking at them from under the chain lock on the door. She signed and rolled her eyes as she saw the detective, “What do you want Kakashi. I haven’t done anything. You can check with my parole officer.”

“I know Karin. I’m not here for anything like that. I need your help,” he told her. 

The woman smiled darkly through the door, “And why should I help you? It’s not like you ever did me any favors.” 

Kakashi sighed, “Look Karin, we can get into all that another time but I really need your help. Someone’s life is at stake if we don’t find him in the next few hours. I don’t have time to do it by the books. We need your expertise.”

Karin’s visible eye narrowed and she scoffed, “Yeah right. Who says I’m even doing that stuff anymore? Hacking is a criminal offense remember? I did my time. You’re just trying to set me up.”

Kakashi was about to retort when Sasuke moved in front of him. “Please, he’s not trying to trick you. My boyfriend is missing and the guy who took him will kill him if we don’t find him soon,” Sasuke told her carefully. 

Karin stared at him for a few moments and seemed to be caught off guard. Her eyes roamed over Sasuke’s face and she seemed to flush slightly. 

“Please help me,” Sasuke asked looking as helpless as he could. 

Karin shut the door. The sound of the chain sliding was heard before she opened it again and stepped back to allow them inside. They followed her through the dark apartment to a small room. She flipped on the light and revealed a desk with several computer monitors. There was a metal rack in the corner with several blinking computer modems and system units. Loose folders and papers were scattered about on another small table on the other side of the room. 

“If I help you I want something in return,” Karin told Kakashi, eyeing Sasuke intently.

The detective nodded, “Within reason.”

Karin smiled and moved over to her desk to power up the computers. Sasuke watched as Kakashi showed her the social media video. Karin popped on a pair of glasses and within a few minutes, she had the clip on one of her screens. They watched her type with lightning speed as she accessed several unknown sites. Utilizing a series of what had to be highly illegal software, Karin seemed to be able to hack into the city’s red light camera operating system. She got the license plate number of the cab and was able to track it’s progress across the city using the camera system. 

She wasn’t able to pinpoint where it took them exactly, but she was able to see Hidan in the car at 10:14 pm and then not in the car at 10:22 pm. They concluded the drop off location had to be between that time. Using another screen, she mapped out the area the cab was in during that time frame. There were two cheap motels in the area and a small strip mall with a pharmacy and several convenience stores. Using another highly illegal program, Karin hacked into the pharmacy’s surveillance system and got access to that evening’s footage. Though the picture was clear, the motel was in the background so it was difficult to see what was happening there with any detail. The pharmacy camera captured a cab’s rear lights turning into the parking lot of the first motel. Soon after it stopped, a large man could be seen getting out of the car carrying something bulky. 

“That’s him,” Sasuke confirmed. That was all he needed. He noted the address of the motel and bolted from the room. 

Kakashi called out behind him but Sasuke was on a mission. He flew down the apartment steps and ran to his car as fast as his legs would carry him. He started the car and his tired screeched loudly as he reversed out of the parking space.

“Hold on Naruto,” he said quietly as he pulled out of the complex. He turned onto the road and his engine screamed as he floored the gas peddle and took off down the street.

_________________________________

  
  


Naruto stared up at the ceiling as he tried to ignore the heavy weight on his chest. The larger man had made himself comfortable and fell asleep on him. Naruto wasn’t able to relax enough to get any type of rest. He estimated that a few hours had passed. His left arm was cramped as it hung from the zip tie but after seeing the gun in Hidan’s waistband, he dared not move an inch. His stomach fluttered with nerves and though he tried hard to think of a way to escape, nothing came to him. If he was caught, he knew Hidan would kill him. The thought made him feel dizzy and nauseous. Soon he became aware of his full bladder and shifted to try to hold it in. After a few moments, he realized that he wouldn’t be able to.

“Hidan,” Naruto whispered as he gently tapped the sleeping man’s arm. Hidan grunted and stirred lightly but did not wake up. “Hidan,” Naruto called his name again and tapped him a little harder this time.

The larger man slowly opened his glassy, red eyes and leaned his head up to look at Naruto. “What is it,” he muttered gruffly. 

“I- have to go to the bathroom,” Naruto said hesitantly. He looked away from him quickly.

Hidan regarded him suspiciously for a few seconds but realized the blonde had been laying there for well over four hours at that point. He was reluctant to untie Naruto for any reason but understood that the body’s natural processes would win out eventually. He cut his eyes at Naruto before getting up from the bed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small black object. He moved his hands over it and untucked a large, serrated blade. The blonde’s breath hitched when Hidan moved close to him with the knife. He bent down so he was right in Naruto’s face.

“You try anything. Anything at all, and you’ll regret it. Are we clear?” Hidan asked in a gravelly voice. The cuddly, fuzzy feelings that seemed to overtake the man earlier were apparently gone now. 

Naruto nodded his head quickly but remained silent. Hidan seemed satisfied and moved to cut the tie from the headboard. It came apart with two quick sawing motions and Naruto’s hand fell limply to the bed. He rubbed his sore wrist immediately and looked up at Hidan apprehensively. 

The larger man stepped back and nodded his head, indicating Naruto could stand up. Hidan backed up and let the blonde walk slowly past him to the bathroom. He then followed behind him, trailing closely. When Naruto finally stood in front of the rusty toilet, he looked back at Hidan expectantly. The man just stared back at him.

“Um... do you mind if I have a little privacy?” Naruto asked cautiously. 

Hidan cracked a lecherous smile, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before love.” 

Naruto felt his skin crawl and turned back around deciding it would be best not to argue with him. He slowly untucked his business from his jeans, and began to relieve himself. As he did so, he noted the bathroom window was slightly ajar. He saw that there was no mesh screen and assumed the window could be forced open wide enough to allow him through it. He could hear a garbage truck not too far away and judging by the echo, he assumed the window opened into an alley of sorts. He guessed that they were on the second floor of the motel as the footsteps of the trash collectors did not sound too far away. 

The plan seemed to form on its own in Naruto’s mind. He estimated it would take approximately sixty seconds for him to pry the window open and make his way through it. He recalled the flimsy bathroom door lock and figured it would take Hidan all of three seconds to break it down. He needed to get Hidan to leave the motel room for at least two minutes to allow him enough time to get away. That probably wouldn’t happen though. At least not without Naruto tied to the headboard again. If that was the case he needed to find a way to leave the room with him. That would be his best chance to try and escape or at least call for help. 

“Hurry up would ya? I don’t have all night,” Hidan mumbled impatiently from the doorway. 

The man’s rough voice pulled Naruto from his thoughts. He finished up, and moved to the sink to wash his hands. The idea hit him instantly. As Naruto grabbed the soap and pretended to wash his hands, he viciously scratched at his left hand with his fingernails. Soon the skin was red and raw. Naruto turned on the hot water ran his hand under it briefly. 

“Ah!” he yelped quickly as he recoiled from the tap. 

Hidan came over immediately to see what had happened. “What is it,” he demanded looking over the blonde’s shoulder into the sink. 

Naruto winced pathetically and lifted his hand to show him the ‘burn’. Hidan looked at it and frowned. He put his hand under the tap and felt the water temperature. “Feels fine to me,” he said. 

“I guess it evened out since it kept running,” Naruto lied easily. He looked up at Hidan tragically. “It really hurts. Do you have anything I can put on it?” 

Hidan huffed and slipped the knife closed. He tucked it into his back pocket again. The handle stuck out a bit farther than it did last time since it wasn’t pushed down as far into the pocket. 

“Do I look like a pharmacy to you?” Hidan replied. He was starting to get annoyed and the blonde could tell. He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes as Naruto cradled his wounded hand dismally. He turned around and grabbed a hand towel from the rack. He pushed Naruto away from the sink and ran the towel under cold water. 

The blonde stood closely behind him. Naruto saw the opportunity and felt his pulse quicken. Before he could second guess himself, his hand reached out and lightly slipped the knife out of Hidan’s back pocket. Naruto stood frozen as he waited for him to react. After a few seconds passed, and nothing happened, he finally exhaled. Hidan didn’t seem to feel anything and continued to soak the towel. Naruto quickly shoved the closed knife down the front of his jeans, cleverly twisting his hands as if massaging the area around his fake burn. 

Hidan wrung out the soaked towel and turned towards the blonde. He grabbed Naruto’s hand as he wrapped it in the cold cloth. “Better?” he asked, clearly irked. 

Naruto looked up at him innocently, “Yes, thanks.” He held his hands against his front to cover the bulge of the knife.

Hidan stepped to the side to allow Naruto to exit the bathroom. As Naruto walked, he pushed his mind to think of something that would potentially get the man out of the room. His eyes landed on the now warm beer sitting on the table under the window. 

His eyes lit up immediately and he turned to Hidan tentatively, “The towel is great but maybe ice would be better? So you don’t have to keep getting up to wet the cloth after it gets warm?”

Hidan’s eye twitched as he stared down at the blonde. “Ice? You don’t need ice. You’ll be fine,” he said irritably. He shoved Naruto in the shoulder and guided him back to the bed.

“Hidan please,” the blonde asked with his most convincing tone. “I can already feel itwarming up. I just need a little bit. Isn’t there an ice machine somewhere?” 

Hidan narrowed his eyes at him, “So I’m supposed to just leave you here by yourself and trust you won’t try to run off.” 

“I could go with you, or stay here. Doesn’t really matter to me. I just need some ice,” Naruto told him as he sat down on the bed near the side table. His face twisted into a grimace as he rubbed his ‘injured’ hand. 

“It doesn’t really matter to you?” Hidan asked mockingly. His eyes narrowed at the blonde. “You’re just suddenly okay with being here?”

Naruto looked up at him with a neutral expression. “It’s not like I can do anything about it right? What’s the point in fighting it,” he replied, voice even. 

Hidan watched him for a moment. The younger man seemed to be sincere. He signed and ran a hand through his greasy, white hair. He looked at the blonde with a blank expression. “You’re not leaving here until it’s time to catch the ship. Give me your other hand,” he said standing in front of him. 

Naruto held out his other hand and Hidan quickly secured it to the bed frame with a new zip tie. Naruto tried to appear disinterested as Hidan watched him. 

“I’ll be right back,” Hidan told him sternly. He stared harshly at the blonde for a few seconds before he stood up. 

Naruto watched him walk to the door slowly and felt his heart start to pound in his chest. This was it. Hidan put his hand on the door handle but seemed to pause for a moment. He glanced over at the mess on the table as if contemplating something, but nothing came of the action. He pulled the door open wide and slipped through it without another word. Naruto’s heart was in his throat as he watched the door start to swing closed. 

It was as if the whole world slowed down. The blonde’s entire body tensed as he observed the narrowing strip of outside, slowly disappearing with the shutting door. When the soft sound of the metal latch siding into the catch plate sounded, Naruto felt a jolt of panic shoot through him. 

He had no time to waste and this would likely be his only shot. Using his teeth, he ripped the towel away and shoved his now-free hand into his pants to retrieve the knife. Naruto quickly got it open and sliced the zip tie, liberating his other hand. Naruto was on his feet immediately, and headed straight for the bathroom, legs quaking from nerves. He dropped the knife in his haste but when he looked around and couldn’t find it quickly enough, he decided he couldn’t spare anymore extra time to look for it. He paused for a moment before dashing back across the room. He grabbed one of the chairs and wedged it under the door handle as best he could. The carpet would help provide extra resistance and would likely buy him a few precious extra seconds. Any little bit would help. 

Naruto grabbed the remaining chair and darted to the bathroom as fast as his feet could manage. He knew Hidan would be back any second but tried not to let it distract him. He lugged the chair into the bathroom and wedged it under that door handle as well. The filthy linoleum tiles caused the chair to slip and Naruto stared in horror as he realized it would do nothing to aide in keeping the door locked. 

Swallowing his dread, Naruto moved to the window and pushed it up as far as it would go. It was about ten inches of clearance; just enough for him to squeeze through. Naruto stood on his tip toes to peer outside and noted that he they were in fact on the second floor of the building. The window opened to an alley behind the motel, and there was a series of dumpsters at the other end. Directly below his window was a stack of large boxes and a metal fence that divided the alley. Naruto estimated that if he were to jump straight to the ground it would be about a twenty foot drop, give or take a few feet. Aiming for the boxes was his best bet since it cut the distance to the ground by at least four feet. If they were empty at least they’d soften the fall.

As Naruto set his hands on the windowsill to prepare to climb through it, a loud crash sounded out in the room. He felt his chest tighten as he heard Hidan storm into the room, heading right towards him. Naruto used his foot to push himself up onto the sill and tried to scoot himself on his stomach as far out of the window as he could without falling headfirst to the ground. He knew Hidan would burst through the door at any second and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up.

“Fuck! NARUTO!” Hidan yelled nearby. 

Stumbling was heard and it sounded like Hidan tripped over the chair in his haste to get through the door. Naruto whimpered as he tried desperately to grab the ledge of the building to steady himself as he carefully climbed out. He almost had one leg out onto the ledge when the bathroom door exploded from the door frame. 

“I fucking knew it!” Hidan roared. 

He was on the blonde in an instant. He set his hands on one of his legs and the waistband of his jeans and started to haul him back through the window as if he was a rag doll. Naruto held onto the ledge for as long as he could, fingernails cracking and bleeding as they dragged along the concrete. 

“No stop! Somebody please help me! He’s killing me! Please help me!” Naruto screamed in terror. Tears ran down his face as he fought frantically for his life. This was it. He knew there would be no stopping Hidan if he got him back inside. 

The blonde felt his world crumble when his bloody fingertips finally slipped from the ledge and he was violently wrenched back into the bathroom. Hidan tossed him against the tiled wall and Naruto had no time to duck or brace himself as the heavy fist slammed right into the left side of his face. There was a loud crack and he instantly knew something somewhere was broken. 

Completely dazed, Naruto sank to the floor. He reached out to grab the towel bar to steady himself but his weight caused it to break from the wall. He slumped against it as Hidan panted angrily from somewhere above him. Everything was in slow motion again. Naruto felt a warm feeling overcome him and Sasuke’s face flashed in his mind. Naruto smiled softly through the blood that poured from his nose. This was the end. He knew it was. He saw Shikamaru and Kiba, and Hinata, and decided he would make them proud. They’d be upset when they learned what happened but at least they’d be able to tell he put up a fight. The blonde took a shuddering breath as he gripped the metal bar in his hands.

Looking up through his hair, he saw Hidan was hunched over on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Naruto’s fingers tightened around the bar and without a second thought, he swung it with all his might. It connected with the side of Hidan’s head with hollow smack. Hidan stumbled a bit, not expecting the hit. Naruto took full advantage of his shock and swung his arm again, this time connecting with the man’s forehead. 

As Hidan stumbled back clutching his head, Naruto quickly dropped the bar and pushed his way through the mangled door frantically. He made it three steps before Hidan smashed into his legs, pulling him down to the ground. Naruto rolled onto his back and kicked at Hidan as the man clawed at his body. 

“Help!! Somebody help me please!!” Naruto shouted.

“Shut the fuck up!” Hidan grumbled as he struggled to pin down the blonde’s flailing limbs. He managed to grab Naruto’s arms momentarily but it gave him enough time to land a clean headbutt to the side of blonde’s face. 

Naruto quickly rolled out of his grasp and felt the right side of his lip split open. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through him as he fought off the larger man with everything he had. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of something shiny on the floor near the end of the bed. It was almost hidden by the bedskirt. Realizing it was the knife he’d dropped earlier, Naruto grabbed for it immediately. Without thinking, he drove the knife down, stabbing into whatever part of Hidan he could reach. 

“Aghhhh!!” Hidan yelled as the knife tore into his deltoid muscle. He instantly recoiled but Naruto held firm to the blade and it was swiftly removed from his body. 

Again, Naruto did not wait for him to recover. He stabbed and slashed at Hidan blindly, determined to do some damage if this was to truly be his last night on earth. Miraculously, he soon felt Hidan ease off of him to avoid the knife strikes. Naruto quickly scooted himself out from under him and sprinted for the door. Hope filled him as he sidestepped the overturned chair and got his hands on the doorknob. As soon as he flung it open, a single gunshot wizzed past him and hit the metal railing outside. The blonde ducked instantly and moved out of the room as fast as he could. 

“Help me!” he yelled, voice hoarse. Blood and sweat dripped into his left eye and his vision blurred. Naruto held out a hand to use the railing as a guide as he shuffled to the staircase. 

“Somebody help me please!” he cried raggedly, now fully aware of his lack of energy. His head was still swimming from the hit he took. He continued forward until he felt his knees give out. He stumbled to the ground and tried to keep himself upright but it was no use. 

He heard footsteps rushing toward him and rolled over to see Hidan approaching. His cheek and forehead were slashed and his shoulder was soaked with blood. Hidan’s furious expression promised nothing short of murder. He looked like he’d walked straight out of a nightmare. The blonde vaguely registered the sound of a car skidding nearby but he was unable to focus on anything but the deranged man in front of him. Naruto scooted back pathetically but froze instantly when Hidan pointed the revolver at him. This was it. It was finally over. 

Hidan stared at him for a few moments and his expression slowly softened. Naruto stared back blankly, tears streaming down the sides of his face. 

“I’ll make it quick,” Hidan said gently as he panted above him. “And I’ll be right behind you.” 

Naruto gazed up at the slate blue early morning sky. Everything was silent. He released a soft sigh as his eyes calmly slipped closed. He looked almost peaceful. When Hidan cocked the hammer back and the sharp metal clink reached his ears, Naruto didn’t even flinch.

_________________________________

  
  


Sasuke leaned forward in the driver’s seat as he tore down the empty streets. The black asphalt was slick with the early morning dew and a fine mist sprayed from his tires as he sped over it. The drive to the motel should have taken at least an hour from where he was, but Sasuke had managed to cut that time down to just twenty-five minutes. All the while, he prayed to whatever diety who might be watching over them that Naruto was okay. 

When the pharmacy from the surveillance video finally came into view, Sasuke’s heart leapt. He turned his head and looked across the street and finally saw the shoddy two-story motel. From what he could see, there were no lights on in any of the windows. The light at the intersection was red but Sasuke sped through it, not willing to wait another moment. His tires screeched again as he whipped the car around and pulled into the empty parking lot. 

He stopped the car in the middle of the driveway, not even bothering to park in a space. Sasuke jumped out of the car when he heard shouting from somewhere above him. He glanced up at the balcony and panic flooded him when he saw Hidan stumble out of one of the rooms, covered in blood. His eyes followed Hidan’s line of sight and his whole body tensed when he noticed someone huddled on the ground about eight feet away from where Hidan was. 

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispered. 

He looked forward and noticed another staircase at the end of the lot and immediately raced towards it. He took the stairs two at a time and prayed he wouldn’t be too late. He was breathing heavily when he got to the top of the stairs, and his eyes widened as he saw Hidan raise his arm. He heard the metal clink of the gun being cocked and launched himself towards the man without even thinking. 

Sasuke tackled Hidan with enough force to send the man flying forward onto the hard ground. Sasuke’s left arm wound around the man’s neck as they tumbled down and his right hand grabbed for the gun. In his surprise, Hidan squeezed the trigger and a stray shot rang out into the morning sky. 

“Aghh!!” Hidan growled as Sasuke pushed his face into the floor.

“Naruto! Naruto get up!” Sasuke shouted as he tightened his arm around Hidan’s neck. He grabbed the man’s right arm and slammed it repeatedly, trying to get him to release the gun. 

Naruto opened his eyes at the familiar voice and looked up see Sasuke on top of Hidan. His eyes widened and he struggled to sit up against the railing. “Sasuke,” he murmured.

“The gun Naruto!” Sasuke shouted, bending Hidan’s head back with his arm as the man continued to struggle. It was taking all his might to subdue Hidan and getting the firearm from him was his main priority. “Get the gun!”

Sasuke’s voice sounded foggy in his ears but Naruto blinked his eyes and summoned the last bit of his energy to push himself up. Vision blurry, the blonde crawled forward and quickly kneeled on Hidan’s forearm to try to get him to release his grip on the revolver. Hidan was a man possessed and was able to hold Naruto off with just his one arm. He cocked the gun again preparing to fire. Just then, a small object rolled between them and Naruto recognized it as the knife again. He grabbed it immediately and shoved it into Hidan’s hand. The man let go instantly with a pained scream and Naruto managed to kick the gun away. It skidded to the edge of the balcony. 

Hidan refused to yield though. In one swift motion he rolled onto his side crushing Sasuke against the wall. He simultaneously brought his other hand out to pull Naruto’s head down while his knee came up. The moment it connected with the blonde’s face, he slumped to the floor unconscious. 

“Naruto!” Sasuke yelled from behind Hidan. He saw Naruto go down and his vision went red. He squeezed his arm as tight as he could around Hidan’s neck, and brought his other arm up to steady his grip. 

Sasuke felt Hidan scratch at his arms and struggle desperately for breath but he held firm. His eyes were wide as they took in Naruto’s bruised and bleeding face and without conscious thought his arm squeezed impossibly tight around Hidan’s neck. Hidan clawed at Sasuke’s arms and gasped for oxygen but the dark-haired man refused to let him draw even one more breath. Sasuke wanted to feel the life drain from his body so he could look Naruto in the eye and tell him he’d never have to worry about this man again. He closed his eyes as Hidan began to kick his legs wildly. The end was fast approaching and Sasuke welcomed it for him. Just before he expected Hidan’s soul would depart from his body, he felt an intense, searing pain in the side of his leg. 

“Ahhhhh!” he yelled as he loosened his grip to grab at his leg. 

Hidan took the opportunity to elbow Sasuke in his ribs and roll away from him. He coughed and gasped on the ground as he pulled air into his lungs. 

Sasuke looked down to see the knife Naruto had stabbed Hidan with, sticking out of the side of his thigh. He pushed himself to his feet and leaned on the wall as he surveyed the wound. It was in pretty deep, but it seemed to be a flesh wound as it didn’t hurt all that much. He quickly figured his lack of pain had something to do with the massive amount of adrenaline and rage coursing through him. He touched the blade handle, preparing to remove it from his leg. Before he could though, Hidan came charging at him, fists flying. 

Sasuke ducked and managed to avoid the first hit, but the second caught him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain but used the wall as leverage as he charged into Hidan, forcing him back against the balcony railing. Hidan yelped as his spine collided with the metal. Sasuke pushed forward trying to keep the man where he was to limit his range of motion. 

“Stay... the fuck... out of this!” Hidan growled laboriously as he grappled with the dark-haired man. 

“Not a fucking chance,” Sasuke barked back.

The men exchanged several body shots as they struggled against the railing. Hidan finally grabbed the knife out of Sasuke’s leg and slashed him across the stomach with it. 

“Ahh!” he groaned as he was thrown backward against the wall again. He cradled his stomach as blood started to spread across his shirt. 

“Enough of this,” Hidan muttered darkly as he gripped the knife in his hand. Without warning, he charged at Sasuke with the blade.

Sasuke managed to block the attack with his left arm and swung the other one around right after. His fist connected with Hidan’s jaw. Before the man could stumble back, Sasuke grabbed him by his hair and forced his knee into his nose. The resulting cracking sound was music to his ears. Hidan doubled over on his hands and knees and Sasuke delivered a hard kick to the side of his face. Hidan collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

Sasuke panted heavily as he watched the man on the ground. He checked his stomach again and was relieved to see the slash was mostly superficial. He then turned his attention to the blonde. He dropped to his knees and pulled the smaller man into his lap. 

“Naruto... Naruto, can you hear me?” he called weakly, trying to keep his voice even. In the distance, he could hear the sound of sirens coming toward them but his mind couldn’t focus on anything but the man in his arms. 

Sasuke ripped part of his shirt off and used it to wipe away some of the blood that was smeared across Naruto’s face. “Naruto... come on, wake up,” he pleaded gently as he tapped the blonde’s face. 

Slowly, Naruto’s eyelids began to flutter. After a few moments, he was staring into Sasuke’s dark eyes. His lips tilted up in a small smile. “You came,” he said softly. 

Sasuke smiled down at him despite the lone tear that made its way down the side of his face. “Of course I did,” he replied thickly. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.” 

The blonde nodded and Sasuke slowly helped him into a sitting position. Naruto turned back to glance at Hidan, and his blue eyes went wide, “Sasuke!”

The dark-haired man turned around just in time to see Hidan charging toward them once again with the knife in his hands. Without thinking, Sasuke pushed Naruto as hard as he could out of the way. Hidan’s hefty form slammed directly into Sasuke’s side and they both went flying back into the balcony railing. There was a brief moment of pain as his ribs hit the metal, but it was quickly replaced by panic at the feeling of falling. 

The section of balcony had come apart, Sasuke realized. He turned himself and reached his hands out to try to grab the balcony ledge. He watched in horror as it slipped through his grasp. His eyes went wide and the world seemed to slow down as he descended to the ground. He could feel Hidan behind him and figured they’d probably survive the fall if they landed correctly. Sasuke hoped Hidan would at least be maimed. 

The sound of the sirens got louder but all Sasuke could hear was Naruto’s voice calling his name as he fell to the pavement below.  


_________________________________

  
Sasuke opened his eyes about fifteen minutes later to a paramedic tapping him on the cheek. He groaned as a light was flashed in each of his eyes.

“Is he okay?” came Kakashi’s voice from behind the medic. 

“He’ll be fine. We’ll bring him in for a full work-up to be sure, but everything looks good so far,” she replied before walking away. 

Sasuke sat up and realized he was on a gurney in the back of an ambulance. The morning’s events came flooding back to him and his mind went to Naruto. He looked down and realized his stomach and leg were both bandaged. He felt absolutely horrible, but he needed to check on Naruto.

“Whoa whoa, Sasuke you just fell off of a balcony. Try to take it easy for a minute,” Kakashi told him from outside the ambulance. 

“Where’s Naruto? Is he okay?” Sasuke demanded. 

“He’s fine. He’s in the other ambulance,” Kakashi explained. 

“I need to see him,” Sasuke said throwing his feet over the side of the bed. He limped out of the vehicle with some help from Kakashi. As he stepped down, he noticed several officers and crime scene investigators taking pictures near where he and Hidan fell. One of the officers held a white sheet as he waited for them to finish up. 

“He hit the parking block on his way down,” Kakashi confirmed behind him. “Severed his spinal cord. Died instantly. Made quite the cushion for you though.”

Sasuke wasn’t shocked to discover he felt nothing upon hearing the news. He turned towards the other ambulance and hobbled forward. 

“I’ll let them know you two are gonna ride to the hospital together. We’ll take your statements there,” Kakashi said to him.

Sasuke nodded as the detective turned to walk away. “Kakashi,” he called. The masked man stopped and turned to look at him. “Thank you... For everything.” 

“Of course,” Kakashi said leaning forward to grasp Sasuke’s outstretched hand. He leaned forward to knock on the ambulance door before walking away. 

Sasuke turned as the door opened and his anxiety melted away as his eyes landed on Naruto. He had bruises and bandages all over his face, but other than that he looked fine. His eyes were bright and he was wide awake.

“Sasuke!” Naruto said relieved as he shot up on his gurney.

The paramedic helped Sasuke into the vehicle and he immediately moved wrap the blonde in his arms. Sasuke sighed as he turned his face into Naruto’s hair. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Naruto whispered into his neck as he held him tightly. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

Sasuke felt him start to tremble and soon Naruto’s shoulders shook as he cried into his shirt. Sasuke just rubbed his back gently as he held him. “It’s okay. It’s over now... I’ve got you. You’re okay,” he whispered gently. 

Naruto pressed his face to Sasuke’s neck and breathed in his earthy, woody scent. His head was pounding and he felt like he could sleep for three days straight, but none of it mattered. Sasuke was there with him and all he could focus on were the feelings of warmth and safety he provided. He never wanted to be without him.

“I love you,” he sighed quietly. It took the blonde a moment to realize he had said it out loud, but he was surprised to find that he was okay with it. There was no second guessing it and no feelings of anxiety or regret. He wanted Sasuke to know how he felt no matter what happened next. 

The dark-haired man pulled back to look at him. He brought his hand up to gently stroke his thumb along Naruto’s cheek, brushing away a stray tear. His face slowly tilted into a dazzling smile as he brought their foreheads together, “I love you too.”

_________________________________   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? 🙊🙈
> 
> This chapter ended up being HUGE! I had to cut it down a whole lot and decided to split it in two. Epilogue will be coming later this week! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> XOXO


	11. Moving On (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don’t own Naruto or any of the characters. We get it. 
> 
> Please join me on this nice pillowy cloud of fluff. The bad man is gone. Let us rejoice.
> 
> And now, I give you, the end.

Chapter 11: Moving On (Epilogue)

  
  


Naruto spent a total of four days in the hospital recovering from his injuries. Luckily there were no major wounds or broken bones. Exhaustion was the main reason they kept him. The blonde was amazed when the doctors told him this as he was sure some part of his face was at least fractured from the crushing blow Hidan had dealt him. One of the nurses speculated that what Naruto actually had heard during the attack was the sound of Hidan’s own fingers breaking when he hit him. The awkward silence that followed was difficult to withstand for everyone that was present. Sasuke had quickly changed the subject and offered to order lunch for Naruto. He was more than ready to forget about that terrible man and all his awful acts.

Sasuke’s wounds were also minor and despite falling from a second story balcony, he was ready to be discharged the next day. His scans came back clear and he didn’t seem to have any serious damage. That said, he refused to leave Naruto’s side and stayed the three extra days with him. The blonde feigned protest at first citing Sasuke’s job, but he quickly dropped the facade. Hidan’s face had entered his mind whenever he closed his eyes and as tired as he was, sleep continued to elude him. It was only when Sasuke finally climbed into the hospital bed with Naruto and held him close to his chest that the blonde was able to indulge in a few hours of dreamless slumber. Sasuke’s continued presence reassured him and he was grateful for it.

Kiba and Hinata had also come to visit Naruto and Sasuke the second they were allowed to have guests. Sasuke had kept them updated about what was going on while Naruto was missing, so they were relieved he was back safe and unharmed. It was a tearful sojourn but Naruto was grateful to be able to see them both again. Kiba hinted that he would have a surprise waiting for the blonde when he got home and if his impish grin was anything to go by, it was sure to be great. 

It was now Wednesday morning and Naruto had finally been sent home. The bruises and swelling on his face had healed significantly and all that was left was some minor redness and tiny scabs. Naruto changed into the fresh change of clothes Kiba had brought for him and soon after, Sasuke drove them back to the blonde’s apartment. 

“Do you want to stop and get something to eat?” Sasuke asked him when they were a few blocks away. 

“No. I’m fine. Thanks,” Naruto replied softly as he looked out the window. 

Sasuke glanced at him worriedly. He had tried to get Naruto to eat while he was at the hospital but his appetite just wasn’t there. Naruto nibbled on pieces of fruit and even drank some tea but it was the most Sasuke was able to get him to agree to. The dark-haired man had even ordered from their favorite Italian restaurant but Naruto just picked at the risotto after only a few bites. 

In addition to his poor appetite, Naruto seemed to be somewhat withdrawn. When he was at the hospital, Sasuke could see the tension in his face when he spoke with the doctors or his friends. As soon as they left, his eyes dulled and his face seemed to settle into blankness. Sasuke knew this was to be expected given the traumatic ordeal he’d just experienced but he couldn’t stand to see him like this. What was worse was that he had no idea what he could do to help him. He glanced over to the blonde who just stared out the window as they drove, expression detached. 

Sasuke sighed to himself as he moved his eyes back to the road. He slowly turned down Naruto’s block and eased the car into an empty space. As they walked into the building and waited on the elevator, Sasuke laced his fingers together with Naruto’s. The blonde smiled gently up at him as Sasuke pulled his hand up and pressed his lips to it. 

Sasuke unlocked the door when they finally got upstairs, and led Naruto inside. When Sasuke stepped aside, Kiba and Hinata were standing there with huge smiles.

“Welcome home!”  they both whispered in unison, hands shaking merrily in front of them. 

Naruto paused in surprise and glanced back at Sasuke who just smiled. The blonde raised a brow and turned back to the pair grinned at them, “Thanks guys. Why are you whispering?”

Kiba straightened up and placed his hands on his hips. His face twisted into a thoughtful expression, “Well I wanted to scream and let you know how much I missed you as soon as you got in. But then I thought, maybe yelling at someone who just got out of the hospital isn’t the best thing to do. So I settled for whispering. I figured you’d still feel the love.” 

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, “Ah. I get it. I definitely feel it. Thanks Kiba.” 

Hinata rolled her eyes at Kiba and pushed past him to wrap Naruto in a gentle hug, “Welcome home Naruto. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks Hinata,” Naruto said softly against her hair. 

“Alright. Are you ready for your surprise?” Kiba said eagerly. 

“Sure, why not,” Naruto said. He glanced back at Sasuke who just shrugged his shoulders and moved into the living room to sit on one of the couches.

Kiba lead Naruto to the middle of the room and had him close his eyes. He waved his hands and made a few goofy faces in front of him. When Naruto didn’t respond to any them, he was satisfied he couldn’t see. Kiba disappeared into his bedroom for a few moments. Naruto could hear footsteps as he slowly came back into the room.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Naruto asked. 

“Not yet!” Kiba scolded. 

Naruto heard shuffling again for the next few moments and impatiently shifted his weight to his other foot, “Now?”

“Yeah. Go ahead,” came a familiar voice. 

Naruto’s eyes shot open immediately upon hearing the signature monotone. His stomach twisted in excitement and tears sprang to his eyes when he saw Shikamaru standing there in front of him. His skin was more tanned than Naruto had ever seen it and his dark hair was pulled up into a topknot instead of his trademarked pineapple ponytail. Still, the lazy smirk and rebellious glint in his eyes remained the same.

“Shika?” Naruto whispered. He could feel the lump forming in his throat.

“In the flesh,” Shikamaru grinned as he opened his arms. 

Naruto broke into a tearful smile as he hurriedly closed the distance between them. The blonde hugged him tightly, one arm over his shoulder and the other around his back. Shikamaru returned the gesture with the same fervor and patted his back gently.

When they pulled back Naruto looked up at him trying to decide what to say. He shook his head and muttered, “I have so much to tell you.”

Shikamaru laughed, “I’m sure you do. But if I’m not mistaken, the last time we spoke you said you had someone you wanted me to meet?”

Naruto’s eyes widened and he glanced over at Sasuke who was watching them fondly from the couch. “Oh right!” he said moving to pull Sasuke up from his seat. “Shika, this is my boyfriend Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my best friend Shika.” 

Kiba made a disgruntled noise behind them at the ‘best friend’ remark and Hinata quickly smacked him in the chest to quiet him. The two men shook hands amicably. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Naruto told me a lot about you,” Sasuke said cordially. 

“Nothing bad I hope,” Shikamaru quipped glancing at the blonde. 

Sasuke laughed lightly and soon they all fell into light conversation. The dark-haired man was pleased to see that Naruto had perked up at Shikamaru’s arrival. His eyes were brighter, his tone was sincere, and he seemed more like his old self. It hurt him immensely to see Naruto so depressed over the last few days. He knew he’d need some time to adjust, but Sasuke was happy to see him happy. However brief it might be. As deeply as he cared for the blonde, he knew that there were some things that only time could heal. The presence and support of family and friends was also crucial and he was glad Shikamaru was there to provide that for him. 

After about twenty minutes, Hinata announced that she was making a big dinner for them all that evening. She and Kiba left for the grocery store a few moments later. Sasuke got a phone call and announced that he too had to leave for a bit to tend to some business. Naruto instantly tensed upon hearing this and Sasuke’s dark eyes didn’t miss it. He quickly said goodbye to Shikamaru and Naruto walked him to the door. He saw the anxious look on Naruto’s face and felt his heart clench a little.

“Don’t worry,” Sasuke said gently as he cupped Naruto’s cheek. “I won’t be gone long. I’ll be back in time for dinner.”

Naruto nodded and seemed to relax a bit. He leaned into Sasuke’s palm and looked up at him timidly. “Will you stay the night?” he asked quietly. 

Sasuke looked down into his wide blue eyes and smiled softly, “Of course.” The blonde smiled up at him and Sasuke leaned down to kiss him gently. “See you in a bit.”

Naruto nodded and leaned up to peck him on the lips once more before he turned to leave. He quickly locked the door when Sasuke left and went back to the living room to sit next to Shikamaru on the couch. They both slumped back into the cushions with their feet propped up comfortably on the coffee table. 

“So... Sasuke seems pretty great,” Shikamaru said after a while.

“You think so?” Naruto asked turning to look at him. 

Shikamaru turned to him and nodded, “Definitely a major upgrade. And he’s not too bad looking. Nice work.”

Naruto laughed softly, “Thanks. I knew you’d like him.”

“Yeah, he seems like a good guy. I still need to vet him more closely, but he seems like he’ll pass the inspection,” Shikamaru concluded. 

The blonde smiled and shook his head. “Does that mean you’ll be staying in Konoha for a while?” he asked hopefully. 

“That it does my friend,” the other man grinned. “My company has an office out here so I’m gonna report there in three weeks when my vacation is over. I’m checking out a few places not far from here tomorrow. We’ll see how they measure up.” 

“Yeah right. You’re gonna take the first place that has running water and electricity,” Naruto ribbed.

“I mean what else do you really need to survive? I’m a simple man Naruto,” he replied.

“You’re a lazy man,” the blonde said rolling his eyes. He heard Shikamaru chuckle quietly. A few moments of silence passed between them. “I’m glad you’re staying,” he admitted sincerely. 

The two stared forward again. Another comfortable silence settled over them. 

“Want to talk about it?” Shikamaru suggested after a while.

“...Not yet,” Naruto replied quietly. 

Shikamaru nodded in understanding. “Whenever you’re ready,” he said faintly. 

Shikamaru rested his head back against the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed softly as he made himself comfortable. He reached out and grasped Naruto’s hand with his both of his own. He gave it a gentle squeeze and kept his eyes closed. “Whatever happens, just remember you always have me... I’m proud of you Naruto,” he murmured. 

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut as a lone tear slid down his face. Not trusting his voice, he just squeezed Shikamaru’s hand back. 

_________________________________

  
  


True to his word, Sasuke was back just in time for dinner. With Kiba’s assistance, Hinata had cooked up a feast. Soon, they were all gathered around the small living room, eating and drinking and laughing freely with one another. Shikamaru told them all about his trip and Sasuke joined in the discussion easily. He told Shikamaru all about his company and offered to put him in touch with a few of his realtor friends to help him find a new place. Kiba cracked his usual jokes only to be scolded lovingly by Hinata. 

Naruto sat back against the couch and slowly took in the scene before him. He felt lighter than he had in days. He was surrounded by people who truly cared for for him and he couldn’t recall a point in his life when he’d ever really had that before. Shikamaru was always there when he needed him but Naruto had never had a network of people he could count on. 

Naruto stared at his best friend and realized it was largely because of him that his circle had expanded. Shikamaru was the one who helped him get to Konoha and connected him to Kiba. He met Hinata through Kiba as well and he never would have met Sasuke had it not been for Kiba’s insistence that he join them for a night out all those months ago. Naruto smiled fondly at them all and felt his heart overflow with warmth and gratitude. 

The group made merry for the next few hours and soon the food was done and the wine bottles were completely empty. They all pitched in to clean up and Kiba and Hinata had both retired to his room. Sasuke bid Shikamaru goodnight as well and made his way to Naruto’s room. The blonde made up the couch for his friend and brought him some extra pillows.

“Are you sure the couch is okay Shika? I can blow up the air mattress for you. It’ll be more spacious,” Naruto said from the hallway. 

“Ahh,” Shikamaru groaned as he settled down onto the blankets laid out on the couch. He closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head. “Nah, this is fine. Less to clean up in the morning.”

Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes, “Suit yourself. Night Shika.” He shut off the light and went to his bedroom. 

Sasuke was laying in his bed, propped up against the pillows as he typed something on his phone. He looked up as Naruto came in and smiled gently. 

The blonde watched him as he stepped back to push the door shut. His eyes lingered on the handsome, dark-haired man in his bed and he felt a wave of comfort settle over him. Though his nightmare was officially over, Naruto was still having a hard time moving past everything. There was a fidgety, restless feeling that had settled in his stomach ever since that fateful night, but Sasuke’s presence seemed to alleviate it. The man had already done so much for him and Naruto didn’t want to further burden him with his issues.

“Hey,” Sasuke said softly breaking Naruto out of his trance. “Come here.”

Naruto blinked a few times before lifting his arm to shut off the light. He peeled himself away from the door and crawled into bed. He slipped under the covers and settled his head against Sasuke’s chest. 

Sasuke’s arms came around him and Naruto sighed softly as he felt fingers begin to slide along his scalp.

“How’re you feeling,” Sasuke inquired gently. 

“I feel fine I think,” Naruto started. “I know it’s only been like five days, but it feels different to be back home.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted.

“I’m happy Shika’s here though. And I’m glad you guys get along,” Naruto chuckled lightly.

“Yeah, he seems cool. I can see why you guys are so close,” Sasuke grinned.

Naruto picked at a section of Sasuke’s shirt nervously. “We were talking earlier... He thought it might be a good idea for me to try to speak to someone... About everything that happened.”

“Oh,” Sasuke said carefully. “And how do you feel about that.”

Naruto released a breath, “I’m not sure... It sounds like a good idea but... I don’t know. I don’t want anyone to think I’m crazy or anything.”

“No one would think that Naruto,” Sasuke confirmed gently, hands moving to smooth over his hair. “You’ve been through a lot. You were almost killed. Anyone would be shaken up by that. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” 

Naruto hummed softly. There was a few moments of silence before he continued. “... I still see his face sometimes when I close my eyes... I don’t want to, but I don’t know how to make it stop,” Naruto murmured, voice cracking slightly. 

Sasuke held Naruto tighter and rubbed his other hand over his back. He pressed his lips to the golden locks as he spoke, “He’s gone now so you don’t have to worry. Everything will be fine. Just give it some time.”

The blonde took another breath and blinked back tears. “Yeah,” he sniffled against Sasuke’s chest. Naruto scooted up and slipped his arms under Sasuke’s shoulders as he tucked his face into his neck. 

The older man nuzzled the side of his head and sighed softly as he continued to hold him. “When it gets hard, just remember I’m here for you Naruto. I’m not going anywhere,” Sasuke promised. He felt a warm drop of liquid slide down his neck.

“I love you,” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke smiled against his skin and whispered back, “I love you too.”

_________________________________

  
  


_ Two months later... _  
  


It was Christmas eve and Sasuke was hosting a small get-together at his home. Hinata and Kiba were present, along with Shikamaru, and of course Naruto. Sasuke’s friends Suigetsu and Jugo were also there with their significant others. It was unlike him to be so sociable during this time of year, but he wanted to do something special for everyone. He knew Naruto liked it when everyone gathered for a good time. He’d do whatever was necessary to make the blonde smile and figured a Christmas party was a good way to do that. 

Although his studio was small, the gathering was cozy and there was a homey vibe that added nicely to the atmosphere. There was plenty of delicious food to go around along with a large amount of wine and champagne. Everyone seemed to be having a grand time, talking and laughing and generally celebrating the holiday season. 

As Sasuke played the good host, Naruto was seated on one of the barstools next to Shikamaru. 

“So how’s it going with Tsunade,” Shikamaru asked him.

“She’s good. I really like her,” Naruto replied. “I’ve only had four sessions with her so far, but I really think it’s helping. I feel... lighter somehow.”

Shikamaru nodded slowly. “That’s good to hear.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the referral,” Naruto said before sipping his drink.

“Of course... Oh! Before I forget,” the man with the topknot exclaimed. His eyes were wide as he leaned over and reached into one of the zipper compartments of his utility pants. He sat upright again and held out a white envelope to the blonde. “... this is for you. Merry Christmas.”

Naruto smirked at the man before he placed his wine glass down and took the envelope from him, “This better not be a gift certificate to that stupid yoga studio you dragged me to last month.”

“Oh come off it. It wasn’t that bad,” Shikamaru grinned. 

“She was a terrible instructor Shika. I’m sure none of those poses were legit. Probably made ‘em all up,” Naruto insisted, brows furrowed. “She is cute though. Just ask her out already so I don’t have to keep going back there with you.”

Naruto tried to hand him back the envelope but Shikamaru just laughed and pushed his hand back to his chest.

“I’ll have you know that I already got her number. Names’s Temari and we’re going out next week. Now shut up and open your gift,” he insisted. 

Naruto smiled and shook his head as he opened the envelope. He pulled out a letter and his blue eyes darted back and forth quickly as he read the words on the page. His expression slowly morphed to one of great surprise as he looked up at Shikamaru. The man just grinned back at him. 

“Shika w-what is this?” Naruto stuttered, eyes wide. 

“I thought you could read,” Shikamaru quipped as he grabbed his drink. 

Naruto looked back down at the paper in his hand and shook his head slowly. The words on the page were definitely addressed to him, but they congratulated him on being accepted into Konoha University. He didn’t recall applying so he was beyond confused. Further down the page were more felicitations on being awarded one of their ten prestigious Continuing Education scholarships. 

“Shika, how did you-“ Naruto was at a loss for words. 

“It was nothing really. My boss Asuma, his wife is on the admissions committee at Konoha U. He owed me a major favor and pulled some strings for me. The scholarship part wasn’t me though. That was all you. She said you qualified based on your transcripts,” Shikamaru explained as he watched Naruto stare down at the piece of paper.

“You can enroll for the next Spring or Fall semester but you’ll get to finish your last semester and earn your degree basically for free,” he finished.

Naruto stared dumbstruck at the man. He had no idea what to say. “Shika... this is... I- I don’t even know what to say,” Naruto stuttered. 

“Just tell me you’ll accept it,” he said with a small smile. 

Naruto looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded firmly. “Of course I will,” he said quietly. He stood up and pulled his friend into a hug. “Thanks Shika.”

“No problem,” he mumbled. He pulled back and narrowed his eye as he reached for his drink again. “Now. Where’s _my_ gift.” 

Naruto chuckled as stepped back, “I haven’t wrapped it yet.” 

“That’s fine. Wrapping paper’s a waste anyway,” Shikamaru told him.

Naruto slipped into Sasuke’s bedroom and came back with a black shopping bag. He handed it to Shikamaru. The man opened the bag and pulled out a smooth, dark brown, leather backpack. There were pockets on each side with snap closures, and a drawstring on the top. The piece was very well made and seemed to be very expensive. 

“I figured you could use a new one since your other one got destroyed on your trip,” Naruto explained. 

“Wow, this is really nice,” Shikamaru said as he admired the bag. “Temari will definitely be impressed when she sees me wearing this.” 

They both laughed and went back to their drinks. 

The party continued on until about midnight. Everyone thanked Sasuke for a wonderful evening and said their farewells. Soon, the apartment was silent. Sasuke flopped down on the couch with a long sigh as Naruto locked the door after the last of the guests left. It was finally just the two of them. Naruto went behind the couch and placed his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders. 

Naruto leaned over the man and leaned down to peck his lips softly. “Great party,” he told him.

Sasuke grinned up at him, “Yeah I think it was.” His dark eyes slipped closed as Naruto began to press his hands into his shoulders. He groaned and rolled his head forward as the skilled fingers began to move purposefully against the tired muscles at the back of his neck.

“Did you have fun?” Sasuke asked, voice thick.

“I did. I love when everyone’s gathered. It’s nice,” the blonde replied lightly.

He pressed his thumbs into the base of Sasuke’s neck and smiled at the exaggerated moan that floated out of the older man. “Good?” Naruto giggled. 

“Mmm, so good,” Sasuke drawled as Naruto massaged his nape.

Naruto leaned over him again and brought his mouth to his ear, “We still need to clean up so don’t go getting all comfortable yet.” With a quick kiss to the side of his head, Naruto removed his hands and walked away to start collecting the dirty dishes. 

Sasuke smiled at the retreating blonde and reluctantly stood up to help him. As he gathered empty wine glasses, he remembered the red envelope he’d stashed away in his bedside table. He wanted to wait until everyone was gone to give it to him. Deciding the mess could wait, he placed the wine glasses back down on the counter and quickly rushed into the bedroom to grab it. Naruto paused in loading the dishwasher and glanced up at him curiously when he came into the kitchen. 

“Do you want your gift now or later,” Sasuke asked him mischievously as he leaned back against the opposite counter. 

Naruto huffed a small laugh as he placed a couple glasses onto the rack, “What happened to cleaning up first?”

“I’m bored of that. Here, open it now,” Sasuke pressed holding out the envelope to him. 

The blonde shook his head, thoroughly amused at Sasuke’s enthusiasm. He stepped away from the dishwasher to take the paper parcel from him, “Another envelope. I wonder what this is.” 

Sasuke watched Naruto intently as he pulled a small, ornate piece of parchment out of the envelope. There were words typed in cursive in sparkling gold ink.

“This coupon entities one, Naruto Uzumaki, to an all expenses paid trip to-,” Naruto paused as he read as the rest of the coupon was blank. He was also shocked for the second time that night. 

He looked up at Sasuke in disbelief, and figured he should confirm what it actually was before getting his hopes up. “Sasuke, what is this?” he asked hesitantly. 

The dark-haired man smiled handsomely at him before slipping his fingers into Naruto’s belt loops and pulling him against him. “That’s a coupon for one all expenses paid vacation to a destination of your choosing. Just you and me, wherever you want to go. As long as we need a plane or a boat to get there,” Sasuke explained slowly, voice deep.

Naruto’s eyes lit up for a brief moment. His face slowly morphed into a frown and he leaned away from the taller man, “Sasuke this is incredible but... it’s way too much. You don’t have to spend this kind of-”

“Naruto, it’s not a problem. Not even in the slightest,” Sasuke replied easily. Naruto opened his mouth to speak again but Sasuke pressed two fingers to his lips to silence him. “Hey, I already told you. I’m allowed to spoil you every now and then. It’s one of the perks I get for being your boyfriend.”

Naruto couldn’t help but smile against his fingers. Sasuke moved his hand and slipped his arms around his waist, “You deserve this... So what do you say?”

Naruto looked up at Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Okay, you win,” he conceded. His fingers tangled in Sasuke’s dark hair and he pulled him down for a kiss. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. He’d never been on a proper vacation and he’d definitely never been anywhere overseas. The thought of doing all that with Sasuke had him giddy with excitement.

Naruto pulled back after a moment and whispered, “Would I be pushing it if I asked to go to Fiji?” 

Sasuke smiled against his lips and moved to nuzzle his neck, “Not at all. Fiji sounds perfect.”

Naruto smiled and tilted his head to allow Sasuke more room. His eyes fluttered shut as the older man began to press kisses to his neck. “Thanks for making me look bad,” Naruto muttered playfully.

“What do you mean,” Sasuke inquired, voice deep as he continued to ravish Naruto’s neck.

“Well, I have something for you too,” he replied airily. “It’s not as exciting as a vacation though.” 

Sasuke pulled back, face filled with amusement, “Do you now. Well then, let’s see it.” 

Naruto sighed as he detached himself from Sasuke’s embrace. They both walked to the living room and Naruto pulled a thin, rectangular package from under one of the chairs. It was neatly wrapped in brown paper and twine. It was about twelve inches long and eight inches across. He held it timidly in front of him as he walked back to the couch where Sasuke had sat, leaning forward. 

“It’s not much, but it was an idea I had. I though you might like it. It’s totally okay if you don’t by the way,” Naruto said quickly as he handed the package to Sasuke. 

“Naruto whatever it is I’m sure it’s great,” Sasuke said as he took the gift from him. 

As he started to unwrap it, he glanced up to see his boyfriend biting his lip nervously. He smiled softly and shook his head. Sasuke undid the twine and slowly peeled away the neat layers of paper. His smile soon faded as he stared down at the gift. 

In his hands was a black wooden picture frame. Inside the frame was a black and white photo of a woman smiling widely as she held a small baby in her arms. Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat as he looked closer at the picture. The photo inside the frame wasn’t a photo at all. It was an intricate drawing of the only photo he had left of his mother. He felt his breath hitch and his eyes began to water as he stared down at his mother’s proud smile. Every detail of her beautiful face was perfectly captured on the page. He could see the neat smudges and stokes of the medium across the page and marveled at the incredible accuracy of the depiction. His mouth fell open as he gazeddown at the picture. 

“Naruto... h-how did...” Sasuke stuttered in disbelief. 

“...Well, I remember you said it was the only photo you had of her so I wanted to get it blown up for you. I talked to a few places but they said it was too degraded to be enlarged smoothly. I decided to do the next best thing and do the portrait myself,” Naruto explained quietly. Sasuke still stared silently down at the photo unblinking. 

Naruto continued nervously, “I snapped a photo of it with my phone for reference and had to use my imagination to fill in the parts that were missing where it was folded... I hope it looks alright.”

Sasuke turned to look at the blonde. His expression was unreadable. Naruto stared back, blue eyes wide as he scratched the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry-“ he started. 

“-Naruto... This is... the most... incredible thing anyone has ever done for me,” Sasuke said sincerely as he shook his head. 

Naruto looked up hesitantly, “You- you mean you actually like it?”

“I love it,” Sasuke said smiling softly down at the frame. He walked over to his bookcase and cleared a space on one of the shelves. He placed the picture frame on the shelf and stepped back to admire it. 

A rush of pleasant memories rushed over Sasuke as he stared at the photo. Vivid images began to flash in his mind’s eye: his mother in the kitchen preparing food, in the living room with his older brother teaching him how to slow dance, sitting at her vanity at night applying her creams. He didn’t understand how such a simple photo could elicit such feelings but he was grateful for it. And Naruto had been the one to give him that. 

Sasuke turned as Naruto walked up next to him. He pulled the blonde in close so his back was tucked against his chest, and laced their fingers together. He brought their hands up and hugged Naruto’s arms against him before he pressed a kiss to the side of Naruto’s face. 

“Thank you,” Sasuke said seriously against his temple. 

Naruto flushed in his embrace, “You’re welcome.”

They both stared at the photo for a few moments before Sasuke spoke again, “For the record, this beats my gift by a long shot.”

Naruto snorted and turned himself in Sasuke’s arms. “You don’t have to try to make me feel better,” he said smiling up at him. 

“I’m not. I meant it,” Sasuke replied gently. His expression was soft and Naruto felt his stomach flutter as the taller man watched him. 

Naruto thought about how happy he’d been since Sasuke walked into his life, and prayed he’d be there for a long, long time.The blonde leaned up and slowly captured Sasuke’s lips. He hummed softly and melted in the older man’s embrace. The kiss was gentle at first, but it soon became more heated. Naruto’s hands wound into Sasuke’s hair and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. 

The dark-haired man groaned as Naruto’s tongue slipped into his mouth. He pulled Naruto’s hips against his own and the blonde gasped when he felt the hardness there.

Soon, Naruto was pushing Sasuke down the hall toward the bedroom. 

“What happened to cleaning up?” Sasuke smirked against his lips.

Naruto pulled away from him momentarily to quickly peel Sasuke’s sweater off of him. “Leave it,” he breathed before reconnecting their lips. 

Sasuke fell down against the bed with the blonde on top of him. Naruto sat up and straddled his hips as he took off his shirt. The older man wasted no time and quickly flipped them so Naruto was flat on his back. He made quick work of their pants and crawled back over to the blonde, eyeing him hungrily.

Naruto sat up on his elbows and his breath hitched as he locked eyes with Sasuke. His legs spread of their own accord as the dark-haired man moved in closer and began to drag his lips up his torso. Naruto gasped as his tongue briefly dipped into his navel. 

Sasuke smiled against his skin and reveled in the way the blonde’s toned stomach quivered at his proximity. He dragged his tongue over the slight dip in the center of his abdomen, up to his chest. Pushing him back against the bed, Sasuke looked up at him through dark lashes and swirled his tongue over a pink nipple. 

“Mmm,” Naruto breathed, pressing himself into Sasuke’s mouth. 

The dark-haired man grinned and trailed his lips lightly over the soft flesh, up to Naruto’s shoulder. He skimmed up side of his neck, grazed over his jaw, across his chin, and pulled back when he finally reached his lips. 

The blonde’s chest heaved with anticipation as he stared up at Sasuke’s parted lips. He leaned up to kiss them but the older man pulled back with a grin. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but his words got lost around the breathy moan that seeped out instead. 

Sasuke ground their hips together and watched intently as Naruto’s head arched back into the sheets at the sensation. He leaned in to nibble the shell of his ear. “You’re so gorgeous Naruto,” he whispered sensuously. “I love the faces you make.”

His hand came up and turned Naruto’s face towards his gently. Sasuke kissed him deeply, and felt a stirring in his loins at the groan that flowed from the blonde’s throat. Sasuke pulled back abruptly to hover his face over Naruto’s and ground their hips together again. This time harder than the last. 

Naruto moaned louder and his back bowed up into Sasuke’s body. His fingers dragged down his back and pulled Sasuke’s hips harder against his own. 

Everything after that was a blur. Sasuke’s lips and hands were everywhere at once and Naruto was lost in the heavenly sensation. He felt like he was floating and his feelings for the dark-haired man threatened to overwhelm him. Sasuke knew just where to touch him and exploited his every weakness. Strong arms held him securely around the waist while soft lips caressed the smooth expanse of his neck. Naruto felt his heart ache in his chest as he listened to the sweet words Sasuke whispered to him. The older man took his time and prepared Naruto so carefully the blonde was practically begging for him to get things started. 

“Uhhh _Sasuke,_ ” N aruto breathed as Sasuke finally slipped into him. His fingers clutched at his shoulders and his breath stuttered at the hefty intrusion. Naruto pushed himself as close to the man as he could, trying to savor the feeling of their connection. 

Sasuke drew his teeth across Naruto’s pulse, and reveled in the way the blonde shuddered at the contact. He moved his hips slowly against Naruto’s and groaned into his neck at the magnificent feeling of him completely encasing him. Sasuke’s thrusts were forceful but he kept his pace slow, trying to drag it out for as long as he could. He quickly felt himself nearing his end however and forced himself to slow down even further. He leaned over and covered Naruto’s mouth with his own as his fingers gripped the back of his neck.

“Naruto, you feel so incredible,” Sasuke murmured huskily against his mouth. “You’re fucking perfect.”

Naruto stared into Sasuke’s dark eyes and his heart fluttered at the words. Before he knew what he was doing, he planted a foot on the mattress and swiftly flipped them over. Sasuke grabbed his hips in surprise as Naruto straddled him. The blonde stared down at him as he slowly began to move up and down on his length. Sasuke’s dark eyes fluttered closed and his fingers dug into Naruto’s skin. 

“Oh  _fuck_ , ” Sasuke whispered. 

Naruto leaned forward and planted a hand on Sasuke’s sculpted chest. His hips swiveled sensually and his mouth fell open silently as he steadily rode the man beneath him. 

Sasuke stared up at Naruto in awe. The tension in the smooth muscle of his abdomen paired with the slow, sensual wind of his pelvis against his had Sasuke under a spell. His eyes moved up to Naruto’s face, twisted in concentration as he searched desperately for relief. 

Sasuke lifted himself into a sitting position and wrapped one arm around the blonde. His hand gripped the fleshy mound of his behind, while the other came between them and stroked Naruto expertly. 

“Uhh,” Naruto moaned and nuzzled his face against Sasuke’s. His arms were around his neck and he gripped the older man tightly as he started to drive Naruto down onto him. They both panted against each other as the pleasure continued to build. 

Sasuke felt Naruto start to clench down on him and groaned against his lips. “Oh fuck, Naruto... I love you,” he said breathlessly. He moved the hand from his hip and brought it to his face. “I love you so much.”

Naruto’s breath hitched at the words and his hips moved faster against Sasuke’s. “I love you too,” he murmured. “Sasuke I’m-“

Naruto’s words were cut off by a ragged moan as his body stiffened in Sasuke’s arms. His climax hit him hard and he shuddered violently as he clung to the other man helplessly. 

Sasuke gasped when he felt Naruto spasm around him, but the look of utter rapture on the blonde’s face as he finished was what did it for him. With one final push into his warmth, Sasuke groaned as he spilled into the condom.

They stayed locked together for a time, panting and nuzzling into one another. Naruto slowly picked his head up from Sasuke’s shoulder and ghosted his lips across his face. Their lips came together softly and Naruto’s hands came up to tangle in Sasuke’s dark hair. The older man sighed and squeezed Naruto against his chest. 

Some time later, they were both sprawled out on the bed, completely sated. Naruto was laying across the bed on his back, head resting on Sasuke’s firm stomach as he stared out the window. Sasuke was propped against the pillows, as his fingers carded through Naruto’s hair lazily. He was starting to doze off when he noticed the blonde seemed to still be wide awake. 

“What is it,” he asked softly.

“Nothing... Just thinking,” Naruto replied quietly. 

“About...”

“...About how different my life would be if I hadn’t met you.”

“Nonsense,” Sasuke said with a huff. He moved Naruto’s head up as he slid down the bed to settle under the covers properly. 

Naruto turned over onto his side and looked down at the man, “What do you mean?”

“There’s no scenario where I don’t find my way to you,” Sasuke told him seriously. “We were made for each other.”

Naruto smiled warmly, “I think that’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

“What can I say. You’re my soft spot,” Sasuke said slowly with a small shrug. He looked up at the blonde and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “I... have one other gift for you.” 

Sasuke sat up and reached into his side table. When he turned back around he was holding a small, black, rectangular gift box. 

Naruto sat up fully eyeing the present, “Sasuke. You didn’t need to do all this. The vacation is already more than enough-“

“It’s not something I bought,” Sasuke interrupted, running a hand through his dark hair. 

“I’ve been meaning to give it to you for a little while actually but... I don’t know. I couldn’t find the right time. I didn’t want to pressure you or anything. Especially with everything that happened,” Sasuke carefully explained as he fidgeted with the parcel. 

Naruto stared up at him questioningly. This was new. Sasuke was always so composed. He’d never seen the man so unsure of himself. “What is it?” he asked. 

Sasuke silently handed him the box. Naruto slowly lifted the small lid and peeled back the layer of tissue paper. A set of small brass keys was revealed. Naruto removed them from the box and turned them over in his hand. 

“Keys? Does... this mean...” he asked Sasuke suspiciously. 

The older man leaned back on his arm and smiled handsomely at Naruto, “I’d like us to live together. If you want to of course.”

Naruto was speechless as he looked down at the keys in his hand. He must have taken too long to respond because Sasuke continued. 

“If you don’t want to, that’s totally fine,” Sasuke said quickly. “I just wanted to let you know I’m ready to take that step whenever you are. I’m really not trying to pressure you though so you can say no or take as much time as you need to-“ 

Sasuke was cut off when Naruto’s lips pressed firmly against his own. The smaller man climbed into his lap and Sasuke fell back against the pillows. He felt the blonde smile into the kiss and instantly relaxed, kissing him back softly. 

Naruto pulled back slightly, eyes filled with happy tears. He smiled down at Sasuke, completely enamored, “Yes.”

Sasuke expelled a relieved sigh as he stared up at his boyfriend. He reached out to caress Naruto’s face and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. “Are you sure?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Naruto whispered as he hovered over him. His voice was raspy as he fought the urge to cry. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Sasuke’s hand. “I love you... So much.”

Sasuke felt his heart swell and gently turned Naruto’s face back towards his. The blonde apparently couldn’t hold it anymore and tears slid down his face as he smiled down at Sasuke. 

The dark-haired man sat up with Naruto in his lap. His other hand came up to caress the other side of Naruto’s face, and he leaned in to kiss him sweetly. 

He pulled back slightly and stared into the watery blue eyes, smiling handsomely. “I love you too,” he told him sincerely.

End

_________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, my first full-length fic is complete. What a ride. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the kind words and encouragement. The fact that any of you would take the time to provide feedback is so special to me. The dopamine boosts were very much appreciated ☺️♥️
> 
> Special shouts to you lovely people for the continued engagement and colorful commentary:
> 
> Ookima kelaeis yourxavenger  
> Meehalla SyloKitsune Mvalerep  
> Venom33 Fufu8 DeannaEmrys  
> heartsns Bookgal Arw165  
> Violet_R_Winchester whatshubris
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 😁
> 
> XOXO


End file.
